My Dear Enemy
by noblecrescent
Summary: In the midst of baby plans, Minerva & the Doctor find themselves facing the Silence. That being said, 'trusting' isn't exactly easy to do when gangers are added in, kidnapping happens, & a death is foretold. Knowing she's underestimated, Minerva will step up to prove she is willing to go up against anyone for those she loves. Let there be war, she says. *4th in the Monsoon Seasons*
1. Impossible Astronaut

**_Author's Note:_**

 _Welcome to my fourth story that is part of my Monsoon Seasons series. This series involves my OC Minerva Souza (aka Kaeya Louvier) and the 11th Doctor. This story will cover the entire sixth season of Doctor and the Christmas special with my own twists._

 _For any new readers here, I would suggest going back to the first three stories of this series (the first one being Next Stop Everywhere). You don't have to but it would be better for you to understand the backstory of the OC and with the Doctor. And by the way, for the new readers, I do tend to disregard certain plots of the show to make it fit my own._

 _Minerva is on her 2nd incarnation (American), but in her fourth appearance (for those who know about the Monsoon Linkage). She is of average height with long, straight, ginger hair and light amber brown eyes. She has two silver crescent moon marks on her wrists (same side as her palms). For visual references, she would look like the actress_ **_Adela Noriega_**.

* * *

An English noble man was shouting his way down the hallways of his palace, a sword in hand and ready to fight anything...and anyone, in sight, "Out of my way!" he pushed open his and his wife's room, entering with his guards behind.

Across stood the female painter, his wife, who was nervously looking around, her hands behind her back, as the man entered and looked around the room. He had noticed a pile of man's clothes over a stool, paints and palette clearly just used, and a big painting, also just finished, of the Doctor posing as a God with a trident in hand, without clothes except for a red swath over his waist.

"Where's the Doctor?!" he demanded from the woman.

"Doctor who?" she nervously laughed.

But then, of course...there came a muffled sneeze right after that, and it most certainly did not belong to the wife, nor the husband, nor the other two men with him.

Angrily, the husband used the tip of his sword to lift the hem of his wife's dress, the Doctor's head being revealed underneath with a nervous smile, "You know, this isn't nearly as bad it looks."

And it really hadn't...

"Anniversary presents are much harder than I thought they would be," he pouted to himself, "Clever Girl's not going to be happy about this..."

~ 0 ~

In present time, 2011, Amy Pond and her husband, Rory Williams, had just finished getting their groceries and returned home where Amy had continued reading from one of the books she'd picked up recently as it contained intriguing details of a certain Raggedy Doctor and a certain princess (now Queen) without a crown.

Amy walked into her kitchen where Rory was placing the grocery bags on the isle while she read out loud from the, book, "At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower Of London..."

"OK, but it doesn't have to be him," Rory tried to argue even though he knew the chances of it were very low.

Amy looked back with a challenging face, "Yeah?" she cleared her throat and continued reading, "Two nights later a magical sphere some 20 feet across was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious doctor aloft."

"Okay...that's him," Rory gave in with a sigh.

"At least Minerva's keeping out of trouble," Amy shook her head.

But Rory let out a big scoff, "Ha!" he pointed at her, confusing Amy.

"What?" she frowned.

"Keep reading," he motioned as he went for a laptop in the living room, Amy following him as she read.

~ 0 ~

Down in an underground tunnel, a British POW laid on his stomach on a dolly and was looking up, "Doctor, what can you see?" he called.

The Doctor's head hung from a hole in the tunnel roof, his face completely covered in dirt along with his clothes, "Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green color with a big flag on the wall?" but his answer didn't come from his new friend but instead from a blaring alarm, search lights and the growls of dogs barking, "I think the answer's probably yes," he took a long breath, "Clever Girl is _really_ not going to like this."

~ 0 ~

"It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention," Amy rolled her eyes and closed the book, "What are you doing?" she watched Rory typing away on the laptop while sitting on the couch.

"Proving to you that Minerva's just as bad," Rory smirked as he typed one last thing and turned the screen to Amy, "Look at what she's been up to," he gestured.

"Can't be more ridiculous than the Doctor," Amy mumbled as she took a seat beside Rory, leaving the book beside her and taking the laptop on her lap.

Amy scrolled through the page of a museum in France, an exhibition on the famous Rococo painter, Élizabeth Vigée-Lebrun, "Oh..." she realized what Rory was talking about.

"Yeah, she's quieter, she's sneakier, but she's still drawing attention to herself like her whackadoo of a husband," Rory smirked.

The prominent artwork of Lebrun had been that of a ginger woman, dressed in a baby-blue period dress that was quite low in the chest area. She was turned a bit to the side but mostly faced the public's eye. She leaned forwards with her left hand on her right arm, her shiny, orange hair left down with two twists on either side of her head. She looked at the audience with a small, seductive smile and a look of lust in her eyes.

Amy and Rory of course recognized the ginger woman to be Queen Kaeya of the Silver Monsoon. She'd be getting an earful out of her father, grandmother and grandfather, the humans were sure.

"The Doctor's ridiculous but even he wouldn't be too happy about that one," Rory crossed his arms, still smirking.

"Well, she would be far worse upset when she saw _his_ painting," Amy argued back, "At least she had clothes on! God, I'd love to see that argument..."

~ 0 ~

"At least I had my clothes on!" Minerva was following the Doctor around the console, huffing with anger. She'd just picked him up from the prison in London and was not happy of what she'd seen and heard about. It seems that while she had gone off to France for her anniversary present, he'd taken a stroll into London...in a woman's room...naked.

The Doctor turned around, Minerva instinctively taking steps back as she crinkled her nose of the scent he gave off. He'd been stuck in the prison with no trial whatsoever and without proper changing nor showers. Needless to say his dirty appearance and tattered underclothes was nothing pleasant for her.

"But yo had-"

"WHAT?" Minerva lifted her head, daring him to finish that useless comeback he probably had in his head, "I had _what_?"

"It was an anniversary present!" the Doctor threw his hands in the air, "I wanted something lovely for my wife and I thought a painting, because she loves paintings...and me..."

"Well you got that right but...that doesn't excuse yourself, Martian!"

"Hey, at least _my_ painting isn't plastered up on some museum for all to see," the Doctor pointed at her, "Where all the men can drool over you!"

"At least I didn't pose naked!"

"I didn't! There was clearly something around me, wasn't there?"

"Still!" she stomped her foot and crossed her harms with a very big huff, more pouting than angry. The Doctor didn't waste a moment and lunged to kiss her, actually knocking her to the floor. They kissed for a moment when Minerva pulled away, now sporting her own blotches of dirt on her arms and face, though her hands were still on his face, "You need a shower," she declared.

"Help me, Clever Girl?" he Eskimo-kissed her and made her chuckle, "Promise to make it worthwhile."

"You better," she warned, "Anniversaries happen only once a year...and it wouldn't hurt to finally get a positive on that pregnancy test."

"Well then, off we go," he gave her one last kiss and stood up with her, pulling her straight into the corridors for their bedroom.

~ 0 ~

"Are you watching this again?" Amy groaned and stood up from the couch as Rory had played Laurel and Hardy's 'Son's of the deserts' on television.

"Yeah, I've explained the jokes," Rory shrugged and got comfortable on the spot, shutting the laptop almost immediately. The portrait of Minerva was lovely no doubt...but that wasn't his wife and it was uncomfortable.

At the sound of the doorbell, Amy walked to answer it and took a set of letters from the postman.

"So what are you thinking?" Rory called as Amy looked through the mail, "Ten minutes of arguing before they snog?"

Amy scoffed, "After those portraits, make it five."

"Five?" Rory looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"It's their anniversary, according to them," Amy recalled the last phone call they received from the pair. It had been only a couple days ago and was from the Monsoon. Minerva and the Doctor had been brief on the plans for their reunification of adventures. They promised they would be back after their wedding anniversary.

"Ew, snog sessions," Rory crinkled his nose, "Still, I say ten minutes."

"Five," Amy countered and sat down, "Anniversary, erotic paintings, argument? Ha, don't be so clueless," she patted his cheek and looked at the last letter from the mail...a TARDIS-blue colored envelope marked with a '2' on the front.

~ 0 ~

Minerva entered hers and the Doctor's bedroom holding a TARDIS-blue envelope. She'd gotten out a bit earlier from the shower and had heard a small, benign alert from the console. She'd gone to see and found there was an envelope delivered to the palace in the Monsoon, landed in the hands of Zohar actually and was then handed over to the TARDIS. The envelope was marked with a number '1' on the front and so Minerva, being who she was with her curiosity, began opening it.

"Date, time, map references...what?" she frowned as she turned it over to see if the sender had been kind enough to identify himself/herself. She heard the bathroom door opening and looked up to see the Doctor coming out with his sleeping trousers on, no shirt, and a towel in hand, "We've got mail," she waved the envelope.

"Really?" he blinked as he came over and peered over her shoulder to see the card, "From who?"

"No idea," she shrugged and looked back, "But they left us coordinates to follow, we should probably go."

"On our anniversary night?" he turned her around, "I don't think so," he shook his head, making her roll her eyes, "We've got all the time in the world. So first..." he leaned down, about to kiss her...

"But it could be important," she had walked out of his arms towards the bed-stand table and placed the envelope down, "Plus there's a number 1 on it..."

"Could wait until tomorrow, though...?" the Doctor hoped with everything he had as she turned around to face him.

She gave him a roguish smile and put her hands behind her back, "What you say does have some sense," she conceded, "I have a surprise for you," she bit her lip.

"It's not another painting, is it?" he just had to ask. They both had agreed to leave their respective paintings at the hands of the painters, letting them do what they wanted to with them. They realized that perhaps it hadn't been the best gifts for each other due to their specific positions/ideas. Still, the Doctor had to wonder if there were still other paintings roaming around of his wife like the one Lebrun had painted.

"No," she laughed as she undid her robe, revealing a very familiar nightgown underneath.

The Doctor nearly fell forwards when he caught site of her clothing. He recognized the nightgown as well, how couldn't he? It had been the first testament of his physical attraction for her years ago. It was the same one, or at least a replica, of the one she'd worn back on the Orient Express. It was the same white, silk, nightgown that reached far above her knees and had a v-neckline with laced, thin straps.

"I finally got the answer to my question from that night," Minerva stepped towards him, "How do women sleep in these things? ...they don't," she smirked.

"They don't..." the Doctor took a breath and slowly moved up to her.

"It doesn't stretch," she reminded as she draped her arms around his neck, "Silly me, far too innocent back then," she winked and popped closed his mouth with her hand, having to laugh right afterwards, "My Theta, taken out by a dress?"

"Taken out by the wife," he corrected.

"Happy anniversary, dear," she said before kissing him, the man wasting absolute no time responding back.

~ 0 ~

Amy and Rory, along with River Song, entered a diner room in Utah, all distraught from what they had witnessed earlier in the day. Amy and Rory, who had believed the Doctor sent the envelopes (and were right) had followed the directions to Utah where they found the Doctor waiting for them. The humans had believed they were finally going to continue their travels in the TARDIS with him and Minerva...but ended up with a far different ending than they believed. River Song had also been invited apparently, and the four had spent a nice afternoon by a lake. While the human trio were a bit sad not to have Minerva around, they managed to have fun...until a spacesuit had appeared in the lake...and killed the Doctor.

After burning his body, the trio had had returned to the diner, River trying again and again on her communicator to reach Minerva somehow. They didn't like the idea of having to tell the ginger that her husband had been shot and killed while she remained on the Monsoon to attend some issues. But River was adamant that she needed to know, they couldn't exactly hide it from Minerva forever. But upon reaching the diner, she had started talking about the envelopes they had received as invitation, all plastered with a specific number. The Ponds had been number 2, River had been number 3, and a stranger named Canton Delaware III had been number 4, meaning the Doctor purposely had invited them according to trust levels.

"You got three, I was two, Mr Delaware was four," River said as she redialed on her communicator, still trying for Minerva.

"So?" Rory followed her while Amy stayed back, still too out of it to actually start talking about some envelopes.

"So where's 'one'?" River turned to him, waving the envelopes she carried, before trying again on the communicator.

"You think he invited someone else?" Rory raised an eyebrow, taking the envelopes from her and looking at the numbers.

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this to the last detail," River shrugged and groaned when her call wasn't answered again.

"Will you shut up?" Amy called, frowning, "It doesn't matter."

"He was up to something," River pointed, "And maybe Minerva might know what it was."

"He's dead, how exactly is she going to get over that fact and think of what plan he could've had?"

"Space 1969, what did he mean?" River ignored her and got to thinking while she waited another minute or two to try calling Minerva again.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter," Amy snapped and shook her head. They should be focusing on reaching Minerva and telling her what had happened with the Doctor, not trying to figure out what he was planning with some space thing or something.

"Hey, it mattered to him," Rory reminded.

"So it matters to us," River finished, "And it will to Minerva when we tell her."

"He's dead," Amy enunciated her last word slowly for them to capture it.

"But he still needs us," River tried to make it slow for her to understand as well, "I know. Amy...I know. But right now we have to focus."

Rory had noticed another blue envelope at a booth, "Look," he pointed and made them see the table while he moved up to the worker behind the counter of the diner, "Excuse me, who was sitting over there?"

"Guy and girl," the worker shrugged.

River picked up the new blue envelope, spotting the big '1' it had on the front, "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Your friends, people you trust," Rory rejoined them beside the table.

"Number one," River pointed at the number on the envelope, "Who did the Doctor trust the most?"

"Minerva," Amy breathed, both River and Rory thinking that was her answer for the question at the moment.

"You think Minerva would come here than with her husband?" River raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why wouldn't I come here," a different voice called, though everyone knew who it was. They turned to see Minerva standing in front of a back door, "My husband _is_ here," she smiled of confusion.

"Minerva...there's something you need to know," Amy quickly walked over and took the ginger's hands, bringing her towards the group.

"Why do you all have that face of...anguish?" Minerva looked from one another, "What's happened?"

"The Doctor..." Amy swallowed hard, "...he's um...he's..." but her eyes widened once more as the Doctor himself crossed through the back door with a straw in his mouth, "...right there," Amy let go of Minerva's hands and nearly stumbled back if Rory hadn't caught her.

"Did you find your straw dear?" Minerva turned around and walked back to him, "Even if it's just the same straw as every other one," she plucked it out of his mouth and waved it.

"It adds more fizz," he insisted, taking it back and tapping her nose, "Therefore it's special."

"You're okay," Amy slowly moved up and touched the Doctor on the arm as she moved around him in a circle, "How can you be okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" Minerva frowned and looked back at River and Rory, growing suspicious from their expressions.

The Doctor, confused as well, hugged Amy and assured her everything was fine with him, "Of course I'm OK, I'm always OK, I'm the king of OK. Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title," he pulled away and took Minerva into his arms, her back to his chest, "We're fine, absolutely fine..." he trailed off as he got a look at the other's faces, becoming suspicious like Minerva.

"I don't understand. How can you be here?" Amy had to ask as she stared endlessly at the Doctor, her mind almost fried with such an appearance.

"Well, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for that envelope," the Doctor nodded to the envelope, "Believe me I'd rather have some more alone time with my Clever Girl," he set a kiss on Minerva's temple, "There's unfinished business..."

Minerva blushed and cleared her throat, knowing just what unfinished business he referred to, "Um, we were invited," she tried to calm her blush before it became too noticeable, "Date, map reference. Same as you all, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."

"River, what's going on?" Amy shook her head and turned to River.

"Amy, ask him what age he is," she said instead.

"That's a bit personal," the Doctor made a face, "Why don't you ask Minerva what she age she is?"

"Because one, I'm not asking for death," River rolled her eyes. She knew very well never to bring up her Moonie's age, "and two, because I'd like to know yours instead."

"That's a bit...clever," the Doctor admitted with a nod, "And also personal, thank you very much."

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are," River insisted.

"We'd rather...not," Minerva bit her lip and looked up at the Doctor, "It's sort of been a bit longer than we promised..."

"What is it?" Amy demanded, guessing where River was headed with it.

"It's okay love," the Doctor said to Minerva, "909," he answered the question.

He knew Minerva was a bit nervous to reveal to the humans an entire year had passed for them since they dropped off Amy and Rory for their new married-couple time when they'd promised it'd only be a couple months at the most. While the humans were off, the time the alien pair would take advantage of their alone time for their primary goal. And they truly meant to keep that deal with the humans but that was before they realized it was going to take a bit more...work, to have a baby. They thought it would only be a matter of months before the pregnancy test would come out positive but had come out with nothing so far.

"But you said..." Amy blinked, the last the Doctor had stated he was 1103 years old!

"We know we said we'd only be gone a couple months," Minerva began, biting her lip again, "We're sorry, we're really, really, sorry...certain things came up..."

"Yeah, we get the idea," Rory made a face, preferring to leave their leisure time unspoken about. They knew the aliens were trying for a baby and that was honestly the last thing he wanted details about.

"What about Jim the Fish?" River suddenly questioned them, "Have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" the Doctor frowned, pretty much telling her the answer she needed to conclude.

"I don't understand," Amy shook her head.

"Yeah, you do," Rory moved beside her, both knowing that this version of the Doctor (and Minerva) didn't know what had just happened nor what was coming.

"We don't," the Doctor spoke up, "What are we all doing here?"

River looked at Amy and Rory with a face that said 'go with it' before she spoke, "We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III."

"Recruited by who?" Minerva asked, "The envelope made it to the Monsoon, you wouldn't know who it was?"

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe," River assured them.

"And who's that?"

"Spoilers," River let out a breath, the understatement of the year she thought.

~ 0 ~

Minerva and the Doctor moved around the console, each moving a couple controls, while the humans stood to the side in silent thoughts. Minerva kept looking at them with concern, wondering what was bothering so much.

"1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy," the Doctor was beginning to ramble as he pulled several switches, "Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?" Amy turned and went down the stairs leading underneath the console,, striking the Doctor a bit odd but he moved on, "How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose," he shrugged and saw River leaving as well.

"Is everyone angry with us for skipping a year?" Minerva took a breath and looked at Rory, "We promise we didn't plan that..."

"It's...you know what I'm gonna go find out," Rory offered and quickly went after the other two women.

"Martian...?" Minerva looked at the Doctor for some kind of help with them, "Do you think they're angry with us because of how long we left?"

The Doctor came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to him, "Probably some human thing going on with them," he offered, though he himself didn't quite believe that, "And if they are who cares? I'm not sorry," he shrugged, "because it's been worth it."

She blushed and smiled, "Even if there's been no results?" she sighed. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that there had been no positives after a full blown year.

"Look, we've done all the tests and we're both in perfect conditions to have that baby," he tapped her nose, "We just have to keep trying for our luck."

"What if the tests were wrong, though?" she dared to think.

After a couple months of no luck with a baby, they had opted to take a quick test of fertility for both. Just because the Doctor had had children before didn't mean anything couldn't be wrong now. And, Minerva being on the first try meant there was a higher possibility that perhaps something wasn't right. Thankfully, the tests had shown they were both healthy and more than ready to be parents. It was just like the Doctor had said, they had to keep trying their luck.

"We can run them again if you want," the Doctor offered, "But they'll say the same thing, you're okay," he rested his forehead on hers, "It'll happen soon enough, you'll see."

She closed her eyes and reveled in their moment alone, "I hope," she whispered, "You know I'm not...against, the work that needs to be done to conceive," she felt her face warm up which was precisely why her eyes had remained closed, she didn't want to see him smirking at her, "But I'd be lying if I said I'd rather have our baby growing inside me already."

"It's alright," the Doctor assured as he gave her a kiss. As they pulled away, they heard the steps of the others coming closer and glanced to the side to see them coming up the stairs, "Finally," the Doctor had to frown, "You're upsetting my Clever Girl and I don't like it."

Amy looked at Minerva for a moment and wondered just how upset Minerva would be when she found out (in her own timeline) that the Doctor was going to die. River had stopped trying to contact the future Minerva when they'd figured out that the past selves had also been invited, River guessing that the future Moontsay already had knowledge of where the Doctor was headed to. Still, that didn't stop Amy from trying to persuade her and Rory that they should try and stop the future from happening. Too bad it just couldn't be like that.

"Sorry, Moonie," River offered a smile, "You know I never mean to upset you."

Minerva gave a nod, "I know," though she still suspected that they were all hiding something from her and the Doctor.

"So, 1969?" Rory asked, the plan (behind the alien's backs) still set on doing what the future Doctor had wanted to do.

"Right, so we gave the TARDIS 1969 and NASA," the Doctor turned to the console with Minerva, "Because that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing," Minerva turned the monitor for the others to see.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969," Amy read, "So why haven't we landed?"

"Because that's not where we're going," the Doctor shook his head.

"Where are we going?" Rory frowned.

"Home!" the Doctor exclaimed, startling them, "Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies," he said and received a look from Minerva. Just because that's what they were doing didn't mean Amy and Rory might be trying for the same. He smiled, nonetheless, and turned to River, "Dr Song, back to prison. Minerva and I have unfinished business to get to," he flopped onto a chair and had brought Minerva down on his lap.

The others looked at each other with concern and only looked away when Minerva let out a sigh, "Guys, we know you know who sent those envelopes and we don't think it's fair to ask of us to go to some random date without being told anything," she shrugged.

"You're going to have to trust us this time, Moonie," River answered.

"Trust you?" the Doctor scoffed, both he and Minerva standing up, though he moved up to River, "But first of all, Dr Song, just one thing... Who are you? You're someone from our future, getting that, but who? You saunter around with that sacred bracelet my wife apparently gave you but why? I mean, let's not forget you're in prison. Why? Who did you kill? Hmm?"

"Doctor," Minerva stepped up, disliking the shamed face River now had as she looked down, "Clearly, she can't tell us because it's not our time in the timelines. You can't do that to her."

"Trust _me,_ then," Amy spoke up and grabbed the attention of the pair.

"Okay," the Doctor walked over to her next.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

"Amy, is someone threatening you and the others?" Minerva asked, looking at anyone for an answer, "Is someone making you say that? Tell us," she looked more at River for the answer. She would not let anyone threaten her, despite not truly knowing her Minerva knew that River wouldn't so blatantly lead them into a trap.

"No," Amy finally answered.

"You're lying," the Doctor concluded.

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

Amy nodded, "Fish fingers and custard."

The Doctor looked back at Minerva who nodded. He sighed and stepped back to her, "Our lives in your hands, Amelia Pond."

"Thank you," River said to the others.

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III!" Minerva turned to the console again, "Who's he, exactly?"

The Doctor hurried to begin the search, River moving beside Minerva to await the results on the monitor, "Ex-FBI, got kicked out," she read.

"Why?" Minerva wondered while River continued to read from the scanner.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969, who's President?" the Doctor looked up.

"Richard Milhous Nixon," Minerva clapped her hands, "Assignment in one of my classes during m human years was to learn all the presidents and their terms," she explained.

"My Clever Girl," the Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek.

"There's some good stuff too," River continued gazing at the scanner.

"Not enough," the Doctor looked up.

"Hippy!" she remarked.

"Archaeologist," he shot back.

"Children," Minerva gently made them step away from each other, "I do believe we have a job to do."

"Yes!" the Doctor pointed and started the controls again, "OK, since we don't know what we're getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent," he flipped a switch and walked to another part of the console while a loud metallic noised emerged. River gave Minerva a look and flipped another switch, ending the noise. The Doctor poked his head around the rotor, "Did you do something?" he asked River with a frown.

"No, just...watching," she shrugged.

He looked at her for another moment before resuming his work, "Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory blinked, looking at Minerva for that one.

"Very nearly," Minerva shrugged just as the Doctor let blinding spotlights switch on for some reason. River leaned over and pulled a lever, shutting them off.

"Stop touching my TARDIS!" the Doctor shot River an irritated look.

"I didn't," River raised her hands in defeat, "Did I, Moonie?"

Minerva sighed, "No, she didn't, Martian," she said and calmed the Doctor down. She stepped closer to River and whispered, "You can't pin me between my Martian and you," she complained.

River gave a cheeky smile that alerted Minerva it wasn't the first time she did something like that and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

The Doctor moved towards the doors but turned around to explain, "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, Just give us a mo," he pointed and ran off though stopped when he heard the footsteps of everyone else, "Whoa, who, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow."

"Which is why you should let the American come out instead," Minerva crossed her arms, "I'm alien but I sure as hell don't cause as much trouble as you do," he pointed at her with a mouth open as if to remark but quickly ran out instead, "Martian!" she called but he was already gone.

"Excuse me but you cause trouble as well," Rory had to point out for Minerva, making the ginger turn with her hands on her hips, "The painting of Lebrun."

"What were you doing looking at my painting, hm?" she challenged with a smirk, ending that conversation quite fast, "Gotcha!" she cheered and moved up to the scanner.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked as she started connecting some wires on the scanner, "The Doctor said that didn't work while we were cloaked."

"Rule 1, he lies," Minerva reminded and stepped back when the scanner displayed to them the Oval Office where president Nixon, Canton Delaware and the Doctor were, the Martian behind the other two men and writing notes while a phone call was in process from a little girl.

"What's going on?" River stepped closer as they heard what the little girl was saying.

However, almost immediately after the call had ended, the Doctor was discovered in the office and...things went bad after that, starting with the big smack the Doctor took when he walked straight into the invisible TARDIS, rocking the entire box.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Minerva sighed as she started going around the console to switch off the cloaking, "I told him to let me go, an actual American-er, well...almost, well you get the point!"

"No, stop that! Ow! Not that! Ow!" she could hear the Doctor's shouts from the scanner, "Minerva, have you got the scanner working yet?"

"No, I'm just going to leave you out there like the idiot you are!" she called back, doubting she could be heard with all the shouts he was giving.

"You married him," River reminded.

"I was blinded," Minerva joked and laughed.

"By what, a bow-tie and a box?" Amy raised an eyebrow, joining in on the amusement.

"He wore suits back then," Minerva paused and thought about her old Martian, "And his ties were adorable, I loved them..."

"Um, you know he's about to be killed right?" Rory pointed to the scanner where the Doctor's face was pressed onto the carpet.

"Minerva, make her blue again!" the Martian desperately cried.

"Right," Minerva blinked and flicked a last switch, aiding the poor Doctor, "Idiot," she headed for the doors.

"We're going out now?" Amy asked, beginning to follow her.

"Of course, he's blown the cover now," Minerva rolled her eyes with a small sigh.

~ 0 ~

With his freedom back, the Doctor had gone over to the president's desk and sat down with his feet propped up, ignoring the agents pointing their guns at him, "Mr President! That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, the answer's yes. I'll take the case! Fellas, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot me?"

"They're Americans!" River reminded as she followed Minerva out, prompting the Doctor to stand with his hands up.

"I will not stand for those jokes," Minerva strode out into the office with a frown for River's statements.

"Don't shoot us either," Rory came out the TARDIS with his hands raised in defeat, "Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon turned to the group as he stood behind several of his agents.

"Sir, you need to stay back," Canton warned.

"But who, but who are they? What is that box?"

"It's a Police Box, can't you read?" the Doctor pointed.

"Doctor, that's the president," Minerva hissed at him, "You can't be rude to the president of the United States!"

"Sorry, love," the Doctor gave her a smile, "But anyways," he clapped his hands and stood up, looking at the president, "I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard thanks to the call my lovely, and if I do mention fellow American," he gestured to Minerva as he came around the desk, hoping she'd be able to instigate some trust, "wife. Code name, the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson."

"I hate you," River spat.

Minerva nudged the Doctor and whisper-scolded him, "Be nice," she reminded.

"Who are you?" Nixon asked again, his agents still restraining him back.

"Boring question," the Doctor waved off, "Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton stepped forwards, beginning to get more intrigued than paranoid unlike the rest.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware," warned one of the agents aiming a gun at the group.

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain," the Doctor promised as he leaned back on the desk, "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, my wife, or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."

Canton was looking between the pair and the TARDIS, not listening anymore, "How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it."

"Clever, right?" Minerva moved over to him, ignoring several guns that moved with her.

"Love it," Canton nodded.

"Do not compliment the intruder," the agent from before warned again.

"Five minutes?" Canton glanced at the Doctor.

"Five."

"Mr President, that man is a clear and present danger."

Minerva shot the agent a look for his comment, "Excuse me, but my husband isn't the one aiming guns at you all," she slowly walked up to them, unaware of the Doctor tensing behind her the closer she got to the guns, "President Nixon, if we wanted to cause harm would we really be trying to help with a phone call? Not to mention, we sort of just walked in here like it was nothing...and it was. Also, I don't lie to the president of my country," she gave her best sweet smile, "Five minutes?" she held up a hand.

"Sir, I cannot recommend..."

"Shut up, Mr Peterson," Nixon cut the agent off, "All right."

Minerva nodded her thanks and rushed back to the Doctor, the man immediately taking her into hid arms as he breathed a sigh of relief, "Sweet smiles even work on the _president_ ," he had to joke.

"It's a gift," she chuckled.

The Doctor smiled and looked back at the others, "Alright then, I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilize, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez."

"Get him his maps!" Canton exclaimed and made the agents get to work.

Time later would have the Oval Office covered in street maps with everyone studying each and every one of them. While Minerva, the Doctor and Canton worked on one side of the room, Amy, River and Rory worked on the other, though Amy was able to hear something quite interesting.

"Why Florida?" Canton asked the Doctor now that he observed the specific map the Doctor had chosen to look at at the moment.

"It's where NASA is, duh," Minerva made a face.

"She did a mention a space man," the Doctor added, "And NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following."

Amy blinked and looked over to River who was close beside her, "Space Man? Like the one we saw at the lake," she whispered.

"Maybe, probably," River shrugged absently, not listening very well.

Amy sighed and happened to look at the open doorway ahead of her...and saw a creature, an alien, wearing a black suit, and with a big head although not a very clear face and tentacle-like hands and feet. She gasped quietly and stood, recalling the creature had also been at the lake where the Doctor had died, "I remember!" she whispered.

"Amy?" Rory stepped in front of her, having heard her, "What do you remember?" he moved to her side and revealed the creature was gone.

Amy blinked, "I don't know, I just..." she shook her head, feeling it lightly fuzzy for some reason.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Amy?" River looked up.

"You all right?" Minerva walked over to the ginger human, taking notice of her distant face. It seemed like she was thinking of something.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm just...feeling a little sick," Amy quickly supplied and headed for the doorway where an agent, Peterson, guarded, "Excuse me, is there a toilet, or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office."

"Oh c'mon, let her use the restroom," Minerva rolled her eyes.

Another agent led Amy out of the office and the work was resumed once more. Although, Canton had looked over at the Doctor with a mock tone, "Your five minutes are up," he remarked.

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" the Doctor challenged.

"I said no fez until we find said little girl," Minerva returned to them, "That was the deal."

"But maybe I can just-"

"Girl first, then fez," Minerva raised a finger that immediately quieted the Doctor.

"But-"

"Sh."

"Bu-"

Minerva pointed at the map before them and raised an eyebrow, daring him to keep going, "So...?"

"Maps," the Doctor sighed and looked down at the maps again.

Minerva smirked with triumph and watched her husband return to work. She resumed her help as well but still kept a close eye on River and Rory. She knew something was going on between those three humans and would like to know what it was. She was a bit surprised River wasn't saying much because from what she'd learned so far River trusted her completely...so why didn't she trust Minerva at the moment?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the president's phone on his desk ringing. Canton looked over as the president went behind the desk, "The kid?" he asked.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon looked at the Doctor.

"Here!" the Doctor cheered as he pointed to a spot on the map, "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious when you think about it."

"Not really," Minerva made a face, though stopped when she saw Amy returning. The ginger human looked better than before, so that was a plus in the midst of everything else.

"You, sir, are a genius," Canton had looked at the spot on the map the Doctor had.

"It's a hobby," the Doctor smiled smugly.

"Ego," Minerva coughed'.

"Mr President, answer the phone," Canton instructed the man.

Nixon nodded and picked up the phone, "Hello? This is President Nixon."

"It's here! The Space Man's here," the little girl cried, "It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"

The Doctor picked up his jacket and pulled Minerva for the TARDIS, the rest of the companions following after.

"There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go!" the Doctor ushered them in and looked at the president, "Mr President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you," he hurried inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton called as he ran after them, the TARDIS dematerializing right after.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either," the Doctor was already up at the console when Canton had entered, "Jefferson Adams Hamilton...Minerva?"

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers, duh," she tapped his head, "I liked them," she clapped excitedly.

The Doctor, on the other hand, wasn't too pleasant with the founding fathers. He'd brought Minerva on a lovely trip one day to meet them all...and ended up being the center of attention with two of those fancying her.

"I don't," he huffed and crossed his arms.

Minerva laughed and kissed his cheek, "It's pretty obvious who _I_ fancied," she winked.

"Are you OK? Coping?" Rory had turned to Canton as no one was explaining to the man what was going on about the TARDIS.

"The President asked the child two questions," Minerva continued as the Doctor got over his jealousy of dead people, "Where and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside," Canton breathed.

"You get used to it," Rory tried to offer some comfort.

"Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" Minerva looked at the Doctor, putting a hand on his arm, "You ready now, dear?"

"Hm?" he finally snapped out of it, "Sure, Da Vinci all over again," he muttered under his breath and shook his head. It should be some kind of written rule that no one except him can 'fancy' his Clever Girl.

"Where?" Amy stepped over, seeing no one answering a dire question.

"Come on," Minerva had finished with the console and headed for the doors, with the Doctor behind her.

Canton reached for the Doctor's arm and managed to stop him, "It's er..."

"Are you taking care of this?" the Doctor looked back at Rory but didn't stick around for the answer as he ran out with Minerva.

They entered a solitary, disused, dirty warehouse where the calls of the little girl had originated from. The Doctor went over to a desk and plopped down, picking up a small American flag and waving it.

"Where are we?" Amy crossed her arms and looked around.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?"

Amy turned on her flashlight, "Why would a girl be here?"

"Maybe she's lost," Minerva shrugged, finding that as the most probably reason.

River had began using her handheld device for the room and walked over to the desk where the Doctor was for a phone that sat there.

"The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do," the Doctor stood up and moved to the window beside, "She looked out the window," he pulled the blinds and allowed the group to see the streets: Jefferson, Hamilton and Adams.

"She used the street names," Minerva nodded, "Smart, little girl."

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and Clever Girl, you've got that face on again."

"What face?" she put a hand over her cheek and frowned.

"The "he's hot when he's clever" face."

"This is my normal face, idiot!"

"It is," he winked.

"You needed that after revisiting the memories of the founding fathers, huh?" Minerva crossed her arms, sporting her own smirk back for him.

"Shut up," he pointed.

"You started it," she reminded and went over to River.

"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton was coming out of the TARDIS with Rory behind, unknowingly the pair's moment.

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" the Doctor looked at Rory with disappointment.

"I was going to cover it with time travel," Rory huffed and shut the TARDIS doors.

"Time travel?" Canton took a moment and turned to Rory, full of more questions.

"Brave heart, Canton. Come on!" the Doctor pointed and went over to explore, taking Minerva with him.

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused," River concluded as they went further inside the warehouse.

"You realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course," the Doctor sighed, gripping Minerva's hand in his.

"We noticed the phone, dear," Minerva looked at River who nodded in agreement.

"What about it?" Amy asked as she hadn't even known there was a phone around.

"It was cut off," Minerva explained, "So how did the child phone from here?"

"OK. But why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Don't know. Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards," the Doctor shrugged and went a bit ahead.

"Love the plan, dear," Minerva had to joke, managing to get him to smile, "But I think we should start by wondering why a little girl is here and not with her parents or at least an orphanage."

"When we find her, we'll ask her," the Doctor stopped at the sight of a tilted operating table ahead of them.

River headed over pretty fast and began studying its components, "It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd, because... look at this," the Doctor had moved over to a couple boxes with curiosity.

Minerva remained with River and saw how the components of the 'operations' seemed to be missing and/or broken, "This is contemporary Earth technology," she guessed and looked at River for some confirmation.

"Very contemporary, Moonie," she nodded.

"Cutting edge," the Doctor added as he went through the boxes, "This is from the space program!"

"Stolen? What, by aliens?" Amy raised an eyebrow, not to keen to believe that.

"Apparently," the Doctor shrugged and put on a space helmet with its visor down.

"Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe cos it's cooler," the Doctor lifted the visor and grinned, "Look how cool this stuff is!"

"Cool aliens?" Amy scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, what would you call me?"

"...an alien geek."

"Oi!" the Doctor took off his helmet with a deep frown, "Someone's been spending too much time with Martha Jones!"

"I, er, I think he's OK now," Rory had joined with Canton, the man more calm than before.

"Back with us, Canton?" Minerva called with a chuckle.

"Like your wheels," he nodded.

"Thank you, top of the edge," she shrugged, "So, we should probably go and search for the little girl now. Don't really like the idea of a poor, little girl who's afraid."

"C'mon," the Doctor took her by the hand and moved to another part of the room while River and Amy remained behind.

"Where do you think her parents are?" Minerva whispered to him, "Are they worried? Are they _alive_?"

"It'll be fine, love, you'll see," the Doctor patted her hands, smiling softly at her concern.

Ever since they had agreed to start trying for a child, Minerva had grown a bit more emotional when it came to parents and their child(ren). Every time she saw a baby, toddler, small child, etc. she'd become overwhelmed with emotions. She'd want to see if the child was happy, cared for, whether the parents were happy with their baby...she'd start asking them millions of questions just so that she could know what to do with her own when the time came.

"Moonie, Doctor, look at this," River called them back as she held a wire that led into a hole in the ground.

"So where does that go?" the Doctor asked while she scanned.

"There's a network of tunnels running under here," River blinked.

"Any life signs?" Minerva wondered as she bent down in front of the hole to study it.

"No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind," Minerva sighed, "so we'll have to be careful," she pushed open the top of the hole.

" _We'll_?" the Doctor blinked, "N-n-n-no! NO! You're not going down there, absolutely not!"

"Go on first, I'll be down in a minute," Minerva stood up and helped River down, "and please be careful."

"Careful? Tried that once, ever so dull. I want the adrenaline," she grinned and went down the ladder.

"You aren't going with her," the Doctor turned Minerva around, firmly looking at her, "We don't know what's down there-"

"Which is exactly why I'm going down with her," Minerva put her hands on either side of his face, "Look, the last time I let her go on her own she spent 2000 years stuck in an exploding TARDIS. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice. I need to protect her and I can't do that if I keep letting her go off on her own. I'm sorry but that's the way it's going to be."

The Doctor knew no amount of pleadings or warnings would get her to change her mind. He knew that apart from the bracelet bounding Minerva to River, Minerva actually liked River and just like any other friends of theirs Minerva wanted to keep River safe. He just didn't like that by doing that she was risking herself.

"I'll be fine," Minerva assured and gave him a gentle kiss, "In less than one, two, I'll be back."

The Doctor nodded and let her go, watching her grimly as she started going down the ladder, "Please be careful, Clever Girl," she stopped and looked at him as he bent down in front of her, "You never know, you could be carrying our little Martian or Clever Baby Girl right now."

She blinked with realization, it really had been some time since they ran another pregnancy test. She could very well be pregnant at the moment as she wouldn't even know it, "Right, extra careful, then," she assured and pecked his lips before she went down.

"Ridiculously overprotective?" River teased as soon as Minerva had came down.

"Maybe a bit," Minerva offered a smile as she turned to her, discreetly putting a hand over her stomach, "There's some things going on with us...just a bit more worrisome."

"Like?" River instantly became worried there was something wrong with her Moonie,.

Minerva chuckled, noticing River's concern, "Nothing bad, it's just...we're trying for a baby," she sheepishly admitted. She didn't quite know where they were at concerning time lines so River probably wasn't in the know of the current plans.

River's eyebrows raised upwards, momentarily frozen, "Oh, oh wow..." she tried to reconfigure the point in timelines between her and Minerva.

"I know you're from our future," Minerva began to smile wider, "So, if it all works out...you've probably already seen us with our baby...right?"

"Moonie, you know I can't answer," River quickly began moving.

"Ooh, I know," Minerva sighed and went after her, "but you can't blame a girl for trying," River chuckled at that. Minerva would've laughed as well had it not been for the strange noise she'd heard behind and turned, "River..."

River turned around and both women saw the creatures that had been with Amy and ran back towards the ladder. Minerva pushed River first up the ladder then climbed up herself.

As soon as River popped up from the hole she opened her mouth to yell for help...but blinked and looked around, feeling slightly odd, "All clear...Moonie?" she called down.

"Yup!" came Minerva's voice, though she herself felt odd.

"You sure?" the Doctor came back in a sprint, "Minerva?" he called.

"Just tunnels, nothing down there we can see," River explained, "Er, give us five minutes, I want to take another look round."

The Doctor frowned, "Stupidly dangerous."

"Ridiculously overprotective," River countered.

"There's more at stake now," the Doctor mumbled seriously, "Or...could be, anyways."

"Yeah, yeah," River rolled her eyes and looked down for Minerva, "Go down, Moonie!"

"Got it!" Minerva gave the call and went down the ladder again.

River waved at the Doctor and went back down after Minerva. The Doctor sighed and stood up, turning around for the others and walked up to Rory, "Rory, would you mind going with them?" he asked, regretting that he himself couldn't go down. Someone needed to keep searching up and he couldn't task three humans to do it and mess up.

"Yeah, a bit," Rory admitted.

"Please, I'm asking genuinely," the Doctor gave him a look, "My wife is down there..."

"And mine's up here," Rory pointed at Amy who was with Canton across the room.

"And I will take care of her, please look after mine?"

Rory sighed but went ahead, relieving the Doctor a bit. Child or no child, Minerva was precious enough and needed to be safe at all times.

~ 0 ~

Rory went down the ladder and found River and Minerva both breathing heavily against the wall, "Are you okay!?" Rory quickly questioned the pair with concern.

"Fine," Minerva assured, "Just..." she didn't know, actually. For some reason, her heart was beating at a rapid rate, and the Doctor was no where around...so what had just happened?"

"River?" Rory turned to River.

"Ah yes, yes. I just felt a bit sick. It's the prison food probably," River took a deep breath and looked at Minerva, "This way, what do you think?"

Minerva nodded, "Yup, let's go," she went off with River and left Rory to nervously follow after them.

"I keep thinking I hear things," Rory whispered to them after a while.

"Mind playing tricks on you, Rory," Minerva tried to comfort, "You're nervous therefore the mind will make you feel worse."

"Thanks," Rory made a face.

"Sorry, get that from the Doctor," Minerva chuckled.

"Interesting! These tunnels are old," River was looking at her device she held, "Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them?"

The flashlight caught a door ahead of them, "It's a maintenance hatch," Rory stepped beside them.

River went up to the door and tried the handle, "It's locked," she knelt down, "Why do people always lock things?"

"To keep nosy people out of it," Minerva moved up with another chuckle, "Let me try," she pulled River back and then held her hands towards the door, concentrating hard.

"You're going to open it with your powers, aren't you?" Rory frowned, already seeing the bits of ice forming at her finger tips.

"What do you know? I'm nosy too," Minerva glanced back with a cheeky smile.

"Is this sensible?"

"Probably not, but who cares," Minerva returned her attention to the door.

"Now I get why you and the Doctor are married," Rory mumbled.

"Did you ever have question about it?"

"Maybe..."

Minerva laughed, "Just keep a look out, Rory."

With all her attention on the door, Minerva finally used ice on the doorknob and covered it entirely. Afterwards, she tried breaking it as it would usually when ever she covered something with her ice...but it wouldn't budge.

"That's weird," Minerva lowered her hands and tried again, but the ice remained intact.

"It didn't work..." Rory looked a her curiously, "Do your powers have an expiration date or something?"

Minerva would've laughed if she hadn't been so confused, "My ice is supposed to break through anything...unless..." she gently placed a finger over the ice, watching it slowly melt underneath, "...unless it was designed to withstand my ice..."

"But then what would mean someone would have to had design it specifically for you," River pointed, "Or at least your species."

"Against the Moontsays," Minerva mumbled, staring at the door in utter confusion. How can centuries-old tunnels be built against Moontsays? For what purpose?

"Here, let me try," River took out a bobby pin from her hair and bent down in front of the knob. It didn't take long for her to open the door, disappointing Minerva even more afterwards. They could calculate the necessary elements to withstand Moontsay ice but weren't prepared for a bobby-pin?

"What is this place?" Rory asked as they entered the new room, Minerva recognizing it as a replica of the control room from Craig's 'flatmate'.

River stepped closer to the center and an alarm went off, "That's an alarm," she stopped, "Check if anything's coming!"

Rory, being the closest to the doors, ran outside the room and saw the creatures coming for them. He gasped and quickly returned to warn the women, "...there's nothing out there," he blinked.

"What are you getting?" Minerva watched River use her device one the control panels.

"These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere. They're running under the surface of the entire planet! They've been here for centuries!"

"The entire planet?" Minerva blinked, "That's..." a crackle of energy emerged from the tunnel and made all look towards the doorway where a bright flash came through, "Rory!" Minerva shouted and shot ice daggers at whatever was coming for them.

"RUN!" River took opportunity and grabbed Minerva then ran and took Rory with her, ignoring the creatures that were now coming after them.

They managed to reach the ladder and clambered out in time as the Doctor, Amy and Canton came running from another part of the room.

"What's going on!?" Canton demanded, confused why everyone was running off.

"Look behind you," the Doctor pointed.

"There's nothing behind me!"

"Look! Canton, look!"

Canton turned to see the alien creatures coming for them and gasped.

"Doctor!" Minerva called as they all headed for the TARDIS, "Let's go!" she urgently motioned for them to continue running, her eyes locked on the creatures coming for them.

They were everywhere...and they were deadly.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Well, well, well, here we go with the Silence! I'm too excited for this story honestly xD. Bit sad that there's no baby yet, but I guess Minerva and the Doctor aren't so against repeated trying *insert smirking emoji*.

Also, last call for the _**cross-over**_ treat I was planning on doing in celebration for the first story of this series 'Next Stop Everywhere' reaching past 200 faves. The idea involves writing a one chapter story consisting of Minerva/11 with another couple of one of my other stories. That would be my Originals' pair OC Maleny/Klaus, Penny Dreadful's OC Alma (featuring Lily/Dorian), and my one-shot of Doctor Who's 12 and (the OC) Jana.

As of right now, there's an interest to do with the Original's, but if someone else has an interest for another pair then feel free to leave a suggestion :)

 ** _For Reviews (of Shackles of Responsibilities' last chapter):_**

I know, I'm so happy for them too lol. Well, it's been told off screen but since the Doctor and Mayar are turning a new page in their civilized relationship, I guess Mayar would be pretty content with having a great-grandchild :). Thank you!

We'll see how it goes with the baby plans as the story progresses ;) Hmmm, a cross over with Mal/Klaus? That sounds like a lot of fun actually xD. But I can kinda see Minerva being a little more excited considering, at one point in an earlier story of hers she talked about the Vampire Diaries - naturally she would recognize Klaus and the other Mikaelsons. The little Queen fangirl coming out xD. I'm actually very motivated to write that one now, thanks! If that's what's more interesting then I'll definitely get a start on it.

* * *

Well, that's pretty much it. As always, thank you for reading! I hope to hear some thoughts on it. Until next time :)


	2. Eyes Wide Open

**3 Months later.**

In Area 51, the Doctor - with an overgrown beard and longer, shaggy hair - sat in the center of a finished prison in the form of a large cube. Wearing a straight-jacket binding him to his chair, he grimly watched Canton walking in with two soldiers dragging three body bags into the cell.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" his eyes flickered from one bag to another, desperately wanting to know in which one laid his Clever Girl. That was probably the worst part of the plan for him, having Minerva let herself get shot.

"I want you to know where you stand," Canton shrugged.

"In a cell."

"In the perfect cell," Canton clarified as the soldiers left, "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave," he placed his fingers into several holes on the wall, making the door slide shut, "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So..." he paused and grinned, "I guess they can't hear us, right?"

The Doctor shared his grin and nodded, "Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"

"You bet."

The Doctor quickly stood up and shook off his chains, removing the straight-jacket while the body bags sat upright. He rushed to the nearest bag and unzipped it...only to find Rory instead, "Boo," he frowned.

"Thanks," Rory rolled his eyes.

The next bag was suddenly cut open on its own...with an ice dagger, "I hated this plan," Minerva chucked the dagger to the side.

Then again, no one would like a three month plan that involved nothing but running from the U.S. government, finding more of creatures all in the meanwhile the Doctor stayed back as a 'prisoner' to oversee the plan.

"Finally," Amy breathed as she was set free by Canton.

"These things could really do with air holes," Rory remarked.

"Never had a complaint before," Canton smirked.

"Clever Girl!" the Doctor swooped Minerva off her feet into a tight hug, "Oh, it's about time!"

Minerva agreed and hugged tighter, "I hated this plan," she murmured again, feeling secure in all but a minute now that they were together.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked Canton, knowing the pair would need another moment. She glanced at the locked door with mild concern of what the other employees on the other side were thinking about them at the moment.

"Odd, but not alarming," Canton dismissed, "They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly," the Doctor glanced at them, still not letting go of Minerva, "Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere," together, he and Minerva moved over and snapped their fingers, opening the doors of the invisible TARDIS for them, "Shall we?"

The three humans rushed inside the box, Canton asking something about River - the only one missing. Before going inside, the Doctor put his hands on Minerva's arms and looked at her, "Are you alright?" he asked, dead serious.

Minerva nodded with a small smile, putting a hand on her flat, empty stomach, "We didn't need a test after all," she sighed sadly, "One more negative."

The Doctor sighed, "Well, on some part, I prefer this one negative...I didn't like the idea of you and our child running around on your own without protection," he reached to cup her cheek, "When it happens, I want to be there all the time."

Minerva nodded and leaned into his touch, "I've missed you, Martian. So, so, much."

"I promise you I will make it up to you later..." he smirked, making her blush, and gave her a small, spinning hug, making her chuckle. He set her down and kissed her.

Minerva knew there was danger to resolve but...it had been three months since she'd seen and kissed her husband. The world was already invaded, it could wait another couple minutes. She pulled away with a small giggle, her fingers playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, "Maybe, first, we can shave the beard and give you a haircut..."

"I like that idea," the Doctor made a face, not too keen on his current appearance. After three months being 'restrained' there weren't many opportunities for a good combing nor trimming.

"Although the haircut could be postponed..." Minerva began reconsidering the idea as her fingers continued to play with his hair, "...I think I may like it," she smirked and used his hair to tug him down to her lips for another kiss, "Mm, yes, it stays," she concluded afterwards, laughing at the Doctor's dazed face. She took his hand and led him inside the TARDIS, "First thing's first: where is River!?" she looked at Canton with a sharp expression.

"She jumped off the 50th floor of a building," Canton answered.

"I told her she has to stop doing that!" Minerva shook her head and ran for the console, "One day, she really _will_ get hurt."

"She knows her 'Moonie' is coming for her so she does what she wants," the Doctor reminded, "You're like...spoiling her, you know?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, ignoring the accusation, "Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool," she ordered as she started the box up.

~ 0 ~

After River's return the Doctor had taken the entire group to his 'secret plan's' location, while reviewing what Minerva and the rest of the humans had learned over the last couple of months about the creatures, "So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, cos no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked.

"No idea. But the good news is...we've got a secret weapon," the Doctor pushed open the doors and stepped out onto wetlands.

Minerva poked her head out and blinked, "Apollo 11's your secret weapon?"

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

"Right, excuse me," she playfully rolled her eyes and returned inside.

~ 0 ~

"Ow!" Canton gave a small jerk after the Doctor had injected something into his hand. He looked between his hand and the Time Lord, expecting some sort of explanation for the action but the Doctor moved on like nothing.

"So, three months, what have we found out?" the Doctor inquired from the others.

"They are everywhere," Minerva shook her head, "America's been invaded!"

"Ow!" went Rory next as the injection went into his palm. But again, the Doctor said nothing and moved on.

"Not just America, the entire world," he clarified.

"There's a greater concentration here though," River added as she worked on the scanner.

The Doctor move onto Amy and injected her as well, "Ow!" the ginger cried.

"I wonder what for," Minerva added, agreeing there was certainly far more Silence in the U.S. and that couldn't mean anything good. She walked to where River was, intentionally avoiding the injection that was coming her way. After being shot with one by Canton and his men it was something she'd like to avoid.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them," Canton went behind the ginger.

"You've seen them too," River shot back, "That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away," Rory added, "The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always," Amy sighed.

"So that's why you marked your skin?" Canton recalled the group's tallied-up skin when capturing them.

"It was the only way we knew we had made an encounter," Minerva shrugged.

"How long have they been here?"

"That's what we've spent three months trying to find out."

"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover," Rory remarked.

"But how long do you think?" Canton persisted.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall," the Doctor made his way over to them, sneaking up on River and injecting her palm next. Much like Minerva, she wanted to avoid the needles.

"Ow!" she frowned.

"They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head," the Doctor continued on like nothing had happened, "We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins."

"How?" Canton asked.

"Like this," and then the Doctor injected Minerva's palm.

"Ow!" Minerva jumped and shot him an angry look.

He gave a cheeky smile as he lifted her palm and kissed it, "Necessary," he reminded before she could smack him or anything else, "Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand," he then injected himself, "Ow! Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it. And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing," he pressed his palm and started a playback he'd recorded over without the notice of anyone, allowing them to hear his last sentence over again, "Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton raised an eyebrow.

"I did. But even information about these creatures erases itself over time," the Doctor turned for the console and pressed a couple buttons, "I couldn't refresh it, cos I couldn't talk to you."

Canton glanced over his shoulder and stiffened, straightening the Doctor's bow-tie and noticing everyone else looking at him, "What? What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand," Minerva pointed at his palm flashing red.

"Why's it doing that?" Canton blinked when he saw his palm.

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" the Doctor reminded.

"I haven't..."

"Play it," the Doctor instructed.

Canton pressed his palm and allowed everyone to hear a recording, " _My God, how did it get in here?_ "

" _Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie,_ " the Doctor ordered.

" _What? What are you staring at?_ "

" _Look at your hand_ ," Minerva said.

Canton turned around and saw a hologram of the creature they'd been hunting, "It's a hologram, extrapolated from a photo on Amy's phone. Take a good long look," the Doctor warned as he shut off the hologram, "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me," he snapped his fingers.

"I can't..." Canton realized with confusion.

"No. Neither can I," the Doctor agreed, "You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it," Amy said.

"Like post hypnotic suggestion," Rory nodded.

"Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion."

"Now then, a little girl in a space suit," Minerva decided to focus on the little girl, "They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"

"Could be anywhere," Canton shrugged.

"No, because if the girl was being cared for, by this aliens or something, they'd want to be sure she didn't cause a lot of attention," Minerva explained as she went around the console to set in more coordinates.

"And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention," the Doctor added as he moved to the scanner to see what Minerva had put in, "But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA."

"Find her? Where do we look?" Canton raised an eyebrow, still confused.

"Children's homes," Minerva sighed, "The girl has no parents..." she sadly said, "...where else would they put her?"

~ 0 ~

Minerva, Amy, and Canton stood on the front step of an orphanage under a raining night-sky, careful to remain dry. Minerva and Amy were dressed in black to look like FBI Agents. The plan had been to separate (again) where the Doctor would go for the space center while they would go for the little girl and River and Rory awaited in the TARDIS should any side need back-up. Minerva wasn't too happy to separate from the Doctor again but there was a little girl in need, one who happened to remind her of little Tamara, and not to mention the possible little girl she herself could one day have. Her emotions got the best of her and now she stood in front of an orphanage while Amy knocked on the door.

"Hello," a man opened the door a creak.

Canton held up his ID for the man to see, "FBI. You must be Dr Renfrew. Can we come in?"

"The children are asleep," the man said.

"Then we'll be sure to be extra quiet," Minerva put a finger on her lips, smiling sweetly.

"Is there a problem?" the man nervously asked, looking from one to another.

"It's about a missing child," Amy informed.

"What are you...?" the man began but suddenly stopped and looked back inside, something that Minerva didn't miss, "Yes, yes, come in, please," the man 'suddenly' said and opened the door completely for them.

They came inside and saw that the building was in practical ruins both inside and outside. The wall's painting was chipping and had several signs of damp. Although what really got the attention was the big, bright, red letters written on the wall 'Get out' and 'Leave Now'.

"This way," Renfrew led the group upstairs, "Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

"It's the kids, yeah?" Amy tried to guess but the look on the man's face said that even he didn't knew exactly, "They do that?"

"Yes. The children. It must be, yes," Renfrew was going to wipe the wall and allowed the group to see the same words written on his wrist, "Anyway, my office is this way," he gave up and continued.

"We nearly didn't come to this place," Minerva remarked as she looked around, now more cautious as she realized the alien creatures were probably still around, "We understood Graystark Hall was closed in '67."

"That's the plan, yes," Renfrew nodded.

"The plan?" Amy frowned.

"Not long now."

"It's 1969," Canton informed, making Renfrew stop for a moment to think.

"No, no. We close in '67. That's the plan, yes."

Canton frowned, "You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 _now_."

But Renfrew shook his head, "Why are you saying that? Of course, it isn't."

"It's July 1969," Minerva reinstated but was ignored.

"My office is this way, this way," the man went off again.

"We'll check upstairs," Minerva whispered to Canton while she watched Renfrew, already assuming the creatures had played with his mind.

"Be careful," Canton warned and followed Renfrew into the office.

Minerva and Amy pulled out their flashlights and headed for the upstairs hallway. There were many doors on either side of the hallway and so Minerva pointed Amy to go ahead and look into other rooms, "I'll take this side and you take the other," she pointed.

"Careful," Amy warned as she headed for her side.

"Same for you," Minerva said and pushed open the door in front of her.

She stepped inside a disused, dirty dorm room that was filled with bed frames on either side. At the end of the room the words 'Leave me alone' were written on the wall. She took several steps further inside and flashed her torch on every side.

"Minerva?" she heard the Doctor's voice coming from a small earpiece she wore on her ear.

"I think we've found the place the girl was taken from," Minerva breathed, "And this place is just _awful_."

" _How do you know?_ "

"Because it's clear the creatures were here, I know it. This whole place is deserted except for one guy who's pretty much lost it."

" _Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find out what you can, but don't hang around, **please**._ "

Minerva playfully rolled her eyes at his concern, "I can take care of myself, Martian. Instead I'll warn _you_ not to get into trouble, alright? Where are you now, by the way?"

" _...gotta go!_ " came the urgent voice, making her chuckle quietly to herself, " _Got company!_ "

Minerva de-activated the earpiece and continued to walk around the room, hoping to see something that would help them find the little girl. Suddenly, the door was slammed shut behind her, and she turned around with a hand in front of her, ready to ice-dagger anyone who came near her. She hurried up for the door and tried opening it when she saw the tallies on her hand, making her gasp. She spun around again in hopes of seeing the damn creatures, but instead found her palm flashing red.

She pressed the recorder and heard her voice on playback, " _I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out! Just get out!_ "

She frowned and turned to the door, in the moment thinking icing it would be a quicker way to get out. However, when she iced the knob and tried breaking it down with a hand...she found it was impervious, much like the underground tunnel she visited three months ago.

"What...?" Minerva took a step back, horrified and confused, "How could you do that too? Why?" she mumbled, but upon thinking she happened to look up...and saw a swarm of the creatures on the ceiling like bats. Yelping, she dashed out the room like a normal person, quickly forgetting what was inside. As she walked away from the room, however, one of the creatures stood in the center of the room, simply watching her go.

~ 0 ~

Amy had entered some sort of nursery room after seeing a woman with an eye-patch peering through the door of the room. However when she entered she realized there wasn't even a window on the door for the eye-patch woman to even be looking out from! She did notice, however, that the nursery room looked like it had been recently used.

There were stuffed animals on pink and white bed, a mobile hanging from the light and photographs placed on the bureau. She recognized the little girl in each picture, although from different ages apparently. There was one specific photograph that caught her attention and made her pick it up. Her eyes widened when she saw herself holding a baby. And right beside the spot where the frame had been was a photograph of Minerva - sitting at her throne on the day she took the reigns of her kingdom. Confused, Amy reached out to pick it up as well, looking at both photographs side by side.

"I don't understand..." she bit her lip, trying to come up with a rational explanation. But when she heard strange noises behind, she quickly put the frames down and spun around to see the astronaut entering the room, "Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are!" she ordered instead of calling for Minerva.

This was the astronaut that would kill the Doctor and if she could stop it before it reached the lake in Utah in 200 years...that would be swell. The visor was lifted and inside was the little girl, looking terrified.

Amy's eyes were drifting towards the crack on the side of the visor...the one she had fired thinking it to save the Doctor's life, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed The Doctor. You're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand!"

"Please help me. Help me, please," the little girl pleaded as two of the creatures entered the room behind them.

Amy screamed as the doors were slammed shut...

~ 0 ~

"Amy!" Minerva bolted out of the room she was in upon hearing Amy's screams. It took her some time to find which room Amy was calling from seeing as there were so many, but she figured it had to be the one that was locked, "Amy!" Minerva pounded on the door, "Can you hear me!?"

" _Help me! Please, I can't, I can't see! Somebody help me!_ " went the ginger human in the midst of sobs.

Minerva stepped back and used her ice on the doorknob, breaking it into pieces and allowing the door to be opened up, "Amy!" she ran inside only to find no one around.

" _I can't see!_ " she heard Amy saying.

Minerva saw the spacesuit lying on the floor with nothing in it. She'd heard from Amy and the Doctor that the little girl had been in it three months ago and assumed that the girl would still be inside.

Within seconds came Canton with a gun ready for aim, along with the Doctor, River and Rory.

"She's gone," Minerva turned to them, frightened and confused, "I don't...I was just across the hallway," she pointed, "And I heard her scream, and..." she shook her head.

The Doctor ran up to her and hugged her, "It's okay, it's okay," he kissed her head then noticed she had tally marks on her hands, "The creatures..."

"They were here," Minerva looked at Rory, "I'm sorry..."

"Where is she, Doctor?" Rory demanded, still hearing Amy's words and sobs from inside the room.

The Doctor had pulled out his screwdriver and used on the spacesuit, seeing the visor was empty, "What happened?"

" _It's dark, it's so dark. I don't know where I am,_ " Amy kept saying, " _Please, can anybody hear me?_ "

Minerva looked down and saw the nanorecorder on the floor, blinking red. Rory moved up and picked it up, "They took this out of her? How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?"

"Is it a recording?" River guessed as she heard the sobs of Amy.

The Doctor scanned the recorder and shook his head, solemnly looking at Rory, "It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

"Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you," Rory spoke into the recorder, "Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear."

"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way."

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always, wherever she is," Rory clarified and the Doctor nodded, remaining silent, "She always knows that I am coming for her, do you understand me? Always."

" _Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this,_ " Amy was pleading through her sobs.

"He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear," Rory spoke into the recorder again.

Renfrew came into the room, confused as was usual, "Hello, is someone in there? Who? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We... I can't... I can't remember."

~ 0 ~

After being explained that Canton had managed to shoot one of the creatures down, the Doctor rushed back to the office where the creature laid on the floor, backing away as the Doctor went up to it.

"OK. Who and what are you?" he demanded as he bent down in front of the creature.

"Silence, Doctor. We are the Silence," it answered, making the Doctor think back to the several times that word had been mentioned, "And silence will fall."

~ 0 ~

Back in the warehouse, the group had separated once more. Canton had been sent back (along with the president now) to study the wounded Silence creature and the rest had returned to the warehouse with the empty spacesuit to be studied on and for the Doctor's plan to be continued.

River, the Doctor and Minerva were studying the spacesuit while Rory lurked behind still holding the nanorecorder that belonged to Amy.

"It's an exo-skeleton. Basically, life support," River was explaining, "There's about 20 different kinds of alien tech in here."

"But who was she and why was she put in there?" Minerva frowned, unable to believe a poor little girl had been stuck in that spacesuit against her will.

"Put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry and a communications system that can hack into anything."

"Including the telephone network?" the Doctor assumed going by the phone calls to the president.

"Easily."

"Why phone the President, though? I don't get it."

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find," River shrugged.

"Alright, the little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call," Minerva sighed, "The night terrors with a hotline to the White House. I just don't understand any of this. Do you know, the orphanage was also made impervious to Moontsay abilities? I mean, what for? Who loses there?"

River saw the Doctor sniffing the envelope they received with instructions for Utah, and then licked it, "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know," she called out to him.

Minerva looked back and sighed, "He licked it, didn't he?"

"Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationery, TARDIS blue," the Doctor pointed at her as if it justified his lick, "Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. How about you, River?"

"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past, your firsts are my lasts," River said instead, a bit grim about it.

"Not really what I asked," the Doctor frowned.

"Ask something else then."

Before they got into an argument, Minerva cut in with the real problem, "What are the Silence doing? Raising a child?" she could not process what the hell an alien race would want with a defenseless little girl.

"Keeping her safe. Even giving her independence," River added some information.

"The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing," the Doctor sighed.

"I know," Rory muttered.

"Every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it, I know."

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl."

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software," River picked up one of the cables inside the spacesuit.

"But?" Minerva expected it before the woman even opened her mouth.

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

"Then that's not human," Minerva concluded.

"But the suit's-"

"I know," Minerva cut her off again, "but maybe there's something twisty with the child, alright?"

"Incredibly strong and running away," the Doctor considered, "I like her."

"We should be trying to find her," River urged them and set down the wire she'd held.

"Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us."

"Why does it look like a NASA space suit?" Rory wondered, eyeing the spacesuit while glancing at the television they had that was broadcasting the oncoming trip to the moon.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it," the Doctor walked over to the television, "They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them."

"So they're like parasites, then," Minerva muttered.

"Super parasites," he agreed, "Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behavior any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years..."

"Then what?" Rory awaited for him to finish.

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?" the Doctor made them all think, "Because the Silence needed a space suit."

"Lovely, our accomplishment was instigated by tyrannical aliens," Minerva shook her head.

"We've got a message," River picked up her handheld device.

The Doctor rushed over and took it from her, opening the message up to a video of the wounded Silence, " _You should kill us all on sight_."

"Did we get it?" Minerva moved beside him, curiously wanting to see.

"Oh yes," he nodded with a grin, kissing her temple.

"This suit, it seems to be repairing itself," River blinked, "How is it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?"

"Why?"

"Well, the little girl said the space man was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened."

Minerva gasped in horror at such an idea, "No wonder the girl was so scared. A living piece of... _clothing_ , ate her?" the Doctor had become distracted with overhearing Amy's voice on the recorder and gave back the device to Minerva, the woman too distracted in her words to notice him leave, "When I find these aliens I'll murder them myself!" she exclaimed.

"Well, someone's getting that sense of motherhood," River teased while she continued to look over the spacesuit.

Minerva blinked, "...you think so?" she genuinely asked.

She was still heavily afraid of actually being someone's... _mother_. But the more she thought about it, having a little baby calling her 'mom' (or possibly 'mum' in her case) made her heart ping in a way not even the Doctor had made it do. That feeling over-weighed the fear of motherhood but it didn't mean it didn't lurk around in her mind.

River laughed, unaware of the thoughts running through Minerva's mind, "Of course, Moonie!"

~ 0 ~

As the TARDIS materialized at the location of the hostage, the group heard the shouts of Amy crying for someone to get away. The Doctor stepped out carrying the television broadcasting the moon landing while River carried a gun.

"Oh! Interesting. Very Aickman Road, seen one of these before. Abandoned, wonder how that happened," the Doctor innocently looked around, "Oh, well! I suppose I'm about to find out. Minerva, Rory, River, keep one Silent in eye-shot at all times. Oh, hello, sorry. You're in the middle of something. Just had to say though, have you seen what's on the telly? Hello, Amy, you all right? Want to watch some television?" he set the television on the console, " Ah, now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my..." he glanced at River, "Frenemy," he gave a cheeky grin to River.

"Moonie, I swear..." River huffed.

"Be nice," Minerva sighed, not even in the middle of danger the two could stop acting like children, "What my husband was trying to say is that our friend, River, who's very clever by the way, has her own gun and isn't afraid to use it. I don't really like the idea of her doing that but I guess I've got no choice..." she eyed River with a mock-scolding face," ...and by her stories, I can assure you that your little team wouldn't last before she managed to shoot the first three of you."

"The first seven, easily," River shrugged, cocking her gun at the Silence.

"Seven, really?"

"Oh, eight for you, Moonie," River nudged Minerva, making her laugh.

"Can we get with the plan, please!?" Amy called, frowning as no one seemed to be trying to release her from her restrains, "I assume there is one now!?"

"Right, sorry Amy," Minerva gave a small smile, "Martian?"

"I'd listen a minute, fellas, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender, and then I'll let you go in peace," the Doctor began as he headed for the leader of the Silence group, "You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. People have suffered and died. But what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then. Ooh! The Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? OK, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First," he turned on the television, "You tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?" but he received no answer from the aliens, "Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time. Now, come on, a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud, because you helped?" he pulled out the television's antennae, "Do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars, you just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it," he stopped for a moment and watched the humans finally reach the moon, "Oh," he pulled out a phone, "But they'll forget this bit," he spoke into the phone where Canton was awaiting on the other line, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The Doctor grinned and ended the call just as the broadcast was interrupted and switched to the wounded Silence Canton had recorded earlier, " _You should kill us all on sight_ ," it said.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you," Minerva smirked, "Good riddance!"

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence!" the Doctor cheered, "You just raised an army against yourself. And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet," the leader of the Silence started walking towards the Doctor who instinctively backed away, "They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, "Oops!" Run! Guys, I mean us! Run!"

The Silence began drawing their energy and River fired upon them all, as best she could, while the Doctor used the sonic to help keep them back.

"I can't get her out!" Rory called as he tried releasing Amy from the table she was strapped on to.

"Go, just go!" she tried to say but he shook his head.

"We are not leaving without you!"

"Will you just get your stupid face out of here?!"

As Rory stopped and looked up at Amy, Minerva came over and used her ice on the restrains, only to see they were also anti-Moontsay, "What the hell!?" she groaned and looked at her hands.

"Right, into the TARDIS, quickly!" River ordered as she fired, the Doctor leaving her to go help Amy.

He used the sonic and freed her, pulling Minerva with him while Rory helped Amy into the TARDIS, "Don't let them build to full power!" he yelled to River.

"I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, stupid!"

"Minerva!" he huffed and looked at Minerva who was beginning to use her own powers on the creatures.

"Let it go!" she ordered him.

"What are you doing?" River asked the Doctor, eyeing the screwdriver he held.

"Helping!"

"You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet!"

"That's really rude!" he angrily shouted, not that River seemed to notice, "Minerva!"

"Oh you two are incredible," Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Go, Moonie! Just go!" River ordered her.

Minerva sighed and took the Doctor's hand, pulling him into the TARDIS, "Get her ready to go!" he ordered and pushed him inside, not about to let River on her own again.

Though she didn't have much to do when River did a 360 and fired at all the Silence, killing them. She slowly stood up and twirled her gun into its holster. She turned and saw Minerva staring at her then winced, "Oh...you saw that didn't you?" River let out a big breath, "Always gets so cross when I do that..."

"River...Elizabeth Song!" Minerva pointed, making River raise her eyebrows.

"That's not my middle name," she informed confused.

"That's what happens when I get so cross!" Minerva stepped to the side of the doorway, "Get inside right now!"

"But I..."

"Inside!"

River huffed and headed for the TARDIS, but not before firing at one more Silence behind her, "Now I can go," she gave a cheeky smile and hurried inside.

Minerva, stunned, went back inside and shut the doors, "Unbelievable," she had to admit.

~ 0 ~

With the Silence being discarded about, the Doctor and Minerva had returned to bid goodbye to Canton and president Nixon in the Oval Office.

Nixon shook the Doctor's hand, "So we're safe again."

"Safe? No, of course you're not safe," the Doctor began to say, prompting Minerva to sigh, "There's a billion other things out there, waiting to burn your whole world. But if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night, OK, you're safe. But you're not really-"

"Quiet!" she hissed, "That is the _president_ , god does no one but me understand that?" she shook her head.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook hands with Canton, "Canton. Till the next one, eh?"

"Looking forward to it," he nodded.

"Canton just wants to get married. Helluva reason to kick him out of the FBI," the Doctor mumbled to Nixon.

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"I'm counting on you," the Doctor pointed and took Minerva's hand, turning them for the TARDIS.

"Er, Doctor, Miss Souza," Nixon stopped them, "Canton here tells me you're... from the future. Hardly seems possible, but I was wondering..."

"Should warn you, I don't answer a lot of questions," the Doctor said.

"But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask? Will I be remembered?"

"Mr. President, they're never going to forget you," Minerva genuinely assured him, "It was an honor to meet you," she smiled brightly and shook his hand, "Eek!" she chuckled.

The Doctor smiled and pulled her back towards the TARDIS, "Say hi to David Frost for me," he called before stepping inside.

~ 0 ~

River was brought back to her cell in Stormcage and was bidding goodbye to Minerva and the Doctor. She wanted to laugh every time Minerva looked back at her cell with a face of horror. That Moonie was too funny at times.

"You could come with us, you know," Minerva said after another glance she'd taken at the cell.

"And argue with that?" River pointed at the Doctor, "I think I'll spare you the trouble."

"He wouldn't mind," Minerva insisted and looked up at the Doctor, "Right?"

"Of course not," the Doctor put an arm around her shoulders, "River, we fight, bicker, whatever, but I'd never come between my wife and a person she cares about."

River nodded, "I understand, I know that, but...I escape often enough, anyways," she gave a smile, "And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand, soon enough."

"Up to you, then, whenever you want, at any time," Minerva left it clear, "Honest."

"I get it, Moonie," River laughed.

"Well, guess we better go then," Minerva stepped up and gave her a hug, "Do stay out of trouble, please."

"Where's the fun in that?" River raised an eyebrow and pulled away.

"At least try not to get killed, then," Minerva shook her head and linked hands with the Doctor. They headed back for the TARDIS and just as the Doctor stepped inside, River called again.

"Good luck with the baby thing," she waved at them and laughed as they both blushed.

"You told her?" the Doctor pouted at Minerva. It was his understanding only their family knew.

"Oh c'mon, everyone knows it by now," Minerva shrugged, though she wasn't very pleased that it had gotten out in the first place. Then again, it probably was her fault for telling Zohar. She blabbed it on to the guardChay who then blabbed it to his girlfriend Veren of Nix Terra who then blabbed it on to another of Minerva's newest friends, and so on...

Needless to say, to the alien society, it was no secret the Queen of the Monsoon was looking to have the heir of the throne.

River softly smiled, "I know that if you do have a kid, it'll be loved."

Minerva perked up and leaned forwards, "So...that means there _is_ a baby?"

River chuckled, "I said 'if you do' which is completely obscure. If there is ever a baby are you going to tell me you won't love it?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I hate this," she muttered and went into the TARDIS, leaving a laughing River behind.

~ 0 ~

After the Ponds had retreated to their TARDIS bedroom for some needed rest, Minerva relocated to her art room. She was overly inspired with the events and needed to get them on canvas as fast as possible. She wasn't surprised when the Doctor came into the room looking for her.

"Clever Girl, why are you still up?" he asked, though no surprised.

"I got some images I needed to put down," Minerva shrugged, eyes flickering to him for a brief moment then returned to the canvas. But then she noticed him for real and stopped, pouting, "You cut your hair?"

"Was I not supposed to?" the Doctor made a face and quickly put his hands in his hair for fear of doing something wrong. It was just the regular style he wore, what was so wrong with it?

Minerva put down her tools and walked up to him, gently reaching to pick at it, "It's back to normal...I told you I liked it a little longer..." she half-smirked then, "...I could hold onto it while I did this," she lowered her hands to his shoulders and kissed him.

"I forgot..." the Doctor meekly said back once he'd pulled away, "...my bad..."

Minerva playfully glared, "You're lucky you're my Martian - I forgive you."

The Doctor moved his hands to cup her face, relishing in having her back with him after three months. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed her again. Minerva draped an arm over his shoulder and let another minute pass by before she broke the kiss.

"You're worried," the Doctor quickly noticed by her expression.

She sighed and glanced to the side where her canvas was, letting the Doctor see her newest painting: the astronaut, "There's just so many things left unanswered..."

"I know," the Doctor nodded, "But we're going to find them."

"Starting with the girl," Minerva quickly declared, receiving another nod from the Doctor, "I can't fathom the idea of that little girl running around on her own, probably terrified by the Silence."

"We'll find out all we need to know," the Doctor promised her, tapping her nose, "But in the meantime, please, let's go rest, yes?"

Minerva nodded, pushing some of her loose hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I could use some sleep. Running nonstop for three months makes you kind of tired."

The Doctor chuckled and led her out of the room, "I would assume so my Clever Girl."

"Do you think our baby would end up inheriting my sleeping habit? Or yours?" Minerva suddenly asked, thinking about what possible hours their child would need and want.

"I don't know," the Doctor truthfully admitted, but it wasn't a surprise. They were both aware that their child would be the the first of its kind (Time Lord, Moontsay, and human) and thus neither of them would really have an answer for some of the basics...like whether or not the child would sleep less like a Time Lord would, or more like a Moontsay would.

"Well, regardless," Minerva continued, "our little girl will probably be up at nights crying."

"It'll be a boy," the Doctor casually corrected, a hint of a smirk on the corner of his lips.

"Girl!" Minerva couldn't help frown when she saw he was beginning to smirk.

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

And so went on the play-fight that had become common for them over the last year.

~ 0 ~

 **6 months later.**

In a New York alleyway, under dark night, a homeless man searched through dumpsters when he heard someone coughing. He looked up and saw a little girl - the little girl from the spacesuit - slowly coming out while hugging herself. She looked awfully pale from illness. Her clothes were tattered and askew, matching her messy hair.

"Are you OK? Little girl... are you OK?" but he stopped asking when he saw the footsteps she was leaving behind her. There were little ice prints in the shape of her shoes and every time she took a new step there were new ones left behind.

"It's all right. It's quite all right. I'm dying... but I can fix that," she held her hands in front of her, "It's easy, really. See?" her hands were beginning to glow a bright blue, slowly spreading to the rest of her body. As the man ran off, the girl tilted her head back and threw her arms out as the energy took over and she regenerated.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hello! Sooo...what do you think? ;) Certainly new twists added but as always my warning stands: never assume, nothing is ever what it seems ;). And that's what this story is really about honestly, nothing is what it seems :).

For the Reviews:

Hmm to this day I'm still more creeped out by the Silence and the Weeping Angels (and the creature from the Midnight episodes). Oh the ones Clara faced were plain gross cutting up humans *shivers*. Oh I can so see the protection skyrocket if Minerva were to be pregnant. It's like the main instinct. Her name was 'Tabetha'! And her disappearance was very intentional *evil smirk*. Her plot becomes a main storyline in the next story so you'll have to bear one more story without her I'm afraid. You'll be happy to know that cross-over is being written as we speak (or write lol).

Thanks! Season 6 wasn't my favorite either, but for disliking characters honestly xD. I promise Minerva will be stepping her game up and changing this season which hopefully won't be as confusing as the show made it.

Thank you! Hope you liked this new chapter! And I know, I'd like a baby for the pair too *insert heart emojii here*.

* * *

Well that's pretty much it for this time lol. Leave a thought if you'd like! Until next time guys :)


	3. It's Alright, it's Okay

Captain Avery stood inside his cabin questioning an interesting group who appeared on his ship down in the cellar...when their ship had been stuck in a terrible ocean of demons. "We made no signal," he assured the group, not about to have stowaways get their way - especially under the circumstances the ship was in.

"Our sensors picked you up," the Doctor continued to explain, slightly nervous at the armed pirates surrounding them, "Ship in distress."

"Sensors?" Avery raised an eyebrow, the strange word making him even more suspicious of the group.

"That's a not a word they use," Minerva reminded the Doctor with a sharp look, "Seventeenth century!"

"Right," the Doctor agreed, "Em, our ship...automatically, er...noticed-ish... that your ship was having some bother."

"Oh, _so_ much better," Minerva mumbled.

"That big blue crate!?" Avery nearly laughed as he recalled the small, blue box the stoaways claimed to be from.

"Tis more magic, Captain Avery," one of the other pirates cut in, "They're spirits. How else would they have found their way below decks?"

"Well, I want to say multidimensional engineering-"

"But you shouldn't," Minerva eyed the Doctor again.

"But since you had a problem with sensors I won't go there," the Doctor supplied once Minerva made him see he was doing it again, "Look, I'm the Doctor, this is my wife, Minerva, that's Amy and Rory. We're pirates, same as you. Arghhhhh!" he playfully pointed back at the pirates behind them and when he turned back around for Avery he found a pistol aimed at his head, "Except for the gun thing. And the beardiness. "

"You're stowaways! Only explanation," Avery sneered, "Eight days, we've been stranded here. Becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed."

"Then why would we pop up just now...?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, finding it difficult that anyone would believe such a thing.

"What do we do with 'em?" another pirate asked the Captain.

"Oh, I think they deserve our hospitality," Avery eyed the Doctor with a smirk...

~ 0 ~

The Doctor took a long breath as he found himself standing at the edge of the ship's plank. The pirates held the others and laughed at the oncoming fate for the Doctor.

"I suppose that laughing like that is in the job description," the Doctor tried making conversation, ""Can you do the laugh?" Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard."

"Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains," Avery began to explain, not at all guilty for what he was about to do.

"Well if it's water your in need of..." the Doctor looked back at Minerva, "...my wife can help with that."

Avery rolled his eyes, "We don't need four more empty bellies to fill. Take the doxys below to the galley. Set them to work. They won't need much feeding."

"What!?" Minerva raised her eyebrows, "I should kill you all just for that!" she struggled against the pirate who he led her away, "Oh...where'd that come from?" she blinked at her sudden outburst.

"Rory, a little help?" Amy called as she was also led away, letting the other ginger think to herself.

"Hey, listen right," Rory began, not much to do with a pirate restraining him too, "She's not a doxy..."

"I didn't mean just tell him off," Amy rolled her eyes, "Thanks anyway."

"If you're lucky you'll drown before the sharks can take a bite," Avery remained by the side of the plank to make sure the Doctor went down.

"If this is just because I'm a captain too, you shouldn't feel threatened," the Doctor shrugged, eyeing with concern as Minerva was pushed down below the decks, "Your ship is much bigger than mine. And I don't have the cool boots. Or a hat, even."

Avery aimed his pistol at him, "Time to go."

"A Bit more laughter, guys?" the Doctor motioned for the pirates to laugh, which they did. He needed to come up with a plan fast!

~ 0 ~

Amy looked around the room she and Minerva had been thrown into, completely horrified of its condition, "Now what?"

Minerva headed up for the small staircase leading to the doors, "I'm about to go save my husband, how about you?"

Amy saw a chest nearby and opened it up, finding swords inside, "I think I am too," she smiled, "Want one?"

"No, but there's nothing left," Minerva sighed and took the sword from her. She still wasn't very comfortable with swords considering the first time she died was with a knife.

~ 0 ~

"Where are the rest of the crew? This is a big ship. Big for five of you," the Doctor was busy wondering as he still stood on the plank, "I s'pose the rest of them are hiding some place and they're going to jump out and shout "boo"."

"Boo!" they heard Minerva and Amy shout.

The men turned around to find Amy dressed in a long, pirate coat and hat, holding a sword at Avery's throat with Minerva standing right beside her, preferring to dress as she was, and held her sword.

"Throw the gun down," Minerva ordered with a sweet smile.

Avery dropped the gun as ordered where Amy kicked it away, "The rest of you, on your knees," she ordered.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor demanded, not at all okay with Minerva risking her life near guns and swords.

"We're saving your lives, dear," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes, "Now would you please pipe down? We're trying to make this dramatic!"

"Put down the swords. A sword could kill us all, girl," Avery motioned for them to lower the swords.

"Sort of the reason why it's pointed at you, dear," Minerva smirked and held the sword forwards.

One of the pirates came after the women with a wooden handle, surprising them both and forcing them away from Avery.

"Minerva!" the Doctor hopped off the plank to go help but Avery pushed him back into the rigging.

"Stay back!" Amy warned, "We don't like fighting...but you keep going and you'll definitely get one!" she stepped for them and surprisingly made them back away in fear.

On a chance, one of the pirates tried getting closer to the women but Minerva started swiping her sword with Amy joining. They were separated as each went to fight different pirates, Amy being unfortunately cornered by a pirate holding a rope.

"Minerva!" Amy looked around for the brunette, finding her fighting off against another pirate.

"Use the rope!" Minerva had eyed the rope behind Amy, "Do...hey!" Minerva glared at a pirate that had tried grazing her with some sort of object. Angrily, she thrust her sword for him, grazing his palm.

And suddenly, everyone stopped.

"You have killed me," the pirate checked his palm in horror.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "First of all, that's a cut. Second of all, you were trying to walk my husband off the plank! Who's the real villain here?"

"What kind of rubbish pirates are you?" Amy sneered as she watched the 'wounded' pirate look at his palm. She saw better pirates on television shows - _children_ television shows.

"One drop, that's all it takes," Avery breathed, "One drop of blood and she will rise out of the ocean."

"Oh come on, you're all drama queens," Minerva shook her head, "And that's coming from an _actual_ Queen," she pointed at the men.

One of them lunged for a distracted Amy but she caught up in time to swing out on the rope. However, she was stopped and her sword went flying in the air, Rory trying catching it only to cut his own hand. Immediately, a black spot appeared on his palm like the other pirate, "Doctor? What's happening to me?"

"She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death," Avery spoke darkly.

"She?" Rory looked at him in confusion.

"A demon, out there in the ocean."

"OK. Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in," the Doctor actually beamed at Minerva before he took a look at Rory's hand, "Very efficient. I mean if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you."

Suddenly, a soft singing voice started arising from all around, putting the pirates on edge, "Quickly now, block out the sound," one ordered and everyone except the trio covered their ears.

"What?" Minerva frowned at all of them, "Definitely not good pirates..."

"The creature. She charms all her victims with that song," Avery explained, his eyes frantically going from one side to the other as if something were to pop out.

"Oh, great, so put my fingers in my ears. That's your plan?" Rory rolled his eyes, "Doctor, come on let's go lets get back to the...back to the..." he blinked rapidly and started to giggle out of the no where.

"The music. It's working on him," another pirate said, "Look."

"You are so beautiful," Rory turned to Amy, acting dopey just like the other pirate who had been grazed by Minerva.

"What?" Amy strangely looked at her husband, wondering what on earth was going on.

"I love your get up. That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often. Cuddle me, shipmate."

"Rory, stop!"

"Everything is totally brilliant isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like a beard. I'm going to grow a beard."

"You're not," Amy made a face and looked at the others for some kind of help.

"The music turns them into fools," Avery gestured to the wounded pirate acting similarly to Rory.

"Oh, my God..." Minerva saw a green glow off to the side of the ship coming from ocean, "...what is that?"

Everyone watched a woman rising from the water, glowing green, as she was the singer of the strange song. Rory tried going for her but was kept back by Amy while the Siren swiftly floated down to the deck. The wounded pirate managed to make his way towards the Siren, no one able to keep him back as they were entranced by the mysterious Siren's appearance. The Siren held her arm out for the pirate and as soon as they touched hands, the pirate's body dispersed with a scream.

"I have to touch her. Let me touch her," Rory broke free from Amy's grasp in an effort to also reach the Siren.

"Sorry," Amy pushed her way past Rory up to the Siren, "But he is spoken for," she spat and received a hissing, red, Siren, that sent her flying backwards.

"Amy! Everybody into the hold," the Doctor ordered and ran for Amy while Minerva kept Rory back.

"Rory, c'mon!" Minerva pulled him, even sending water towards the Siren's way, "Stay away from him!"

"Hey!" Rory gave one last cry as he was dragged away.

~ 0 ~

The group made their way down into the hold through a small level of water, "What is that thing?" Amy demanded, not too happy to have her husband almost disintegrated or whatever it was that the Siren did.

"The legend. The siren. Many a merchant ship, laden with treasure has fallen prey to her," Avery sighed, "She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed. Picking off the injured."

"Like a shark," another pirate added, "A shark can smell blood."

"OK. Just like a shark," the Doctor pretended to agree, "In a dress. And singing. And green. A green singing shark in an evening gown."

"There's a sentence I thought I'd never hear," Minerva remarked with amusement.

"The ship is cursed," Avery announced.

"Yeah right. 'Cursed' is big with humans," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation."

"Hey," Minerva nudged him, "There are some very famous curses in certain religions, don't pick and laugh at them."

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Rory declared and garnered a sharp look from Amy.

"Actually I think you'll find she isn't," she snapped, "We have to leave," she looked at the alien pair, "Right now."

"That thing of yours really is a ship?" Avery questioned the Doctor in doubt. He suddenly believed it was the only way to safety.

"Well, it's not propelled by the wind..."

"Show me. Weigh anchor," Avery pulled out his pistol again, "Make it sail!"

"Again with the gun, really?" Minerva sighed and shook her head, "Have you not learned it's not going to do anything for you?"

"You're big on the gun thing aren't you?" the Doctor agreed, "Freud would say you're compensating. Have you ever met Freud? No? Comfy sofa."

"Leave the cursed one, Captain. The creature can have him," one of the pirates suggested with a look on Rory.

"Yes, please," Rory languidly nodded.

"We don't want the siren coming after us," Avery agreed.

One of the pirates gave a cry and lifted his leg from the water to reveal a leech on his ankle.

"It's a leech!" Amy exclaimed and quickly climbed to a crate with Rory.

"Everyone out of the water!" the Doctor ordered as he brought Minerva up to a crate with him.

"It's bitten me, I'm bleeding," the pirate with the leech had pull off the creature to reveal the blood oozing from his ankle, the black spot forming on his palm.

"Why does she want blood, though?" Minerva questioned then leaned closer to the Doctor's side and murmured, "I thought we were done with vampires."

"What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?" Amy called to the pirates with a smirk, "Not such a good idea anymore, huh?"

"It's OK. We're safe down here," the Doctor assured, "No 'curse' is getting through three solid inches of timber," but the song of the Siren had started again and the woman appeared behind him and Minerva, making both turn, "Ah. Hello again."

Once again, Amy held Rory back before he could reach the Siren. The pirate, on the other hand, managed to reach out and touch the Siren, disintegrating. The others took opportunity to make their escape from the hold.

The Doctor bolted the door behind him and turned around for the others, "Safe?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I have my good days and my bad days."

"I don't understand how she got in," Minerva shook her head, "She can't exactly go through walls...can she?"

"No," the Doctor used the sonic on a hat, "The bilge water - she's using water like a portal, a door. She can materialize through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water. And, perhaps, don't use any of yours?"

"I know," Minerva raised a hand in promise.

"Well, thank God we're not in the middle of the ocean," Amy felt compelled to remind the two of their precise location at the moment.

"Did you see her eyes?" Rory stupidly asked, only furthering Amy's irritation, "Like crystal pools."

"You are in enough trouble," she sent him a sharp look, not that Rory could even notice at the moment.

"Wrong move, Rory," Minerva watched the Doctor put on the hat, shaking her head afterwards.

"The magazine!" Avery suddenly exclaimed, making everyone look at him.

"What?" Amy blinked.

"He means the armory where the powder's stored," the Doctor explained.

"It's dry as a bone," Avery nodded.

"Good let's go, there," the Doctor pointed for them to continue when Avery pulled out the gun again.

" _I_ give the orders," he reminded.

"Men and their dominance," Minerva rolled her eyes and pushed the gun down, "Get over it," she turned and motioned for everyone to start walking, "Nobody touch anything sharp!"

"Now _you're_ giving orders, love," the Doctor pointed out as everyone headed out.

"Well I am a Queen," she reminded with a sweet smile, "It's in my nature, now go," she pointed.

"Yes, your majesty," he faked a bow that made her chuckle then pulled her towards the armory.

Once reaching the armory room, the pirate holding a ring of keys stopped trying to open the door, "The key, 'tis gone, Cap'n."

"How can it have gone?" Avery frowned and stepped forwards only for the Doctor to push open the door that was already unlocked.

"Someone else had the same idea," the Doctor cautiously stepped inside followed by the others.

"Barricade the door," Avery ordered the remaining pirates, "Careful of that lantern! Every barrel is full of powder."

"Who's been sleeping in my gun room?" the Doctor mumbled right before they heard a muffled coughing coming from a barrel.

Avery went over to the precise barrel and removed the lid, reaching inside to pull out a young boy, "You fool. You fool, boy. What are you doing here?"

"Who is he?" one of the pirates asked.

"What, he's not one of the crew?" the Doctor joked.

"No. He's my son," Avery sighed and moved the boy on a bench, taking a seat beside him while the others neared to look on, "What in God's name possessed you, boy? Your mother will be searching for you," at the mention of the mother, the boy looked down, making everyone assume the mother had died, "When?"

"Last winter. Fever. She told me all about you. How you were a Captain in the Navy. An honorable man, she said. How I would be proud to know you. I've come to join your crew."

"I don't want you here," Avery coldly said, making Minerva frown.

"Don't be cruel," Minerva stepped up, "He's your son, he wanted to be with you...just like any child would."

"You can't send me back. It's too late," the boy added with a small smirk, "We're a hundred miles from home."

"It's dangerous here. There's a monster aboard," Avery explained, "She leaves a mark on men's skin."

"The black spot?" the boy held his palm for them to see the black spot marked on his skin.

A short time later after Avery question his son about the black spot, he moved to the group who sat on a bench across the room, "There's nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars."

"Yep. Ignore my last theory," the Doctor nodded.

"Pretty much done, dear," Minerva smiled at him, "You have your good days and bad days."

"It's not just blood. She's coming for all the sick and wounded," the Doctor replaced his anterior theory, "Like a hunter chooses the weakest animal."

"OK, look He's got a fever," Amy reminded.

"The siren knows it. Humans. second-rate. Damage too easily. It's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised. My ship. it can sail us all away from here. You and me," the Doctor looked at Avery, " We fetch it. Let's go."

Avery took out his pistol against the Doctor again, "You're not the Captain here, remember?"

Meanwhile, the boy opened one of the barrels filled with water and gasped at the Siren's hand reaching through it. Minerva noticed in time and dashed to close the lid, "No!" she took a breath afterwards, "She gets in through the water, so it's best to stay away from it, alright?" the little boy nodded with understanding. Minerva turned to the Doctor and Avery, "Oi, instead of fighting for the role of Captain how about actually being a _dad_?" she shot a look for Avery, "Come and explain to your son the rules of this ship, huh?"

She left the boy's side as Avery went over to take her place, "Honestly," she sighed, "What some people would give to have that..." she looked up at the Doctor with a small smile, "...right?"

"Definitely," he agreed with a nod, wrapping an arm around her waist, "And we will."

"We're all cursed if we stay aboard," a pirate remarked with a huff.

"It's not a curse," the Doctor corrected, "Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless! Captain, what's our next move?"

"Wait with the boy," Avery put a pendant around his son's neck.

"Captain we're all in danger here," one of the pirates tried to argue.

"I said wait, and barricade the door after we've gone."

"Sure you want to go?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"We have to get Rory and Toby away. She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating cheese-"

"Shush," Minerva elbowed him on the side, "Oh, and by the way, I'm going too," she casually informed him and ignored the look he gave her afterwards.

"No, NO-"

"Yes," Minerva slowly enunciated for him, "And that's the final word on it, Queen's orders," she put a finger over his lips. The Doctor sighed and didn't even try to make an argument out of it. Minerva grinned and looked at Amy and Rory, "You've all got to be careful, now. Don't want anything to get you!"

"We've all got to go some time, you know," the Doctor casually remarked with no actual meaning behind it, although for Amy and Rory it was enough to remind them of the Doctor's oncoming death in 200 years, "There are worse ways than having your face snogged off by a dodgy mermaid."

"Hey," Minerva snapped, "No one is going to be snogging anyone's husband or I'll kill them," she pointed, Amy quickly agreeing with that, "And I mean it."

"Understood, Clever Girl," the Doctor raised his hands in defeat, "I prefer Monsoon Queens anyways."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Better be," she muttered.

~ 0 ~

"Are you sure it was wise to let the woman come?" Avery asked as he, the Doctor and Minerva stepped out of the room.

"The woman has a name," Minerva shot him a look for that, "Minerva, use it," she started heading for the room in which the TARDIS had been placed in.

On their way, Avery slipped and nearly stabbed himself with an exposed nail on his hand if the Doctor hadn't grabbed the hand in time, "Nearly, phew!"

They hurried the rest of the way, careful not to slip or harm them selves. The Doctor unlocked the doors of the TARDIS and allowed Minerva in first, the ginger quickly heading for the console. Meanwhile, Avery remained inside the door as he took in the room, "By all the..." he slowly made his way towards the console.

"Let me stop you there. Bigger on the inside," the Doctor opened his arms out, "Don't mind, do you, if we just skip to the end of that moment? Oh, and sorry I lied by the way, when I said yours was bigger. Kitchen that way. Choice of bathrooms - there, there, there."

"Don't show off, Martian," Minerva typed on the keypad of the scanner.

"What's this do?" Avery pointed to one of the controls.

"That does very very complicated," the Doctor explained and started pointing at the other controls nearby, "That does sophisticated, that does whoa, amazing, and that does whizz bang far too technical to explain!"

"And showing off," Minerva sighed with resignation.

"Wheel?" Avery asked.

"Atom accelerator," the Doctor nodded.

"It steers the thing."

"No...Sort of...Yes."

"Wheel. Telescope. Astrolabe. Compass. A ship's a ship. Oh..."

"Glad to see you boys are having fun, but I do believe it's time to leave," Minerva finished setting the TARDIS in motion...only for the box to groan and stay in the same, exact place, "Hm, it's stuck...not responding..."

"Becalmed?" Avery guessed.

"Mm-hm. Apparently. That's new," Minerva then smacked the Doctor on the arm, "You had to gloat, didn't you? You jinxed it!"

"Wha...so was he!" the Doctor pointed at Avery, "He gloated right now!"

"Didn't quite catch it," Minerva shrugged with a smirk.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and checked the controls, "It can't get a lock on the plane."

"The what?" Avery asked.

"The space we travel in. The... ocean. Sort of ocean but not water. The TARDIS can't see. It's sulking because it thinks the space doesn't exist. Without a plane to lock onto we're not going anywhere."

"I'm confused."

"Welcome to the club," Minerva sighed, "And I'm _married_ to that."

"Oi!" the Doctor frowned at her.

An explosion cut off the oncoming disagreement, "What's happening?" Minerva stumbled about as the TARDIS decided to rock.

"OK. She's had her little sulk," the Doctor feared as he went around the controls, "Now she's heading for the full-on screaming tantrum."

"Can you fix it?" Avery questioned.

"The parametric engines are jammed. Orthogonal vector's gone. I'm almost out of ideas."

"Almost?"

"Well, we could try stroking her and singing her a song."

"Will that help?"

"Of course not!" Minerva exclaimed and flicked a switch on the console and only made the rocking of the TARDIS continue with more force.

"Argh! We've lost control of her," the Doctor pulled Minerva back, "She's about to dematerialize we could end up anywhere!"

"That sounds bad..." Avery also took a step away from the console.

"Yes, it is! Out! Now! Abandon ship! ABANDON SHIP!" the Doctor pulled Minerva for the doors while Avery ran behind them, the console exploding into sparks behind them.

They went as far away from the TARDIS in the room as possible as the box was engulfed in the Siren's green light, disappearing a couple seconds later.

"OK, OK, OK. TARDIS runs off on its own. That's a bit of a new one," the Doctor tilted his head, still holding onto Minerva should the Siren get any more funny ideas.

"And I doubt that'll be the only time it happens," Minerva mumbled, "So now what?"

The Doctor headed back for the armory room with her and Avery, only to be stopped by one of the other pirates, Mulligan, who held two pistols on them while carrying treasure and a crown.

"Mulligan? What are you doing?" Avery demanded, "This is mutiny."

"She doesn't want me. She only wants Toby and the scrawny looking fellow," Mulligan ran off past them.

"He's got the last of the supplies," the Doctor remembered, "We should go after him."

"Never mind the damned supplies. What about my treasure?" Avery nearly cried and followed after the pirate.

"Oh yes, screw the basic things of survival, give me the treasure!" Minerva rolled her eyes and went after him with the Doctor beside her.

Mulligan turned around and fired at them but missed as the trio went into cover.

"Don't get injured. Don't get injured," the Doctor reminded them while giving Minerva a onceover to make sure she was alright.

They ran out of the cover and chased Mulligan back to the hold where he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Come out of there you mutinous dog!" Avery pounded on the door while the Doctor used the sonic on the door.

"Doctor..." Minerva stepped away from the door at the sound of the Siren's song from the other side of the door. The Doctor, thinking she or him or Avery had gotten injury, started to check her and then himself, "No, no, it's coming from there!" Minerva shooed his hands and pointed at the door, "She's inside!"

"She's come for Mulligan," Avery realized before hearing the screams of Mulligan on the other side.

The Doctor finally opened the door and rushed inside to sonic the room. Avery went straight for the crown on the floor.

"There's no water in here, Martian," Minerva noticed the dryness, "How did the Siren take him? You said she uses water like a door. That's how she enters a room."

The Doctor looked at the crown Avery held, a highly-polished crown and blinked rapidly, "I was wrong. Please ignore all my theories up to this point."

"What, again!?" Avery rolled his eyes.

"We're all in danger. The water's not how she's getting in. When we were down in the hold, think what happened. You, Minerva, me, Amy, Rory, leeches."

"She sprang from the water," Avery shrugged.

"Yes, only when it grew still! Still water. Nature's mirror."

"So it's a reflection..." Minerva began to realize it as well, "Like the siren legend...the curse..."

"He said curses weren't real," Avery reminded her.

"Yeah well I'm very spiritual," she countered, "Folklore springs from truth. She attacks ships filled with treasure. Where else do you get a perfect reflection?"

"Polished metal," Avery blinked.

The Doctor snatched the crown from Avery and stuffed it in a bag while Avery reached for his pendant only to remember he had handed it to Toby, "We must warn them!"

They dashed back towards the armory room and started pounding on the door to be let in, "Amy! Open the door!" the Doctor called.

"Toby open the door!" Avery called.

After a couple moments the door opened up and the Doctor immediately went to Toby and snatched the pendant off his neck, breathing heavily on it to fog the surface and rid it of the clear reflection. While Amy and Rory stared with utter confusion, Minerva and Avery relaxed. Afterwards, the Doctor ran out the room and went to cabin room to smash the windows with the butt of a rifle, "We've got to destroy every reflection," he called as Avery and Minerva rejoined him, "Gold, silver, glass. She could spring from any of them. Oh, yes, yes, I know I know. Very bad luck to break it. But look at it this way, there's a stroppy homicidal mermaid trying to kill all."

"How much worse can things get?" Avery genuinely wondered.

"It's best not ask," Minerva looked at the treasure across them, "We need to get that out of here," she pointed at it.

"Where are we taking it?"

"The ocean," Minerva exclaimed, "Duh!"

"No. No! This is the treasure of the Mogul of India!"

"Oh, good. For a moment there I thought it was yours," the Doctor rolled his eyes as he went to help Minerva carry the treasure.

"Doctor, wait. Must we do this?"

"Any reflection, any mirror, and the siren will attack. We have to protect Rory and Toby. Go and get the crown from the storeroom."

Avery left the room while the pair started throwing the treasure out the broken window. After finishing up, they returned to the armory room and explain what was going on to Amy and Rory. Unfortunately, the idea that had been established didn't seem so good for them.

"Just wait?" Rory raised an eyebrow, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Not my most dynamic plan, I realize," the Doctor had to agree with a sigh.

"TARDIS?" Amy hoped as she looked from him to Minerva.

"Been sort of towed..." Minerva answered with a shrug.

"What?"

"Conclusion is, we'll be here for a while," Minerva sighed.

"So you're saying that we should all just wait here below?" Rory looked at the room with distaste, not exactly the picture perfect bedroom.

"The sea is still calm, like a mirror. If you go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you," Avery reminded them as he eyed Toby.

"Why don't you use your powers, then?" Amy asked Minerva, "C'mon, this is like...your mothership! We're in the bloody ocean!"

"Yeah, except I'm not that advanced," Minerva reminded them, "It's only been a year since I acquired my full powers and even then I haven't learned it all."

"It's okay, it's okay, the calm won't last forever," the Doctor assured them, "When the wind picks up we'll all set sail."

"Until it does, you have to hide down here," Avery pointed at Toby and would make sure himself that he didn't go stowing away somewhere else.

~ 0 ~

Minerva was trying her hand at creating more gusts of her elements just outside. For some reason, her powers weren't as strong as they once were. She couldn't understand why. In one of her tries, the Doctor startled her from behind, making her yelp, "Ah!" and he started laughing, "You're rude!" she smacked him on the arm.

"Just wanted to surprise you, that's all," the Doctor innocently shrugged.

"Mhm," she rolled her eyes, dried the floor in which the melted snow had dropped to, "Where are Amy and Rory?"

"Sleeping," the Doctor scoffed, "Humans."

"It's not their fault they need a bit more sleep than you, let me remind you that _I_ need more sleep than you do too," she glanced at him, "Making fun of me, then?"

"NO," he quickly shook his head, not about to go down that road.

"Mhm," she smirked once she knew she'd won the conversation, as usual, "So, um, being just the two of us now, how exactly is...um, 'Amy'," she raised her hands into quotation marks, "Functioning as if she's actually human?"

The Doctor looked around should anyone be coming. They only discussed this difficult matter in private and as quiet as possible. A month after the Silence incident, they had accidentally discovered that their Amelia Pond had been exchanged for doppleganger - a fleshy ganger. It was a red alarm already, but the fact that the exams now showed Amy was in a pregnancy trimester (which flickered between a 'positive' and 'negative') made the two aliens worry even more. It had been a couple months since their discovery and they still weren't quite sure where the real Amy Pond was located in. Their only advantage at the moment was the fact that they were onto who/what had taken Amy away and replaced her with a duplicate.

"It's the best disguise, love: this Amy, she thinks she _is_ Amy," the Doctor shrugged, saddening up the more he thought of their real Amy Pond, "While our Amy is out who knows where..."

"But we'll find her," Minerva assured, "We'll figure out what happened and who took her, and how they did this whole...exchange," she sighed, "We won't let her down."

"Nope," he agreed and took her into his arms from behind, "The perfect team, eh?"

She nodded and looked up to the starry sky, "Perfect team in all the senses."

They heard a pair footsteps coming out from the armory room, and looked back to see Avery coming to join them, "How is Toby?" Minerva asked him.

"Sleeping," Avery sighed, looking shameful.

"He knows the truth, now, doesn't he?" the Doctor guessed the expression on the man's face.

"If we get out of this I'll take him back to England. He can't stay with me," Avery shook his head, "I'm not the father he needs."

"Who are you, Henry Avery? Respected naval officer, wife and child at home. How did you end up here, wandering the oceans with a band of rogues?"

"I've set my course now. Nothing I can do to alter it."

"You can start by looking after your son," Minerva offered, "Because, yes, you can leave him back in England but I guarantee you no one will care for him like you would. Alter your course by doing that," she pointed and left, along with the Doctor who patted Avery on the shoulder.

~ 0 ~

A moment after the pair had entered the cabin's room, Amy entered, confused to see the Doctor staring at the broken window ahead of them, "Doctor?"

"Shh," Minerva held a finger for the ginger, "He's 'looking', apparently," she rolled her eyes.

"At what?"

"Feels like something's out there, staring straight at me..." the Doctor repeated his words he'd said to Minerva earlier. Suddenly, they heard thunder cracking and the ship rocked, "Man the sails!" he ordered as he ran out of the room.

The rain had started fast and with great strength. Avery was holding the rigging while Amy and Rory rushed topside.

"To the rigging, you dogs!" Avery ordered the humans, "Let go the sails. Avast ye!"

Amy and Rory did as told while the Doctor was at the wheel beside Minerva who was trying her hand at stopping the rain from falling on the ship to make it easier on them all.

"Put the bunt into the slack of the clews!" Avery gave another order.

"I swear he's making half this stuff up," Amy rolled her eyes.

"What we really need is some sort of phrase book," Rory sighed.

"Toby! Find my coat. My compass is inside it, boy," Avery shooed Toby off, "Heave ho you bilge rats!"

"'Rats'," Rory shrugged, "That was all I heard."

Toby came trundling back to the deck only to merely slip and let the coat of Avery drop with the crown Avery was supposed to throw out come rolling through the ground. Everyone seemed paralyzed as they watched the undoing of the pirate come to light. The Siren's song soon began and the woman sprang from the crown, her hand held out for Toby.

"Don't let her take you!" Avery yelled but Toby was already entranced by the Siren and walked for it, "No!" the Siren touched Toby and the boy disappeared, "No!"

Behind was Amy who was keeping hold of Rory, the man also entranced by the Siren. The Doctor was able to sneak up behind the Siren and throw the crown out to the sea, the Siren disappearing in a flash.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Avery sobbed for the loss of his son.

"You couldn't give up the gold could you?" the Doctor turned for the man, "That's why you turned pirate! Your commission, your wife, your son. Just how much is that treasure worth to you man?"

Suddenly, the main yardyam swung around and threw Rory into the churning ocean. Amy gasped and ran to the side, "Rory! Rory!" Minerva ran for the other ginger to see if she could find Rory, " I can't see him. I'm going in!"

"No! He's drowning!" Minerva pulled Amy back, "You go in after him you'll drown too!"

"Can't you calm the water or something?" Amy began cry as she saw no sign of Rory in the water.

"I...I can't," Minerva glanced at the water, remembering her weakening powers, "Even if I did I could only make it worse. We need the Siren..." she looked back at the Doctor, "We need the Siren!"

"What are you talking about?" Amy demanded, thinking the other ginger had finally lost it.

"The siren. The siren, she wants him," the Doctor caught on and ran for the water barrel, "We have to release her!"

"No!" Amy tried to go after him but it was too late, he had opened the lid of the barrel and released the Siren.

"He's drowning!" he yelled to the Siren, "Go for him!"

The Siren rushed and dove into the water, making Amy peer over the rails, "What did you do?"

"Amy, it's alright," Minerva put a hand on her arm, "If Rory stays there he'll die from drowning."

"But she'll destroy him!"

"That thing isn't just some ravenous hunter! It's intelligent," Minerva reasoned as the Doctor came back to them.

"We can reason with it. And maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere," the Doctor agreed, "We have to follow."

"Are you mad!?" Avery nearly shouted.

"If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the siren take us," the Doctor declared, "We'll prick our fingers. All agreed?"

"Of course," Minerva nodded, looking at Amy sharply, "It's the only way to see Rory..."

"And Toby," the Doctor looked at Avery.

"Aye," Avery nodded.

"Aye," Amy agreed.

"Aye!" the Doctor exclaimed and pricked their fingers.

Not a moment later did the Siren appear for them, the group making no hesitance to reach for her. There was a blinding flash of light that overtook them and the next thing they knew they were on the floor of another ship.

"Where are we?" Amy groaned as she lifted her head off the floor.

"We haven't moved," the Doctor was pointing ahead as he stood up, "We're in exactly the same place as before," he was looking out the window up ahead that allowed them a view of Avery's pirate ship.

"We're on a ghost ship!" Avery exclaimed, blinking with horror.

"No, this is definitely real," Minerva corrected, "It's a space trapped in a temporal rift, right Martian?"

"Correct," he nodded.

"How can two ships be in the same place?" Amy tilted her head as she stared at the window.

"Not the same," the Doctor called, "Two planes, two worlds, two cars parked in the same space. There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide and you can step from one to the other."

"OK, I think I understand," Amy went ahead and lied as she really could care less. All she wanted was to find Rory and get out of there as quick as possible.

"Good. Cos it's not like that at all," the Doctor told her, "But if that helps."

"Think she was lying, dear," Minerva patted his arm.

"All the reflections have suddenly become gateways..." the Doctor chose to ignore that for the sake of not looking stupid. Instead, he picked up a piece of metal from the floor and chucked it threw the window, able to see it land on the deck of Avery's ship, "Ever look in a mirror and think you're seeing a whole other world? Well, this time it's not an illusion."

"The signal," Amy said as they heard a low beeping sound coming from a close distance.

"Yes..." the Doctor began leading the way towards a staircase.

"That must have been the distress call we heard," Minerva remarked as they came to a locked door at the end of the stair case, "Because there was a second ship..."

As the Doctor went to unlock the door, they started hearing the calls of the Siren, "And the siren is on board..." the door slid open and showed the group to room where desiccated bodies of aliens beside the entrance.

As Avery pulled out his gun, thinking the aliens were alive, the Doctor motioned for him to stop, "Dead," he pointed and walked into the control room, also containing other desiccated bodies.

"Look at that, you were right," Minerva crossed her arms while staring at the windows that led to the Avery's cabin on the other side.

"Aren't I always?"

"Let's not go down that road, dear," Minerva shot him an apologetic smile.

"How long has this ship been marooned here?" Amy stepped up before they got distracted.

"Long enough for the Captain to have run out of grog," Avery judged by the dead bodies.

"I don't understand. If this is the captain, then what's the siren?"

"Same as us. A stowaway," the Doctor took out his sonic and started scanning the dead bodies.

"She killed it?"

"Human bacteria," the Doctor read the results on his sonic.

"What about it?" Minerva questioned as she moved over to him.

"A virus, from our planet. Airborne, travelling through the portal," he put away the sonic and leaned on the panel, "That's what killed it. Didn't get its jabs," he started making a face as he lifted his hand from the panel, "Urghhh! Look."

Minerva took a large step away from him, "That is disgusting!"

"What is it?" Amy grimaced at the sight.

"Sneeze! Alien bogies!"

"Don't touch me until you shower," Minerva pointed and left the room to go find the missing people.

The Doctor made a face at her comment and shook his hand to try and rid himself of the slime. Instead, he walked to Amy and wiped his hand on her coat then went to follow Minerva. They all entered a white room with suspended beds from the ceilings where people laid, unconscious. The Doctor pulled out his sonic to scan the room as they went further inside.

"McGrath! He's one of my men," Avery had stopped by one of the unconscious people.

"He's still breathing," Amy observed by the small heaves the man's chest gave.

While the Doctor found rectangular discs that held information, Avery and Amy began finding what they had come for.

"My entire crew is here. Toby!" Avery ran over to the bed in which Toby laid in.

"Rory!" Amy ran in the same direction for Rory.

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor cheered and dashed for the blue box that was at the end of the room.

"Your priorities are so screwed up," Minerva and went after him, laughing as he practically hugged the TARDIS.

"Hey," he turned around with a serious face, "My wife is alright so the next one is the TARDIS."

"Oh, alright," Minerva crossed her arms, "And so when we finally have our baby...how is that going to alter the list?"

"Well, simple, number one being you and our baby, duh," he poked her forehead and earned a smile.

"We have to get them out of here," Avery called to them as he stared down at Toby.

"Wait!" the Doctor ran to them and scanned Toby, "His fever's gone," he blinked and hurried to Rory.

"He's looking so well," Amy observed her husband while the Doctor scanned him.

"She's keeping him alive. His brain is still active but all its cellular activity is suspended," the Doctor turned over Rory's palm to see the black spot, "It's not a curse. It's a tissue sample," he showed her one of the discs, "Why get samples of people you are about to kill?"

"Help me get him up," Amy motioned for him.

"We may want to be careful..." Minerva began but the two had went ahead to move Rory, making an alarm blare. They heard the Siren singing's getting closer, telling them she was arriving in the room, "...why would you move someone and expect nothing to happen?" Minerva sighed, "When does that _ever_ work out fine?"

The Doctor frowned and pulled her and Amy to hide, motioning for Avery to hurry up and follow. The three hid together and watched as the Siren came to Rory, the man awake and trying to move away from her, and calmed him down with her singing.

"Anesthetic," the Doctor blinked in realization.

"What?" Amy looked at him, frowning.

"It's the music, Amy," Minerva agreed with the Doctor, "Her version of an anesthetic...puts the bodies in stasis."

Once Avery saw the Siren moving for Toby he pulled out his gun out and emerged from their hiding place. He tried firing at the Siren only to anger her and make her come after him. In an attempt to distract the Siren, the Doctor hurried to another part of the room and called for her...and then sneezed. The Siren stopped and turned for him, making fire appear between her hands.

"Doctor..." Minerva eyed the Siren, slowly moving for him.

"Stay!" the Doctor quickly held a hand for her. He wouldn't have her anywhere near a fire Siren at all, "Let's see...fire? What does fire do? Burn? Yes. Destroy? What else? Sterilize!" he blinked, "I sneezed. I've brought germs in," he pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose into it and threw it to the floor. Immediately, the Siren shot the fire to the handkerchief and destroyed it.

Amy ran back to Rory while the Siren was distracted but didn't last long as the Siren had turned around and started going for her. Minerva stepped hurried up to Amy and pulled her away, "You can't interfere."

"Why not!?"

"Um, because she shoots _fire_?" Minerva believed that was a pretty good motive not to get close to Rory for the moment.

"Don't touch him," the Doctor called as he got to thinking more, "Anesthetic, tissue sample, screen, sterile working conditions. Ignore all my previous theories!"

"Kind of been ignored, dear," Minerva shot him a smirk, getting a mock-glare for that.

"She's not a killer at all. She's a doctor!" the Doctor exclaimed as he finally understood it all. The Siren reached Rory and was now her normal shade of green, "This is an automated sick bay. It's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her. A virtual doctor! Able to sterilize a whole room."

"Able to burn your face off," Minerva remarked with a sharp look.

"She's just an interface. Seeped through the join between the planes. Broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form and become a human doctor for humans. Oh, sister you are good!"

"Ahem?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, her sharp look turning into something more deadly.

"As a doctor, dear, just that," the Doctor quickly clarified.

Amy reached for Rory again but the Siren hissed and turned red, prompting the ginger human to back away. Avery now stood by Toby's side, not about to do what Amy had tried and anger the Siren, "She won't let us take them."

"She's keeping them alive but she doesn't know how to heal them," the Doctor explained.

"I'm his wife for God's sake!" Amy cried, "Why can't I touch him?"

"All hospitals have that pesky rule that only families are able to get information on a patient," Minerva remembered, "Maybe that's how it'll work here too..." Minerva pointed at Amy's hand, "Your ring, Amy! Show her your ring!"

"That's good!" the Doctor grinned and held Amy's hand for the Siren, showing the ring on her finger, "She may be virtual but she's intelligent. You can't do anything without her consent. Come on! Sophisticated girl like you, that must be somewhere in your core program."

"Look He's very ill! OK, I just want to look after him," Amy gestured to the Siren, her eyes tearing up, "Why won't you let me near my husband!?" the Siren looked at them for a moment before holding her hand to Amy, a ring of light appearing around it, "What is that?" Amy asked the pair.

"Consent form. Sign it," the Doctor pointed, "Put your hand in the light. Rory's sick. You have to take full responsibility."

Amy put her hand through the ring and a second later the Siren disappeared. Now free, Amy rushed to free Rory from the contraption on his neck. As she turned it off the power, Rory woke up with a jerk and gasp.

"He's can't breathe! Turn it back on!" Minerva ordered her.

"What do we do?" Amy asked after turning back the power, "I can't just leave him here."

"He'll die if you take him out," Avery pointed out.

"Rory? Wake up," Amy stroked the side of Rory's face.

"Where am I?" Rory slowly woke up and looked around.

"You're in a hospital. If you leave you might die," the Doctor got straight to the point.

"But if you don't you'll have to stay forever," Minerva added with a sad smile.

"You're saying that if I don't get up now…" Rory began, his mind still jumbled from the anesthetic.

"You can never leave," Amy finished.

"The siren will keep you safe," the Doctor said.

"And if I come with you?"

"Drowning, on the point of death."

The idea seemed to scare Rory for a minute but then he calmed and said, "I'm a nurse. "

"What?" Amy frowned.

"I can teach you how to save me."

"Hold on..."

"I was drowning. You just have to resuscitate me!"

"Just?" Amy blinked, did he really not understand the concept of dying after he'd done that once already?

"You've seen them do it loads of times in films. CPR. The kiss of life."

Amy scoffed, "Rory, this isn't a film, ok. What if I do it wrong?"

Rory smiled, completely sure, "You won't."

"OK, what if you don't come back to life? What if...?"

"I trust you."

"What about then?" Amy nodded over to the alien pair, "I mean why do I have to be the one? Why do I have to save you?

"Because I know you'll never give up."

"Okay, thanks Rory," came Minerva's sarcastic response, "I see how it is," she patted his head and rose up to follow the Doctor towards Avery.

"We have to send this ship back into space,"the Doctor quietly told the man, "Imagine if the siren got ashore. She would have to process every injured human."

"What about Toby?" Avery looked up.

"I'm sorry. Typhoid fever. Once he returns it's only a matter of time."

"What if I stay with him? Here," Avery gestured, "The siren will look after him. I can't go back to England. And what home does he have now, if not with me?"

"Do you think you can sail this thing?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "It's a bit more high tech."

"Just point me to the atom accelerator," Avery smiled, the Doctor nodding and so they headed back to the others.

Together, they helped Amy unhook Rory from the power and quickly took him into the TARDIS. They put him down on the floor and Amy began to do CPR.

"Come on, Rory!" Minerva exclaimed, "You can't die - not again!" she looked at the Doctor curiously, "I think Rory may give me a run for my money in regards to our repeated deaths."

"I love you, but that was not funny," the Doctor sternly pointed at her then kissed her cheek.

"He trusted me to save him," Amy sobbed as she stopped CPR, seeing Rory was doing nothing.

"You still can. You can still do this," Minerva smiled at her, "He believes in you. Come on, Amy. Come on!"

Amy nodded and began CPR one more time, "Please, please," she mumbled, "please wake up. Wake up!"

After a moment, Rory opened his and took a deep gasp, coughing the water out from his lungs. Amy teared up and hugged him as he sat up.

"You did it Amy!" the Doctor cheerfully said, though the human couple was too busy hugging each other to respond.

~ 0 ~

Once Captain Avery, Toby, and the other pirates had been situated in the spaceship and able to fly on its own, the Doctor and Minerva finally got the TARDIS back to the Vortex. Being severely tired from quite a trip, the humans started making their way up the staircase for a goodnight sleep, "I thought I was an excellent pirate," Amy laughed.

"You dropped the sword in the middle of a fight," Rory reminded her with a mocking laugh.

Amy mock-glared at him then looked back at Minerva and the Doctor by the console, "Goodnight, Doctor, Minerva."

"Nighty-night!" Minerva waved.

"Goodnight, Amelia," the Doctor bid without looking at them.

"You only call me Amelia when you're worrying about me," Amy frowned.

"He always worries about everyone," Minerva tried to play off then gave a look to the Doctor once the humans began leaving again, "Want to make it more obvious?" she moved to his side in front of the scanner and looked at the pregnancy scan they were still running on Amy.

"Sorry, sorry," he sighed, "This is just so frustrating!" he gestured to the screen that flickered from positive to negative over and over, "No sense at all!"

"But we'll get it, soon enough," Minerva rested her head on his arm, "And the person who took her will have no idea what's coming for them."

"I don't think they realized it," the Doctor put an arm around her waist, bringing her closer and resting his cheek over her head.

"My dear enemy, you have no idea what's to come," Minerva mused on the different strategies they would be using to get their Amelia back.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Ooooh so they know Amy's been replaced .-. yowzah and it begins! I always felt so bad for Rory when I watched these episodes. Like...he thinks his wife's there with him but...she's not...she's kidnapped and unconscious for 9 freaking months while being pregnant. Not cool._

 ** _For reviews:_**

 _Tee Hee remember my number one rule in these stories: nothing is ever what it seems ;). Could be, could not be who knooooows. Hmmm, I always thought he looked adorable. And then when he shaved but still had longer hair Jesus take the wheel because I'm dying *insert heart emoji here*. Who's River, who's the little girl, what do the colors mean (great observation with the regeneration color I'm glad someone saw it ^.^) hmmm there are just so many questions. You'll just have to keep reading ;)._

 _Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! I want a baby for them too honestly, but we'll see what happens with that :)._

 _To the recent review from the first chapter (a guest): Thank you so much! You've no idea what it means when I read reviews like this one. I know it's cliche or whatever but it actually does motivate people to keep writing and just an overall feeling of accomplishment because someone liked your work. And nope, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon - I have so many other stories being drafted you don't even know! So again, thank you! :)_

* * *

 ** _Alert:_** _I posted the **cross-over** celebrating Minerva's first story passing 200 faves! It's under ' **A Day to Remember** ' on my profile! Check it out? It features a shy witch and a dangerous vampire? ;)_


	4. The Box of Wonders

Minerva stood inside the TARDIS alone with near teary eyes, "I can't believe I didn't realize it before," she whispered to herself. She looked at the time rotor and bit her lip, "What do you think I should do?" in response came soft humming, but of course Minerva didn't understand. With a sigh, she pulled the side of her gown and walked out the doors, coming into her wardrobe room in the Monsoon.

She moved to the front of a long mirror, staring at herself for a good moment. She reached for her crown placed on a table beside the mirror and slowly put it over her head, just as the doors opened up behind her.

"Sorry I didn't knock, love!" the Doctor strode right in and shut the door behind him. Minerva quietly gasped and turned around, "Well, actually, I'm not..." the Doctor smirked as he came up to her, wrapping his arms around her, "...Amy and Rory were a bit distracted with pastries so I thought why not come back and see how my wife was doing. Then I heard she was back in the wardrobe room and then...I thought..." he leaned his forehead on hers, "...we could perhaps have a bit of fun?" he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Here...?" Minerva looked around with hesitance.

"Weren't you the one that said that being spontaneous helped?"

Her eyes looked back into his, "Didn't I also mention that was a lie?"

"May have come up," the Doctor nodded, "So, what do you say? Maybe this time we'll get lucky and get our little Martian or Clever Baby Girl," he beamed at the thought, making Minerva softly smile before he kissed her again, backing her up to the side of the TARDIS, "My," he kissed her again, "beautiful," and another kiss, "Queen," a final, deeper kiss was given. When the two kissed for a longer amount of time, the TARDIS slammed its doors and startled them out of the kiss. The Doctor looked up at the box with a peeved expression, "What was that for?"

"Probably something wrong with her console," Minerva walked for the doors, opening them up, hiding her nervousness. She now guessed the hums of the TARDIS had been 'tell him' and whatnot, "You know the TARDIS and her tantrums."

The Doctor agreed with a nod, "Yeah..." he walked to the doorway and peered inside.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Minerva reached for his hand, "Why don't we go get Amy and Rory then take a lovely trip somewhere?"

"Double date?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, not against it but he'd rather prefer to spend some time alone with her.

"Mhm, things are going so well around here that I'd like some celebration," Minerva insisted with a big smile, "The programs I've started here, fantastic progress! The Adaptation one is by far the most popular one right now, can't we celebrate?"

"Well how can I say 'no' to that face?" the Doctor stroked the side of her face with a soft smile.

"Plus, I also thought it would be better to keep our Amy close by," Minerva said quieter, her eyes drifting to the side, "It's been sometime now and we've still can't understand anything about it. We've literally got nothing on her nor the people behind it."

"To be fair, we are pretty new this," the Doctor glumly reminded, "Discovering it was a complete accident after all."

Their 'accident' had really shocked them, mortified them to be honest. And the more they looked into it, the more confused they became.

* * *

 _"Just look at it," Minerva pointed to the console monitor, "There's two little lines between us and whoever is creating the transmission."_

 _"But why two? I don't...I don't..." the Doctor couldn't even form proper sentences by how baffled he was discovering their Amy Pond was not the real Amy Pond._

 _"It's one transmission coming in, and one leaving," Minerva said like it were obvious, crossing her arms, "That's got to be it."_

 _"Okay, fine, but how are they making the transmissions to our TARDIS?"_

 _"No idea, so they must be incredibly smart and strong."_

 _"Or incredibly stupid," Minerva mumbled, "They are not getting away with this..."_

 _"Getting away with what, though?" the Doctor challenged, "We haven't the faintest idea why go through this trouble. What could be the point?"_

 _"That's true," Minerva sighed, "If you're going to kidnap the Doctor's companion, why not make it public so you can go get her? Why try to hide it for months?"_

 _"I really hate not knowing," the Doctor let his head hang in utter confusion._

* * *

It was still a mystery why any of this was happening. Minerva and the Doctor were just glad that the TARDIS had been able to intercept the transmission for a split minute, and giving them the red alert on the monitor. All connections to the TARDIS, no matter how powerful, sooner or later would be picked up by the blue box.

~ 0 ~

"Then we discovered it wasn't the robot king after all, it was the real one," the Doctor laughed as he worked the controls of the console, setting a lovely place he'd thought of for Minerva, "Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head."

"And fortunately, we ran out of that planet barely with our lives," Minerva added with an amused smile.

Rory, who sat on the console chair and had been listening to the tale, looked at Amy that came down the stairs, "Do you believe any of this stuff?" because he sure didn't.

"I was there," Amy deadpanned as she walked by.

"Aren't those the warning lights, dear?" Minerva pointed to a part of the console that was flashing red.

"Oh, I'm getting rid of those, they never stop!" the Doctor slapped the console and tried turning them off.

Meanwhile, Amy and Rory left the pair to go down the stairs that led underneath the console. Minerva noticed it and made to follow but was pulled back by the Doctor, "Can I get a little bit of help, love?"

"I'm not hurting the box," she stated as she turned to face him.

The Doctor playfully rolled his eyes, going to respond to that when they heard a knocking on the doors. Amy, who'd been coming back the stairs with Rory, looked at the entrance doors with confusion, "What was that?"

"The door. It knocked," the Doctor blinked, slowly walking for the doors.

"I wouldn't..." Minerva tried reaching for him, "...we're in, well, _deep space_ ," she reminded.

"Very, very deep," the Doctor agreed instead of realizing it could be some trick. But, there was another set of knocking that simply couldn't be resisted, "And somebody's knocking," he slowly opened the doors to reveal a small, cubed box floating in midair.

"What is that?" Minerva made a face at it.

"Oh, come here," the Doctor reached out for the box, "Come here, you scrumptious little beauty!" but the box had other ideas as it whizzed into the TARDIS, knocking side to side before it made a turn and zoomed back to the Doctor, hitting him in the chest and fell to his hands.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy repeated Minerva's question, knowing that little scene had to have distracted him enough to forget.

"I've got mail!" the Doctor said in complete awe as he walked back to the console, "Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a Time Lord out there, and it's one of the good ones!"

"You said there were no other Time Lords left," Rory looked at Minerva with concern, remembering what else had been said about the Doctor's people and hers.

"There are no Time Lords left in the universe, but the universe isn't where we're going!" the Doctor chucked the box to Amy and hurried to Minerva, "Do you mind if we take one small, itty-bitty," he gestured with his fingers, "detour? I promise to make it up to you later."

"I don't mind, it's just..." Minerva took a long breath, "...well, you know, it's a Time Lord...and it's not _you_ ," she pointed at him, "And, well..."

The Doctor realized her worries and immediately regretted being so cheery about the situation. Yes, he was ecstatic about the possibility of there being another Time Lord, more so because it was one he knew and was a friend to him...but Minerva was ranked above all that, she'd always been and that's the way it would continue to be. She was nervous about another Time Lord and he needed to make sure _she_ was alright with it first.

"This precise Time Lord is a friend and I promise you he wasn't like the others," he took Minerva's hands, "He was neutral, he was completely fine, I swear."

"You know the sender?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, slightly more relieved to hear that.

"Yes, yes, love," the Doctor reached back for the box and took it from Amy, "See that?" he pointed to a snakelike mark on one of the cube's sides, "The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself without the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooh, she was a bad girl!"

"Might have been a lot better without that last remark," Minerva pointed at him.

"Not like that!" the Doctor shook his head, "So, would you mind if I went to help him?"

Minerva smiled, "You actually expect me to tell you 'no'? Go on, Martian, I'd help anyone...even if they dislike me."

"He won't!" the Doctor assured as he planted a big kiss on her lips. He went to the console and started working the controls when the TARDIS sparked and began shaking even more violent than usual.

"What's happening!?" Rory exclaimed as he and Amy ran up to the console to hold on.

"We're leaving the universe!" Minerva had to inform as the Doctor wildly ran around the console.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy called through the midst of the sparks and smoke.

"With enormous difficulty!" the Doctor laughed, "Right now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool, promise to get it back, Minerva, goodbye scullery, sayonara, squash court seven!"

Eventually the TARDIS came to a stop, nearly throwing its inhabitants to the floor. Everyone gathered them selves up and made sure no one was hurt due to the outburst of the box.

"Okay, okay, where are we?" Amy looked around, catching a rather darkish environment through the small window of the doors.

"Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been," the Doctor was still overly excited about it...until the power winded down and the lights of the room dimmed into darkness.

"Is that meant to be happening?" although Rory knew it probably wasn't, he still had hope that it was just part of the act and not because there was already trouble.

"It's the power. It's draining," Minerva blinked with surprise while the Doctor worked the controls, "Doctor?"

"Everything's draining! But it can't," the Doctor looked up at the nearly powered down rotor, "That's... That's impossible."

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"It's as if the matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished. Where would it go?" the Doctor glanced at the doors with suspicion. He went for them, taking Minerva's hand on the way, "Be careful," he warned the others.

They stepped out into a cluttered up environment that didn't smell quite well. There were various parts of spaceships laying all around them for some reason.

"So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy wondered as they started looking around. She hoped they wouldn't be long there as its smell was starting to hurt her nose.

"He was in a bind, a bit of a pickle, sort of distressed," the Doctor shrugged.

"He's not sure," Minerva made it clear for Amy.

"But what is this? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?" Rory shook his head.

"Not end of, outside of," the Doctor corrected.

"How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything."

The Doctor turned around, making Minerva do the same, "Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside."

"Okay, "Rory nodded with understanding.

"Well, it's nothing like that," the Doctor waved it off and walked back to the TARDIS with Minerva, "Completely drained, look at her."

"Still doesn't quite add up," Minerva mumbled as she placed a hand on the box. The TARDIS doesn't just power down for no reason, much less allow its matrix to disappear.

"So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy relayed she had heard, figuring that still wasn't it.

"Yeah," but the Doctor shook his head when he listened for real, "No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now this place, what do we think, eh?" he threw dirt in the air and watched it fall to the ground, "Gravity's almost earth-normal, air's breathable, but it smells like..."

"Armpits," Amy threw him an irritated look as she covered her nose.

"That sounds about right," Minerva turned with a sigh, also putting a hand over her nose.

"Where did this stuff come from?" Rory looked a large piece of a ship's wall.

"There's a rift. Now and then, stuff gets sucked through it," the Doctor shrugged, "Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've fallen down it."

"Thief! Thief!" the group began hearing a woman's calls getting closer and closer. From no where, a woman with black (and frankly messy) hair and dark eyes, wearing a worn-out Victorian blue dress, ran towards the Doctor with a pair of elderly-looking man and woman.

"She's dangerous! Guard yourselves!" the elderly woman warned as they caught up to the shouting woman.

"Look at you!" the other woman, Idris, gaped at the Doctor, "Goodbye! No, not goodbye," she looked to the side for a moment, "What's the other one?"

"Hello?" Minerva guessed, eyeing Idris with a slight fear.

"No, you!" Idris pointed at her, "I am upset with you!"

"Sorry...?" Minerva looked at the others with a shrug.

The Doctor, for safety measures, slowly tugged Minerva behind him as Idris followed the movement with a serious face, "I am upset!" she stomped her foot, "And you," she pointed at the Doctor, "are an idiot!"

"Come now, Idris," the elderly man pulled Idris back from the pair, although the Doctor was suspicious of the woman's words for him and Minerva, "Welcome, strangers, lovely. Sorry about the mad person."

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" the Doctor asked the woman, struggling to keep Minerva behind him as she kept wanting to look around him.

"Me. You're going to steal me," Idris pointed at herself then thought for a minute, "No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Tenses are difficult, aren't they?"

"Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head," the elderly-woman glanced at Idris, "They call me Auntie," she extended her hand and shook the Doctor's.

"I'm Uncle," the other man gestured to himself, "I'm everybody's uncle. Just keep back from this one, she bites!"

"Do I?" Idris seemed to genuinely consider that before, "Excellent!" and she lunged to bite the Doctor's neck.

"Ow! No, ow, ow!" the Doctor struggled to get the woman off him, already having pushed Minerva away before she ended up hurt as well.

Auntie and Uncle managed to get Idris away from the Doctor, though she was very much happy, "Oh, biting's excellent! Great form of punishing!"

Minerva rejoined the Doctor's side and carefully rubbed his neck where he'd been bit, "Are you okay?" she frowned.

"Sorry. She's doolally," Uncle tried excusing Idris while the woman continued to ramble behind him.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm... I'm...It's on the tip of my tongue," she tapped her mouth, "You" she suddenly threw a finger at Minerva dashed for the ginger.

"NO!" the Doctor stood in front of Minerva and pushed Idris away as best he could, "You don't touch her!"

"Idris, no, no!" Auntie pulled Idris away along with Uncle, both keeping her away until she finally stopped.

She looked at the Doctor with a soft expression, "Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry."

"Sorry? The little what?" the Doctor hadn't caught the same word, "Boxes?"

Idris started laughing, "Your chin is hilarious!" she pinched his chin then looked to Rory with a tilt of her head, "It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" Rory blinked, not expecting for her to talk to him after all her focus had been on Minerva and the Doctor.

"Petrichor."

"But I didn't ask."

"Not yet. But you will. "

"No, Idris, I think you should have a rest," Auntie called for her to return before she did something else to harm the group.

"Yes, yes, good idea!" Idris turned around and clapped her hands, "I'll just see if there's an off switch," she promptly fainted on the spot but was caught by Rory.

"Is that it? She dead now," Uncle shrugged, "So sad."

Rory checked for Idris's vitals and looked up, "She's still breathing."

"Nephew, take Idris somewhere she can not bite people," Uncle looked past the group to an Ood standing behind.

The Doctor turned and noticed the alien, "Oh, hello!" he smiled, it had been some time since he'd seen an Ood around.

Amy nearly cried at the sight of the new alien, "Doctor, what is that?"

"It's alright, Amy, it's just an Ood," Minerva assured as the Doctor walked up to it, "Oods are benign creatures."

"Hello, Ood," the Doctor greeted the alien, "Can't you talk?" he eyed the translator sphere in the pocket of the alien, "Oh, I see, it's damaged. May I? It might be on the wrong frequency."

"Nephew was broken when he came here," Auntie explained while the Doctor fixed he translator, "Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us."

As soon as the translator was fixed, there came a series of jumbled up messages through it that left the Doctor nearly frozen on the spot, " _If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Help! I'm still alive! I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet._ "

"What was that? Was that him?" Rory looked at Amy and Minerva, wondering if that's how the Ood worked apparently.

"No, no, it's picking up something else," the Doctor waved it off and turned to Auntie and Uncle, "But that's... That's not possible. That's... Who else is here? Tell me. Show me! Show me!"

"Just what you see. It's just the four of us, and the House," Auntie shrugged, "Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?"

Nephew picked up Idris and took her away while the Doctor continued to questionnaire the residents, "The House? What's the House?"

"House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him," Auntie pointed to the ground while Uncle jumped up and down to gesture what she was talking about, "This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?"

"Meet him!?" Rory quickly shook his head but received the hand of the Doctor to cut him off.

"We'd love to," the Doctor answered and looked at Minerva, hoping she was alright with it. She gave a small smile and nodded, of course she'd accompany him.

"This way. Come, please. Come," Uncle motioned for the group to follow him and Auntie into some sort of cave-like structure.

"What's wrong? What were those voices?" Amy quietly asked once Auntie and Uncle were a good distance away from them.

"Those were Time Lords, Amy," Minerva turned to her, swallowing hard, "Several by what we heard," she looked at the Doctor.

"It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of... Time Lords," the Doctor let out a breath and took Minerva's hand, gripping it tightly as they went after Auntie and Uncle.

~ 0 ~

The group was led into a cavern where they could see a glowing green shade coming from a grate.

"Come. Come, come," Uncle motioned for them to go further into the room, "You can see the House and he can look at you and he..."

The Doctor hurried up to the grate and looked down, "I see. This asteroid is sentient."

"We walk on his back, breathe his air," Auntie began to say, "Eat his food..."

"Smell its armpits," Amy mumbled.

"And do my will," Auntie and Uncle spoke together but with a different voice, that of 'House', "You are most welcome, travelers."

"That voice, that's the asteroid talking?" Amy looked at the pair who were surprised by the sudden change of voice.

"It's like a sea urchin," Minerva remarked and winced, "No offense," she called to House, "But there's a hard outer surface, being the planet you walk on, and then the big, squashy, oogly thing inside is...well, House."

"Clever Girl," the Doctor smiled at her.

"Just what you taught me, Martian," she shrugged with her own small, sheepish smile.

"That is correct," House spoke again, startling Minerva.

"So tell me," the Doctor moved around, "Have you met Time Lords before?"

"Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break."

"So there are Time Lords here then?"

"Not any more, but there have been many Tardises on my back in days gone by."

"Well, there won't be any more after us," the Doctor shrugged, "Last Time Lord. Last TARDIS."

"A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will," Auntie and Uncle were freed from House afterwards.

"We're not actually going to stay here, are we?" Rory had one eye open and the other closed due to the answer he would surely get.

"It seems like a friendly planet. Literally," the Doctor looked at Auntie and Uncle, "Mind if we poke around a bit?"

"You can look all you want. Go, look," Auntie cupped Amy's face with hands, "House loves you."

The Doctor noticed the hands were definitely not of the same person but kept quiet as Amy stepped away from the woman, "Come on then, gang. We're just going to, erm... see the sights..." he took Minerva's hand and led them away from the cavern.

~ 0 ~

As the Doctor led the others into a tunnel, he overheard the calls of Idris and stopped, "Shh, shh..."

"So as soon as the TARDIS is refuelled, we go, yeah?" Rory insisted on that departure but so far he received no such good answer from either of the pair.

"No. There are Time Lords here," the Doctor reminded as he looked back, "I heard them and they need me."

"But...you told me about your people...and you told me what you did," Amy didn't like bringing that topic up but at this point it did have to be reminded and thought of.

"Yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good, I can save them!"

"Then tell them you destroyed the others?!"

"I can explain...tell them why I had to," the Doctor grew quiet after that and took a long sigh.

"You want to be forgiven," Amy realized as she looked at him for a good moment.

"Don't we all?" Minerva tried to cut in and lighten the mood, even slipping her hand into the Doctor's again.

Amy nodded, "What do you need from me?"

The Doctor looked at Minerva, _'I'm sending them away, it could get dangerous.'_

Minerva was startled to hear him inside her head but acted like nothing happened in front of the humans as she looked up at him, ' _I'm not going with them if that's your idea. I'm staying with you, like always_.'

"My screwdriver," the Doctor finally spoke to Amy, "I left it in the TARDIS. It's in my jacket."

"You're wearing your jacket," Rory pointed that out.

"His other one," Minerva supplied.

"He has two of those?"

"Wardrobe room is very big, Rory," Minerva reminded with a chuckle.

"I'll get it, but, Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes," Amy warned and looked at Minerva, "Please be careful?"

"Yes, boss," Minerva saluted as she linked arms with Doctor.

"I'll call you from the TARDIS," Amy tossed her phone to the Doctor, "Rory, look after them," she instructed before leaving.

"Rory, look after her," the Doctor said just as Amy left.

"Yeah," Rory nodded and went after Amy.

"Well then," Minerva looked up to the Doctor, "Ready?"

"Are you?" he genuinely questioned her without moving an inch away.

"I have you, don't I?" she raised an eyebrow, "Anyone who happens to dislike me has to go through my Martian."

"Most definitely," the Doctor assured her and gave her a kiss before continuing on through the tunnel.

~ 0 ~

A couple minutes of walking through the tunnels, the Doctor felt Amy's cellphone through his jacket and pulled it out, "We're here. Screwdriver's in your jacket, yeah?" Amy asked as soon as the line was picked up.

The Doctor took out the screwdriver, "Yeah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look," he activated the screwdriver and locked the TARDIS doors before hanging up.

"You realize she's going to chew your head off," Minerva remarked.

"Well that's why I have my Clever Girl, to protect me," he grinned and took her hand.

"You protect me from Time Lords and I protect you from a human? That doesn't sound very fair," Minerva had to point out, both continuing through the tunnel, "You have a harder job."

"Nah, Amy can be pretty scary..."

Minerva laughed, "Oh if she heard that she'd kill you!"

The Doctor smiled of amusement, "Okay, okay, time to focus..."

Minerva let go of his hand and stepped away from him, "Focus, Martian," she motioned for him to start.

The Doctor closed his eyes and did as his wife said. In no time he heard the overlapping voices of the Time Lords and followed them up to a pair of purple curtains, "Well, they can't all be in here..." he heard the murmurs of the Time Lords and grew further confused.

"In there?" Minerva tilted her head with confusion.

The Doctor pulled the curtains and walked into the alcove with Minerva. He saw a cabinet on the wall where the voices were strangely originating from. He went over and opened the cabinet doors to find the shelves filled with more message boxes, all the voices of many Time Lords coming through to his ears, all calling for help.

Minerva kept quiet at the discovery, only waiting for him to turn around and give him a hug. There wasn't much more she could do at this point except that. The two heard coming footsteps that clearly had to be that of Auntie's and Uncle's.

"Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection," the Doctor bitterly remarked, "Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought I had some friends here... but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead," he turned around with a glare of daggers for them both, "How many Time Lords have you lured here, the way you lured me? And what happened to them all?"

"House, House is kind and he is wise," Auntie tried to say but the Doctor cut her off.

" House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know!" he angrily snapped, "But how does he mend you, hm?" he eyed Uncle for a moment, "You have the eyes of a 20 year old."

"Thank you..." Uncle smiled a bit.

"That wasn't a complement," Minerva spat, "It was meant literally."

"Your eyes are 30 years younger than you are," the Doctor continued and ripped of Uncle's hat, "Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than your left, and how's your dancing, 'cause you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you," and then he slapped Auntie's hand, "I had an umbrella like you once."

"Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this," Auntie raised her arm...bearing a certain tattoo.

"Corsair," the Doctor breathed with horror.

"He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?" Auntie glanced at him, "Big fella. I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys."

"Kidneys," the Doctor gritted his teeth and stepped towards the pair, "You gave me hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me! Basically... run!"

Startled, Auntie ran off while Uncle backed away, "Poor old Time Lord. Too late. House is too clever."

Minerva sadly turned around for the boxes, recalling one of Idris's rambles concerning the box, mostly because she'd spoken about the letter, "Doctor..." she began but Amy's cellphone went off again, "...Idris mentioned the boxes," she quickly said before he moved to answer, "Like a prediction."

"Stay put. Stay exactly where you are," the Doctor left a quick message to Amy then hung up.

"She's going to be even more upset," Minerva tried to joke and get some type of laugh from him.

All she received, though, was a small smile and her hand taken as they went for Idris. They found her locked up in a dome-shaped cell where she was finally quiet than earlier.

"How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry," the Doctor marched up to her, "How did you know?"

"Ah, it's my thief," Idris smiled calmly.

"Who are you? Why do you keep calling him that?" Minerva frowned, for all she knew it was a pet name and she wasn't about to have that sort of thing going on.

"It's about time," Idris continued with her calm attitude.

"Who are you?" the Doctor insisted.

"Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?"

"They said you were dangerous," Minerva reminded, "You bit him, remember?" she pointed at the Doctor.

"Not the cage, stupid!"

"Hey!"

"I meant in here," Idris put her hands on either side of her face, "They put me in here. I'm the... Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go..." and she started making the sounds of the TARDIS, leaving the pair far more confused than they'd ever been.

"The TARDIS?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, nearly scoffing at the idea.

"Time and relative dimension in space," Idris recited with a nod, "Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me! I'm the TARDIS."

"Is that even possible?" Minerva looked at the Doctor with a frown.

"No," he stared at Idris with a scowl, "You're not! You're a bitey, mad lady. The TARDIS is up and downy stuff in a big blue box."

"Yes, that's me. A type 40 TARDIS," Idris pointed, "I was already a museum piece, when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said..."

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known," the Doctor recalled and looked at Minerva with a sheepish smile.

"And then you stole me," Idris grinned, "to go visit the princess," she cast a glance at Minerva.

"I borrowed you," the Doctor corrected.

"Oh yes," Idris agreed, "For some time, yes, but then 'borrowing' became one destination after another. And, as I do recall, borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?"

"Oh, nice one," Minerva playfully remarked.

"You're the TARDIS?" the Doctor couldn't wrap his mind around the idea but as the facts gathered together it didn't seem as crazy.

"Yes," Idris nodded.

" _My_ TARDIS?"

"My Doctor. Oh! We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock," Idris eyed the lock on the door that was still keeping her inside.

"This is mad, even for _you_ ," Minerva amusingly stared at the Doctor.

"Well I didn't plan on this!"

"Just get her out of the cell," Minerva pointed at the door and watched as he took the sonic and opened the door up for Idris.

Idris promptly stepped out and looked at the pair with curious eyes, "Are all people like this?"

"Like what?" the Doctor asked.

"So much bigger on the inside? I'm... Oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad."

"Then maybe you shouldn't think of it," Minerva advised, "Sad things are bad."

"But I have to say it!" Idris insisted as she continued to think, "But I just can't remember..."

"But why? Why pull the living soul from a TARDIS and pop it in a tiny human head?" the Doctor was busy thinking on the main problem, "What does it want you for?"

"It doesn't want me," Idris casually sniffed him.

"How do you know?" and then the Doctor proceeded to sniff his jacket afterwards.

"House eats TARDISes."

"What? What does that mean?" Minerva frowned.

"I don't know," Idris shook her head, "It's something I heard him say," she jerked a thumb to the Doctor.

"Me? When?"

"In the future."

"House eats Tardises?" the Doctor thought outloud.

"There you go!" Idris clapped her hands and gasped, "What are fish fingers?"

"Something completely disgusting," Minerva went ahead and answered...or blurted.

"Oi!" the Doctor turned to her.

"When does he say that, exactly?" Minerva curiously looked at Idris, doing her best not to smirk.

"Any second now," Idris did smirk openly as she looked at the Doctor.

"Of course! House feeds on rift energy and TARDISes are bursting with it!" the Doctor exclaimed as the realization struck him, "And not raw. All lovely and cooked, processed food… Mmm, fish fingers."

"No, they're really not," Minerva crinkled her nose, "Ugh, especially with that stupid custard!"

"Oi!"

"Do fish have fingers?" Idris randomly asked, not at all perturbed with the bantering she was hearing.

"What?" Minerva glanced at her, "We're practically arguing and that's your question?"

"I always see and hear your arguments," Idris reminded, "And I know how they end, believe me my question is more important to me."

"Right..." Minerva returned to the main problem at hand before things got more weird, "So House wants to eat the TARDIS but...that's sort of impossible, right?"

"It would destroy him," the Doctor nodded but stopped once he realized a loophole, "...unless, unless..."

"Unless you deleted the TARDIS matrix first," Idris said with a big grin.

"So it deleted you, then," Minerva raised her eyebrows, stunned, "I should be used to these kind of impossible things by now and yet...never gonna happen."

Idris shrugged at her, "But House just can't delete a TARDIS' consciousness, that would blow a hole in the universe. He pulls out the matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and feeds off the remaining Artron energy," she pointed to the Doctor who had his mouth open as if to speak, "You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now."

"But we sent Amy and Rory in there. They'll be eaten!" he pulled out the cellphone and ran for the TARDIS, "Amy! Amy! Rory, get the hell out of there!"

"Oh no!" Minerva moved to run after him but Idris kept her back, "What are you-"

"We need to talk," Idris said seriously, "Guess now I can do that..."

Minerva swallowed hard, knowing exactly what the box would have in mind to talk about, "It's not my fault, I swear," she teared up.

"I know that, believe me, I've seen many things in this universe."

"I don't understand," Minerva hugged herself, "I'm self-aware...but I don't know what to do with that."

"Talk to him," Idris insisted with a hand over Minerva's arm, "He'll know what to do."

~ 0 ~

The Doctor came back to the cavern room with Minerva after finding her alone by Idris's cell. He'd explained to her how House took the TARDIS, along with Amy and Rory inside it, and practically left them all stranded on the planet. Together, they hurried to go find Idris and the others.

"It's gone!" the Doctor exclaimed as soon as he saw Idris.

"Eaten?" Idris tried to guess.

"No, it _left_. Not eaten, hi-jacked," the Doctor clarified, mildly annoyed, "But why?"

"It's time for us both to go, and keep together," Auntie stood up with Uncle and started walking, both seemingly calm about the situation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go?" Minerva cut them off by blocking their pathway with herself, "What do you mean go? Where are you going?"

"Well, we're dying, my love," Auntie shrugged, "It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off."

"I'm against it," Uncle argued weakly.

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets?" Auntie glanced back at the Doctor, the man coming over to hear them, "Cos you told House it was the last TARDIS. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?"

"So now he's off to your universe to find more Tardises," Uncle explained.

"But it won't," Minerva slowly said as she looked at the Doctor, hoping there was some kind of plan forming already.

"Oh, it will think of something," Auntie fell over with a groan.

The Doctor hurried to check for a pulse when Uncle stepped forwards, "Actually, I feel fine..." and then he fell to the ground as well.

"Not dead. You can't just die!" the Doctor looked between the two on the ground.

"We need to go to where I landed, Doctor. Quickly," Idris stood up from her spot.

"Why?"

"Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now!" she made a run for the exit but stopped in bellow of a sharp pain on her stomach, "Ow! Roughly, how long do these bodies last?"

The Doctor used the sonic on her and linked rapidly once he saw the results, "You're dying."

Idris didn't seem so shocked by it as she rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course I'm dying."

"And you're not upset...?" Minerva came up to them and helped the woman stand straight.

"I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time," Idris shook her head then violently pointed at the Doctor, "No, stop it, don't get emotional. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus!"

"She's got a point," Minerva agreed with a shrug.

"I've got nothing!" the Doctor exclaimed, "I'm a madman with a box, _without_ a box! I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard!" but he took a step away from the women with an 'o' on his mouth.

"What is it?" Minerva asked plainly, wishing he'd stop being so dramatic at times, especially when they didn't have a lot of time.

"No, I'm not..." he began to say.

"Not what?"

"Cos it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard."

"I think Amy would beg to differ," Minerva muttered.

"It's a TARDIS junkyard, love!" the Doctor cheered and pulled her for the exit, "Come on..." he stopped and looked back at Idris, "Ooh, sorry, do you have a name?"

"700 years, finally he asks," Idris swayed her head with sarcasm, making Minerva laugh.

"But what do we call you?"

"I think you call me... Sexy," she smirked.

"N-no-"

"Oh don't you deny it," Minerva hit the Doctor's arm, "I know all kind of gimmicks you did before I came along in human form."

Idris laughed, "If I were to tell you!"

"You should," Minerva left the Doctor and linked arms with Idris, "You tell me everything I can use on him later on, yeah?" Idris nodded and Minerva started walking them, "Coming, Martian?" she called.

With a grumble, the Doctor went after them. Somehow having the TARDIS and his wife together actually talking didn't seem like it would lead to good things...for _him_.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor ran across the land with his sonic that was scanning as he passed by. Minerva and Idris followed him up to the top of a mound where they then saw millions of parts of ships scattered down below.

The Doctor gazed below with a stunned look, "A valley of half-eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses," Idris said quietly as her eyes flickered from one part of the corpses to another.

Minerva glanced at the Doctor with a sharp look, "Sorry, I don't think he thought of that..."

"No," Idris agreed, "He was thinking he could build a working TARDIS console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models," she shook her head, "And he doesn't care that it's impossible."

"It's not impossible as long as we are alive," the Doctor shrugged, "Rory and Amy need us. So, yeah, we're gonna build a TARDIS!"

~ 0 ~

After a while of work, there had been placed a shell of a room containing a small console in the middle. Idris went around the console and tapped a part of the equipment with a finger, making a face, "Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter!" she called to the Doctor.

Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a TARDIS before, you know. I know what I'm doing," the Doctor muttered as he pulled on a piece of rope that was wrapped around a piece of wall.

"Dear, let's not be rude," Minerva gave him a sharp look from where she stood, having stopped searching through the debris for more parts they'd need, "She was only saying."

"You're like a nine-year-old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom," Idris continued much to the Doctor's irritation, "And you never read the instructions!"

"I always read the instructions!" the Doctor argued back.

"Erm, well..." Minerva once again stopped and looked at the Doctor.

"You're not helping me!" the Doctor snapped.

"Well there's not much help I can do on that certain point!" Minerva threw her hands in the air, "You threw out the TARDIS manual for God's sake!"

"You're my wife! You're supposed to be _defending_ me!"

Minerva chuckled and looked at Idris, "From what, dear? If there's anyone that knows you as much as I do in this universe...it's her."

"And yet he doesn't know the first thing about me!" Idris put her hands on her hips and faced the Doctor, "There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for 700 years. What does it say?"

"Oh no..." Minerva started chuckling again once she saw where Idris was going.

The Doctor also seemed to know what Idris was heading for and scowled, "That's not instructions!"

"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?"

"Pull to open," Minerva recited.

"Yes, and what does he do?" Idris stared at the Doctor with a smirk.

Minerva turned to the Doctor with an amused smile, "C'mon dear..."

"I...push!" he nearly shouted of frustration.

"Every single time," Idris nodded, "700 years. Police Box doors open out the way.

The Doctor let the rope fall to the ground and stomped up to Idris, "I think I've earned the right to open my front doors any way I want!"

"Your front doors?!" Idris nearly laughed, Minerva close to doing so as well, "Have you any idea how childish that sounds?"

"You are not my mother!" the Doctor huffed and turned away.

"And you are not my child!" Idris mocked his tone then looked at Minerva, "And you want to have a child with that?"

"Oh...he's not that bad," Minerva smiled.

The Doctor was not about to let someone, not even the TARDIS herself, suddenly try to make Minerva reconsider having a baby with him, "You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you," he pointed violently at Idris in the face, "have have never been very reliable!"

"And you have?" Idris raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go!"

"No, but I always took you where you needed to go.

"That she did," Minerva had to agree, "She took us to Jenny and even to Zohar on Nix Terra."

"She did, didn't she?" the Doctor considered it a moment, beginning to smile, "Look at us. Talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk? Even when you're inside the box?"

"Oh, that would be fun!" Minerva excitedly nodded.

Idris smiled sadly at the idea, "You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays."

"Well, they're not strays..." Minerva grew quiet as she thought, "...and if you really think about it, the Doctor picked _me_ up as well...so does that mean _I'm_ a stray?"

"NO," the Doctor hurried up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "I took a _Queen_ with me," he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Technically, I was a human-"

"Don't ruin it," the Doctor warned her playfully, making her laugh. Their moment was cut short when Idris fell forwards, having to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"You OK?" Minerva helped the Doctor make her stand on her feet again.

"One of the kidneys has already failed," Idris put a hand over her side, "It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console."

"Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe," the Doctor took a breath as he stared at their unfinished work.

"This body has about 18 minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative."

The Doctor grinned and headed back for the rope attached to the piece of wall, "Then we need to get a move on, eh, old girl?"

Minerva smiled and returned to her like of debris she'd been rummaging through. There was a time limit that needed to be met!

~ 0 ~

The group was able to put up more wall our es around the much more constructed console. The Doctor carried a central column over his shoulder as he headed for the console.

"You'll need to install the time router," Idris called as she rummaged through the debris with Minerva.

"How is this going to make it through the rift?" Minerva felt the need to question, uncaring who answered.

The Doctor slipped the column into place and went around the console to check if it was alright, "We're almost there," he assured Minerva, the woman making a face as that was not what she'd asked, "Thrust diffuser. Er, Retro scope. Blue... thingy."

"Do you wonder why I chose you all those years ago?" Idris suddenly asked the Doctor, not even looking back to him.

"I chose you," the Doctor frowned as he corrected her, "I needed to get to the Monsoon fast and you were unlocked," he winked at Minerva.

"Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe and I thought, why not the Monsoon for a starter? Everyone always talked about it."

"But then he brought you right back," Minerva pointed out, hoping she wouldn't spark another disagreement.

"I know," Idris huffed, sending a small glare at the Doctor for that, "He kept going and coming, going and coming..."

"I couldn't help it," the Doctor argued softly as he stared at Minerva, "I only wanted to go where Minerva was..." Minerva blushed as he walked up to her.

"Oh, I know," Idris playfully rolled her eyes, "It's _always_ been like that. You know," she directed herself to Minerva, "you act like a visitor when in reality you were there at the start. In fact, you _were_ the start. I should thank you, because of you that madman over there stole me."

"You're welcome...?" Minerva laughed as the Doctor kissed her temples followed by a surprise kiss on her lips.

"Right then," the Doctor turned them for the finished makeshift console, "Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?" like if it was on cue, a small piece from the side of the console, "That's fine, that always happens. No! Hang on! Wait!" he rushed to a small pile of debris and picked up a red velvet rope with a grin.

"Oh, of course," Minerva rolled her eyes and had to laugh again at the gimmicks of her husband as he went up to the console, motioning for her and Idris to come and join.

"Right, okay, let's go," the Doctor handed Idris and Minerva one end of the rope to attach to the console, "Follow that TARDIS!"

But the console didn't move.

"There's no power," Minerva looked around the dead console.

"It can't even start," the Doctor sighed and put a hand over the mirror Idris was using to play with her face, "We've got nothing!"

Idris rolled her eyes, "Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had - you've got me," she kissed her two index fingers, energy sprouting from them afterwards, and placed it against the central column. With her energy taking over the console and them altogether, they were able to dematerialize. While it was a bumpy ride, the Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself rather nicely with all the laughter he was giving, "We've locked on to them! They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside!" Idris had to shout to the pair to be heard.

"We could send a message to either Amy or Rory," Minerva suggested through a shout, "I'm sure the telepathic circuits are online!"

"I'll leave a message for the pretty one!"

And that was how Rory found his head with the image of Idris, much to the Doctor's irritation. Rory was the pretty one!? Idris placed the route inside Rory's head for him and Amy to go to the old control room in order for them to lower the shields of the TARDIS. It wasn't long before Idris left Rory the instructions to open the doors of the old control room, thus enabling them a passage into the TARDIS. They materialized by the ramp of the old control room, all three crashing to the ground with strength of the energy.

"Doctor!" Amy was relieved to find the pair back with them and hopefully with a plan to stop House from killing them all.

"Idris!" Minerva exclaimed as she and the Doctor helped the woman up.

"Not good. Not good at all," Idris was growing pale as the pair helped her sit down, "How do you walk around in these things?"

"We're not quite there yet... just hold on," the Doctor motioned for her to stay still and turned to the others, "Amy, this is... Well, she's my TARDIS. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my TARDIS."

Amy blinked with wide eyes and looked at Minerva for confirmation, "She's the TARDIS?"

"Yup, she's the box of wonders," Minerva put a hand on Idris's shoulders.

"Hello. I'm... Sexy," Idris gave a small smile.

"Oh," Rory looked at the pair with surprise.

"She is," Minerva shrugged.

"The Environment has been breached," came House's voice over the room, "Nephew, kill them all."

Suddenly remembering they'd been on the run from the crazed Ood, Amy and Rory started looking around for it, "Where's Nephew?" Rory grew worried as the Ood could jump out of anywhere.

"He was standing right where you materialized," Amy pointed at the makeshift console.

"Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed," the Doctor assumed and received the questioning looks of the humans.

"Meaning what?" Rory asked.

"You're breathing him," Minerva made a face as she knew how they'd react.

"Another Ood I failed to save," the Doctor sighed.

Minerva put a hand on his arm as she kissed his cheek, "And you can't blame yourself if you had no control over it," she reminded.

"Doctor, I did not expect you," House spoke again and made everyone look up.

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me," the Doctor shrugged casually as he brought Minerva closer to him should House want to try something.

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity..." as House said those words, the entire group went down with the pull of gravity until House released it, "Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke."

"You really don't want to do that!" the Doctor struggled to say as he tried to breathe, along with the others.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" asked House after he returned the air to the room.

"Because then I won't be able to help you! Listen to your engines. Just listen to them," the Doctor eyed the others with a look that said not to talk, "You don't have the thrust and you know it. I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble, through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in! You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise."

"You can't be serious," Amy blinked, unable to believe the Doctor would take a chance with the bad guy when the most probable thing that would happen after returning to the correct universe was their death.

"I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word," the Doctor looked up as he awaited the response of House.

"Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water," Rory held Idris as the woman seemed barely conscious.

Minerva and the Doctor went to Idris, the Doctor kneeling and taking Idris's hands, "Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon."

Idris managed to smile at that, "I always liked it when you call me... old girl."

"You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise," House clearly lied to them.

"Fine, okay, I trust you," the Doctor stood up, looking at Minerva with a small smirk, " Just delete, ooh, 30% of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate sub-routine Sigma-9."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice."

"Ye-e-s. I can delete rooms, and I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor, very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris."

There was a flash of bright light and next thing the group knew they were back in the regular, current console room, the TARDIS now back in the universe along with House.

"Oh, well, you could do that but it wouldn't work," Minerva stood up from beside Idris and Rory's side, "My name is Minerva, thank you oh so much for ignoring me, by the way. You should know that all living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room."

"Always be nice to Minerva," the Doctor smiled at her in amusement.

"Always," she pointed in agreement.

"We are in your Universe now, _Minerva_ ," House spat the last word with several drips of sarcasm, "Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."

"Fear _me_ ," the Doctor frowned at the threat his wife was just given, "I've killed _all_ of them," he heard the whispers of Idris and looked back to see the woman almost gone. He put on a fake smile, "Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me, my wife, and friends Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent," he started clapping and glanced at Minerva, nodding for her to go along with it.

"Congratulations," Minerva called as she clapped, catching on what he was trying to do, "You've defeated all of us and most of all: the TARDIS Matrix _herself_. A living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body and look at her!"

"Doctor, Minerva, she's stopped breathing," Rory looked up with a grim face.

"Enough! That is enough!" House exclaimed, trying to shush them.

"No. It's never enough," the Doctor cut in, "You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and live. Look at her body, House."

"And you think I should mourn her?"

"No, I think what my husband is trying to say is you should be very, _very_ careful about what you let back into this control room," Minerva glared.

Behind them, Idris opened her mouth to release the energy within her, quickly spreading throughout the room. The Doctor smirked as he saw the energy begin to change the green light of House back to its original golden, "You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again and she's free!"

"No! Doctor, stop this! OW! Stop this now!" everyone listened and watched how the TARDIS took back her home.

"Oh, look at my girl, look at her go! Bigger on the inside!" the Doctor laughed, "You see, House?"

"Make it stop!"

"That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you're just so small!"

"Make it stop!"

"Finish him off, girl," Minerva gave the last order as the remainders of the vile House were removed from the box.

After a moment of silence, the room started to dim its lights, "Doctor? Minerva?" they all heard, "Are you there?"

The pair turned around and saw the source of the lights dimming. There was a glowing projection of Idris behind them, "It's so very dark in here."

"We're here," the Doctor took Minerva's hand and and walked them closer t the projection.

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now."

"What word is it?" Minerva dreaded the answer as Idris smiled sadly at them.

"Alive. I'm alive!"

"Alive isn't sad," the Doctor corrected.

"It's sad when it's over," Idris countered, "I'll always be here. But this is when we talked and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you, either of you."

"Goodbye?" Minerva assumed under the circumstances.

"No, I just wanted to say... hello," Idris smiled through her clearly teared-up eyed, "Hello, Doctor, princess Kaeya, It's so very, very nice to meet you."

"Please! I don't want you to," the Doctor tried to reach for Idris but ended up stepping back with Minerva as the projection dissipated with a bright light.

"I love you," the pair heard the last words of the TARDIS before the usual wheezing sound took over once more.

~ 0 ~

Later on, the Doctor sat in the swing underneath the console while Minerva stood beside him. Amy and Rory stood above by the stairs just watching the two. It'd been a couple hours since the TARDIS had returned to normal and neither human knew what to say or do after that.

"How's it going under there?" Rory called, figuring that was as good enough of a start as any other.

"Just putting a firewall around the Matrix," the Doctor answered, "Almost done."

"Are you going to make her talk again?" Amy wondered while Rory headed down the staircase.

"He can't," Minerva sighed.

"Why not?"

"Spacey-wacey, isn't it?" Amy began making her way down the stairs as well.

"Well actually," the Doctor began, Minerva rolling her eyes as she knew he was about to show off, "It's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh-dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then..." but he stopped when Rory put two wires together and made them spark, "Yes, it's spacey-wacey!" the Doctor growled in frustration.

"Don't be rude, dear, he was only trying to help," Minerva patted his shoulder.

"Sorry," the Doctor mumbled and continued to do his work with the wires.

"At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something," Rory recalled the strange words Idris said during her last moments, "I don't know what it meant."

"What did she say?" Minerva turned to him as the Doctor stood from the swing.

"The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know that someday," Rory shrugged,I"t doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Not yet," the Doctor shook his head, "You OK?"

"No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse," Rory said, slightly distraught over the fact, while Amy took a seat on the bottom of the stairs and held onto the rail.

"Letting it get to you - you know what that's called? Being alive," the Doctor smiled and put an arm around Minerva's waist, "Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts," he glanced back at the wires, "Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful."

"Cos he's just a big ole five year old," Minerva joked and looked up at the console through the glass, "What do you think, box of wonders? Where shall we take the kids this time?"

"Oi, I am not a kid," the Doctor pointed at her.

"No, you're not, dear," Minerva giggled as she used the same tone as he did.

"Minerva," the Doctor turned to her with a frown.

"Martian," Minerva continued to giggle as she turned the same way he did. She called it a quits when the Doctor groaned in exasperation and so turned to Amy and Rory, "The House deleted all the bedrooms. I should make you two a new bedroom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Rory leaned to Amy and whispered a couple words, Amy nodding and looking at Minerva with an almost pleading look, "Okay, Minerva, this time could _you_ maybe do the room? We'd like to lose the bunk beds."

"Bunk beds?" Minerva blinked with wide eyes and looked at the Doctor, "I should've never put you in charge."

"Bunk beds are cool!" the Doctor cheered, "A bed with a ladder! You can't beat that!"

" _See_?" Amy gestured with both her hands to the delusional Doctor while staring at Minerva.

"You know what, maybe _we_ should have bunk beds," Minerva smirked at the Doctor as his cheerful face fell at just the thought of them having to separate, "Not so much fun, is it?"

"Fine, it's your room," he stared at the two humans with a huff, "Up those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop!" as soon as they were gone, he turned to Minerva frantically, "We're not really going to get bunk beds are we?"

"Don't know, it sounds cool," she shrugged as she pretended to consider it.

"Minerva!" he cried while she laughed.

"Oh, get to work and finish that, I'll meet you up above," she pointed up to the console before she pecked his lips and hurried up the stairs. While he returned to work she quietly went around the console, her smiles fading as she came to a halt. She knew the TARDIS had been right about talking to the Doctor, she just didn't know how to bring it up.

A couple minutes later, the Doctor came up the stairs, never seeing anything about a letter, "So..." he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No bunk beds," Minerva rolled her eyes, over the whole fake disagreement about beds.

"Yes!" he cheered to himself, making her laugh. He turned her around and leaned her against the console, 'So, I was thinking, we could all" his eyes drifted up to the rotor, "visit the Eye of Orion...or wherever we need to go."

Minerva smiled and looked back at the rotor, "Anywhere's fine with me, let's leave it to the box of wonders this time. She knows best."

Next to them, the lever moved on its own and started dematerializing, sending them off on a new adventures, just the three of them as it always was in the end.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

This episode was just so funny and then very touching at the end. One of my faves for sure! And now getting to write Minerva was even better! But uh oh what's going on now?

 _ **For Reviews:**_

Yeah, I don't think I want to see that type of competition either xD. It'd be much too sad don't you think? And thank you for reading!

Well, they never really explained that detail in the actual show in my opinion. All they went off by was that Amy's pregnancy scan was going off between negative and positive. But for this story I just went with the fact the transmission of the Flesh would eventually be detected by the TARDIS. Answers I shall not give at the moment ;). Sooooorry! Thanks! I absolutely loved writing it! I kept writing Minerva how I basically would've reacted too xD. All excited and swooned by the charms!

Thanks! I hoped you liked the new chapter then! :)

* * *

That's pretty much it now! The next chapter is one of the big ones I expect you'd want to see...Flesh gangers anyone? *smirks*


	5. One and the Same

Minerva watched in silence as Amy and Rory played darts on the side of the console room. The Doctor stood beside her in front of the monitor that still struggled to give a conclusive result on Amy's pregnancy scan. It had been nine months, nine complete months since their adventure in America with the Silence. If this was positive, which was about 99.9% probable, then it was almost time to reveal things to Rory and Amy herself. That would not be an easy thing to do, and the Doctor would've thought that perhaps if he and Minerva told them together it would be a little better.

Course that would only work if he and Minerva actually were on a good page with each other.

"Minerva," the Doctor had barely touched her arm when she shifted away from him, "Sorry," he moved his hand back and looked at the scanner again.

"It's alright," Minerva whispered and moved beside him at the scanner, still making sure they were not touching.

"It's time, you know," he spoke quietly while the humans were engulfed in their game of darts.

"I know," she nodded, "How do you suppose we, um...end the signal?" she discreetly cast a glance to Amy while the ginger had turned for the dart target on the wall.

"It needs to be humane, an educated way so as to not harm her," the Doctor sighed, "And for that, we'll need to learn..."

"Meaning..." Minerva backed away from him, nodding for him to switch off the music they had playing. She turned around for the humans, "...anyone want fish 'n' chips?" she called to them, Rory immediately raising his hand, "Great, we can drop you both off, then. Take your time. Don't rush."

"Uh, and you?" Amy crossed her arms and looked at the pair with suspicious eyes. She'd noticed the distance that had suddenly sprouted between them for a couple months and wanted to know the reason. It was weird because unlike the last time, there were no arguments, no shouting, no glares, jealousy etc. Everything was quiet, simple, reserved...what was that all about?

"We have things to do," the Doctor supplied, "Things involving...other things."

"Then we'll stay with you," Amy challenged them. If they were going to patch up things then they would need alone time but by the looks of their faces it didn't seem like that was their reason for wanting to get rid of her and Rory for a while, "We'll do the other things."

"No, Amy," Minerva turned for the console with the Doctor as he went around the controls.

"Whatever you're up to, I, personally, would like to be a part of it," Amy went over with Rory to meet the pair at the console and received stares, "What?"

The klaxon blaring ended the conversation along with the TARDIS giving a sudden jolt. Rory managed to grab onto a rail while Amy clung to the console, the alien pair going around the console to try and get the TARDIS out of trouble.

"It's a Solar Tsunami!" Minerva exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Came directly from your sun," the Doctor added to the humans, "A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big!"

Rory lurched forwards with a hand over his stomach, "Ohh, Doctor, my tummy's going funny."

"Well, the gyros are dissipated. Target-tracking is out!" the Doctor threw a lever in hopes of settling down the box. Of course when the TARDIS gave another giant, violent jolt, he threw that to hell, "Assume the position!" he ordered and managed to reach for Minerva to pull her against him, ignoring her desperate attempts to wiggle out of his grip.

Just as they thought things were about to get worse, the TARDIS came to a stop. Minerva took opportunity and finally moved away from the Doctor, "Textbook landing," she remarked and headed for the doors.

"Minerva, hold on," the Doctor went after her but was too late as she opened the doors and stepped out. He quickly did the same and looked up at a weathervane on top of a spire, "Behold! A cockerel. Love a cockerel," he shrugged, moving away as Amy and Rory came out, "And, underneath, a monastery, 13th-century."

"Oh, we've gone all medieval," Amy made a face as she took a look around the stone building the TARDIS had materialized near at.

"I'm not sure about that," Rory shook his head, prompting Amy to give him a mock-glare.

"Really? Medieval expert, are you?"

"No, it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield," Rory gestured up to the song they could hear.

Minerva had moved ahead of the group and stopped near a stairway where she saw a hole in the ground that had an exposed pipe running underground.

"These fissures are new," the Doctor observed, "The solar Tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This was caused by a magnetic quake that occurred just before the wave hit."

"The building isn't going to withstand very long," Minerva looked up, missing the Doctor pull out a snow globe from his jacket and shake it, studying it for a moment before putting it away.

"Minerva, Doctor, look," Rory was pointing to the pipe on the ground bearing the words 'Danger corrosive'.

The Doctor took out the sonic and scanned the pipe, "Ah, it's a supply pipe. Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island, to the mainland."

"My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield," Rory had remarked to Amy passively.

"We should go inside," Minerva started up the stairs without the Doctor.

"Uh, Doctor, anything you want to tell us...?" Amy eyed the man as they went to follow Minerva, the other ginger already far ahead.

"What would that be?" the Doctor played dumb and hurried his pace.

"You know there's something going on, right?" Amy asked Rory quietly as they watched the Doctor go.

"Oh yeah," Rory breathed and led her after them.

~ 0 ~

"I think we're here," Minerva whispered to the Doctor when they entered a small courtyard of the stone building.

"I believe you're right, Clever Girl," the Doctor smiled and reached for her hand without thinking.

"No, don't!" Minerva immediately backed away at the contact, "Don't..." she sighed.

"Minerva," the Doctor tried to hide his pain as he slowly walked up to her, feeling even worse when she backed away with each step he took, "C'mon, don't you think you're taking it a bit far?"

"I'm just trying to minimize the, um, temptation, that's all," she flashed a small smile.

"It's been months now and I'd really just like to hold my wife's hand," the Doctor held his free hand out for her, a small (hopeful) smile on his face.

"But then you might get ideas and I'd rather just avoid those..."

"So you're telling me, that we'll just never be able to touch each other again? No hugs, no hand-holding, no kisses, ever, ever again?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, watching her shift and look away, "Minerva, don't you think you're being a tad ridiculous, now? It's been _months_ and you're honestly driving me crazy with your distance."

"I told you, Doctor, I just wanted to stop-"

"And I understand you, I've given you your space, but this is too much!"

"I'm sorry..." Minerva whispered with teary eyes and hurried away before the Doctor could say more.

"Minerva!" the Doctor shouted, forgetting for the moment that they were sneaking around the place.

"Okay, what was that?" Amy shook her head as she and Rory caught up with them, just barely getting the glimpse of Minerva ahead, "Is that why you wanted to ship Rory and I off for fish and chips? To get some space?"

"Yeah, you could've just been up and clear with us," Rory shrugged, "We would've understood..."

Frustrated with the crazy months and the latest disagreements, the Doctor turned around and nearly shouted at them too, "We didn't want any sp-" he stopped and took a long breath, "Sorry, sorry," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Take a moment," Amy blinked at the sudden discharge of emotions, "Is it that bad?"

"You tell me," the Doctor sighed, "We stopped trying for a baby months ago..." the humans exchanged looks of sympathy for the Doctor, understanding how much the alien pair had desired a child, "But frankly, right now," the Doctor continued with a deep breath, "I don't care about any of that - I just want my wife back," he turned around and ran in the direction Minerva had gone off to.

He was going to keep attempting to get his Clever Girl back until he ultimately did. He didn't understand what was going on, well...on some part he could understand. It had been well over a year now since they started trying for a baby with no such results. He could assume that with each negative on the tests Minerva's hope decreased. He had to admit he also had his hope crushed slightly with each try. But that wouldn't want to make him stop altogether, at least not without talking about it first...and that wasn't what had happened with Minerva. A couple months ago, she declared she wanted to stop. While it had come out of the no where, the Doctor assured her they could stop, it wasn't like he would force her to keep trying. That wasn't what he had in mind for the conception of their baby. But he did want to know what had made her decide such a thing, and why in the matter she did. He knew something was going on with her, something she didn't want to tell him. She insisted that it was simply due to tiredness from the negative exams and she just wanted a break.

But her 'break' was overly ridiculous, and it had sprung from such a terrified pair of eyes.

The Doctor could not find a better word than 'terrified' after he'd tried to coax her into another try for a baby. But when he'd started to kiss her he found nothing but fear in her eyes. _Fear_. He'd stopped instantaneously and did nothing but ask and ask what was wrong...until she flat-out told him she didn't want to try anymore. He'd accepted it, thinking they just needed a break of negative after negative, and he wanted to give her the space she had asked for. But somehow Minerva had turned that into a 'no touching' at all times, claiming it was for _for_ temptations. There was no more hand holding, no more hugs, no kisses, no giggles, etc. To say, the Doctor was pretty sure Minerva would inquire about separate bedrooms any day now. Every time they were in bed together for sleep Minerva would scoot to her side as far as possible, as if he would contaminate her with some type of disease or something. He'd never seen her like that. He was hurt, he was _hurting_ , because of her behavior. It had started out with her not wanting to try for a baby...but all this reservation because of his 'temptation' was simply too much of a lie to ignore.

 _"Intruder alert. Intruder alert_ ," went a computer over speakers all around the monastery building.

"There's people coming," Minerva declared as soon as the Doctor had found her, "Almost people...what now?" she turned to him.

"What we always do, eh?" the Doctor flashed a smile, hoping to get one back from her, "We run!" he exclaimed just as Amy and Rory met up with them.

"I think we should probably go," Rory gestured back the way they'd come through.

"Like you don't know us, Rory," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes, "Doctor's right, we run..." and so she did, along with the Doctor.

"Yeah, but I meant _that_ way!" Rory shouted after them while he pointed back to the way of safety and the TARDIS.

"Come on," Amy motioned for him to follow as she started after the pair.

"I'm telling you, when something runs towards you, it's never for a nice reason!"

It was Amy's turn to roll her eyes at him, "C'mon!" she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her.

They ran into a part of the building, straight into a harness room where the first thing they saw were people pinned up on the harnesses close on the window alcoves, only one empty.

"What are all these harnesses for?" Amy came to a halt at the sight as she looked around. It reminded her of one of those horror movies and became more nervous.

"We're about to find out," Minerva mumbled, swallowing hard as she looked at each of the humans on the harnesses, knowing exactly what those harnesses were for.

"What are they, prisoners?" Amy insisted as she stepped towards one of the harnesses, "Or are they meditating, or what?"

"Well, at the moment, they fall into the "or what" category," the Doctor was anxious for the nearing 'almost' people.

"Halt and remain calm," a new voice ordered from another entrance in the room.

"Well, we've halted," the Doctor looked around the group, "How are we all doing on the "calm" front?"

"Must you ask?" Minerva sighed as she saw two men and a woman coming into the room, matching the same ones on the harnesses.

"Don't move!" one of the men, Jimmy, warned as he and the other man, Buzzer, pointed lances at them.

"Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are," Buzzer slightly moved in front of the woman with them.

"So let's ask them," the woman, Jennifer, rolled her eyes as she stepped in front of them, "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I'm the Doctor, this is my wife, Minerva, and they are Amy and Rory," the Doctor pointed to the group, "And it's all very nice, isn't it?

"Hold up. You're all..." Amy was looking between the harnesses and the trio in front of them, "What are you all, like, identical twins?"

Behind the group entered another man and woman, wearing acid suits, "This is an Alpha-grade industrial facility," the woman, Cleaves, declared, "Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble."

"Actually, you're in big trouble," the Doctor countered and flashed his psychic paper at her.

The woman took the paper and read it, "Meteorological department, since when?" she frowned.

"Since you were hit by a solar wave," Minerva crossed her arms, "You do realize this whole building is in trouble, right?"

"As you have realized, we survived," Cleaves gestured to their very much safe appearances.

"And as I'm sure you also realize, there's a bigger one on the way."

"Which we'll also survive," Cleaves rolled her eyes and looked back at the man with her, "Dicken, scan for bugs."

"Backs against the wall," he held up a scanner to the group, "Now."

"You're not a monastery. You're a factory. 22nd-century, army-owned factory," the Doctor said to the workers, eyeing Minerva as the scanner moved onto her. She seemed tensed for some reason, well...not for 'some reason', there were plenty of reasons to be tensed about at the moment. He just didn't like it when she upset and that included being tensed.

"You're an army?" Amy raised an eyebrow while she studied the harnesses.

"No, love, we're contractors and you're trespassers," Cleaves briefly looked up from the psychic paper to give Amy a smug face.

"It's okay, boss," Dickens finished the scanning and moved away from the group.

"All right, weatherman, your I.D. checks out," Cleaves handed back the psychic paper to the Doctor, "If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it, hand out sunblock?"

"Quit the sarcasm and show us the critical systems," Minerva snapped as she came towards the two, wearing a grim expression that left even the Doctor a bit surprised.

"Which one?" Cleaves played dumb, although she really felt like the ginger was overstepping the boundaries.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry so let's cut to the chase, where is the flesh room?" Minerva demanded, not backing from her grim attitude. They just didn't understand, none of them, that time was precious now, apart from the real Amy's time, something truly worse was close to happening.

Eventually, Cleaves brought the group into a new room where a raised platform at the end contained a vat and an empty tub in front of it. Minerva and the Doctor walked for the vat, hearing the liquid bubbling as they neared, and then saw the gooey, white liquid afterwards.

"And there you are," the Doctor mumbled gravely, his insides churned as he thought of the way the ganger Amy - who still knew nothing of her true situation - came about in one of those vats.

"Meet the government's worst-kept secret — the flesh," Cleaves announced to the group, finding the entire show a complete waste of time, "It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level."

"Right. Brilliant. _Lost_ ," Amy made a gesture to get the attention and a hopeful explanation.

"Okay," Cleaves tried again, "Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything, replicate a living organism, down to the hairs on its chinny-chin-chin. Even clothes, and everything's identical — eyes, voice."

"As well as the mind and soul," Minerva bitterly added.

"Don't be fooled, Miss Souza, it acts like life, but it still needs to be controlled by us from those harnesses you saw."

"I'm not the fool here, Cleaves," Minerva rolled her eyes and looked at the liquid in the vat, "You clearly don't know to what extent the flesh can be."

"Wait," Rory blinked as he made a realization, "Hold it, so...you're _flesh_ right now?"

"I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber," Cleaves shrugged, choosing to ignore Minerva's comments, "We all are, except Jennifer, here. Don't be scared. This thing? Just like operating a forklift truck."

"Fool," Minerva mumbled under her breath.

"You said it could grow," the Doctor looked at Cleaves suspiciously, "Only living things grow."

"Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous, we were losing a worker every week. So now, we mine the acid, using these doppelgangers, or "gangers." If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid..."

"Then who the hell cares?" ganger Buzzer turned to Jennifer, "Right, Jen?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was still thinking about the error she'd made earlier when she'd accidentally provoked a previous ganger of Buzzer to fall into the acid, "Well, the nerve endings automatically cut off, like airbags being discharged, except we wake up and get a new ganger."

"It's weird. But you get used to it," ganger Jimmy added.

"Jennifer, I want you in your ganger," Cleaves pointed to the doorway, "Get back to the harness."

"Scan that thing, now," Minerva ordered to the Doctor when the distraction came across. The Doctor nodded and took out the sonic to use on the flesh.

"Hang on, what's he up to?" ganger Buzzer caught them, "What are you up to, pal?"

"None of your business," Minerva snapped and watched the Doctor in concern when she noticed he seemed to be in a struggle to move his arm, "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Stop it!" Agh!" he exclaimed, finally able to pull his arm away.

"Doctor?" Minerva moved to his side.

"Strange," he blinked and looked at her, "It was like, for a moment there, it was scanning _me_ ," he put away the sonic and again reached for the liquid.

"Don't do that!" Minerva warned, tensing as his hand remained just mere inches above the liquid.

"Ahh..." again, he went into some sort of struggle.

"Stop it..." Minerva gasped as his hand shook in his struggle to pull away.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Gah!" with the help of Minerva, he finally pulled his hand away, "I understand," he whispered.

"Are you alright?" Minerva turned him to her, studying him in full-fledged concern.

The Doctor suddenly smiled as her hands where on him, for the first time in months. He missed her so much he actually felt a bit ridiculous seeing as she was always with him, although never near him.

"Hey," Minerva snapped her fingers to get his attention, "What happened?" she asked him earnestly.

"You have no idea..." he glanced at Cleaves and the others, "No idea, I mean...I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it and it, to me."

"Don't fiddle with the money, Doctor," was all Cleaves had to say about it.

"How can you be so stupid?" Minerva turned to them, "All of you," she frowned, "The flesh is _alive_ , _so_ alive. You pile your lives, your personalities, directly into it. The core of who you are is transmitted into it...and you've no idea."

The sound of lightning crashing intervened the conversation. The Doctor took out his snow globe again and shook at the same time the ground shook, "It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs — pre-shock and full shock — it's close."

"Buzz, have we got anything from the mainland yet?" Cleaves looked back to her co-worker.

"No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation."

"Okay, then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop," Cleaves moved up to the tub, "Now, why don't you stand back and let us impress you."

On cue, flesh started to pour into the tub, prompting the entire group to move over to watch. As the tub filled, a face began forming, that of Jennifer's. After a couple seconds, a fully-formed and defined ganger Jennifer sat up with a loud gasp, the rest of the flesh liquid gone.

"Well, I can see why you keep it in a church. The miracle of life," the Doctor quietly remarked, his mind unable to help think of the baby he and Minerva had (once) hoped for.

"No need to get poncey. It's just gunge," ganger Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we need to get to work," Cleaves reminded.

"Okay, everybody. Let's crack on," ganger Jimmy said as he helped ganger Jennifer out of the tub.

"Did we not just talk about a solar storm?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "You need to get out of here!"

"Well, where do you want us to go?" ganger Jimmy challenged the woman, "We're on a tiny island."

"Well, we can get you all off it," Minerva promised.

"Don't be ridiculous," ganger Cleaves rolled her eyes, "We've got a job to do."

"Soon, there won't _be_ a job to do, don't you understand?"

As if adding to the dangers Minerva was warning about, an alarm blared, startling Jennifer, "That's the alarm," she looked up.

"How do you get power?" the Doctor questioned her fast. Time was running out and if no one tried to do anything they were to perish.

"We're solar and we use a solar router. The weather vane," Cleaves pointed up, still surprisingly at ease despite the nearing danger.

"Big problem," he blinked.

"Boss, maybe if the storm comes back, we should get underground," ganger Jimmy started to falter with the alarms, "The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit."

"We have 200 tons of acid to pump out. We fall behind, we stay another rotation," she reminded, "Anyone want that?" she looked at the other crew members.

"Hm, job above anything, where have I seen that one before?" Minerva shook her head, "Look," she said to Cleaves, "you are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. Don't turn the wrong way. If you don't prepare for a hell of a storm, you are all in terrible danger, understand?"

"My factory, my rules," was all Cleaves had to say as she turned away.

"Amazing, it's like I'm seeing my mother, Sofia," Minerva sighed and let the Doctor take over.

"We need to check the progress of the storm," he snapped his fingers as he expected to be answered fast, "Monitoring station," he rose his voice when no one answered, "Monitoring station!"

"Three lefts, a right, and a left. Third door on your left," ganger Jennifer answered with a startle.

"Thank you," the Doctor motioned for Minerva to go first seeing as he couldn't hold hands with her. He didn't want her behind and unexpectedly get hurt without him noticing.

They followed Jennifer's instructions and came into a room full of equipment and machinery. As they entered, they stumbled around with a shake from the storm.

The Doctor ran for the center of the room to the machinery, "The wave's disturbing the earth's magnetic field. There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. You see this weather vane, the cock-a-doodle-doo? It's a solar router, feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, kaboom. I've got to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose."

"No, wait," Minerva called as he ran for the doorway again, "Every time you go up to a roof you get electrocuted!"

"Not true, I went up the bell tower I'm Venice and came down just fine," he argued with a smirk and ran off.

"No, wait!" Minerva ran after him and stopped at the doorway when she saw he was already much more ahead. She sighed and looked back at Amy and Rory, "He never listens!"

"And you're surprised because...?" Rory tried to lift the spirits up with light heartened sarcasm.

Minerva gave a small smile as she returned, "Good point. But after years of being married you kinda still cling to hope."

"Speaking of marriage..." Amy began slowly, glancing at Rory who was already shaking his head at her. Well, she couldn't stay out of it, could she?

"Breathe, Amy," Minerva turned and headed for the tunnels again. She could sense it was almost time for the ginger human to go into labor.

"Yeah! I mean, thanks, I'll try," Amy made a face and went to follow.

"Amy..." Rory whispered behind her, being careful not to be overheard by Minerva, "That's delicate, leave it alone."

"No!" she exclaimed, "Minerva..." she strode after the other ginger.

~ 0 ~

Minerva blinked open her eyes with a groan, "What the hell...?" she muttered as she sat up, her mind slowly catching up with what had happened. She looked back and saw Amy and Rory coming about as well, relieved they'd all fallen together. The stupid storm had made quite an impact on the building and had knocked them all out. Of course, she realized there was one person missing, a very important person, "Doctor!" she jumped to her feet and ran off before the humans could react. She ran around for a good five minutes calling out for her husband in vain. With Amy and Rory, she ran into the harness rooms, still calling out for the Doctor and saw the other factory workers getting out of the harnesses.

"I feel like I've been toasted," Buzzer was complaining.

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy looked at Minerva for the answer, remembering her and the Doctor's warning.

"The storm, did I mention it was happening?" Minerva sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Next time you listen to my husband and I, yeah? Instead of some uptight boss," she muttered and moved around in exasperation.

"Minerva, hey," Amy went over to her and tried calming her down, sensing the extra attitude surged from the fact the Doctor was missing.

"Why-y-y?" came the soft cry of Jennifer from the corner of the room.

Rory ran over to her to help her, "Jennifer! Jennifer? Hi."

"It hurt so much," Jennifer cringed as she was helped up. Minerva glanced at the two, eyeing specifically Jennifer.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's over," Rory hugged Jennifer.

"I couldn't get out of my harness!"

"Shh-shh-shh!"

"I thought I was going to die."

"Welcome to my world," Rory chuckled a bit.

"Doctor!" Minerva ran to the doorway as the Doctor and Cleaves came into the room, "You're alright!" she encased him in a hug.

The Doctor didn't waste a moment in hugging her back, beaming since it was their first real contact in months, "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay," he mumbled and set a kiss on her head, smiling brightly she'd even allowed that one too.

"The gangers are gone," Minerva pulled away and looked back at the real humans, "These are all...the real people," she struggled to say that harsh word.

"So where are their gangers?" Amy inquired curiously.

"Don't worry, when the link shuts down, the gangers return to pure flesh," Cleaves explained, "Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time."

"Wouldn't have had to go through all this if someone would've listened," Minerva muttered, earning a glare from the worker.

Suddenly, the record they'd heard earlier started playing over the speakers again, "That's my record," Jimmy frowned, "Who's playing my record?"

"Your gangers," the Doctor raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise, "They've gone walkabout."

"No, it's impossible. They're not active," Cleaves insisted, although her voice didn't sound so convinced anymore, "Cars don't fly themselves, cranes don't lift themselves, and gangers don't..."

~ 0 ~

The group had followed the sounds of the music into the dinning hall where the record played on the turntable. The room was entirely alone yet it was still creeping everyone out.

"No way," Buzzer spoke first, in the same awe as the others, as he his record playing.

"I don't — I don't believe this," Cleaves struggled to accept it and shook her head.

"They could've escaped through the service door in the back," Jimmy offered, a little more inclined to the truth that laid before them.

"This is just like the Isle of Sheppey," Buzzer remarked.

The Doctor walked up to the table and plopped down on a seat where a grand house of cards was placed on the table, "It would seem the storm has animated your gangers."

"They've ransacked everything," Cleaves frowned at the sight of the chaotic room.

"They've not _ransacked_ ," Minerva walked up to the table and stared at the cards, "They've been _searching_."

"Through out stuff?"

"Well it's their stuff too," Minerva spun around in irritation.

"Searching for what, though?" Jimmy asked her.

"Confirmation. They need to know their memories are real," the Doctor explained, eyeing Minerva with concern. Her mood had been changing rather radically all day and that wasn't like her.

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now," Buzzer rolled his eyes.

"They feel compelled to connect to their lives," Minerva crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Their _stolen_ lives," Cleaves made sure to clarify.

"No, bequeathed," Minerva stepped towards them, "You _gave_ them this. You don't get it, do you?" she tapped the side of her head with frustration, "You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets — _everything._ You gave them your lives - _understand_ that!"

The Doctor stood up and went around the table, carefully tugging her to him, "Shh, calm down," he mumbled to her. He didn't like these overwhelmed reactions of hers and now it was severely worrying him.

"Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed into them," Jimmy spoke up after a moment of silence had fallen over them due to Minerva's reactions, "Can they, boss?" he looked at Cleaves.

"I guess we'll find out," Cleaves sighed.

Jennifer suddenly gasped, whether for fear or nervousness who knew. Rory was at her side still trying to calm her, "Are you okay?" he asked her, "Do you need some water?"

"I feel funny. I need the washroom," she swallowed hard.

"I'll come with you," Rory offered and followed her.

After sneezing, Dickens apologized to the group, "Sorry."

The Doctor had turned Minerva away to the cards, hoping it would help her calm down. Buzzer moved over and smiled, "That's me," he pointed at the cards, "It's good to have a hobby. So, what, my ganger did that, all on its own?"

"Who taught you to do this?" the Doctor questioned him.

"Me granddad."

"Well, your ganger's granddad taught him to do it, too," Minerva sighed as she stood away from the Doctor, "You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real."

"No," Buzzer spat and knocked down the cards.

 _"Yes_ ," Minerva snapped back, "That's his granddad too, whether you like it or not. You know, you're all acting so indignant about this," she glanced at the other humans, "When this is _your_ fault, not theirs. The gangers didn't choose to be brought in, _you_ did!" she yelled at them, leaving them silent for a good while.

The Doctor tried to wait it out until he knew she'd cool down but found it impossible. That was his wife who was clearly upset about something beyond these gangers and humans and he needed to know what it was so he could help her and make her feel better.

"Clever Girl..." he quietly approached her, cautiously putting a hand on her arm.

"Don't call me that," she muttered, striking another puncture in his hearts, "Please, just don't."

"What's going on, eh?" he turned her to him, "How can I help you?"

"I don't need any help," she snapped and looked away, "Trust me."

"I'd like to, but you're acting so weird, you've been acting weird and I'd like to know why."

Minerva looked at him for a moment and sighed, "Can we just please focus on this?" she gestured to the humans, "One of them isn't even human," she mumbled, "The most uptight, anyways."

"But Min-"

" _No_ , Doctor, just leave it," she raised a hand to stop him from talking, giving him a sharp look that earnestly told him to leave it alone. She picked up a food container and set it inside the microwave, discreetly eyeing Cleaves, never noticing the concerned look she was getting from the Doctor beside her.

"We need to protect ourselves," Jimmy was saying to the others.

"Are you a violent man, Jimmy?" Minerva called, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Then what makes you think the other Jimmy will be?"

Cleaves came up to the Doctor as he was taking out the container Minerva put inside the microwave, "Don't you tell me both of you can eat at a time like this," she snapped at them.

Minerva raised her eyebrows, nearly to the brink of breaking. She took the container from the Doctor using the cloth he had and handed it over to Cleaves, "Here, hold this," she said sweetly. Confused, Cleaves held the container with her bare hands, "It's hot, you know," Minerva remarked.

On cue, Cleaves felt her skin prick with heat and so dropped the container to the floor, "Ah!"

"The transmatter's still a little rubbery," Minerva said casually as the Doctor took a look at Cleaves' hand.

"The nerve endings are not quite fused properly," the Doctor added.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cleaves snatched her hand and glared at Minerva.

"It's okay, you know," Minerva shrugged, "I only did it because I want you all to know where you stand. You're a ganger and that's okay."

"Why didn't I feel that?" Cleaves took in her words as she stared at her hand.

"You'll stabilize soon enough," Minerva said quietly and looked at the others, expecting some type of rash reaction from them.

"No, stop it. You're playing stupid games," Cleaves went into a fit, "Stop it!" she turned her back on them.

While the Doctor didn't agree in the manner Minerva had done what she'd done, he did want to show Cleaves she was in fact a ganger, "You don't have to hide," he told her assuredly, "Please, trust me. I'm the Doctor."

Minerva shifted as she thought over her actions, feeling slightly bad about them now. She was trying, she was really trying but it was getting to be too much. She could feel it, she could feel she was slipping...and that scared her. But it wasn't as if she could say anything right now...it wasn't time yet.

Cleaves turned on the Doctor with a loud hiss, her face now in a half-formed, flesh state. Buzzer snatched a knife from the table and headed for her when Jimmy caught and held him back, "Where's the real Cleaves, you thing?! What have you done with her?!"

"That's it, good, you remember," the Doctor stepped in front of Cleaves to block her from the others, "This is early flesh, the early stages of the technology. So much..." he reached to touch her face, "...to learn."

"Doctor, what's happened to her?" Amy asked, a bit in awe at the sight.

"She can't stabilize — she's shifting between half-formed and full-formed. For now, at least."

"We are living!" Cleaves lunged at the Doctor with a growl then rushed out of the room screaming.

"No, wait!" Minerva called after her and sighed, "This isn't good," she turned to them, "Jennifer, Jennifer was a ganger too."

"WHAT?" Amy nearly fell forwards at the words she'd just heard.

Minerva swallowed hard, "I thought, I thought she would get the hang of it but after seeing Cleaves...I'm not so sure that'll be the case. They're scared and nervous and that won't end well."

"Why didn't you say something _before_?" Amy nearly shouted, running to the doorway as if to look out.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought it would be the same..."

"Amy, it's okay, we'll get him," the Doctor assured Amy as he moved to Minerva, "And it's okay," he said to her next, "You gave them a chance, that's very you," he smiled softly.

Minerva managed to give a smile back, "It is, huh?" she liked that. But she remembered there was a Rory to find and so pulled him to the doorway where Amy was impatiently waiting, "Let's go!" she called to the others.

After a rather maze-like pathway, due to the ruptured acid on the ground, they managed to get to the washroom. The first thing they saw was a giant hole in a stall door.

"Rory!" Amy called as she ran inside looking for her husband.

"Ganger, alright," the Doctor judged the hole on the stall.

"I-I'm sorry, Amy," Minerva stuttered as she looked around the chaotic room, "I really thought Jennifer would be okay..."

"You said they wouldn't be violent!" Amy snapped at her, fairly crossed.

"They're scared," Minerva countered, "And angry they're being denied. Wouldn't you be crossed?"

"No, hold on, he said early technology," Jimmy pointed at the Doctor who joined Minerva, "You seem to know something about the flesh."

"Do you?" Amy questioned the pair suspiciously, "Well?"

"You're no weatherman. Why are you really here?" Jimmy demanded to know.

"It was a lesson from the Monsoon," Minerva offered distractedly as she thought of how to help Jennifer and Rory, "Now shush!" she and the Doctor ran out of the room to find the others.

~ 0 ~

The group tried making their way through the tunnels when they had to stop due to a pipe bursting steam in front of them, not to mention the massive amount of acid on the ground.

"It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks!" the Doctor sighed as he pulled Minerva back, "Clever..." he recalled she'd specifically requested not to be called that, "...Minerva, do you think you can evaporate it?"

"Hm?" she blinked and looked at the acid, "Oh, um..." she looked at her hand for a moment then held it out, focusing hard. Unfortunately, nothing happened, "Sorry," she sighed, "Evaporation isn't my thing yet...sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "Practice makes good," she gave a small smile back and looked away.

"We have to find Rory," Amy hissed at them, her patience slipping as the seconds ticked by and her husband was no where to be seen.

"Yes, I'm going back to the TARDIS," the Doctor pointed at Minerva, "Wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, okay? No more wandering off."

"But we have to find Rory," she reminded, "It's my fault he's out there with a frantic ganger."

"Well, it would be safer to look for Rory and Jennifer with the TARDIS."

"Here we go," Jimmy opened a box on the wall and pulled out a large container, "Distress flares," he shut the box and jumped as the Doctor had moved beside him.

"Exit," the Doctor requested.

"Keep going straight, can't miss it. But you're never going to get your vehicle in here."

"I'm a great parker," the Doctor brightly smiled, "Minerva, stay," he sharply looked at her.

"Sure thing," she waved with her fingers, making him dread the rescue trip he would need to take because of her wandering off. With a sigh, he went off for the TARDIS, "So..." Minerva turned to Amy.

"Let's go," the other ginger pointed to a different pathway.

"We really need those acid suits," Jimmy reminded them, "I've sent Buzzer and Dicken to get them."

"Fine and dandy," Amy gave a thumbs-up sign, "We're just going to find my husband, so...cheers."

"Buh-bye!" Minerva waved and headed down the tunnel with Amy.

"At least wait for an acid suit!" was the last thing they heard as they went farther down.

~ 0 ~

"Amy, I'm really sorry," Minerva repeated her apology again, "But listen, I really think Jennifer could come around about this. Maybe she and Rory managed to fix things."

"Yeah, okay," Amy scoffed at the idea. She couldn't understand how Minerva would ever consider letting Rory go off with a new ganger could be safe.

"You don't believe that?"

"Minerva, they're _gangers_ , not real people."

"How can you say that?" Minerva frowned, "Didn't you hear me earlier? They're people, made of flesh in the beginning but formed into real humans, humans with real lives and feelings. How can you tell them they're not real?"

Amy eyed the ginger, dismissing all her words for the problem she didn't even talk about, "Enough about gangers, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and the Doctor, hm?"

"What about it?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, confused of the sudden turn of the subject.

"Really? I'm no idiot, you know? Rory and I, we've seen you two...how you're growing apart," Amy watched Minerva look away in a clear attempt to avoid the subject, "And it's weird because during arguments, and we've seen them don't forget, neither of you would even dare look at each other. But right now, the Doctor looks like some lost puppy following you all around in hopes of getting one look from you, one hand to hold. What's the matter, Minerva?"

Minerva's gaze had fallen to the ground as Amy had continued, knowing every word was true, "It's complicated," she said quietly. That was an understatement, and a huge one.

"I know you were trying to have a baby. And I know it's been tough, probably discouraging, but that's no reason to drive away your husband."

"And how would you know?" Minerva cut in, her voice still hushed like she was saying a big secret. Even if the baby problems weren't the exact source of her behavior, she wouldn't tell Amy it wasn't, "It's been over a year and I'm not pregnant. Every time I looked at that scanner telling me my test was negative, my heart broke a bit. Now...now it's broken completely."

"Don't say that," Amy shook her head.

"When you thought you were pregnant...nine months ago," Minerva paused a moment, "How did you feel?"

"Well," Amy tried to recall the feelings as it had been so long ago, "Um, I was scared, because of the effects the time traveling could have on the baby...um, nervous, very, very nervous."

"But weren't you happy?"

"Of course I was happy," Amy smiled to herself, "A _baby_ , half of me and half of Rory, can you imagine that? Rory's always wanted kids and I was already thinking of all these ways to surprise him."

"...and how did you feel when you realized you weren't pregnant?"

Amy's smile faded, her walking even stopped as it hit her, "I felt...awful. I mean, I was relieved at first, you know with the whole Silence chasing us. Didn't exactly want to be pregnant and on the run. But, I was sad, all those ideas postponed until God knows when. I was just...sad."

"Now imagine those feelings multiplied by all the number of exams I've taken over the last year and a half," Minerva looked away, hoping there was some type of forgiveness she could ask for later. She didn't like the idea of lying, especially about something so precious like a baby, but it was the only thing that would get Amy (and the others) to stop asking her so many questions.

Fortunately, Amy seemed to be buying the excuse as she looked at Minerva with terrible guilt, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Minerva. I-I didn't think of it that way, really I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Minerva assured, "I just wanted you to understand, that's all."

"But if I may give some advice, you should really talk to the Doctor about this. He's hurting right now, because he thinks you don't want him to be anywhere near you. He's terrified you'll ask him for separate rooms. Don't be like that, instead of pushing him away, grab him and hug him. Hug him very tight and tell him that you need him. He'll be with you and he'll help you get through this."

"I'll talk to him..." Minerva nodded, swallowing hard, "...the time is coming."

"What are you..." Amy's eyes drifted ahead of the tunnel to see the same panel with the same woman with an eyepatch looking in on her.

Minerva followed her gaze ahead and frowned, "What is it?"

"It's this..." Amy shook her head, unable to come up with a valid excuse on why she kept seeing that strange woman everywhere.

""Amy!" they heard Rory call and turned to see him running towards them.

"You're okay," Amy cheered as she hurried to meet him with Minerva, "What happened?" however, Amy came to a stop when she saw ganger Jennifer standing behind.

"She needs protecting," Rory followed the gingers' gazes to Jennifer, hoping to convince them.

"Jen?" Dicken called as he and Jimmy found the group.

"No, it's a ganger," Amy corrected quickly, almost motioning for them not to get too close, "Rory, listen —"

"No, you listen," Rory cut her off sharply, starling Amy, "Nobody touches her!"

Minerva cautiously walked to Rory and Jennifer, giving them an agreeing look, "It's going to be alright," she assured Jennifer.

They moved back to the dinning room where the humans took the idea of interrogating poor ganger Jennifer. Even Amy seemed reluctant to be as close as Rory and Minerva were to Jennifer.

"Where's Jen?" Buzzer questioned, or demanded of the woman, "What have you done with her?"

"I haven't seen her. I swear. But, look, I'm her," Jennifer gestured to herself, "I'm just like her. I'm real."

"You're a copy," Jimmy snapped, "You're just pretending to be like her."

"Rory, um, we don't really know anything about them yet," Amy whispered to Rory, or so she thought she was.

"You don't, but I do," Minerva informed, remaining by Jennifer's side, "And I say you leave her alone," she shooed away the other factory workers.

"She's afraid and she needs our help," Rory added, thankful that he was getting some support from someone.

"Rory," Amy tried again and was cut off.

"Jimmy, Buzzer, come on, you guys. We've worked together for two years," Jennifer reminded pleadingly.

"I work with Jennifer Lucas, not you," Buzzer snapped.

"She _is_ Jennifer Lucas, what part of that isn't getting through your thick skulls?" Minerva stepped towards them, "She's a doppelganger, yes, and she is _real_ and Jennifer Lucas."

"My lovely wife makes a very good point," the Doctor entered the room with the other remaining Gangers behind him, "Hello, dear."

She allowed him to kiss her head as she was too engulfed with the other's ignorance, "You're late and missing a TARDIS."

"Yes, about that-"

"And _shoes_ ," she'd looked down to see him wearing no shoes or socks, yet she wasn't very surprised by the fact.

"Right..."

Minerva sighed and looked at the others, "Someone get him shoes!"

A couple minutes later would find the Gangers standing in a file across from their original counterparts. The Doctor sat on the edge of the table wearing brown boots while Minerva stood beside him. Amy was off to the side occasionally glancing at Rory who had Jennifer on his side, still unsure the woman could actually be good.

"The flesh was never merely moss. These are not copies," Minerva was getting tired of repeating in different word choice to the group of very ignorant factory workers, "The storm has hardwired them. They are becoming people."

"With souls?" Jimmy asked.

"Rubbish," Dickens spat then sneezed, "Ah-choo!"

"Bless you," his ganger said and received a sharp look by ganger Cleaves, apparently it had been the wrong thing to say, "What?"

"We were all jelly, once," the Doctor tried to ease the tension, "Little jelly eggs, sitting in goop."

"Yeah, thanks. Too much information," Amy crinkled her nose. He really was too enthusiast about that baby, that only made Minerva seem worse than it actually was.

Minerva groaned and stepped between the two groups, "You are making this far more complicated than it needs to be. We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life," she looked between them, "My patience is running low and you do not want to meet me when I am cross..."

"Minerva..." the Doctor reached for her and tugged her back to him, taking her into his arms and studying her pale face, "...what's going on? Are you feeling well?"

She swallowed hard, "It's alright," she closed her eyes for a moment and took a long breath.

"No it's not," the Doctor observed her with disappointment, "You look ill."

"It's not that, it's not..." she whispered as she leaned back and rested her head on his chest, "...they're just irritating me."

"Okay, okay, so we have to reach the TARDIS, and fast," he urgently looked at the others, "We all get off this island."

"Can we get home for Adam's birthday?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"What about me?" his ganger stepped forwards, "He's my son, too."

"You? You really think that?"

"I feel it."

"Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?"

"Yeah. I drank about 8 pints of tea and they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing. No idea why. I miss home. As much as you."

"Please stop," Minerva slowly recomposed herself but still remained with the Doctor, "Why can't you understand? They're you, they're not bad people, they're just...you."

"We need to get off this island," the Doctor said and held Minerva tighter, "The first step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe, then get everyone out of here."

"But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves," Amy reminded.

"I'll go and look for them," Jimmy offered and headed for the doors.

"I'll give you a hand, if you like," his ganger moved to join him, "Cover more ground."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks."

Everyone watched the two men leaving the original Cleaves the perfect opportunity to sneak into the room, holding a device in her hand that cackled with electricity, "This circus has gone on long enough!" she yelled, making everyone turn around.

Her ganger rolled her eyes, "Oh, great. You see, that is just so typically me."

"Doctor, tell it to shut up." Cleaves ordered.

"Oh, _must_ you?" Minerva was more than tired of the situation, and the fact she didn't have a very good like for Cleaves wasn't helping the case, "Just drop that thing before you do something stupid."

"Circuit probe," Cleaves simply smirked, "Fires about, oh, 40,000 volts. It would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on gangers, just the same."

"It's interesting you refer to them as "it," but you call a glorified cattle prod a "she," the Doctor cut in, keeping Minerva in his arms and farther away from the woman with the weapon.

"When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Doctor."

"What are you going to do to them?" Amy wearily eyed the device in the woman's hand.

"She's going to do what she thinks she's right, isn't that it?" Minerva looked at Cleaves expectantly.

"Sorry, they're monsters, mistakes. They have to be destroyed."

"Yeah, see, the monster is the one that holds the weapon..." Minerva pretended to take a look around the room, "...look at that, no gangers here holding weapons."

"Shut up," Cleaves snapped, choosing to ignore the ginger's words.

"Why? Because I'm making you see the truth?" Minerva shook off the Doctor from her, ignoring his attempts to get her back, "Reality is hard. Give me the probe," she gritted her teeth and held her hand, " _Now_."

"We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda?" ganger Cleaves stepped up, "Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on."

Ganger Buzzer took the chance to charge on the original Cleaves, only to be shot upon three times. Minerva and the Doctor ran over to the fallen man to check on him.

"He's dead," Minerva said in horror.

"We call it "decommissioned," Cleaves cruelly corrected, not at all repentant of her action as she once again moved the probe around, scaring ganger Jennifer when the probe was aimed at her.

"STOP IT!" Minerva shouted, managing to startle the woman, "Just stop it!"

"You stopped his heart," the Doctor looked between Buzzer and Cleaves, "He had a heart! Aorta, valves — a real, human heart! And you stopped it."

"Jen?" Rory noticed the change in attitude of Jennifer.

She was glaring at Cleaves now and took several steps back, "What happened to Buzz will happen to us all, if we trust you!"

"No, please, wait," Minerva stood up, "She's just one person. Trust _me_ , please, I beg you."

"Why should we?" Jennifer snapped.

Rory ran to Cleaves and managed to knock her to the ground, successfully taking the probe from her. Jennifer dashed out of the room along with the other gangers.

"Wait!" Minerva ran after them, stopping at the doorway when they were out of sight.

"You idiot!" Cleaves pushed Rory away from her as she stood up, angry her chance had been taken down.

"Look at what you've done, Cleaves," the Doctor turned on the woman angrily.

"If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, Doctor," Cleaves glanced at the ginger woman at the doorway, "Nor you, Miss Souza. How can you?"

Minerva spun around, furiously marching up to Cleaves, "You don't know a _thing_ about me and now because of _you_ we're _all_ in danger! When people start dying, you remember who caused this," she tapped the human on the forehead through gritted teeth.

The others were left with a sense of fear and guilt from Minerva's words. While nearly all of them were against the idea of gangers, none of them were really up for a war, especially the Doctor and Rory.

A couple minutes later, while Amy and Rory were covering up ganger Buzzer, Minerva was standing against the counter watching the other humans quietly converse. She needed to be on guard of their next moves, despite her deteriorating condition, she would help those gangers if it was the last thing she did, and actually...

"Drink, please," the Doctor startled her with a cup of water in front of her.

"Huh?" she looked at him and felt guilty for making him worry over her.

"You look, for a lack of better words, awful," the Doctor sighed and forced her to take the cup, "What's going on? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine," she took the cup from him and slowly sipped some water, knowing it really wasn't doing anything for her. She didn't say anything about it to keep him from feeling worse.

"You may be upset with me but that doesn't change the fact I know you better than anyone else," the Doctor pointed at her, "My wife's not healthy and I want to know why and how I can help."

"I'm not upset with you, first of all," Minerva sighed and set down the cup behind her on the counter, "This whole thing, it's not what it seems, trust me. I'm just..."

"You got tired of the negatives, I know," the Doctor nodded and looked down, "And I understand that, what I don't understand is why you're upset with _me_."

"I'm not," Minerva tried to argue back.

"You don't even want to hold my hand anymore and it _kills_ me," the Doctor exclaimed and quickly looked back at the others to see if they'd heard. Thankfully, they hadn't but he still spoke quieter again, "I'm going crazy here and I...I don't think I deserve that. If I did something, tell me so I know how to apologize. Give me _something_ , please."

Minerva felt completely awful of what she was doing to the poor man who really hadn't done anything except be understanding and kind as usual. She took his hands and brought him closer to her, speaking in a hushed tone as well, "You haven't done _anything_ wrong, okay? Get that through your head."

"Then why are you acting like this?" the Doctor felt like a child the way he was asking her but the months of loneliness were piling up.

"Honestly, I'm tired," she whispered. For once, she was being completely honest with him, though he probably didn't understand her honesty at the moment, "I'm very tired and I guess that's what's been affecting me today, but it's nothing to worry about. I just need some proper sleep."

"In... _our_ room?" the Doctor innocently looked around, making her smile in amusement.

"Where else?" she raised an eyebrow, "And maybe my...Martian, could hug me while I sleep."

"Oh he will definitely do that," the Doctor quickly nodded, "I'll be a good doctor for my patient. I've been good one in the past so make no doubt it'll be the same this time."

Minerva was glad to see his spirits being lifted, even though they would probably all be going down in a couple of hours. But still, if she could do one last thing before things went bad, then it would be perfect. She moved her hands to his arms and tugged him down for a soft kiss, the first one they'd had in months. That was fairly visible as when they pulled away the Doctor still had his eyes closed.

Minerva smiled and put her hands on his face and waited for him to come around, "We need to get moving, we're under war," she reminded.

At that, he groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Sorry!"

"Just, please take it easy, alright?" he opened his eyes and studied her face, "Don't exert yourself. I promise you will get your rest after this, no matter what," Minerva nodded, "Okay, then," he kissed her forehead and turned to the others, hating the fact his wife was stuck in an awful place when she clearly didn't feel well, ""The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery? Cleaves," he called, "The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?"

"The chapel," she answered.

"Thank you."

"Only one way in, stone walls, 2 feet thick."

"You've done a hell of a thing, don't think the Gangers won't retaliate with the same magnitude," Minerva warned and headed for the exit with the Doctor at her side.

As they made their way towards the chapel, the called out for the original Jennifer, hoping she was close enough to hear their calls. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it as they were nearing the chapel with no calls from her back.

"What about the flares?" Jimmy asked as they neared the door of the chapel.

"We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside," the Doctor shooed him and the other factory workers inside the room. Rory seem to be hesitating to enter while Amy waited for him by the doorway.

"Rory Pond," the Doctor motioned for him to go in.

But then Rory heard Jennifer screaming and tool a step away from the doorway. Amy frowned at the action, "Rory? Come on."

"Jen's out there. She's out there and she's on her own," Rory tried to argue as headed away from them.

"Look, Rory, I get you, really, I do," Minerva caught him by the arm, "But whether original or ganger, they're in too much of a dangerous place. She'll be hiding, believe me. Let's go!"

"I can't leave her out there!" Rory shook off her hand.

"Rory!"

"I know you understand that," Rory sharply looked at Minerva, recalling her determination and support earlier.

"Get in here," Amy hissed, unable to believe he was risking his life for a ganger trying to kill them, "Get in here!"

The other Gangers arrived at the end of the hallway wearing the acid suits and looking ready to fight. The Doctor quickly yanked Minerva back whole Rory ran off through a side corridor.

"Rory!" Amy shouted after her husband, struggling as the Doctor pushed her inside the room with Minerva.

He slammed the door shut and let the others build a barricade with whatever they found in the room.

"Amy, Amy, they are not after him, they're after us," Minerva tried to calm the other ginger by making her see the reality of things.

"Why? Why?" they all heard another voice from a dark corner of the room.

The Doctor quickly moved forwards on high alert, "Show yourself. Show yourself!"

Minerva remained with Amy, still trying to calm her as the human ginger frantically looked at the door, "They know Rory is with them, they won't hurt him, trust me."

"This is insane. We're fighting ourselves," Jimmy managed to have a laugh as he worked on barricade the door.

"Yes, it's insane and it's about to get even more insanerer," the Doctor was cautiously walking for the source of the other voice, "Is that a word? Show yourself! Right now!"

"Doctor! We are trapped in here and Rory is out there, with them," Amy turned for him as did Minerva, "Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island."

"Correct, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly, a total, utter, splattering mess on the carpet, but I'm certain, 100% certain, that we can work this out," the Doctor said right back...though it didn't come from the Doctor standing a couple inches away from them.

The group watched in shock as a ganger Doctor with a half-formed face from the shadows, "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Getting closer and closer to the mystery aren't we? ;). What could be wrong with Minerva though :o Guesses?

I also feel compelled to say that I will be starting classes on Monday and it's a whole new schedule for me so updating may not be so precise and on time for a short time while I get used to this new routine :)

 _ **For Reviews:**_

Thanks for reading! Yeah, let's see how that baby business goes on! ;)

Hmmm, what oh what could be wrong with Minerva...you'll just have to wait and see :o. Yeah that part was funny, she was so loony I loved it! But my favorite line was the one where she scolded him about pushing and pulling the TARDIS doors xD. These flesh episodes were tricky as hell because they make you question morality basically .-. No worries, I've read your review on my other story - thanks for being so sweet and telling me about it! I have the same problem when I go on vacation, I never have wifi and when I do it's not good so no internet basically. Have fun!

* * *

Pretty much it! Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Let me know what you thought :)


	6. Lost in the Deep End

The ganger Doctor was in utter pain as he absorbed all his past incarnations into his mind, "What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day... Aaagh! I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow," he twisted and turned as he spoke.

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations," the original Doctor explained to the others who were either staring in shock (and horror) or still barricading the door from the other gangers, "Hold on!"

"Would you like a jelly-baby?" the ganger Doctor spoke with the voice of his 4th incarnation then quickly reverted back to his own, 'Why? Why!?"

"Why what?" Minerva called, wanting to go up and help but there was really nothing to do except wait it out.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor," the ganger spoke in his 10th incarnation's voice and once again returned to his regular one, "No, let it go, we moved on!"

"Hold on, hold on, you can stabilize!" the original Doctor assured, feeling rather helpless at the moment.

"I've reversed the jelly-baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a..." the ganger grabbed the Doctor by the lapels, "Doctor...Doctor... I'm... I'm the... I can't."

"No, listen, hold on. Hold on!"

"No-o-o-o!" the ganger shoved his original self away and screamed, "Aaaagh!"

At the door, the other factory workers had finally built a good enough barrage for the moment.

"I think I liked it best when they were being noisy," Buzzer remarked.

"Doctor, Minerva, we need you. Get over here," Amy called to them, not too pleasant that they were with some ganger.

"Hello!" the ganger Doctor finally seemed to be getting the hang of things.

"Doctor! Minerva!" Amy shouted for them.

"Hold on!" Minerva snapped at her and turned to face the ganger while looking at the original, "What happens now?"

"Cybermats," the original Doctor got straight to the point, keeping Minerva back with an arm in front of her.

"Do we really have to go through this?" Minerva sighed as she caught on to what the Doctor wanted, "We're supposed to be on the run from gangers who actually want to kill us."

"We make time, love," the Doctor nodded and stepped forwards, "I'd like more proof that he's me. Cybermats?"

"Created by the Cybermen," the ganger Doctor quickly answered, "They kill by feeding off brainwaves."

"Oh c'mon-" Minerva gasped lightly and once again rubbed the sides of her head.

"Minerva!" both Doctors went to her aid as the ginger stumbled back with dizziness.

The original Doctor caught her in time while the other checked her pulse on her wrist, "It's slowing down - why's it slowing it down?" the ganger frowned with horror as he looked at her.

"It's fine, it's fine..." Minerva's word nearly slurred as her legs went limp, "...tired, that's all."

"Acid," they all heard Amy by the door, making them look over to see the smoke was coming through the door.

"Forget it, I'm okay now," Minerva struggled to stand straight without either of the Doctors' help, "The gangers though," she pointed at the door, "they're coming."

"But you're..." the original Doctor tried to hold her again but she shooed his hands away.

"No, forget about me!" she exclaimed and pulled both Doctors to her, speaking quietly, "Don't you see the chance that's presented itself?" she eyed Amy past them, "Big, good plan, right?" they both followed her gaze back to Amy and raised their eyebrows at the same time as the idea struck them.

"Clever wife," the original Doctor breathed as he looked back at her.

"Clever, _sneaky_ , wife," the ganger Doctor added.

"Thank you," she blushed at them and waved them off. However, she still looked pretty pale and she could feel her heartbeat under the normal pace, "Now let's get to it, boys," she clapped her hands and took a long breath that would hopefully get her feeling somewhat better, "Alright, then, sorry I just had to...figure this thing out," she gestured to the Doctors behind her, "It's pretty freaky..."

"You're telling me," Amy made a face as she looked down and identified the original Doctor wearing the factory boots and the ganger wearing the usual brown shoes.

"And it's only going to get weirder," Minerva mumbled as she thought of what was to come.

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Minerva stiffened and put a hand on the side of her face again, "Amy, breathe."

"What?"

Both Doctors looked at each other behind Minerva, growing even more concerned for their wife, "We have to get you both off this island," the ganger said to them.

"And the gangers too," the Doctor added.

"Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting?" Cleaves called, "They're trying to kill us!"

"Because _you_ killed one of them," Minerva pointed at her, "Is it really that big of a shock?"

"We're trapped in here," Amy crossed her arms and huffed.

"I don't think so," the Doctor moved around them, "The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above."

"But where are the earthing conduits?" the ganger questioned, eyeing Minerva who had begun to sway with the same languid expression on her face from before.

"All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes? With us?" the Doctor removed a panel from a corner of the room and found a grate, "Yowza! An escape route," he beamed and glanced at the others, worrying when he saw his ganger taking hold of Minerva. She seemed to be getting worse by the minute and here he was with no TARDIS and murderous gangers on the loose...what a great husband.

"Do we tend to say "Yowza"?" the ganger was trying to amuse Minerva and get her to smile.

Thankfully, she did manage to smile as she tilted her head and looked up at him, "No, but it doesn't so bad. Just maybe don't overuse it?"

"I'll be sure to take notice of that."

"You're like a duplicate, aren't you?" she sighed lightly, watching the others go into the grate with the help of the original Doctor.

"I don't like that word, 'duplicate'," the ganger Doctor made a face at that, making Minerva chuckle, "But if that's what makes it better for you..." he trailed off the more he stared at her.

"You're blushing," she remarked as she stood away from him.

"Y-yes, I am," he nodded quickly, making her laugh again.

"Minerva!" the original Doctor called for her.

She spun around with wide, blinking eyes, "Sorry," she quickly hurried over, stopping beside him and taking another breath.

"I will get you home for that rest, alright?" he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Got it," she whispered and went into the grate. She'd rather not tell him that it was simply not worth it and that he shouldn't even waste time on her.

~ 0 ~

The group hurried down the tunnels while occasionally looking back for any gangers that could pop up. They were still trying to find Jennifer and now Rory but neither seemed to answer the calls they shouted.

"The army will send a recon team," Buzzer remarked as he gave up on the search for the moment.

"We need to contact the mainland," Cleaves announced.

"But Rory and Jen are still out there," Amy reminded frantically and kept looking around hoping, by some miracle, Rory would just reappear like he did earlier.

"Takes a long time to find someone in a maze. I bet you lot have got a computer map," the Doctor turned to the factory workers expectantly.

"If we can get power running, we can scan for them," Cleaves confirmed with a nod.

Suddenly, the entire group started to cough as something in the air went bad. Amy put a hand over her mouth as she coughed and spoke at the same time, "Minerva, you said to breathe earlier..."

"And it's very important that you do," Minerva kept her stance, "Just breathe."

"Yeah, I'm struggling to."

"Acid interacting with the stone," the Doctor tried to explain as he looked around.

"Creating an asphyxiant miasma," the ganger added.

"A what?" Cleaves wearily said, in no mood for fancy word-talk.

"Chokey gas! Extra heavy. If we can get above it..."

"The evac tower. This way!" Cleaves pointed to a different direction and led the group away.

They followed Cleaves into a new room and went straight for the control panels that would help them. Meanwhile, Amy leaned on the side of a panel and put a hand on her stomach, "Ohh! I think I coughed so hard, I pulled a muscle or something."

"It's okay, it'll ease off," Minerva gave a small smile.

"You don't look so good," Amy had to remark on the appearance of the ginger alien, "What's wrong with yah? I know that's not part of deferring for a baby. And you don't want to tell the Doctor for some reason, so..."

A bell chimed the hour and cut off the conversation, thankfully Minerva thought. Jimmy smiled at the bell, "It's midnight. It's Adam's birthday. My son's five. Happy birthday, bud."

"You'll be home today, we promise," Minerva nodded at him and looked at both Doctors who'd started working on the control panel.

"Can you really get the power back?" Cleaves had also noticed the Doctor working but seemed very doubtful of the work that could be done after so much chaos that had spurred.

"There's always some power floating around," the Doctor offered and ducked down behind the console while the ganger Doctor stood up to continue the conversation.

"Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint."

Amy was already getting dizzy of how the conversation was heading to, "Can you stop finishing each other's... "

"Sentences?" the Doctor popped up again, "No probs."

"Yes," Amy nodded and watched both of them go back down, "Hang on. You said that the TARDIS was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?"

"She'll be alright," Minerva waved her off, "She's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy."

"No, tough, _dependable_ , sexy," the ganger Doctor pointed at her.

She chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Right."

"Come on," Amy looked between them and thought it wrong, "Okay, how can...how can you both be real?" she looked at both Doctors, "And how can _you,_ " she pointed to Minerva, "be okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with this?" Minerva challenged, "It's not like one is evil..." she looked at the ganger Doctor, "You're not evil, are you?"

"Not the last time I checked," he shrugged.

Minerva gestured to him with a smile for Amy, "There you go."

"I'm serious," Amy huffed.

"We contain the knowledge of over 900 years of experience," the Doctor went ahead and explained to her for her sake, "We both wear the same bowtie, which is cool."

"Because bowties are..." the ganger Doctor began.

"And always will be," the Doctor continued.

"But you weren't linked up to the Flesh," Amy cut them off, irritated they weren't taking her serious.

"It must've been after I examined it," the Doctor shrugged, "Thus, a new, genuine Doctor was created."

"Ta-da!" the ganger Doctor waved his hand.

"Like magic," Minerva added with a roll of her eyes. She didn't understand why Amy was making so many questions, what did it matter? There were gangers running amock who were trying to kill them and a new Doctor had sprouted out as well, only this one didn't seem to share the other ganger's views of humanity.

"But one of you was here first," Amy pointed at the Doctor, not sure who was who as their feet were hidden behind the console.

"After the Flesh scanned me, I had an accident with a puddle of acid," the Doctor grew thoughtful, "Now new shoes, a situation which did not confront me learned self here."

"That satisfy you, Pond?" the ganger Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call me Pond, please," Amy shook her head then noticed she had both their eyes on her as well as Minerva's, "What?"

"Interesting," Minerva tilted her head at her, "You definitely feel more affection for that Doctor," she pointed at the original, "than him," she pointed to the ganger.

"No, I...look," Amy raised her hands to clarify herself, "He's fine and everything but...HE," she pointed at the original Doctor, "Is the Doctor. C'mon, Minerva, this is your husband we're talking about."

"Well for the same reason I have to disagree with you," Minerva stepped away from the ginger, "I love them both equally. And, I'm sure if there were two of me they'd love us equally as well, right?" she looked over to both Doctors who quickly nodded.

"Two of you..." the original Doctor started swaying his head with a dreamy smile at the possibility.

"Oi," Minerva clapped her hands and snapped them him out of it, "Not the time!"

"I get what you're saying but..." Amy sighed and shook her head, "...it's just not right. No offence," she turned to the ganger Doctor, "Being almost the Doctor is pretty damn impressive."

"Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all," the ganger Doctor snapped.

"Don't overreact..."

"You just practically told him he wasn't real," Minerva crossed her arms, "Wouldn't _you_ react badly to it?"

"Minerva!" Amy was plain irritated that the ginger wasn't making it easy for them. Things were already bad and the last thing she needed was to brew up some type of argument between her and Minerva.

"You might as well call me...Smith," the ganger Doctor spat.

"Smith?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"John Smith."

"Communication a go-go!" the Doctor cheered and ran around the console to the controls, everyone else crowing around.

"Find Rory! Show me the scanny, tracky screen," Amy pointed a the screen, "Come on, Rory, let's be having you."

Cleaves was working the controls and pulled up the screen that would start scanning for the others, "There's no sign of him anywhere."

"Come on, baby, show yourself," Amy mumbled to herself as the screen continued to show more and more parts of the building that were being scanned.

With no luck finding them, Cleaves initiated a transmission to the mainland for a rescue plan. The gangers were only growing stronger and the factory was sure to go down in the midst of the chaos. Though neither the Doctor nor Minerva agreed when she gave the order to decommission the gangers. That wasn't the plan and that wouldn't be the plan.

"We've got to get out of here," Buzzer urgently said as the time passed while they waited for the rescue team to come for them.

"We're not leaving without them," Amy turned on him with a glare.

"I want 'em found too," he clarified, "But it's about casualties, innit? Can't be helped."

"Survival instinct can't be helped," Minerva sighed and leaned against the panel with a hand over her forehead, "Humans, it's the primary thing about them."

"You would know, huh?" the Doctor took a leaf out of his ganger's book and tried amusing her when she felt worse, "What with being one for seventeen years..."

"It was no picnic, thank you very much," she cracked an eye open and watched him work the controls, "But I did learn a lot, became passionate about some things."

"What are you doing?" Amy neared them and confusedly watched the Doctor flicking a couple switches.

"Making a phone call."

"Who to?"

"No-one yet. It's on delay."

"Right, not getting it. Why exactly are you making a phone call?"

"Because he's an optimist," Minerva stood away from the panel with a weary face.

The Doctor stood up once he was done and took her into his arms, "The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams," he added quietly, kissing her head as he held her tighter.

Amy watched the two for a moment, a small smile on her face now that she knew it was the real Doctor and her, "You know, really, there can be only one."

"Hmm?" the Doctor absently glanced at her, his primary focus being Minerva who grew worse and worse.

"Nothing. Carry on. Look after her," Amy smiled softly at them and turned away. Her eyes suddenly drifted to a part of the wall up ahead as she heard a rather odd breathing noise. She slowly walked towards it and looked at the stone wall, gasping when she saw a small window slide open with the eye-patch woman on the other side. She looked back at the others in horror then found the window gone like usual.

"Amy?" Minerva stepped away from the Doctor, "What's happened?"

"It's her again," Amy hurried back to them.

"It's who again?"

"There's a woman I keep seeing, a woman with an eye-patch, and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me..."

"It's nothing," the Doctor stiffly said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's a time memory. Like a mirage," Minerva supplied, "It's nothing to worry about it..."

"It's in my head..." the ganger Doctor closed his eyes in pain and hurried out of the room.

"Hey, hold on!" Jimmy called after him, even Minerva making an attempt to go after him.

"Leave it to me," Amy stopped them and went after the ganger.

The Doctor promptly sat Minerva down on his chair and bent down in front of her, "How are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter, dear," she shook her head, "There's a whole group here that's about to die."

"You're my wife and you are above anyone and everyone, therefore I want to know how you're doing."

"There really is no difference is there?" she whispered so no one would overhear them, "For either of you," she leaned forwards and spoke in a hushed voice, "You're not the original and yet you feel everything he does..."

"Of course," the ganger Doctor reached to stroke a bit of her hair, "Did you expect anything else?"

"Don't know honestly," she admitted, confusing him for the moment, "But I do know this, no matter what happens, know that I do love you. The both of you, I don't care, I just love you."

"Why are you talking like that?" the ganger Doctor suspiciously questioned her, worrying over the sound of those words, " _I'm_ the ganger, the one in danger of dying right now if they found out," he eyed the clueless humans, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I swear - we both do."

Minerva simply smiled and looked down, taking his hands on her lap and gripping them tightly. It was really all she needed right now, it was all she could have.

"Why...?" the Doctor mumbled dazedly.

"Why what?" Minerva had heard him and became curious as usual.

Amy suddenly ran into the room with a heavy breath, "Keep him away from me!" she pointed to the other Doctor coming in behind her.

"What's going on?" Minerva would've stood but felt incompetent at the moment to withstand it.

The 'ganger' Doctor came up to the 'original', "Did you sense it?"

"Briefly. Not as strong as you."

The ganger Doctor nodded and noticed Minerva on the chair, "How you feeling, love?" he bent down in front of her.

Minerva smiled in amusement, "I just had this conversation."

"Yeah...sorry," the ganger looked over at the Doctor she'd spoken to a couple minutes ago, "Things can and will get repetitive for you, I'm afraid."

"And I'm totally okay with that," she nodded.

He took her wrist and checked for her pulse, relieved to hear her beats going faster than before.

"Minerva, get away from him," Amy called, still shaken up from what had happened. One moment they were talking and the next moment the Doctor had her pushed against a wall so violently and shouting irrelevant things, "We can't trust him!"

Minerva wearily looked over at the other ginger, "And why not? He's my husband."

"No, _he's_ your husband," Amy pointed to the other Doctor standing by the pair.

Minerva seemed incredibly tired and so ignored the ginger and spoke to the Doctor knelt in front of her, "What happened?"

"It would appear I can connect to the Flesh."

"Well, you _are_ Flesh," Amy huffed, indignant Minerva wasn't heeding her warning.

"I'm beginning to understand what it needs," the Doctor continued.

"What _you_ want," Amy cut in again, "You are it."

"It's much more powerful than we thought," the Doctor stood up and kept a hand with Minerva's as he looked at Cleaves, "The Flesh can grow, correct?"

"Its cells can divide," she corrected.

"Well, now it wants to do that at will. It wants revenge. It's in pain, angry. It wants revenge."

"I was right, you're not the Doctor," Amy shook her head, "You can't ever be. You're just a copy."

"Amy!" Minerva stood up, outraged, "Shut up! You don't know a thing about the Flesh so be quiet."

Cleaves looked between the two gingers with, "Doctor, it might be best if you stayed over there for now, hmm?"

"Hold on a minute. Hold your horses," the other Doctor moved in front of the pair, "I thought I'd explained this. I'm him, he's me."

"Doctor, we have no issue with you. But when it comes to your ganger..." Cleaves eyed the Doctor with beside Minerva.

"Don't be so absurd," Minerva snapped at her, holding the Doctor's hand in hers.

"Buzzer?" Cleaves called and the man immediately moved over to the pair.

"Sure, boss," Buzzer grabbed an empty oil drum and moved it to where the Doctor would sit in, "Take a seat, mate."

The Doctor fixed his bow-tie and moved to the barrel. Minerva tried to keep him from going but he patted her hand and gave her kiss on the cheek.

Minerva turned to the others, specifically Amy, "Is this really what you want?"

"Frankly, yes," she answered.

"Unbelievable," Minerva a shook her head and plopped down on the chair again.

 _"This is the shuttle. We're right above you, but we can't get low enough. Gamma static could fry our nav-controls. Sit tight. We'll get to you. Just...'_

At the sound of the transmission cutting off, Jimmy tried the controls, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"We can't find Rory," Amy grew frantic, "I'm going out there."

"We could use the sonic to track him," the Doctor took out his sonic, "Humans and gangers give off slightly different signals. The sonic can tell the difference."

"Oh, so the sonic knows gangers are different, so the other Doctor is different," Amy crossed her arms.

"Please be quiet," Minerva was still crossed with her and even refused to look at her, "He is the Doctor, that's the Doctor too," she pointed to each alien.

"Not to me. I can tell," Amy frowned.

Minerva scoffed, "Yeah, alright. Sure you're not prejudice?"

"Nice try, but I know, OK?" Any looked between her and the Doctor beside them, "We've been through too much. You're my Doctor. End of."

"Oh, Amy..." the Doctor shook his head.

"Hey, there's a camera up. We've got a visual," Jimmy called to them, making Amy forget the conversation as she ran to the screen.

"That's Rory and Jennifer," she looked with surprise.

"They're heading for the thermostatic room," Cleaves observed.

"Let's go get them," Amy turned for the door when suddenly the Doctor chucked his sonic to the Doctor on the barrel, "Hang on..."

"We can't let him go. Are you crazy?" Cleaves frowned at the idea.

"Am I crazy, Doctor?" the Doctor turned to the 'ganger'.

"Well, you did once plumb your brain into the core of an entire planet just to halt its orbit and win a bet."

"It was such a stupid bet," Minerva rolled her eyes.

"He can't go rescue them," Amy still didn't feel right in leaving Rory's life in the hands of a ganger, "I'm going."

"Do you know, I want him to go," the Doctor looked her in the eyes, challenging her to say otherwise, "And I'm rather adamant."

"Well, then, he'll need company, right, boss?" Buzzer offered himself, "It's fine. I'll handle it."

"And I'll go too," Minerva stood up, earning a look from them all, "Frankly I can't stand you all right now," and she looked dead serious.

The Doctor turned to her and his his amusement from the others, "Be careful, yeah?"

"Of course, I'll be with my husband," she kissed his cheek and went to join the other Doctor and Buzzer.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor scanned the tunnels with his sonic while holding onto Minerva's hand. He wasn't too happy she'd come with him and Buzzer but understood she needed to be calm with her deteriorating condition. Still, the toxic tunnels weren't the exact place he wanted for.

"I'm getting something," he heard the light beep of the sonic.

"Is it human?" Buzzer wondered.

"Of course it's human, he set it for humans," Minerva rolled her eyes. He had specifically heard the Doctor saying the screwdriver would pick up human life signals to find Rory and/or Jennifer so why was he asking if it was human?

"It's fading. This is bad," the Doctor hurried in their pace, "Fading is very... bad," they turned the corner and found Jennifer lying on the ground, "Aagh! The signal's gone!"

Minerva knelt down and touched Jennifer, "She's...dead. She was hanging onto the edge of life and she just... just slipped away."

The Doctor sighed and knelt beside her, "Oh, Jennifer, I'm so sorry. She's been out here for hours."

"But if the real Jen's been lying out here..." Buzzer recalled the other human with Jennifer.

"Rory's in trouble!" the Doctor exclaimed right before he was hit on the back of the head with a torch Buzzer had.

Minerva gasped loudly and stood up, angry facing Buzzer, "What the hell was that for!?"

"It's boss's orders. Us and them, innit?"

"NO!" Minerva shouted and pushed him away, "You're all idiots! Full blown idiots! Why can't you understand the gangers feel!? They're in pain and you don't even care! _You're_ the monsters!" she put a hand over her heart as she felt its beats slow down. She dropped to her knees and shooed Buzzer away, "Get out of here!" she managed to yell at him, successfully making him leave them alone. Slowly, she laid her head on the Doctor's chest and closed her eyes alone, the feeling of tiredness took her over completely.

~ 0 ~

The remaining Gangers stood above the pair on the ground, watching the Doctor slowly coming to an awake.

"Got anything for a sore head?" he rubbed the side of his head and tried sitting up when he felt Minerva on him, "Minerva!" he carefully took the unconscious ginger into his arms as he stood up, "What happened? What did you do to her?"

" _We_ didn't," ganger Cleaves calmly corrected, "The humans did. This is how they'll always treat us and the ones who support us. Do you see now? After all, you're one of us...Doctor."

"Call me Smith. John Smith," he mumbled as he looked down at Minerva. He kissed her forehead and followed the gangers away.

~ 0 ~

Rory had been stuck inside the dinning hall thanks to the little trick ganger Jennifer had played on him. He'd been forced to leave Amy, the Doctor and the other factory workers inside a room of acid because of a lie Jennifer told him. Suddenly he saw the Doctor coming into the room holding Minerva in his arms.

"What's happened?" Rory ran over as the Doctor set Minerva on the table.

"She's sick," the Doctor couldn't find another word for it. He didn't know exactly what was wrong with Minerva but it had to be that, she was sick.

Rory had Minerva's wrist in his hand and shook his head, "This is getting worse, what's wrong with her? Is it some kind of alien sickness?"

"No..." Minerva fluttered her eyes open with a small breath, "...I'm just tired."

"That excuse isn't going to fly again, Clever Girl," the cupped her face, "This goes beyond that, and you know it."

Minerva turned her head away from him with guilt, "I'm sorry."

 _'Shuttle, we're dropping down on our approach. Stand by for evac'_ ," they heard the main ship's transmission.

"The humans will be melted, as they deserve. And then the factory will be destroyed," ganger Jennifer declared with a smirk, "Once we get to the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance. You're one of us, Doctor. Join the revolution," she pointed at him whole he helped Minerva sit up, "And you, Minerva. You understand us, you support us, and look how they treat you? Stay with us and fight."

"I've got to go and get them out," Rory shook his head and ran towards the exit.

"No!" Minerva called after him, the Doctor pushing him back, "You can't!"

"Minerva, we can't just let them die," Rory turned on her.

"I'm not saying that," with the help of the Doctor she stood up from the table, "The humans don't need to be destroyed-"

"Yes they do!" Jennifer cut in.

"No, they don't!"

"You can't and don't have the right to do so," Minerva walked up to her, stumbling on her way, "You're a ganger, not a monster. There's a difference and you're crossing it!"

"You don't know how we feel, you can't understand us!" Jennifer stepped closer to her, "Everything we feel, you'll never understand-"

"Yes I do!" Minerva yelled, feeling herself go even weaker as she did.

"HOW!?"

"BECAUSE I _AM_ A GANGER!" Minerva screamed right back, making everyone go silent with wide eyes, even Jennifer needing to take a moment to register the news. Minerva breathed heavily with a hand over her heart, her eyes tearing up as everyone stepped away from her, all except the Doctor.

"Minerva..." the Doctor slowly walked up to her, his hands trembling as he placed them on her shoulders, "...you're not...you're not actually..." Minerva's tears started streaming down her face, confirming what he so did not want to hear, "Clever Girl, you can't be..."

Minerva shook her head, "I told you not to call me that, remember?" she sniffled, "I'm...I'm not her..."

"How is that possible?" Rory looked at the other gangers, specifically Jennifer since she'd created another ganger earlier to trick him. What's to say she hadn't done it again and did one for Minerva.

"Shut up, all of you!" the Doctor ordered them with a glare. He then focused on Minerva again, his own eyes tearing up as he realized what that meant, "If you're...a... _ganger_ , then...my...my Clever Girl..."

"Has been gone for a very long time," she finished the troubling words for him, "I'm sorry."

"No, Minerva, no," the Doctor shook his head, unable to believe he hadn't even thought for one moment they would get to his wife after Amy, "Because if you're here then my wife, the original...she's out there," he pointed out to a window, "On her own! This is not happening!"

"It's already happened," Minerva said with a trembling voice, "I'm sorry, but there was nothing you can do to change it."

"So you're a ganger?" Jennifer eyed Minerva with a new light once the surprise wore off, "Then that makes you perfect for the revolution."

"I'm not joining any revolution," Minerva sighed, "There shouldn't _be_ a revolution."

"But you're a ganger, you _do_ know how we feel," Jennifer reminded, "And we-"

"You're wrong about this, all of you," Minerva looked at the others, stepping towards them while the Doctor took a moment to register everything, "Not all humans are the same, there's bad ones but there are innocents. My creator, the original me...she didn't have a choice of my creation, she wasn't even awake when it happened. But I know she would be thinking the same way I am. She wouldn't try to get rid of me," the Doctor turned to her and listened with hearts broken as she spoke about the original Minerva, his wife that was off somewhere without him to protect her, "She has been keeping me alive all this time while-"

"She's been kidnapped," the Doctor finished, growing angrier now that everything had settled, "My Minerva was taken and I didn't even realize it!?"

He felt incredible stupid for never realizing the odd traits this Minerva had. He was so focused on the fact that Amy was taken away and that Minerva had distanced herself from him. If he'd been more focused on her he would've seen the alerting things like the fact she hadn't even used her powers anymore. She couldn't. It was like his ganger couldn't regenerate. Gangers were set for humans primarily, they weren't that advanced to cope with all the alien traits they had. How could he have been that stupid...again? What was wrong with him!?

Then he remembered the two blips on the TARDIS monitoring...how they thought it was Amy's receiving and transmitting blips. One was for Amy, and the other for Minerva.

He had just _missed_ all that?

Suddenly, they heard a phone go off, reminding the Doctor of a plan he'd set into motion earlier. He didn't want to stop the talk with Minerva but the way things were now was that the quicker he finished up here the quicker he could go get his original wife and then end who ever dared take her away from him.

A couple minutes later, the hologram of a little boy appeared in front of them. Minerva looked at the young boy with a soft smile and stepped up, "Hiya," she waved, "Adam isn't it? I'm Minerva, well..." she looked over at the Doctor with uneasiness, that name didn't quite belong to her, "...you can call me...Minnie, yeah, that's it. We heard it's your birthday!"

"Yay!" little Adam clapped excitedly, ganger Jimmy standing from his spot at the sight of his son.

"Yay," the Doctor agreed with an amused smile, "Now, have you been getting up very early and jumping on the bed?"

"Yes, really high," Adam held his hand up high to mimicked the height.

"I expect chocolate for breakfast. If you don't feel sick by mid-morning, you're not doing it right," the Doctor pointed the looked over to ganger Jimmy, "Now, I think you want to speak to Dad."

Adam nodded and hopped in excitement, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Daddy?"

"You'll do, Jimmy. What does the other Jimmy matter now? You're both the same dad, aren't you? Come on, Adam's waiting."

"Daddy?" Adam called as another quake struck, "Daddy, what's that rumbly noise? What's going on, Daddy? Daddy?"

Ganger Jennifer watched Jimmy run out of the room, "You've tricked him into an act of weakness, Doctor!"

"No, he's helped him into an act of humanity," Minerva snapped, "Anyone else like the sound of that? Act of humanity. Just because we're gangers doesn't mean we have to play the role we've been given. Please."

"Dicken, drain the acid well in crypt one," ganger Cleaves ordered and Dicken ran out to do the task.

"Don't you dare!" Jennifer shouted and Cleaves turned on her.

"I've had it with this! What's the point in this ridiculous war? Look at you, Jen," she sighed, "You were a sweet kid. Look at you now. Stuff of nightmares. I don't want my world populated by monsters."

"You can't stop the factory from melting down, "boss," Jennifer spat, "I'll take revenge on humanity with or without you."

"It doesn't have to be about revenge," Minerva insisted, "It can be so much better than that," But Jennifer stormed out of the room, the others going after her and Jimmy.

Before Minerva could follow, the Doctor called for her, "STOP," he froze her in his spot, "Get back here," he didn't like ordering her around but right now she was the only link he had to rescue his wife from wherever she was.

Minerva turned around and eyed the hologram of Adam that still remained, "Careful..." she warned him in case he was about to blow in front of the kid.

"When?" he asked in a mutter, the darkness in his tone making her wince.

"What...?"

" _When_?" he gritted his teeth, "How long...?"

Minerva realized he wanted to know how long it had been since the original Minerva had been 'abducted', "It was almost right after the America fiasco with the Silence," she whispered, making him shudder a breath.

" _That_ long?" he stared at her in disbelief.

Minerva nodded, rubbing her arm in full guilt, "It's weird..." she whispered, her eyes drifting to the side like she was distancing herself from the present moment, "...I can't really communicate with Minerva, but I can feel things sometimes and hear things. There's been a malfunction in the technology I was brought up with - I've become self aware which is how I realized I was a ganger. I've been trying to see more of what's happening back with Minerva but there's not a lot."

"Why?" the Doctor could only come up with that one word, but the word was enough to have him near tears and trembling with fury, "Why would they take her from me?"

Minerva's eyes returned to his and sighed, "Because she's a valuable part of their plans."

"Where is she? Where's my Clever Girl?" the Doctor moved closer to her, "Please, where is she?"

"I...I don't know," Minerva shook her head, "Honest. Minerva was asleep when I was brought up, just like these humans were earlier. She never saw me."

"Is she asleep now?" the Doctor asked, his mind figuring if this version of her was self-aware then it could mean his wife out there was conscious as well. But, it was only a supposition.

"I don't know..."

"Is she being tortured?"

"I don't know."

The Doctor rubbed his face in utter frustration and angrily slammed his hands down on the table beside them. Minerva flinched at the action but didn't reprimand him for it. He needed to let it out before he could think clearly. While Minerva thought about that, the Doctor glanced at her and recalled her frail appearance.

"If you're a Flesh and you mirror my wife's current state that means she's sick as well?" he swallowed hard and turned to her again, worriedly studying her tired eyes and her unusual pale skin.

"I'm not your typical ganger, I'm...different, a prototype of the newest version of flesh," Minerva bit her lip nervously, "The Flesh was created by humans, for humans - if they were to create a Flesh for a Moontsay they would need something else. The only reason your ganger walks and talks is from the storm that animated it. I am controlled via a telepathic device. It's a prototype basically and I suppose it's simply getting weaker."

"You're _dying_..." the Doctor realized in horror, and frankly terror. While the woman was a ganger of his wife she was still his wife and under no circumstances did he ever want to see her die.

"Yes, but-"

The Doctor proposed himself there and then to save her, "I will find a way to stabilize you, I swear-"

"Don't waste your breath on me," Minerva languidly smiled, "Help these other people out and go get your wife and friend."

"Now wait a minute, it's like you said, you're her and she's you. I love you both, remember?" he pushed a strand of hair from her face, "And I will help both of you. Plus, if it gets out that I let my ganger wife die _my_ ganger isn't going to be too happy, is he?"

Minerva's eyes twinkled with the thought of the other Doctor. She quite liked it, the ganger Doctor already loved her and it only seemed right she have him while her original took back her original Doctor.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes for a small, needed rest.

~ 0 ~

After tragedy struck with the original Jimmy's death, humans, gangers and aliens headed through the tunnels for their escape. However, they came across a misshapen, elongated ganger Jennifer still bent on revenge.

"Run. Run. Run!" the Doctor ordered and took the group through a different direction. They entered a new room where the first thing they heard and saw was the run down roof groaning, "Ooh, roof's going to give."

"We have to stop her," ganger Dickens said to his original self as they tried closing the metal door of the room, "We have to stop her. This door doesn't lock."

"No, but the far one does," Dickens ran off to the far ahead door. He pulled on it but found it it wouldn't budge. Still, as Jennifer came closer now as on all fours and with the appearance of an actual monster, he pulled on the door. He pulled the handle right off and instead of running back to the others, he shut the door and remained on the other side, his scream carrying off to the room where the group was in.

"No!" ganger Dickens shut the door and with ganger Cleaves and a Doctor kept the door closed.

The other Doctor held onto Minerva as the ginger was even more weakened, "Here she comes," he looked up at the ceiling just as the TARDIS fell through.

"Oh, she does like to make an entrance," Minerva managed smile as the Doctor hurried to get her inside, "Move!" he called to the others.

"Go, go, go, go!" the other Doctor at the door motioned for Dickens to go.

"Get on board! Go!" ganger Cleaves was trying to make her original self go as well.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Go!"

"Now's our chance," Amy said to the Doctor at the door.

"I have to stay. Hold this door closed," he gestured to it as Jennifer banged on it from the other side, "Give you time to dematerialize."

"Oh, don't be crazy. OK, what happens to you?"

"Well, this place is just about to explode. But I can stop her."

"Both of you can survive this, OK?" Amy looked between both Doctors, Minerva now fully inside the TARDIS.

"Or perhaps you think I should stay instead... Mr Smith?" the Doctor remained by the TARDIS.

"No, of course not. But look, this man, I've flown with him, you know? And you are amazing and yeah, I misjudged you, but you're not him," Amy sighed, feeling bad that no matter what Minerva had said it didn't stick, "I'm sorry."

"Amy, we swapped shoes," the Doctor by the TARDIS informed, "I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm the Flesh," the other Doctor at the door gave a wave.

"You can't be," Amy blinked and turned to the ganger, "You're the real him."

"No, I'm not, and I haven't been all along."

"What?"

"I'm the original Doctor, Amy. We had to know if we were truly the same," the Doctor stepped towards her, "It was important, vital, we learn about The Flesh. And we could only do that through your eyes."

As Amy registered everything, she turned to the ganger Doctor and ran over to hug him, "I never thought it possible."

"What?" he hugged back while ganger Cleaves took the door.

"You're twice the man I thought you were."

"Push, Amy," the ganger Doctor instructed her as he pulled away, "But only when she tells you to."

"Amy, come on!" Rory appeared at the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Well, my death arrives, I suppose," the ganger Doctor tried to lift the spirits up by not being so put down.

"But this one, we're not invited to," the Doctor mumbled with confusion.

"Pardon?"

"This isn't over yet," Minerva stumbled out of the TARDIS, caught in time by the Doctor.

"No! What are you doing here?" the Doctor frowned, "We have to get you back in-"

Minerva raised a hand and stopped him from talking, looking him in the eyes with a soft smile. She cleared up his tears on the sides of his face and kissed his cheek, "It's not over until the Queen says it's over," she pulled out a manipulator from behind.

"You two! Get inside!" ganger Cleaves shooed them from the door.

"I'm staying here and helping you," Minerva turned to them.

"She's finally lost it," the ganger Doctor pointed at her while looking at the Doctor, "Get her into the medbay already!"

"You're such an idiot," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes and ran over to him and pulled him off the door, leaving once again Cleaves to guard it. Before the ganger Doctor could say anything Minerva pulled him down for a big kiss.

The original Doctor felt awkward watching the moment and looked away, only serving to grow more angry that _his_ wife wasn't here...because she was abducted...by an enemy...

Minerva pulled away without a breath, "We'll survive this," she promised.

"I...I don't understand," the ganger Doctor looked over to his original self.

"She's a ganger," the original Doctor said quietly, his teeth gritting together, "My original wife is off somewhere..."

"I'm a ganger, and I want to stay with my Doctor," Minerva put her hands on his face, "Till I take my last breath."

The ganger Doctor took her hands and wrapped his over hers tightly. Minerva smiled his way then glanced at the other Doctor that was already making way for the TARDIS. She called out to him, walking up to the blue box, grimly warning, "The baby's coming...and the plans they have...you need to find them, and fast."

The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded, "I will."

Minerva nodded and turned back for the ganger Doctor and Cleaves, "Like a Queen - even if I'm a Flesh Queen," she mumbled and held her head up high as she walked back to them.

The Doctor looked at the pair and Cleaves with a solemn face, making his own vow to get his wife back as quick as possible...and making the responsible party pay for ever taking her away from him.

~ 0 ~

"Where's Minerva?" was the first thing Amy asked when the Doctor returned into the TARDIS, quickly de-materializing them from the spot, "Doctor?" she noticed the dark expression on his face and knew this was something beyond gangers.

"The energy from the TARDIS will stabilise the gangers for good. They're people now," he explained instead and looked at the gangers-turned-human.

"And what happens to me? I still have this," Cleaves tapped the side of her head where the parietal clot was.

"Not a problem," he muttered and went under the console for the vial he was looking for, along with the letter ganger Minerva had spoken about, "I have something for that. It's small and red and tastes like burnt onions, ha!" he found only the vial and so came back up, "But it'll get rid of your blood clot," he tossed the vial to her and grabbed a red balloon, "Happy endings..." he muttered, no where near meaning that.

~ 0 ~

After dropping ganger Jimmy back with his son, the group arrived at Morpeth-Jetsan HQ where the Doctor led Cleaves and ganger Dickens, along with Amy and Rory, to the conference room.

"You really want us to do this?" Cleaves asked him nervously.

"Your company's telling the world that the situation is over. You need to get in there and tell them that the situation's only just begun. Make them understand what they're doing to the Flesh. Make them stop," the Doctor explained and looked at Dicken, "Dicken, remember, people are good. In their bones, truly good. Don't hate them, will you?"

"How can I hate them? I'm one of them now," he offered an excited smile.

"Yeah, and just remember, people died. Don't let that be in vain. Make what you say in that room count."

"Ready?" Cleaves asked Dicken, already taking a deep breath, "Side by side."

"You got it, boss," Dicken nodded and together they entered the conference room where one could hear the dozens of reporters asking questions.

"Okay, explanation, _now_ ," Amy had literally had to bite her tongue to keep her from asking questions about Minerva. But now it was just her, Rory and the Doctor and it was time to discuss there whereabouts of the other ginger, "Where's Minerva? Cos Rory keeps saying something about a ganger running amok and-"

"I said breathe, Pond, remember?" the Doctor turned to her, "Well, breathe."

"Don't change the topic! Where's Minerva!?"

"Breathe."

She gasped and doubled-over in pain, "Ooh! Ow!"

"What's wrong with her?" Rory was quickly at her side and helping her stand straight.

"Get her into the TARDIS," the Doctor strode back into the TARDIS with the humans behind him.

"Doctor! What is happening to her?" Rory demanded while trying to keep Amy on her feet.

"She's having contractions," the Doctor waved them off as he went around the console.

"Contractions?"

"She's going into labor."

"Did he say...?" Amy blinked with wide eyes, "No, of course he didn't," she turned to Rory, "Rory, I don't like this, ow!" she gripped her stomach and bent over.

"You'll have to start explaining this to me, Doctor," Rory called, "Minerva said she was a ganger and now your saying my wife is going into labor!?"

"So that's true, then?" Amy managed to ask through her pain, "She really was a ganger?"

'Yes," the Doctor came back up from the console holding a closed white letter in his hand.

"Well where is she, then!?"

The Doctor looked over at her grimly, "...with you."

"Excuse me?"

"My wife is with _you,_ " he came back to them taking out his sonic, preparing for what he needed to do next, "Probably awake now that her ganger has been disconnected."

"It hurts!"

"Breathe," he instructed, "I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh. That's why we were at the monastery in the first place...though I got more than I bargained for. Turns out my wife was taken from me too."

"What signal are you talking about?" Amy shook her head, "And what do you mean 'taken too'? You don't mean _I_ was..."

"I needed to the block the signal to you."

"Doctor?"

"Stand away from her, Rory," he ordered the human.

"Why? No!" he shook his head and stopped, "And why?"

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" the Doctor began shouting, "My wife is gone and so is yours, the faster we finish the faster we start searching for them!"

Rory looked at Amy as she shook her head. He took a breath and stepped away from her, making sense out of the Doctor's words.

"No, no!" Amy cried, "Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared."

"Don't be, hold on," the Doctor moved closer to her, "Minerva's with you, and I know she'll take care of you and the baby. And when you see her, tell her I'm coming for her, that I swear it. We're coming for the both of you. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you both."

"But I'm right here!" Amy grabbed his arm desperately.

"No, yo're not, you haven't been here for a long, long time..." he held up his sonic to her, swallowing hard.

"Oh, no!" she looked at the sonic in horror as it activated...and she melted into a puddle of flesh.

Rory gasped at the puddle that had been her wife for months, while the Doctor stared ahead, his hand curling around his screwdriver so tightly his knuckles turned white.

~ 0 ~

Amy gasped awake to find herself in a completely white room, dressed in a white hospital gown. Before she could make a noise, she felt a hand on her arm and turned her head to see a pale Minerva sitting on a bed beside her. She was dressed in a white, hospital, button up shirt and trousers, her hair tied back into a pony-tail. But what really took Amy away was the black, thin, ring-like device placed beside Minerva.

"It's okay, Amy, I'm here," Minerva assured with a soft smile. "I have always been here."

"Wha...?" Amy looked down to her body and saw her very pregnant stomach.

"It's a girl," Minerva said gently, "and I promise you I will protect her with my last breath. No one will touch her, no one will hurt her."

Suddenly, Amy heard something above and looked up to see a window sliding open, the eye-patch lady smiling from the other side, "Well, dear, you're ready to pop, aren't you? Little one's on its way. Here it comes. Pu-u-u-ush!"

Amy screamed with all her might while Minerva gripped her hand as tightly as possible, glaring up at the eye-patch woman...vowing that wretched woman would pay for what she'd done.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

...em...so now we know why Minerva was acting weird...please don't hurt me .. This is sorta where the story's title begins coming into play...who is it referring to? Kovarian? The looming psychopath they're raising? Tsk tsk. Also, because this episode confused the hell out of me with the ganger Doctor and the original, I completely disregarded how it was in the episode and just wrote them how I needed them to be for the story.

 _ **For the Review:**_

Well...now you know why ;). So, maybe on second thought worry a little bit cos if she's been with the Silence it's pretty easy to tell she hasn't been having a good time there. While that's something Minerva would definitely compare it to it wasn't necessarily the reason for her support as you saw. Being a ganger, a self-aware ganger raised in a pre-war phase would definitely get her to have some different opinions than the other regular gangers. Hey, you had the right guess but it was in reverse: Flesh Minerva was ill because she was a basic prototype that wasn't truly meant to last forever. Something happened with the original Minerva that just quickened the process (I hope that made sense lol). About the hug, I think you'll have to get in line behind the Doctor xD.

* * *

Um...so next time we get to see the baby...where the real Minerva is and has been doing since...oh, and some very, very angry aliens ;) Check it out next time?


	7. Coming Together

Minerva, changed into a white hospital blouse and trousers and wearing a thin, gray, ring-like device around her head was led into a large beige room where two silver chains with rather large hand gauntlets were hanging from the ceiling. She swallowed hard as the soldiers led her towards them, looking back at Madame Kovarian who stood at the doorway with a smirk.

"Welcome to your new home, my Queen," the woman gave a mocking bow as Minerva was forced to turn in the direction of the doors.

"This is why I was woken up, then?" Minerva's sharp voice had not lost its anger despite the predicament she was in. "To be chained away from Amy? From my-"

"You know very well why you were woken up," Kovarian stepped into the room, her hands behind her back, "We need your skills now. We need to examine you."

"And having me chained is the way to do it?" Minerva pursed her lips as the soldiers forced her hands into the gauntlets, "Must be pretty scared of me if you went to such measures like creating anti-Moontsay gauntlets to prevent me from using my powers on you."

Kovarian scoffed, "Precautions, my dear. I am not afraid of you."

"Mistake number one," Minerva declared, her voice unusually dark and she realized it but without fear.

"Really?" Kovarian ignored the darkness apparently settling into the Moontsay. "You're just a simple Queen. There is nothing you can do here."

"My dear enemy that is where you are wrong," Minerva began and paused as Kovarian scoffed again, "And in time you will see it. But first you will have to deal with my husband," a light smirk was writing itself across her lips, "because when he realizes that I am gone he will come for you."

Kovarian glared but didn't say a word back. She motioned for the soldiers to start heading out and smirked once Minerva was left on her own, chained like the prisoner she would be until declared useless, "Let him try. Enjoy your stay, your highness," she did another mock-bow and left, the door sliding shut and leaving Minerva to begin her stay.

 ** _7 Months Later_**

"ZOHAR!" the Doctor screamed as he strode down the Moontsay palace with Rory beside him, both looking furious, and why shouldn't they? Their wives had been abducted by some woman along with an innocent baby, "ZOHAR! WHERE ARE YOU!? MAYAR!"

As the Doctor screamed, Rory made as much noise as possible to gather up the guards that were roaming the palace. Eventually, they found the black-haired woman coming out of Mayar's study, "What is the matter with you?" she demanded in irritation, "You can't go yelling out my name nor acting like a child with all that noise you're making. This is a respected pal-"

"Where is Mayar?" the Doctor literally pushed the woman to the side and burst into Mayar's study.

"HEY!" Zohar frowned, appalled at such an awful attitude the Doctor suddenly had. She had never seen such a side of him and she only wondered who had caused it.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Mayar stood from his desk, wearily glancing at the man, "I am making an effort here to get along and here you are acting like a-"

"Shut up and listen," the Doctor snapped, startling the elderly Moontsay.

"Excuse me-"

"Minerva is gone," the Doctor went ahead and said, "She's been kidnapped along with my companion."

"Come again?" Zohar entered the room in time to hear the story.

"Doctor, this is not funny-"

"Do you think I would joke about this!?" the Doctor slammed his hand on the desk, making everyone flinch, "My wife is gone and was replaced by some ganger! Not just that, but my friend, Amy, she's been taken and she gave birth. We don't know where either of them are!"

"But they're together," Rory reminded, feeling somewhat better that at least his newborn child and wife were with the Queen of the Monsoon, someone who was ready to protect them.

Mayar moved around his desk and looked at Zohar, "Alert the guards, the visionaries, _everyone_ ," he gritted his teeth, "There is an army to be created," he looked at the Doctor, "You've been around for 900 years, who do you know that can help?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he considered all the people who owed him...

~ 0 ~

 ** _2 Weeks Later..._**

"Doctor, it's been so long," a tall, blonde woman gracefully strode into the Monsoon lounge room where the Doctor and Zohar was busy coordinating their plans.

The Doctor straightened behind the desk then walked around it to meet the visitor. "I wish I could say it's good to see you but...under the circumstances..."

"Understandable. But, rest assured, I have assembled the best of Nix Terra's soldiers to put under your command. Minerva helped me when I needed her and now I am here for her. I also put myself under your orders."

The Doctor gave a crooked smile - however bad things were he was very proud to see Princess Veren of Nix-Terra developing into a good leader. "Thank you, Veren."

Veren lightly nodded. "I may not have powers like the Moontsays but if Nix-Terra is famous for something it is our cunning and our no doubt that I will go on this trip with you and the others."

"And your father?" Zohar couldn't help ask, still standing behind the desk. "Or your siblings?"

Veren hid her dislike for her family with failure, not that she cared. She had learned now that, as much as she tried, she would not gain their like. "My father has grown ill unfortunately and thus cannot make a sane decision. As for my siblings, well," she flashed a smirk, "I didn't quite _ask_ for their permission - I warned them I was doing it."

"Good for you," Zohar said proudly.

"Veren," the Doctor grabbed her arm and led her a little farther from the desk, "I have to warn you about the dangers of all this. I have no idea where Minerva is, nor who took her. I cannot guarantee you - nor any of your soldiers - will come back."

"I am fully aware of the stakes," Veren gently pulled his hand from her arm and now placed her own over his shoulder, "As do my soldiers. They all understand that this particular Queen is the reason they have water on which they survive. They wish to show their gratitude and loyalty. As for me? C'mon, Doctor, Minerva is my friend as are you. You need me, I will come."

"Veren of Nix Terra has assembled the finest of her soldiers to help the cause and they should be arriving no later than tonight," Mayar explained he, the Doctor and Zohar walked down a palace hallway.

"Doctor?" Mayar walked through the door and kept put. "We have a visitor, apparently..."

"Yes, I'm taking care of it," the Doctor motioned to Veren standing beside him now.

"No, uh..." Mayar was making a face, apparently uncomfortable.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow but the door burst open again as the new visitor walked in. "I would like to know who the hell took my mother," the petite blonde crossed her arms.

The Doctor completely froze in his spot.

"Who is she?" Mayar scowled, looking between the Doctor and the second blonde. "She says she's your daughter..."

"Yeah, don't you know me... _Dad_?" Jenny, the long lost daughter the Doctor had thought died years ago, widely smirked.

The Doctor's jaw fell open at the sight of his daughter, "J-j-j-j-j..."

" _Jenny_ ," she enunciated slowly for him with a chuckle, "C'mon, don't tell me you don't remember my name?" she pretended to pout, "Cos that would really be a downer for me, apart from everything else I've heard."

"You're _alive_!" the Doctor finally managed to say coherent words. He ran up to her and took her into a spinning hug, "You're alive! Jenny!" he clung onto her as he set her down, "You're alive, you're alive!"

"Sort of been established, but yeah," Jenny smiled and hugged him tight as well, 'Oh, I've missed you, Dad."

"Where've you been?" the Doctor pulled away and stared at her, still unable to believe she was actually real and alive.

"Where do you think? Around the universe?" Jenny raised an eyebrow, gesturing to her vortex manipulator, "Of course now I reside on Messaline with my husband."

" _Husband?_ " the Doctor blinked, "N-n-n-n-no! No, NO!"

" _Yes_ ," Jenny slowly said, "I may have gotten married without your knowledge, sorry?"

"You're alive so I'll let it slide!" the Doctor hugged her again.

"She's really your daughter?" Mayar made them pull away, still curiously looking at Jenny, "Cos we didn't believe her when she arrived."

"Until they heard both my hearts," Jenny placed her hand over her chest.

"Funny, I don't recall you and Minerva having a daughter," Zohar crossed her arms.

"She's mine, completely mine," the Doctor began the explanation, "Progenation machine. I'm both mother and father to her."

"But I adopted Minerva as my Mum," Jenny clapped her hands and turned to the Doctor again.

"About Minerva..." he also turned to her, wondering how he could explain to her that her mother was gone and he had no idea where she was, "...she's, sort of..."

"Gone," Jenny finished for him, wearing a grim look on her face.

"You know?" the Doctor blinked at her.

"Word's gotten out that the Monsoon's Queen has been kidnapped, along with her companion," Jenny sighed, "After your name came up, I did a little digging and found it was no ordinary Queen but in reality my _mother_ ," she gritted her teeth, "And so I gathered up the best soldiers Messaline has to help you find her. I want to help find her," she reached for the Doctor's hand, "And we _will_ find her."

The Doctor smiled and put a hand on Jenny's cheek, "Yes we will."

"Then, I say we get started," Zohar clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention. "We have a very sizable amount of volunteers from the Monsoon as well - all of who are part of Minerva's Adaptation program."

"They agreed so fast?" the Doctor knew he still wasn't entirely accepted into the kingdom, less than before but it was still a handful.

"Without the Queen the crown goes to her consort," Mayar felt silly explaining what he clearly already knew, even rolling his eyes for effect, "It was practically an order for them."

"But I don't want them 'on orders'," the Doctor frowned. "If they want to come then they come out of their choice. I'm no King, I've no intention on becoming one-"

"Well tough," Mayar cut him, looking more amused for some reason. "You married my granddaughter and in circumstances like these, you take the reigns. It is, in my perspective, a good punishment for allowing what I once warned you about to happen."

"I know very well what you warned me about," the Doctor looked down in shame.

"You've acquired so many enemies that it was only a matter of time till they retaliated with your wife - my granddaughter," Mayar said firmly, his words not bearing the anger the Doctor would've thought it should. It sounded like he was simply stating facts. "You bring her back to me, Doctor. Old and unable to yet adapt, I cannot go - I am placing my entire trust on you this time. My trust to bring back the only precious thing I have in my life now. Minerva has told me all about your adventures, your battles, and she always says you won. Well, you win this," Mayar pointed a shaking finger at the Time Lord who silently listened. "You have the tools now. You win this and bring back my Kaeya."

The Doctor looked around at the people in the room, staring encouragingly at him. They were all ready to bring back Minerva and Amy, but no more than he (and Rory) was. He looked back to Mayar and gave a firm nod. "She will come back, Mayar. On my life."

~ 0 ~

 ** _Demon's Run_**

Amy looked over her baby girl laying in a small crib, "I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and protected. But this isn't a time for lies," she reached down and picked up the baby, "What you are going to be, Melody is very, very brave," she turned to the several soldiers standing across her in front of the door, "But not as brave as they'll have to be. Because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me. He's on his way. There's a man who's never going to let us down. And not even an army can get in the way."

The door slid open and in came the eye-patch woman, Madame Kovarian, "Take her," she ordered the soldiers.

Amy knew they were coming for her baby and backed away, "Leave her, just you leave her. Please leave her! Leave her!" little Melody was taken from Amy's arms and placed in the bassinet again. It was cautionary rules curtesy of the Silence. Amy swallowed hard and cautiously moved to the bassinet, her eyes lingering on the soldiers before she looked down at her innocent daughter. "He's the last of his kind. He looks young, but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, Melody, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone," she leaned over and kissed Melody's forehead, "Because this man is your father. He has a name, but the people of our world know him better as the Last Centurion."

Amy looked up from the bassinet as the door slid open again and Minerva was walked in by two more soldiers, the alien ginger looking less than pleased and in a weakened state.

"You have two minutes, your highness," Kovarian used the same mocking tone she commonly used on Minerva.

Minerva turned her head at the woman, although her face pale the dangerous look on her face did cause some of the soldiers to back away, "You think my threat doesn't still stand? You are sadly mistaken."

"You've had plenty of opportunities, and you've not lifted a finger."

Minerva's eyebrows raised and a small, dark giggle escaped through her lips, "You're adorable thinking I would strike when you're at your strongest. I fought in a war, do not forget, so I know the game," she stepped towards Kovarian, ignoring the threatening raise of arms her way, "You think you will win because you have calculated the Doctor's every move but the reality is he will not be the one you will fight. You fashioned me a daughter I couldn't even carry, so I will kill you in response."

Amy stood across them, actually fearful of Minerva for a second. This was not a side she would ever have liked to see from the ginger Queen, but she felt the same rage whenever Kovarian took Melody away. It was justified, and she was sure every mother would agree.

Kovarian upheld Minerva's stare for another minute before gesturing towards the bassinet. "Tick, tock..."

Minerva gladly tore away her gaze from the woman and walked up to the bassinet, any trace of dark anger vanishing from her face. A warm smile started spreading across her matching pale lips. "Hello my little flower," she whispered and reached down to play with Melody's hands. "I may not be able to understand you at the moment - for my wedding ring has not been returned to me - but I know that you can understand every word that your mommies tell you. I promise you that you, Princess Melody, have got entire kingdom coming for you. They will protect you when I cannot, and they will love you - although I don't think they can love you as much as I already do," she giggled when Melody gurgled and - in her own way - looped one of her small fingers around Minerva's.

"Time is up," Kovarian declared and stepped forwards.

"What?" Minerva's eyes snapped onto the woman, instantly outraged. "That wasn't even a minute!"

"I changed my mind," Kovarian flashed her a smirk.

Minerva growled and one of her hands glowed blue with looming water.

"You wouldn't kill in front of your daughter," Kovarian taunted.

"I shouldn't like to," Minerva agreed, "but if the need comes then I shall. Plus, Amy can cover her eyes while the nasty job is finished."

"Striking me at my strongest wouldn't be wise," Kovarian reminded, snapping her fingers and commanding the soldiers to raise their weapons at the Queen.

"This wouldn't be my strike, moron. It'd be a first, meek blow," Minerva chucked a sphere of ice at a soldier and knocked the man to the ground.

"Take her back," Kovarian gave the order, irritated with such a waste of time.

"Amy, get back," Minerva ordered as the soldiers went for her, "Stay away!" she continued throwing more icicles at the soldiers, growing frantic as they grew closer, "STAY AWAY!"

"Your highness?" Kovarian called and made Minerva turn around to see Amy being threatened by a gun while holding a now-fussy Melody, "Stop it, or the first Mummy dies."

Minerva swallowed hard and let the spheres drop to the floor, melting instantaneously. The gun on Amy's head was taken down slowly afterwards.

"There," Kovarian smiled victoriously, "Always the same with you," she snapped her fingers and Minerva was quickly taken into custody, the gauntlets being placed over her hands again, "All powerful Queen of the Monsoon, in my hands. Can't even protect her own daughter. You're too emotional, you know that? You will never be able to amount to anything as a Queen without a good iron fist."

"Do you know the last people who underestimated me were banished and, last time I heard, were losing their power over their people?" Minerva countered. "My dear enemy, you know nothing of me except my biological profile."

"Bring up the temperature in the room!" Kovarian rolled her eyes and motioned the soldiers to take her, "I feel she may need a good punishment."

Minerva gulped as she was led away. The room she stayed in was completely water proof, even the gauntlets she was strapped to were anti-Moontsay, preventing her from using any Moontsay element. Whenever Kovarian ordered, the temperature would be raised and thus weaken Minerva to dangerous levels. The consequences were becoming visible on her facial features, her skin. But no matter how weak she was becoming, she would not go without a fight.

Amy held Melody closer to her when she was left alone with Kovarian and two more soldiers, "You realize your stupid room won't hold her forever, right? She will come out and she will fight against you for what you've done to her daughter."

"30% does not constitute motherhood," Kovarian sighed in annoyance.

"Numbers don't, but love does," Amy agreed, "And she loves Melody just as much as I do. You brought her in to make her feel like a mother who needed to fight. That was a clever little plan wasn't it? Engineering yourself a never-before-seen baby, make her part Moontsay, human, and Time Lord using Minerva's genes. Congratulations, you scored yourself three furious parents."

Amy looked down at Melody and lifted the hem of her small shirt to reveal faint silver, Moontsay streams of lines on Melody's stomach. Melody giggled at her mother, seeing nothing wrong with her silvery lines. How could she understand she was the very first of her kind? That she was fashioned by space bio-engineers? All she knew was that she had one human ginger Mummy, one Mummy from the moon, and one human Daddy that was coming for her.

~ 0 ~

Off in a Cybermen fleet, twelve thousand light years away, strode a Roman Centurion until a group of Cybermen met him in front of a locked door.

"I have a message and a question," Rory began, his tone drenched in anger and seriousness, "A message from the Doctor and a question from me. Where. Are. Our. Wives?" he gritted his teeth and awaited for a response, "Oh, don't give me those blank looks. The 12th Cyber Legion monitors this entire quadrant," he nodded over to a glass window that gave view of the rest of the fleets, "You hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know, you tell me now, and I'll be on my way."

"What is the Doctor's message?" the Cyber leader questioned.

Rory merely looked around as the other ships behind started exploding, a smugness lacing his words, "Would you like me to repeat the question?"

~ 0 ~

In Victorian England, Madame Vastra - the Silurian - entered her home after a day of work. She where she was greeted by her wife/pretend maid, "You're back early, ma'am. Another case cracked, I assume?" Jenny, asked.

Vastra placed her sword on a rack where other swords hang, "Send a telegram to Inspector Abberline of the Yard. Jack the Ripper has claimed his last victim."

"How did you find him?"

Vastra removed her veil as she turned to Jenny, "Stringy, but tasty all the same. I shan't be needing dinner."

"Congratulations, ma'am," Jenny smiled but it was clearly one of nervousness, "However, a matter has arisen in the drawing room."

Vastra followed Jenny into the drawing room where the TARDIS stood at the corner, a very silent and grim Doctor standing in front of the closed doors.

"I take it a very old debt is to be repaid?" Vastra asked him as she told off her coat, her eyes looking around for someone else, "And Miss Souza?"

The Doctor shifted but kept a hard gaze locked on the Silurian woman.

Vastra understood immediately what the problem was and how her debt would be paid, "I see," she glanced at Jenny, earnest herself now, "Pack the cases, Jenny. And we're going to need the swords."

The Doctor silently opened the doors and reentered the TARDIS, already making more mental notes of who he'd be picking up next.

~ 0 ~

Commander Strax, a Sontaran, walked through a battle with another man as he explained the reason for his odd tasks in the human planet, "I serve a penance to restore the honor of my clone batch. It is the greatest punishment a Sontaran can endure, to help the weak and sick."

"Who came up with that one?" the officer asked curiously.

"A very ridiculous man," came the voice of Zohar who stood by the side of the TARDIS, "And a man who's not to be kept waiting," she patted the TARDIS.

Strax nodded with understanding, "Tonight my penance might be over," he turned to the officer, "Captain Harcourt, I hope some day to meet you in the glory of battle, when I shall crush the life from your worthless human form."

Zohar opened the door of the TARDIS and went inside, leaving the newest recruit to follow.

~ 0 ~

River Song, dressed in a Victorian gown, swayed her way towards a wallphone of Stormcage in the midst of loud, relentless alarms. She pulled the phone to her ear, "Oh, turn it off. I'm breaking in, not out. This is River Song, back in her cell... Oh, and I'll take breakfast at the usual time. Thank you!" she hung up and glided towards her cell. However, she stopped when she saw a small, lean silhouette across her, "Jenny?"

Out came Jenny, the blonde dressed in army camouflage clothes like she'd originally been when she was born on Messaline, "You know me," she remarked, startled by it.

"Course I know you," River gave a small amused scoff, "You're..."

"This is the first time _I_ meet you," Jenny cut her off before she said something from the future. She was well aware of the out-of-order meetings her parents and River lived with and so she wanted to take extra precautions with what was said.

"Oh..." River blinked as she started realizing where that left her, Minerva and the Doctor in the timelines.

"Nice clothes," Jenny motioned to the gown River had.

River looked down at her attire and laughed nervously as she remembered what was today, "It's my birthday. Minerva and the Doctor took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great frost fairs. Minerva got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?"

"Yes, he did. But you must never tell him."

Jenny laughed, "Well, I've come from the Doctor...and sort of Minerva..."

"At a different point in time," River sighed.

"The thing is...Minerva, my, um, my mum, she's been taken," Jenny said quietly, watching River head for her cell but unable to see the tears in the eyes, "They also took Amy Pond and her baby. My dad, he's getting some people together, we're going after them, but he needs you too."

"I can't," River turned to the blonde, "Not yet, anyway."

"I'm sorry?"

"This is The Battle of Demons Run. The Doctor's darkest hour. He'll rise higher than ever before and then fall so much further. And...I can't be with him till the very end."

"Why not?" Jenny frowned, "Whenever you've called mum's come for you, and now that she needs your help..."

"Because this is it, Jenny," River said with a shaky breath, "This is the day Minerva and the Doctor find out who I am," she fiddled with the Moontsay bracelet on her wrist with tears in her eyes.

~ 0 ~

Amy stood in the nursery room, without her baby nor Minerva, and stared out the glass window where she could hear Colonel Manton giving a speech about the Doctor, more like a sermon, to fleet of soldiers.

"Sorry," a voice startled her. She looked from the window and saw a young woman, a soldier named Lorna, standing there, "I shouldn't be here, I'm meant to be at the thing. I brought you something," she held up an emerald green cloth with golden scribbles on both sides, "It's a prayer leaf and we believe, if you keep this with you, your child will always come home to you."

"Can I borrow your gun?" Amy eyed the weapon that Lorna had strapped to her waist.

"Why?"

"Cos I've got a feeling you're going to keep talking," Amy spat and faced the window again, shaking her head as they listened to more of the speech, "Talking like he's famous. The Doctor isn't famous..."

"He meets a lot of people. Some of them...remember," Lorna smiled, "He's sort of like a...I dunno. A dark legend."

"Dark?" Amy once again turned to the young woman, "Have you met him?"

"Yeah, him and his wife...but I was just a little girl."

"And now you have Minerva in here, imprisoned," Amy crossed her arms, "Don't think she appreciates that."

"I don't agree with it..." Lorna tried to say, and she genuinely meant it.

"Then what are you doing here? Cos I imagine you've been here from the start - you've watched them torture her."

Lorna nodded silently, "There's not much I could do."

Amy studied the brunette for a moment, seeing she was genuinely against everything that happened/was happening in the base, "Here's the thing, the Doctor, he's coming. There's no question about it. Just you make sure you're on the right side when he gets here and Minerva's released. Not for my sake...for yours," she held her hand out for the prayer leaf and Lorna handed it back, "Thank you," she turned it over and smiled to herself.

"They say you gave the baby a middle name, I couldn't sew that in cos...no one knows what it is," Lorna sheepishly said.

"It's true," Amy nodded and looked up, "But I'm waiting for the right moment to release that name, a special moment," she assured and thought to Minerva and their husbands.

Several moments had passed after Lorna had left and rejoined the army. Amy was once again watching through the window the happenings down below.

Manton was beginning to unveil the Headless Monks that had stood behind him while he addressed the soldiers.

"The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer. Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks..." he went through the two monks and came to the last...only for the monk himself to unveil himself and reveal to everyone to be the Doctor.

"Surprised!" the Time Lord declared with a smirk, "Hello everyone! Guess who?" he walked up to the front of the stage, "Please point a gun at me if it helps you relax," the humans all took out their guns and properly aimed them at him, "You're only human."

"Doctor, you will come with me, right now!" Manton also aimed a gun at the alien.

The Doctor turned around, a dark look in his eyes, "Three minutes, forty seconds," he warned through gritted teeth, "Amelia Pond! Get your coat!" he shouted to the only ginger woman he'd been able to see up above.

But they _would_ find the second ginger.

The lights went out in the entire room for a couple seconds which gave the Doctor the opportunity to make his next move.

"I'm not a phantom," the soldiers heard him as soon as the lights returned, though where it was coming from who knew, "I'm not a trickster. I'm a monk."

"Doctor, show yourself!" Manton ordered.

"It's him!" a soldier called and aimed his gun at one of the hooded monks to the side, "He's here!" the other soldiers turned on the monks with their weapons while the Monks held glowing, charged words, "It's him!"

Soon, chaos emerged with the panic and one of the monks was shot down. This then provoked the monks to retaliate and so killed a soldier with their swords.

While they shot themselves or what ever they wanted to do, the Doctor was already halfway out for the next task.

~ 0 ~

In a corridor ran several Moontsay soldiers with Zohar and Jenny leading the way. They were going room to room trying to locate Minerva. Jenny was leading them with a scanning device that would locate the ginger for them. They finally came to a halt in front of a beige, large door.

Zohar used her ice on the control panel beside but found it was...anti-Moontsay, "Oh! I hate them!" she slammed her hand on the panel.

"That's not gonna work," Jenny handed her the device and started working on the panel herself, "These people have been harboring a Moontsay, I think they're more than competent to use material and programs ineffective to your elements."

Zohar shook her head and went to the door, pounding her hands on it, "Minerva!" she called loudly, "Minerva! Can you hear us?" she put her ear on the door and heard nothing, "Minerva? Hold on! We're coming for you!" she stepped back and put a hand over her ear, feeling it suddenly warm after pressing it to the door.

~ 0 ~

After the soldiers foolishly disarmed themselves for the sake of their faith, they found themselves surrounded by all types of alien species. There were Judoon off the side, Silurians in the other, the soldiers of Messaline and the Monsoon.

Strax appeared on the stage beside Manton with a gun aimed at the man, "This base is now under our command."

"I have a fleet out there! If Demons Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call," Manton smirked.

"Not if we knock out your communications array," came the Doctor's voice over a speaker. They followed the source of the voice and found the man standing on a raised platform that overlooked the entire room, "And you've got incoming!"

" _Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor._ "

"Give 'em hell, Danny Boy," the Doctor spoke into the microphone he held, his voice dangerously dark, "Utter hell."

There was a new transmission for him, however, one from Jenny through an earpod the two decided to put on for communication, "Dad! Dad! You've got to get to us! We've found her...we've found mum...but the room, it's...it's _hot,_ very, very _hot_...none of the Moontsays can get in..."

The Doctor went off in a dash, still hearing Jenny's distressed voice over the ear-pod.

~ 0 ~

"I can get in there!" Zohar was insisting to Jenny who was barring the doors with her small figure.

"But it's _really_ hot," Jenny reminded her and the rest of the soldiers who were trying to get in despite the temperatures.

"Ma'am, that's our Queen in there," one of the soldiers said, "We have to get inside to help her."

"I doubt she'd want you to risk your lives!" Jenny snapped, "Look, I'd go in there myself but the gauntlets are too much for my knowledge. I need my dad's screwdriver - ergo, none of us can go in."

"But she's dehydrating in there!" Zohar exclaimed.

"Out of my way!" the Doctor practically pushed everyone to the side as he reached the door, out of breath with all the running he did, "Where is she? Where's my Clever Girl?"

Jenny and Zohar looked at each other and so Jenny stood away from the door, "It's hot, and your daughter didn't want to let me in," Zohar huffed, "I told her I'm specifically trained for different temperatures. I can do it!"

"And then I told her mum wouldn't want anyone to risk their lives for her when she knows you were coming for her," Jenny said to the Doctor, "And I was right, right?"

"Right," the Doctor gently moved the ginger and black-haired woman out of the way and made the doors open.

Immediately, he was greeted with a wave of heat that made him lean back for a minute. Through his struggle, he pulled out the screwdriver and aimed it at the control panel just beside the doors inside, shorting it out and therefore ending the heatwave. As the temperature began decreasing, he saw Minerva at the end of the room, her arms held up on her arms raised by chains that held the gauntlets over her hands. Her head was hung down and her body was slumped on its knees on the ground.

"Minerva!" he ran inside, ignoring the still-hot room, and dropped to his knees in front of the ginger woman. He lifted her head up and saw she was in a half-awake, half-unconscious state due to the temperatures.

"Doctor?" Zohar called from the doorway.

"Stay outside!" he ordered, "I don't want you risking yourself!" he used the screwdriver on the gauntlets and made them crack open to release Minerva's hands. Immediately, she fell onto him, "Minerva? Clever Girl?" he held her in his arms and breathed a bit of relief when she opened her eyes completely.

"You came..." she whispered, her voice raspy due to its dryness, "...you're finally here..."

The Doctor nodded and took her head into his hands to kiss her several times.

"Get her out first and then snog her!" came Zohar's angry shout, "It's still flipping hot in there!"

"I don't mind anymore," Minerva whispered with a sly smile.

"Ah, I've missed that," the Doctor Eskimo-kissed her before taking her into his arms and hurrying out the room.

"She's dehydrated," Zohar said as soon as they were out in the corridor, "Water, she needs water," she said to the other soldiers who immediately started to work on that.

"No, no," Minerva languidly shooed Zohar away and the other soldiers, "Forget about me, please," she practically forced the Doctor to put her on her feet, "Go to Amy...go to the baby..."

"Minerva," the Doctor was confused at the ginger's attitude, "We need you to-"

"No!" she nearly shouted at him as well with her strength slowly coming.

Zohar frowned, "But-"

"LISTEN!" she managed to shout, her voice breaking in the end, "Go to the baby, go to Melody! Right now!"

"It's okay, we've got Rory stopping Kovarian," the Doctor assured her, trying to take her into his arms again should she feel weak.

"No!" she pushed his arms away, growing more frantic as no one listened, "The baby, she's mine too! She's _my_ baby! Go to her right now!" she spun to the soldiers angrily, "That baby is partly _mine_."

"What are you saying?" Zohar raised her eyebrows, wearing the same stunned faces the others had...but no one like the Doctor's.

"Melody is my daughter too, and she's in danger!" Minerva nearly cried with actual tears, "She's my baby, now go! That's an _order_! GO!" she shooed them off, even managing to get Zohar to go with them. With tears in her eyes, she turned to the Doctor and Jenny, "And now for the love of God, Jenny hug me," she opened her arms for her other daughter.

"Hi mum," Jenny teared up and hugged Minerva tight.

"I need my Martian too," Minerva opened the hug for the Doctor who was still shocked from the revelation, "I'll explain, trust me," she pulled him to them and continued their hug.

~ 0 ~

Later on, Minerva strode into the control room of the base, her eyes glaring blue and her steps leaving ice-spots. Though she was dehydrated her emotions were enough to bring some of her powers back.

Strax had Manton gunpointed at the head on one side, Vastra and her wife, Jenny, along with Veren, stood at the controls and two Silurians had Kovarian on the other side.

First thing Minerva did was come into the room and punch the eye-patched woman with all her Moontsay strength, " _That_ was just a beginning," she pointed as the woman recovered, ignoring the surprised looks of everyone save the Doctor, "Wait till you see what I have in store for you later. I will make you pay for _everything_..."

"Make that twice," the Doctor stepped beside her, adding onto the darkness that was settling over the room.

"And _you_ ," Minerva turned to Manton, equally angry, "I know what your punishment is going to be. Tell your little army to run away," she said in a whisper, "Tell them to run as far away as possible..."

"You what?" Manton blinked at the woman, wondering if she'd finally gone insane after these months.

"Your heard me," Minerva stepped back to where she stood in-between him and Kovarian, "Run away, just tell them that."

"She's clever," the Doctor had to praise as he reached for her and pulled her away from the two, "And you know what, I agree with her plan. Tell them to run away. We want you to be famous for those exact words. I'd like for people to call you Colonel Run-Away. I want children laughing outside your door, cos they've found the house of Colonel Run-Away!" he gritted his teeth, "And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love!" he shouted and startled the others, except Minerva, "is in any way a good idea... I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look! I'm angry. That's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now."

"The anger of a good man is not a problem," Kovarian spoke up, "Good men have too many rules."

"Good men don't need rules," the Doctor snapped at her and walked over to the woman, "Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."

"Give the order," Kovarian said to Manton, surprising the Doctor and Minerva, "Give the order Colonel Run-Away."

"You and I..." Minerva warned Kovarian, "...I'll deal with you after this. I want to see my daughter first," she turned around and walked out the room.

"Did she say... _daughter_?" was all Vastra could come up with after the spectacle she'd just witnessed.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, still in shock, "Well..." he ran after Minerva to go see that little baby.

"You're going to love her," Minerva softened up as he took her hand, "She's so small and precious and...completely adorable," she looked at him with a sad smile, "You're not...you're not weirded out or anything by this?"

"So...you somehow have a daughter now...can't really go knocking that since I've got one of my own," he lifted their interlocked hands and gave her a kiss.

"I'll explain, I promise," she assured, knowing she'd prolonged that with her anger and insistence to see Kovarian, "But I really want to see Melody first."

"I get it, I do," the Doctor nodded and smiled as she beamed, letting her pull him towards the room Amy was still in.

They'd stumbled into the nursery room where Amy and Rory were kissing, while little Melody was in Rory's arms.

"Ugh, kissing and crying, maybe we'll be back in a bit," the Doctor made a face.

"Like hell we are!" Minerva ran down the small stairs towards the human couple, "Is she okay!? Did they do something to her!?" she overlooked Melody frantically to see if anything was wrong.

"She's fine," Amy assured, "Rory checked. She's okay."

Minerva calmed down and took Melody into her arms, the baby immediately cooing, "Hi there..."

"Minerva, Doctor, Amy said something weird about the baby..." Rory said as the Doctor came to join them, "...something about..."

"She's mine, Rory," Minerva looked up at him, "I'm sorry they messed with Amy because of us. They had this sinister little plan brewing for some time now. They believed by joining my genes along with Amy's and Rory's, they would create some type of new species. Melody is human, Moontsay and Time Lord - there is no one else like her except for me. And even that's not the same because I inherited some of Donna's human genes. They made Amy the carrier, because how much more would I fight to protect the baby I can't carry with?" her eyes tears up, "How much more would _you_ ," she glanced at the Doctor, "fight for your wife's baby? And how much more difficult would it be to _destroy_ her knowing she was your wife's child?"

"They did this because of me?" the Doctor scowled.

"They want you dead, Doctor," Minerva sniffled. "And they mean to go to war against you. By using my little girl as the lead. Would you destroy her knowing she was mine?" the mere question had the Doctor in horror, "Exactly," Minerva sighed and looked down to Melody who was curiously staring up at her, "Who could ever want to destroy this little flower?"

The Doctor slowly approached her, slightly afraid. But Minerva looked up at him with her warm smiles that reassured him it was all fine.

"Melody, there's someone I'd like for you to meet," she moved closer to the Doctor, "This is the Doctor, he's my Martian..and sort of your stepdad," the baby gurgled as the Doctor let her curl her small hand over his finger. Minerva looked at him sheepishly, "Doctor, this is...my daughter," the word was still soapy and fresh, and frankly terrifying, "Melody Pond."

"Melody _Williams_ ," Rory coughed 'discreetly'.

"Hey," Minerva shot him a look, "If we really wanted to get technical I'd give her the title of Princess Melody Williams Pond Louvier."

"Blimey what a name," Amy blinked and shook her head, "How about, Princess Melody...Pond of course."

"Amy," Rory made a face that made her chuckle.

"Well, actually, there is another name I have for her," Amy confessed, happy to have all three of them together and with Melody, "But I've been waiting to share it with you all."

"The famous middle name I keep hearing about?" Minerva faked an offended face as Amy laughed. Amy had mysteriously given Melody a middle name and kept it to herself ever since.

"See, I chose the name Melody and Minerva just went with it," Amy explained.

"I liked the name," Minerva assured, "Melody - it has a nice rhythm to it."

"But she's your daughter too, no matter how weird it is," Amy continued, "And I've taken into consideration all the customs you and the Doctor have. So...I sort of came up with a little deal..."

"Like?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how you would name your children in the future, whether you'd give it a title or a human name or both, I don't know. All I know is that right now, the Doctor has a name and he doesn't share it," Amy shot him a playful glare, understanding his customs completely, "And Minerva's sort of gone with hers the same way, barely using it except when on the Monsoon. I thought we could do the same for Melody," she looked at their baby in Minerva's arms, smiling as she watched Minerva fiddle with her, "I propose to the world we call her Melody, and just between us, call her...Fiorella."

"Fiorella?" the Doctor and Rory considered the new name with confusion.

"Minerva keeps calling her 'little flower'," Amy chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Minerva thought it was a mistake and sheepishly apologized, "That's just what my dad used to call me as a baby, my biological dad. I was his little flower...I guess I just sort of..."

"Kaeya, meaning Monsoon flower," Amy gestured to her, "And Fiorella, meaning...quite literally... _little flower_."

"Fiorella," Minerva tested with a soft smile, chuckling when Melody squealed her like for her new name, "I love it," she looked at Amy, "Thank you."

"A little piece of us," Amy moved to Rory's side, "And a little piece of you," she gestured to Minerva and the Doctor, "Perfect."

"Fiorella, hi," Minerva whispered to the baby with a chuckle.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," the Doctor remarked as he put an arm around Minerva's waist, "Just like her mother, eh?"

"Doctor! Take a look. They're leaving," Vastra had entered the room and was pointing to the window. The Doctor kissed Minerva's head and walked to the window to see the soldiers marching out, "Demons Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher!"

"That's my Martian," Minerva handed Melody back to Amy and walked over to the Doctor, "I'm proud of you."

He turned to her and gave her a tight hug, resting his chin on her head, completely content with the results.

~ 0 ~

Once again, Minerva and the Doctor returned to the control room where Dorium, a big blue man, was sitting at the controls with Veren behind him. Without a word, Minerva plopped down on the chair beside him and started pulling up more files the man hadn't.

"What are you doing?" Dorium asked her.

"You may know how to hack into the software but I know _what_ to look for," was all Minerva had to say, "So we best get working together, hm?"

"I would do as she says," the Doctor warned as he came behind her chair with a water bottle in hand. She was still dehydrated and needed to start replenishing herself with her primary element.

"So this child, you said it was yours," Veren curiously glanced at Minerva. "How...how can that be exactly?"

"She is," Minerva assured as she watched the screen pull up certain files, "My DNA was infused to Amy's and Rory's genes, giving the baby more or less about 30% of Moontsay genes."

"So she's not human..."

"Of course she is," Minerva shrugged, "Her parents are pure humans, and even my genes contain a little human traits thanks to Donna Noble," she pulled several files onto the screen, "And ever since Melody was created she's been monitored. They had to make sure Amy could carry such a baby and when she did, they focused more on the Moontsay and Time Lord parts."

"It's like they created themselves a super baby," the Doctor mumbled as he took a look at the readings.

"Again, more or less what we would have created," Minerva tilted her back to him, lightly smiling with a blush on her cheeks.

"Fairly interesting, don't you think?" the Doctor teased, making Minerva's blush run deeper.

"To the point, you two," Vastra reminded them they were not alone.

"Right," Minerva returned her attention to the screens, "Well, they've been using me as their...well, guinea pig for Melody's abilities. They've had me here under watch, testing how much I can withstand, how much a Moontsay can last. But apart from that, they've been testing my own regeneration abilities...at first I thought they just wanted to see if Melody could regenerate with Moontsay abilities...now I realize they wanted to see the combination of Moontsay and Time Lord regenerative abilities."

"They took you in for experimentation?" the Doctor asked in horror and anger.

"Well I assume that came to them afterwards," Minerva sighed. "But even with all this, they can't exactly be sure if Melody can regenerate."

"Ultimate weapon, don't you think?" Dorium suddenly spoke up, having been pensively studying all the information on the screen.

"Hmm?" Minerva glanced at him, the Doctor and Vastra doing the same.

"Has it not occurred to anyone that they gave up _too_ easily for a child they worked so hard on to perfect?"

"He has a point," Veren thought with her arms crossed. "My father was excellent at war strategies-"

"There's a shocker," the Doctor mumbled and received a playful roll of eyes from the woman.

"He was always keen on looking for complex strategies. I used to ask him why make things more difficult for him. He answered very peculiarly but I suppose it does have some sense: if it's too easy, then something is bound to go wrong. War is not meant to be easy, you see."

"We need to get back to the others," Vastra resolved at that moment. "Because this has been far too easy."

Agreeing with her, Dorium and Veren followed her out the room. Minerva and the Doctor were left to look over more information. However, Kovarian appeared on the screen mere minutes later.

"I see you accessed our files. Do you understand yet?" the hint of smugness in her tone made Minerva's insides boil with anger. "Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The child then... What do you think?"

"I'm gonna find you," Minerva declared first, "You intended on using my daughter as a weapon?"

"A good weapon for such an important war," Kovarian sounded as if she was clarifying, "She is our hope in this endless, bitter war."

"What war? Against who?" the Doctor demanded.

"Against you, Doctor."

"My child will _not_ be a weapon!" Minerva burst into angry shouts, "Screw you!"

"She can and will be, with the time needed," Kovarian chose to ignore the last words of the ginger.

"Except you've already lost her," the Doctor said as a reminder for Minerva, "And I swear I will never let you anywhere near her again."

"Oh, Doctor," Kovarian playfully rolled her eyes, "Fooling you once was a joy... but fooling you twice, the same way, it's a privilege."

"No..." Minerva felt her breath leave her at the realization, "...I'll _kill_ you when I get my hands on you," she spat Kovarian and turned to run to the others, the Doctor quickly following her.

They ran as fast as they could, calling for Amy and Rory as loud as they could, trying to warn them...but when they reached the hangar room...the battle had been lost, and Melody was gone.

"No..." Minerva looked around, eyes tearing up as she saw Amy sitting alone with no baby, "...they took her..." she burst into sobs and was taken into the arms of the Doctor, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Amy! I failed, I couldn't and I didn't protect her!"

"It wasn't your fault," Amy stood up from her spot, her eyes teary as well, only she'd done her crying a couple minutes earlier, "They tricked us again."

"Doctor, there's someone who wants to speak to you," Vastra cautiously came up to the pair, "And Minerva, but..." the ginger looked in no condition to do anything at the moment except sob, "Her name is Lorna, she came to warn us."

Jenny, his daughter, offered to comfort Minerva while he went to see the young soldier. He gave Minerva a kiss on the head, not that she noticed, and went after Vastra. He used the screwdriver to scan Lorna as soon as he saw her and bent down beside her, rubbing his face with frustration, "Hello," he said as Lorna opened her eyes.

"Doctor!"

"You helped my friends, thank you."

"I met you once, and your wife, in the Gamma Forests," Lorna smiled sadly, "You don't remember me."

"Hey, of course I remember," the Doctor held her face, "I remember everyone, as does Minerva. Hey, we ran, you and me! Didn't we run, Lorna?" but the woman didn't answer anymore as her eyes closed and died, "Who was she?" he asked Vastra and stood back up.

"I don't know but she was very brave."

"They're always brave," he mumbled, "They're always brave."

"So, what now? They'd almost certainly have taken her to Earth, raise her in the correct environment."

"Then when we have to scan every last country," Minerva tried to say coherently. She gently pushed Jenny away and walked up to them, "We have to search for Melody. They're not gonna get away with this, over my dead body."

The Doctor didn't want to say that it was too late to 'save' Melody. Through time and space was a complicated thing and even now, Melody could be the perfect weapon. Still, it wouldn't stop him from searching for her like Minerva wanted to.

There was a bright flash of light that made everyone turn to find River Song standing across them, "Well, then, soldier, Moonie, how goes the day?" she brightly asked.

The Doctor was in no mood for the woman who declined to help the search for his wife. He stalked up to her angrily, "Where the hell have you been? Every time you've bloody called, Minerva has been there and practically forces me to go. Every single time and the one time _she_ needs _you_ you're no where to be seen!"

"Martian..." Minerva tried to calm him as she went up to the two.

"I couldn't have prevented this," River sighed, unperturbed by the attitude she was greeted with. She was expecting it from the start.

"You could've tried!" the Doctor continued with his shouts.

"And so could you," River looked at Minerva first then to Amy and Rory, "I know you're not all right. But hold tight, because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this," the Doctor huffed, "This... this wasn't me!"

"This was exactly you. All this, all of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name? Doctor? The word for healer and wise man, throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word "Doctor" means mighty warrior. How far you've come," River looked around sadly, "They went out to create the ultimate weapon just to kill you. They took your friends, and your wife, to ensure you would never have the courage to kill her. _That_ is how scared they are of you."

"Who are you?" the Doctor was glaring at River the whole time.

"Oh, look, your cot! Haven't seen that in a very long while," River gave a smile and skidded back to the Doctor's cot that had been used for Melody earlier.

"No, no, you tell me. Tell us!" the Doctor took Minerva's hand and followed the brunette to the cot, "Who are you?"

"There's no time for this, we need to search for Melody," Minerva sighed, glancing back at the TARDIS.

"Moonie," River reached and took the ginger's hand, "Why not take a look?" she placed Minerva's hand on the cot, "You've learned to read this, I know you have. Doctor?"

Minerva was weary as it was but still, she did as River wanted and looked at the cot along with the Doctor. Suddenly, Minerva's eyes widened as she took a long gasp. Even the Doctor was left in a stunned state.

Minerva slowly raised her gaze to River, eyes quickly filling with tears. Her shaky hand reached to touch River's face, taking her in as what she never had - a daughter. "H-hello..."

River anxiously chuckled, "My mother from the moon...my moonie-mummy..."

Minerva's breath left her again but this time it was for utter joy, "It was short for something else?!" she took River into a big hug, laughing to herself as she thought of all the moments she spent thinking of River's weird nickname for her.

"I had to differentiate between mothers," River chuckled and pulled away. "I was only sad you couldn't understand me then. I thought I was hilarious."

Minerva looked at her a moment more before whispering, "Fiorella?"

"Yes," River nodded.

The Doctor watched with a soft smile as the 'Moonie-Mommy' and daughter hugged yet again. He supposed, after so much, this was something that both deserved. He could understand now why River didn't come and help but it didn't mean he liked it. Still, if she was Minerva's daughter...he had to look after her as well. Though that didn't sound as bad as it used to be when neither knew River's real identity. She wasn't River anymore, from this point on she was Fiorella, daughter of Kaeya his wife.

Minerva pulled back from River with tears in her eyes and smiled, "Look at you," she sniffled.

"Look at me," River went along with it and both women laughed. She looked over at the Doctor, the two sharing a hug, "Look after my Moonie-Mummy, please. She'll need a lot of love and care after what she's been through...because of me."

"All worth it," Minerva quickly assured as the Doctor pulled away and returned to her side, "All, absolutely, worth it. And so," she turned to Amy and Rory, both having watched in utter confusion, "I thank you all for coming to our aid. Zohar, Veren, get the rest of the Moontsays back on the Monsoon as well as Nix-Terra. Tell my grandfather I'll be home soon to see him. Jenny," she looked at the blonde, "Be a dear and get everyone home with the help of River. And I expect to see you more often now."

"Will do, mum," Jenny nodded, though confused as much as the other were.

"And Amy, Rory," she looked at the human pair, "I swear to you I will find our daughter if it's the last thing I do."

"With my help, of course," the Doctor took her hand and rushed to the TARDIS, using the sonic to bring down the forcefield around the box.

"Minerva?" Amy frowned, "Where are you going?" the two got into the TARDIS.

Minerva stopped at the doorway of the box and looked at River pointedly, "And _you_ ," she pointed, "better stay out of trouble, got it?" River gave a smirk and a shrug that made Minerva groan as she finally entered the TARDIS.

"Where's he going? What did you tell them?" Amy demanded from River and walked towards the woman.

"Amy, you have stay calm," River began but Amy picked up a gun off the floor and aimed it at her.

"Tell me what you told them!"

"Amy, no, stop it!" Rory tried to pull the gun from her but it was no use.

"It's OK, Rory, she's fine, she's good," River assured, "It's the TARDIS translation matrix, it takes a while to kick in with the written word. You have to concentrate."

Amy stood in front of the cot and looked at the Gallifreyan writing, "I still can't read it," she impatiently said.

Rory managed to take the gun from Amy, "It's because it's Gallifreyan and doesn't translate. But this will," River handed the prayer leaf Lorna had made to Amy, "It's your daughter's name in the language of the forest."

"I know my daughter's name," Amy muttered.

"Except they don't have a word for "pond" because only water in the forest is the river. Minerva and the Doctor will find your daughter and they will care for her whatever it takes and I know that," River nodded as she saw the stitching on the leaf begin to translate, revealing her name 'River Song' on either side of the leaf, "It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter," she stepped closer, whispering, "I'm Fiorella."

"You're my...sister," Jenny made the realization, "Oh, wow..." suddenly the attitude River had earlier made sense.

"Rather surprising turn of events, isn't it?" River chuckled at the fact as well, looking back to her two human parents in front of her, "But with my Moonie and her Doctor, what can you expect?"

~ 0 ~

"Okay," Minerva emerged into the console room wearing a brand new change of clothes, her hair damp from the shower she'd just taken, "Changed, bathed...ready to go," she met the Doctor at the console room, "Oh, and..." she received a water bottle by the Doctor, "Thank you dear," she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Figured it," the Doctor moved behind her and hugged her, "I've started a search and the TARDIS is compiling a list of possible locations. It'll take a while for it to calculate completely."

Minerva spun around with a bright smile, "What ever shall we do..." she reached up and draped her arms around his neck, "...oh, I know, thank you for coming for me," she whispered.

"I will always come for you, my Clever Girl," the Doctor rested his forehead over hers, "I'm just sorry I didn't take better care of you."

"It wasn't your fault..."

"But I should have noticed," the Doctor said grimly. How could he have been so focused on Amy being a ganger and never realizing his wife had been taken as well? What kind of husband was he?

Minerva sadly looked at him, "The point of dopplegangers is that both are completely the same. You couldn't have known. They put me under different readings - I was a whole new case for them. It was impossible to tell," she sighed and rested her hands on either side of his face, "Can we just...focus on this part right here? I'm back now, and I have a daughter - you have a stepdaughter."

The Doctor chuckled, still wrapping his mind around the concept, "Right, and to think I actually hated her at one point."

"But that's gone now, right?" Minerva sharply looked at him.

"She is a part of you, Kaeya," the Doctor took her hands from her face, giving each a kiss afterwards, "I could never hate her. She _is_ annoying sometimes, though..."

It was Minerva's turn to laugh, "Fair enough - she does have her moments."

The Doctor stayed silent a while after her laugh. He drank in her features then, like he hadn't seen her centuries. She was so beautiful, and she was back with him now, "I have missed you _so_ much."

"I missed you too," Minerva replied back in a whisper. She leaned forwards and kissed him.

The Doctor fell quickly into the kiss. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. However, when he felt her fingers moving to his bow-tie to undo it, he tried breaking it off.

"No, no, no," she whined in response, trying to bring him back to her.

"But the search..."

"Is going to take some time, you said it," she reminded, her hands resting on either side of his face again. She felt more confident in finding Melody because of River appearing - she was sure one little night wouldn't do anything to harm the search. If anything, it would put her in a better mood.

"But you're weak and you've got to rest..." the Doctor still resisted, weakly.

"I feel fine," she assured as she leaned back on the console with him, "I just want to be with my Martian again, don't you?"

"Trick question," the Doctor smiled as the ginger slyly looked at him, "Sneaky, Clever wife."

"Martian," she smirked and pulled him down for more kisses, his arms wrapping around her waist and taking her off the console to head for the corridors.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yowzah what an episode! So, there you go, we now know of River Song - er, Melody...er...Fiorella. Wish I had more names like here lmao. As well as clarification for the um 'Moonie' - I don't know why but I found this hilarious as I came up with it xD.

Also sorry for the little tardiness in updating. I'm guilty of being more involved in my drafts for the next DW OC story at the moment. I'm actually in a little bit of a problem because I can't decide which one to post next xD. I've got two in line, one a little more complete than the other but if I post that one then I want to wait for Minerva's story to progress into seasons 7. Decisions decisions *covers face* What do you think guys?

 **For Reviews:**

I purposely split the darkness for both aliens here because c'mon, Minerva's a mother now and her daughter's being experimented on? And the Doctor's wife is kidnapped and also experimented on? Yikes! And yes, I agree 12 is darker than previous Doctors but I think it's good to deviate because it gives new perspective, Idk I just really love 12 too. He's become one of my fave Doctors *heart eyes*. Hmmm...are the ganger Clever Girl & Martian alive? I leave that to your own imagination ;). I've no idea what they'd be tbh because I'm not much of a dog person. I guess 9 would be like one of those calm sorts of dog (idk the breed sorry), 10 definitely one of those overly excited dogs that jump and run around someone's legs, 11 would be more or less the same lmao and 12 one of those old, wise dogs that give you little looks when you try to touch them xD.

Thanks for checking regularly! My updates for Doctor Who is usually every 2 weeks for future references. As for the baby thing, who knows now about the baby am I right? We'll see how that goes ;)

* * *

Alrightie, next time we get Melody/Fiorella in her older version...how will that go...until next time!


	8. Melodic Search

"Cross it off the list she's not there," Minerva entered the TARDIS with a weary face and overall tired body posture.

The Doctor silently did as told and flicked a switch on the console. He moved to go to Minerva but she'd gone straight to the scanner for, what he assumed, would be their next stop to search for Melody/Fiorella. Still, as Minerva typed away, he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I need you to get some rest," he murmured.

"I can't," she said quietly, her fingers never stopping on the keypad, her eyes glued to the screen.

"But you're clearly tired, I can take over-"

"As long as my Fiorella is out there and not with me or her human parents I will not rest," Minerva declared and swallowed hard. She then realized she sounded completely rude to him and sighed, "Sorry," she whispered.

The Doctor was unaffected by her first statement, understanding the overall tiredness she carried was already affecting her head. She was usually cranky as it was when she didn't get her needed sleep, he could only imagine what two months would be doing to her - _were_ doing to her.

"Oh no," Minerva sighed again, deep enough to grab the Doctor's attention, "Look at this," she printed a paper from the screen and handed it over to the Doctor before turning around.

"Well, they're getting creative, I'll give them that," he blinked, mildly surprised by the action their companions had taken.

"It's because we haven't answered to them and now they want answers," Minerva swallowed hard, "And I...I can't face them," her eyes began tearing up and a quiet sniffle escaped her lips, "...not without our baby."

"Sh, sh," he took her into a hug, "It's not your fault we haven't found Fiorella. We're doing as best as we can - _you_ are doing everything in your power. You've got Zohar and every last Moontsay who can leave the planet searching as well."

"But it's all been useless," Minerva sniffed, "And now I have to go tell Amy and Rory how I haven't kept my word to them."

"No, that's not what you're going to do," the Doctor stepped back to look at her. He cleared up her tears from her cheeks as he spoke, " _We_ are going to go and tell them that we've been searching high and low, under rocks, 24/7, with no rest, for Fiorella but we haven't found her yet."

And so, that was how Amy and Rory came to a halt in their car, in a cornfield, when they saw the TARDIS in the middle of the crop circle they'd just finished making. The Doctor stepped out holding the paper Minerva printed out which read the headline 'Leadworth's Crop Circle', the big mystery being the word 'Doctor' written over the field.

"Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"It was shorter than 'Minerva'," Amy excused, "And less complicated with no dots over the 'i's.

"Plus, neither of you have answered," Rory closed the car door and headed over with Amy, though both came to a stop when they saw Minerva stepping out, and they got a good look at her.

Minerva had came out with nervous eyes, but that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the fact that she looked dangerously worn out, her face even slimmer and with dark purple shadows under her eyes. Her lips were chapped and her hair was left down and yet clearly tangled and out of place.

"Water bottle," she looked at the Doctor with a hand held out for him. Confused, the companions watched the Doctor dig into his jacket's pocket and pull out a water bottle which he handed over to Minerva. She quickly took the cap off and drank down nearly half the water.

"I'd ask for Melody but..." Amy began and saw Minerva stiffen at the name, confirming what she dreaded most. Their daughter hadn't been found yet.

"I'm sorry, Amy, Rory," Minerva began, putting the cap on the bottle again, "I've tried, believe me, I've not rested one a bit for the last two months."

"She really hasn't," the Doctor cut in with a displeased look on his face.

"I'm failing you two but I promise I won't stop until I find her," Minerva continued on, once again taking the cap off the bottle and drinking down the remaining half.

"Maybe a rest wouldn't be so bad..." Rory blinked, heavily concerned for the Moontsay, "...I'm sure together we can continue searching while you...nap?"

He wanted their daughter found as much as anyone else but one thing he was sure was that their daughter wouldn't want to see one of her mothers so completely ill.

"What's with the water...?" Amy eyed the empty bottle that Minerva had tossed behind her.

"I'm dehydrated," Minerva answered, swallowing with a struggle as her mouth still felt incredibly dry.

"We _think_ ," the Doctor made sure to clarify, confusing the humans, not that he noticed as he was eyeing his so-obviously-ill wife beside him.

"How do you mean?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Minerva's kept her word alright, she's been searching nonstop and so she won't even let me run some tests on her to see what exactly they did to her on Demons Run," the Doctor sighed.

"I'm fine," Minerva assured.

"No, you're not," the Doctor shook his head, "You've been dehydrated for two months already, and you're not helping your case right now."

"Let me remind you that I was locked up for five months with barely any water, it's just my body's way of getting back to normal," Minerva stepped closer to him and resting her head on his arm, "After we find Fiorella you can run all the tests you want, I promise."

The Doctor handed Rory the printed paper to hug Minerva completely, "Just a little nap, then? I promise I'll keep the search going."

"We all can," Amy quickly volunteered, having enough of sitting down for an entire summer simply waiting to be called when her daughter was found.

"Hang on, what's this bit?" Rory had noticed a strange slash on the paper that was going through the Doctor's name on the cornfield.

The group gathered together to see the paper and were all confused, "That wasn't us," Amy declared.

"Give me," the Doctor took the paper from Rory and held it up to see where it would be located.

When he stopped, Minerva and the companions hurried behind him to see what he'd found. However, when he lowered the paper, they found a bright red Corvette coming straight at them. They all screamed and dove out the way as the car stopped mere inches away the TARDIS.

"Minerva!" was the first thing the Doctor yelled for after everything had stopped and he'd landed on the hard ground. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle a fall like that, her health wouldn't withstand longer if she didn't take a proper break.

However, before he could move, he found heeled boots in front of him, belonging to a young woman, "She's unconscious," she said calmly as she glanced over to the fallen ginger not too far from them, "Whoops! Honestly didn't aim for that," she laughed.

"Mels?" Rory's voice made her turn around.

"What are you doing here?" Amy blinked in surprise.

"Following you," Mels gestured to them, "What do you think?"

The Doctor quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed to Minerva who'd indeed fallen unconscious with the jump she'd took. He checked her vitals and would've sighed in relief if it wasn't so weak. Though he wasn't very surprised by it, her heartbeat hadn't been strong in over two months with all the search.

"Oh, my stomach," Minerva groaned when she came around, clutching her stomach, "It hurts," the Doctor helped her up and kept her by him while shooting Mels a glare for what she caused.

"Um, where did you get the car?" Rory eyed the flashy, newlike car behind their friend. That certainly wouldn't end well.

"It's mine..." Mels began when police sirens wailed from a distance, making her rethink her answer, "...ish."

Amy groaned and put a hand on her head, "Oh, Mels, not again?"

"You can't keep doing this. You'll end up in prison," Rory pointed at her.

"Why'd you steal a car?" Minerva looked at the car, utterly confused, "And nearly kill us?"

"I didn't aim for that!" Mels turned for her with a long sigh, "Honestly wasn't..." her eyes had drifted to the TARDIS behind the alien pair, "Is that the phone box?" she pointed at the TARDIS, "The bigger-on-the-inside phone box? Time travel - that's just brilliant."

"Don't avoid the answer," the Doctor snapped, tired of getting the same bloody action over and over from Minerva as well.

"I've heard a lot about you two," Mels continued as she swayed around the group, "I'm their best mate," she pointed to Amy and Rory.

"Then why don't we know you?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, studying the woman as she walked around, "Cos this one over here," she shot the Doctor a look, "danced with _everyone_ at the wedding."

"For fun, for fun," the Doctor, alarmed, clarified for her.

Mels, who hadn't really listened to much of it, was looking around, "I'm not a wedding person," she stopped when she heard the sirens growing closer, "And that's me out of time," she pulled out a gun from her back and aimed it at the Doctor.

"Mels!" Amy's eyes widened in horror.

"For God's sake!" Rory groaned in frustration.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Minerva demanded with a deep frown, "Put that down before you hurt someone."

"This time, it's sort of what I'm aiming for, your highness," Mels did a mock-bow which grabbed the attention of Minerva completely. It was nearly the same one Kovarian used to give her, "I need out of here, now!"

The Doctor would rather not see anyone get hurt, even the young woman herself, "Anywhere in particular?" he moved back with Minerva to the TARDIS.

"Well, let's see! You've got a time machine, I've got a gun," a smirk spread on Mels' face, "What the hell - let's kill Hitler."

"How about we don't?" Minerva eyed the girl with concern, "Does your mother know the thoughts that run through your mind?"

"Sarcasm, I was told about that too," Mels playfully rolled her eyes, "Have some of my own, but this is no time, I need out _now._ "

"You should've thought about that before you _stole_ a car," Minerva crossed her arms, "I don't have time to waste on some human when I don't know where my daughter is. Find your own ride," she spat and went inside the TARDIS.

Mels was genuinely surprised at the reaction and glanced at Amy and Rory, "Well, she's not that nice as you said."

"You have a gun pointed at her husband," the Doctor waved a hand, "And like she said, she's got a daughter to look for. Don't push her," he made that last warning very clear to her.

Mels raised an eyebrow and moved her gun only slightly and shot straight ahead, getting the rotor's glass. Minerva screamed in horror and made the Doctor run inside, leaving the perfect chance for Mels to go in anyways. Amy and Rory looked at each other with a sigh and went into the box as well. It was no easy job getting the TARDIS off the modern era with a broken rotor. After the Doctor had made sure Minerva was alright, the two got to steering the box into somewhere else, all the meanwhile scolding Mels for her actions. Eventually, the TARDIS could go no more and it crashed who knew where.

The Doctor opened the doors, allowing the smoke to billow out from the inside, and coughed as he ushered the others (who were also coughing violently) out of the TARDIS, "Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!"

"Where are we?" Amy started looking around the new place they were in, trying to ease her throat.

"Well, Amy, it would appear we're in some type of room," Minerva sarcastically replied back, leaning against a desk, "Which one? Don't know, take a guess."

"Don't go in there!" she heard the Doctor scolding and turned back to see Mels nearing the TARDIS doors. He snatched her gun and pointed for the girl to go.

"Oi!" she frowned and reached for her gun to no avail.

Minerva shook her head, "You're in enough trouble as it is. Guns are bad, haven't you heard?"

"I think they're kinda cool," Mels nodded.

"Your gun caused the TARDIS to spew out deadly, toxic smoke," Minerva gestured to the TARDIS where some of the smoke still managed to get free through the hinges of the doors.

"Minerva, Doctor, this guy, I think he's hurt," Rory called their attention to a man who laid on the floor, unconscious, behind the desk. But as Rory checked the vitals again he blinked in confusion, "No, hang on. No, he's... he's fine."

The Doctor found a place for Mels' gun in a fruit bowl and noticed the man climbing up from behind the desk, "Ooh, hello!" the Doctor waved, though the man had his back to them as he tried standing up, "Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about..." when the man turned around it made everyone freeze in their spot, "...it," the Doctor gulped.

"Oh we didn't..." Minerva shuddered a breath as she moved up beside the Doctor.

"Thank you," Adolf Hitler spoke up, truthfully gracious, "Whoever you are, I think you have just saved my life."

"Believe me... it was an accident," the Doctor's eyes were as wide as could be.

"What is this thing?" Hitler moved to the box in wonder, forgetting his near death experience in favor of the peculiar box.

"What did he mean we saved his life?" Amy moved in front of the alien pair, whisper-shouting, "We could not have saved Hitler!"

"And yet we just did," Minerva was struggling to cope as well. This was the last thing they needed.

"You see? You see, time travel, it never goes to plan," the Doctor shook his head.

"This box, what is it?" Hitler called again after making a round on the TARDIS.

"It's a police telephone box from London, England," the Doctor walked towards the man, "That's right, Adolf, the British are coming!"

"But wait till the Americans get here," Minerva smirked.

Hitler spotted the man who'd previously tried attacking him stand back up behind the group and so pulled out his gun, "No, stop him!" he fired at the man.

Rory was able move closer and punched Hitler on the chin and knocked him to the ground. He picked up the gun and aimed it at the dictator, "Sit still, shut up."

"Are you okay?" Amy had went back to help the man who'd been spared.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I think he missed," the man answered a bit shakily.

"He was going to kill me," Hitler tried to argue but Rory wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up, Hitler!"

"Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there now," the Doctor ordered, "Do it!"

"Right, putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard," Rory mumbled as he grabbed Hitler and brought him to the cupboard, "Come on."

"But I am the Fuhrer!" the dictator exclaimed.

"Right, in you go!" Rory shoved him into the cupboard.

"Who are you?"

The answer was the door shut on his face.

"Doctor, can I get more water?" Minerva felt completely wrong asking under the circumstances, but she couldn't take the dryness in her mouth.

The Doctor pulled out a new water bottle from his jacket and handed it over, watching grimly as she drowned nearly all of the water in one go. He hated seeing her like that and not being able to do one thing about it, "Better?" he asked her once she'd placed the cap on the nearly empty bottle.

She softly smiled and nodded, "Yeah," but it honestly wasn't, "We should check up on him..." she pointed at the man with Amy and went for him, the Doctor sighing as he followed, "Are you OK?" she asked him.

"Oh, I..." the man fell backwards in a faint.

"I think he just fainted," Rory blinked.

"Yes, that was a faint. A _perfect_ faint," the Doctor observed suspiciously, pulling Minerva back with him discreetly.

"Mels?" Amy had noticed the girl holding a hand on her stomach.

Everyone turned to see Mels smiling languidly, "Hitler..."

"What about him?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Lousy shot," Mels remarked with a small chuckle as she fell to the floor, revealing the gunshot wound on her stomach.

"Mels! Mels!" Amy cried as she and the rest ran over to her.

"Rory!" the Doctor called for the nurse who quickly got on the job.

"No, no, no! I've got to stop the bleeding!"

"How bad is it? Rory, what can we do?" Minerva looked at the brunette frantically.

"Just keep her conscious! Stay with us, Mels."

"Alright gun girl, look at us," Minerva looked down at her, "Just hold on."

"Are you really a Queen?" Mels asked quietly, her curiosity from years finally getting the best of her, "With your proper, royal chair?"

"Um," Minerva didn't really want to go talking about herself but Amy nodded for her go on, even the Doctor agreeing, "Well, yeah, I'm a Queen."

"And your crown?"

"God, Amy, I hate you," Minerva rolled her eyes, "Mels, I've got my crown, big crown, would you like to see it?"

"On your planet?"

"Yup, it's stored there for every time I go there. In fact, I'm due there tomorrow, how's about you come with us, yeah? Instead of dying, you know, sounds a lot better...and I'm rambling," Minerva felt her heart beating faster as the girl remained looking in bad condition, "Sorry."

"Can I have a princess crown?" Mels asked, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Um, yeah, sure, why not?" Minerva quickly nodded, "I've got two crowns for my daughters, don't tell them though, it's a surprise," she put a finger to her lips.

"Oops, secret's out," Mels smiled, confusing the group for a moment, "So...is my crown bigger than Jenny's?"

"E-excuse me?" Minerva blinked, looking at everyone else who shared her confusion.

"H-how did you know..." the Doctor was going to ask but his head had already made the click.

Minerva's eyes widened as she saw a blue glow starting at Mel's injury, "Oh my G-god..." she breathed in and quickly stood with the Doctor. She could not believe, nope, this was not true, no...

"What the hell's going on?" Rory couldn't check the injury anymore with the energy engulfing it.

The Doctor grabbed Rory while Minerva took Amy, "Get back!" they both ordered the humans.

Mels finally stood up, her injury no more and her hands held to her sides, "Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York. But apparently that happens when you have Moontsay genes..."

"Okay, Doctor, Minerva, explain what is happening?" Amy demanded, "Please!"

"Mels. Short for..?" the Doctor asked them.

"Melody," Mels finished with her smirk.

Amy noticed all the looks, except for Minerva, were on her, "What? Yeah, I named my daughter after her."

"You named your daughter after your daughter, Amy," Minerva sighed, "That's Fiorella..."

"Haven't heard that name in a while," Mels remarked, "It took me years to find you two," she looked at Amy and Rory, "I'm so glad I did. And, you see, it all worked out in the end, didn't it? You got to raise me after all. Sorry Moonie-Mummy, you're just a bit late."

"You're Melody?" Amy couldn't wrap her mind around the idea.

"But if she's Melody," Rory began, "That means she's also..."

"Oh, shut up, Dad! I'm focusing on a dress size," Mels was able to say her last words before the regeneration took her over.

She screamed as the blue glow enveloped her completely. After a couple seconds, a very familiar woman stood across them - River Song. The bushy-haired woman gasped and looked at herself in awe, "Right, let's see, then. Ooh, it's all going on down there, isn't it? The hair!" she ran for a mirror on the wall and ran her hair through her hands, "Oh! The hair, it just doesn't stop, does it? Look at that! Everything changes! Oh, but I love it, I love it!" she spun around to face the group, "I'm all sort of... mature!" she put a foot on a chair by her in an attempt to be seductive, "Hello, Benjamin!"

"No, no, no, no!" Minerva exclaimed in horror as her daughter continued on with herself. It couldn't be she'd missed out an entire lifetime of hers, while she'd been searching the universe her daughter had been with her birth parents on Earth.

"The teeth!" Melody cheered, "The teeth, the teeth!" she ran for the group, specifically Minerva, "Oh, look at them! Look Moonie-Mummy, aren't they gorgeous?"

"Um, yeah, very," Minerva wearily nodded, the fatigue combined with the newest revelation finally taking a toll on her. She felt sick, properly sick.

"Excuse me, you lot, I need to weigh myself!" Melody ran out the room, leaving the stunned group sitting on the edge of the desk.

"That's Melody?" Amy breathed.

"That's River Song," Rory corrected.

Melody poked her head out the doorway, "Who's River Song?"

"Spoilers," Minerva found no other words to describe it.

"Moonie-Mummy's not looking so well, you should fix that," Melody pointed at the Doctor before going back to her weighing situation.

The Doctor held onto Minerva for fear she'd faint or something after the shock of the news, "You okay?" he had to ask her. She shook her head, seeing no point in lying.

"Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head," Rory rubbed his temple.

"Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard," Amy leaned on the desk and shut her eyes for a moment.

"That's not helping," Rory eyed Minerva sharply, "Is it?"

"This isn't the River Song we know yet. This is her right at the start," the Doctor began to explain, "Doesn't even know her name."

"Oh, that's magnificent!" Melody gave a cry of joy as she returned to the doorway, "I'm going to wear lot of jodhpurs!" she took a long sigh then straightened up, "Well, now, enough of all that!" she pulled put a gun on the Doctor, "Down to business."

"Oh, hello, I thought you wanted to be a princess," the Doctor made a face as he moved in front of Minerva, "Can't be that if you kill your mother's husband."

"Doctor, what's she doing?" Rory was stunned on how certain Melody looked about killing the Doctor.

"Exactly what she's programmed to do," Minerva sighed sadly ad she came around the Doctor, certain Melody wouldn't try to hurt her nor her other parents.

"Where'd she get the gun?"

"Hello, Benjamin," Minerva eyed the chair Melody had tried to be seductive at, "There was a gun on the chair."

"You noticed!" Melody sounded genuinely surprised but fired at the Doctor anyways, even more surprised when the gun didn't actually fire a bullet.

"Where'd you think you get your cleverness from?"

"Hey," Amy nudged her.

"Sorry..." Minerva whispered to her then looked at Melody, "...see my husband is at bit paranoid when it comes to you so he cleaned up as soon as we got word you were coming. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Oh yeah," the Doctor breathed.

Melody rolled her eyes and tossed away her gun then reached into her vest for the second gun she'd snatched from the fruit bowl on the desk. However, when she took it out she found she held a banana instead, "Goodness, is killing you going to take all day?"

"How about you stop altogether, hm?" the Doctor countered, "That would really help your mother's health and judging by the way you've acted I dare to believe you care for her."

Melody raised an eyebrow as if there was a challenge to accept. She snatched a letter opener from Hitler's desk and tried swiping at the Doctor but the Doctor was faster and stopped her with the sonic.

"If you were in a hurry, you could've killed me in the cornfield," the Doctor added.

"We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude," Melody took the gun from the fruit bowl and fired...only for the Doctor to hold the clip and blew on it.

"You were not a psychopath!" Amy cried and looked at the others, "Why would she be a psychopath?"

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention," Melody glanced at her, "I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor."

"Demons Run, remember?" Minerva said bitterly, "This is what they were building, a perfect psychopath to kill the Doctor. She's got all she needs to ensure the Doctor doesn't even try to hurt her back."

"I'm his wife's daughter," Melody smirked, all too aware of the main purpose of her 'Moonie-Mummy'.

The Doctor then became curious of another detail Minerva hadn't brought up. He walked up to Melody, ignoring the glares the girl had on him, "Well, if you wanted to kill me you could have used your Moontsay water abilities to get the job done," but by the shift in Melody he saw he was right in his assumption.

"They were lost," Melody spat, "As a child – a mutant - I was unable to control the overwhelming powers. The first time I regenerated I...I lost them."

Minerva could see the honest pain in Melody's eyes when she spoke of the loss of her powers, meaning Melody had to care she lost part of her heritage...and if she cared...she could still be saved, "They can be brought back," she whispered, "Your emotions, they must have...they must have caused a trauma and stinted your power development. I can help you, I promise."

Melody seemed to consider it for a moment or two, sparking some hope in Minerva. But then she looked around and saw the moment of opportunity, "They're lost," she declared and out of the nowhere pulled out a medical needle and stabbed the Doctor on the chest. The alien yelped at the pain and grabbed Melody's hand, trying to pluck out the needle before the injection finished, but Melody proved to have inherited Minerva's strength, "What do you know? I'm clever like my Moonie-Mummy," she laughed and let the Doctor drop to his knees with the needle still attached to his skin.

"Fiorella!" Minerva cried in horror, dashing to help her husband.

"Oh, look at that!" Melody skidded her way to the window sill and stepped onto it to look out the city, "Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, Dad, Moonie-Mummy, don't follow me. And, yes, that is a warning."

"Give me the cure," Minerva demanded as she helped the Doctor stand while he gripped his chest in pain, "Fiorella, give me the cure _now_!" but Melody blew a kiss and jumped outside, "NO!" Minerva wanted to run after her but if she did she'd have to let go of the Doctor and he couldn't stand on his own anymore.

"What's wrong with you? What's she done to you?" Rory looked at the Doctor who was struggling to maintain his pain under control.

"Poisoned me... but I'm fine," the Doctor began but saw the sharp look Minerva was giving him and let it go, "Well, no, I'm dying, but I've got a plan."

"What plan?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not dying. See, fine!"

"There's got to be a cure for this," Minerva began, "We can help you, I can-"

"Take this," the Doctor handed her the screwdriver but she refused to take it, "Minerva, TAKE IT!"

"No!"

"That is your daughter out there and she comes first, that's okay," the Doctor honestly expressed, "That's the way it's meant to be with children."

"No, because the only way to save her is by saving you. _So_ ," Minerva finally took the screwdriver from him and tossed it over to Amy, "the TARDIS can home in on it. Now go, get after her!" she pushed the two humans.

As they rushed off Minerva turned for the TARDIS and half-dragged the Doctor towards it.

"Extractor fans on!" she called and the smoke was cleared out in a one-two, "Oh, that works," she remarked surprised.

"I'm shutting down..." the Doctor groaned, trying not to be such a heavy burden for Minerva.

"We're going to need the interface," Minerva helped him sit against the rail, "Voice interface. Come on, emergency."

 _"Voice interface enabled,_ " a hologram of the current Doctor appeared across them.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor made a face, "Give me someone I like."

"You have got to be kidding me," Minerva turned her head to him with a raised eyebrow when the interface changed to her current self.

The Doctor smirked at her, "Did you expect someone else?"

"I dunno, what kind of women did you have before you met me?"

"Love, I was barely just of age when we finally met, there was never someone else."

"You could have had a little schoolkid crush," she smirked, "A little girl you would stare at..." she leaned forwards, "...anything you want to tell me at this point?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the Doctor sighed, mildly surprising her for a second, "Don't kiss me, love, the poison will only pass on to you."

"Right," Minerva blinked as she realized she'd completely forgotten about that part. She looked back at the interface of her current self and sighed, "But I'd rather have someone whom we both like, change!" she called to it.

The interface changed into a small Amelia Pond, making the pair stiffen.

"Oh! Oh, Amelia Pond before I got it all wrong," the Doctor breathed, " Our sweet little Amelia."

" _I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface._ "

The Doctor rolled her eyes, "C'mon, let's run away and have adventures. Come along, Pond."

" _I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface._ "

"You are so Scottish," the Doctor groaned, "How am I doing?"

" _Your system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. You will be dead in 32 minutes._ "

"But there's a cure, there has to be a cure," Minerva spoke up urgently, knowing regeneration wasn't an option for him anymore, "What is it?"

" _There is no cure. You will be dead in 32 minutes._ "

"Why do you keep saying that?" she nearly cried, "I refuse to let my daughter kill my own husband," she looked at the Doctor with a special idea in her head, "How's about I just give you one of my regenerations?"

"Don't you even _dare_ ," the Doctor's eyes widened in horror and even tried stepping away from him.

"But c'mon, it's something we talked about anyways. I still have plenty left," Minerva pointed out, "You've got...none," she swallowed hard, hating to remember that awful detail.

"I would rather die than allow you to give up one of your lives for me," the Doctor genuinely said, "Your daughter needs you. She's only just beginning, you can't die-"

"But _you_ can't die either!" Minerva snapped, "I don't know the first thing about being a parent - that's where _you_ come in, stupid," she tried smiling a little as she rested a hand on his cheek, "That'd be your job. So _no_ dying, you got that?"

"Oh Clever Girl," the Doctor touched her cheek, "I'm terribly sorry," he would've kissed her if not for the stupid poison that had taken over his insides.

"Forget the stupid interface," Minerva glanced at the little Amelia, "Sorry Pond, but this is between us," she declared and looked straight at the Doctor, "And I swear to you that I will find that cure because there _is_ one, I know there is. Fiorella knows it and I'll get it out of her if it's the last thing I do."

~ 0 ~

Melody was inside a restaurant, in new clothes that she stole from the guests, and was currently being enveloped in a blue beam by a robot of her human mother, "No! No! Get off me!" she ordered.

"Get the hell off my daughter," Minerva stalked towards the two in fury. The robotic Amy turned in time for Minerva to hold her hand in front of her for a water attack...when nothing came out. The Doctor, who remained at the TARDIS, and also dressed in tails, a top hat and a cane much to Minerva's irritation, worriedly watched his wife try to use her powers to no avail, "What the hell is going on!?" the ginger stared at her hand in horror.

She lost her powers now as well? She was starting to suspect this was going on beyond a dehydration...

"You're dying and you stopped to change?" Melody eyed the Doctor's attire in confusion.

"Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any," he spun around and walked down the steps while twirling his cane, "Time is not the boss of you - Rule 408," he took Minerva's hand and studied it for any external damages that could be preventing her from using her powers.

"Forget it, I'm totally useless," she muttered and took her hand back then faced the robotic Amy, "Amelia Pond, judgment death machine. The irony right now is _very_ strong," she smirked.

"Sonic cane," the Doctor announced as he used the cane to take a reading from the robot.

"Are you serious?" Melody asked the both of them, both were totally ridiculous!

"Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious," the Doctor pointed at her, "Rule 27. You might want to write these down," he advised while Minerva checked the readings.

"This thing's a robot," her eyebrows raised, "And it has 423 life signs inside," she looked up at 'Amy'.

"A robot worked by tiny people. Love it!" the Doctor had to admit, "A Tselecta! But how do you all get in there, though? Bigger on the inside? No, basic miniaturization sustained by a compression field. Oh, watch what you eat, it'll get you every time. Amy, if you and Rory are OK, signal us."

"Thank you," Minerva called as she checked the cane again. Suddenly the Doctor gave a sharp yell as he lost control of his legs for a moment, "Doctor!" Minerva turned and helped him back to the stairs to sit down.

"Sorry, leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap, I forgot I had one scheduled," he tried to humor, "Actually, better sit down, I think I heard the right one yawning."

Melody saw another opportunity to escape and ran for the door but the robotic Amy stopped her with a beam of light. Minerva spun around angrily, "Don't you touch her! Do not harm her in any way or I will kill all 421 of you!"

"Why would you care? She is the women who kills the Doctor," the Tselecta responded.

"I'm not dead," the Doctor felt the need to point out as he removed his hat.

"You're dying," it countered.

"Well, at least I'm not a time-travelling shape-shifting robot operated by miniaturized cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming. What do you want with her?" the Doctor pointed with his cane to Melody who remained trapped in the beam but unharmed.

"She's Melody Pond. According to records, the woman who kills the Doctor."

"And I'm the Doctor, what's it to you?"

"Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has... responsibilities."

Minerva let out a barking laugh, "And what? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?"

"We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines."

"And then what?"

"...give them hell."

Minerva gritted her teeth and stepped towards it, "I'd kill you first," she spat, "Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I won't protect my daughter by tooth and nail."

"'The woman who killed the Doctor'" the Doctor shook his head, "It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek."

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Yes, well, I'll be dead in three minutes. There isn't much foreknowledge left."

Minerva winced at the cold truth. She partially blamed herself for not forcing one of her lives on him to cure him. But she knew that if roles were reversed, she would never allow the Doctor to give up one of his lives for her.

"Records available," the Tselecta Amy announced and forced the Doctor to stand.

Minerva quickly rushed back to help him and brought him closer to the Tselecta, "Question. I'm dying... who wants me dead?" he began the dire questionnaire.

"The Silence."

"What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?"

"The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked."

"What question? "

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight."

"Yes, but what is the question?"

"Unknown."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Dramatics for nothing, then," she snapped and jumped when the Doctor gave a loud cry and fell to the floor, "Sorry!" she cried and helped him.

"Not your fault, kidneys are always the first to quit," he groaned, "I've had better, you know."

"No, no, no, you can't do this to me," Minerva racked her head for any idea that could work. But behind her the Tselecta turned the field around Melody a deep, raging red and tortured her with it. Minerva looked back in horror, "Stop it!" she ordered frantically. She looked between Melody and the Doctor, unable to decide who she'd help first.

"Go," the Doctor tried shooing her off to no avail.

Minerva tried her powers again but it was the same results: she was as dry as a raisin. She put a hand on her forehead and looked around as she thought, "Amy! Rory!" she decided to call, "Can you hear me!?"

"Yeah. What do we do? This is me. This is me actually talking. What do we do?"

"I've failed completely as a mother, I can't do anything from out here," Minerva swallowed, "You're her mother, her real mother, and father, just stop them."

"How, how? How?"

"Just do it!" with that, Minerva returned to the Doctor and helped him get comfortable on the steps, "Look, I know you said no regeneration swaps but-"

" _No,_ " the Doctor mustered his strength to prevent her hands from touching him, "Don't you dare."

"But..."

Melody suddenly dropped to the floor and looked at the pair through her bushy curls in her face. Minerva looked back, "I'm sorry I failed you, but you won't fail your real parents. Go and save them, don't run. I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. That's a special rule - a Queen and Princess rule. Please."

"Minerva, Doctor, can you help us? Minerva? Doctor? Doctor, help us!" the Teselecta Amy called for them, although now it was the actual Amy calling for help from within, "Help us!"

"Get in the TARDIS," the Doctor was busy trying to get Minerva to leave him, and it was proving to be quite the challenge.

"No," Minerva was stifling her sniffles as she looked at him.

"You can go, it's alright," he assured her.

"No, no, I can't. There has to be a way, I can give you my-"

"Everything ends at one point-"

"But not like this, not right now," Minerva bit her lip as she started losing control of her emotions, "We were supposed to start a family...our mini-Martian and Clever baby Girl..."

The Doctor did his best to clear her face of its fallen tears, "Amy, Rory," he pressed, "Give me this one last thing, yeah?"

"But-" Minerva tried again and but her lips were blocked by a finger over them. She couldn't refuse him, she had to go and save their companions, fulfilling his last request. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, further hating the fact she couldn't even kiss him on the lips anymore. With a big breath, she stood up and turned for the TARDIS, but before she went up the steps she glanced at Melody with hard eyes.

Melody gulped and looked down, able to feel the disappointment wafting over from her. And, for some reason, it hurt. She was a psychopath - she wasn't supposed to care who she hurt. But those amber-brown eyes were dangerously boring on her and it made her shift uncomfortably. She looked over to the Doctor and saw he was nearly unconscious by now, his eyes shut and practically still. By the time she returned her gaze to Minerva, the ginger was already halfway to the TARDIS. She was going in to save her parents, the parents she herself put in danger.

Slowly, Melody rose to her feet and looked at the robot of her human mother, still crying out for help. Her gaze snapped back to Minerva at the sounds of the ginger cursing whilst trying to open the TARDIS doors.

"C'mon! This is no time to put on a tantrum!" Minerva pounded on the doors, "Let me in right now! I _order_ you to open these doors right now!" she stepped back and groaned with exasperation, "OPEN THE DOORS!"

"Why won't it open...?" Melody called, her voice shaky and quiet.

"I don't know," Minerva went to attempt again, snapping her fingers like crazy, "C'MON!"

"Can...Can I try?"

Minerva's head snapped to her, "Oh, you want to help now?"

"You might hate me but that's-"

"I _can't_ hate you, stupid," Minerva shook her head, "Your my daughter, psychopath or not you're still mine and I love you. And I hate myself - no, I _detest_ myself for not finding you earlier and stopping Kovarian from turning you into a killer. This is my fault...and now my husband and friends are going to die for it."

Melody's eyes widened as she blinked rapidly, processing what she'd just listened, "You're...you're blaming _yourself_ for all this?" even _she_ couldn't understand why Minerva would blame herself.

Minerva's eyes raged towards her, yet were full of tears of frustration, "I am a bloody _Queen_ \- I'm supposed to fight and win for my people. I don't back down, I aim to defeat...I just never thought my enemy would turn out to be my daughter."

"I was never _your_ enemy," Melody meekly corrected. How could she put that as a child she completely idolized her Moonie-Mummy for being a royal Queen? How could she tell her that she would dream as a child to be a Queen and have people adore her and love her? She didn't have any of that as a child - there was always the task she had to complete and room for nothing else.

"I know," Minerva bitterly laughed, "You were made to be the Doctor's. They twisted my first chance at being a mother to ensure that I would do nothing against you...even as you killed my husband."

Melody looked to the side then. Minerva returned to the locked doors of the TARDIS that refused to open. She pounded and kicked on them, shrieking to be let in, but the box wouldn't budge. Melody watched the distressed ginger continue to attempt getting the doors open, wondering if she would ever give up. Even as she started sobbing she continued prying at the doors, using anything to aid her.

She just wouldn't give up.

~ 0 ~

Amy and Rory were surrounded by deathly antibodies of the robot body and were quite literally about to be shot dead when the TARDIS started materializing around them. Once they were safe, they cheered and looked around.

"Doctor?" Amy called.

"Minerva?" Rory shouted afterwards, "You did it!"

However, their cheering faded when they saw Minerva and Melody coming around the console rotor.

"Well now I know how River knows how to fly the TARDIS," Minerva remarked as she went around the console to get the TARDIS back to the restaurant.

"Who's River?" Melody looked at her confused, recalling the funny name being mentioned earlier in the day.

Minerva looked at her meaningfully but didn't respond. The TARDIS had refused to open when she'd tried to get in on her own but the moment Melody had offered to try and open them...the box complied without a trace of a tantrum. Minerva knew it was the TARDIS' way to show that Melody could still be saved. Still, now Minerva focused her entire attention on getting the TARDIS back, she wouldn't let the Doctor...die...alone. As soon as they were back, she dashed out the doors with the humans behind her.

"Martian!" she dropped beside him and took hold of his head, gently patting his cheeks, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, please."

"You can't die now," Amy added as she reached them, "I know you don't die now."

Minerva looked at her oddly for that statement but when the Doctor finally spoke her attention was grabbed, "Oh, Pond! You've got a schedule for everything."

"But it doesn't make any sense," Amy mumbled to herself. He couldn't die there because he was to die at the lake in Utah...but she couldn't exactly tell him nor Minerva that now could she?

"Doctor, what do we do? Come on," Rory bent down beside Amy, "How do we help you?"

"No, sorry, Rory. You can't. Nobody can," the Doctor shook his head, "Now listen to me, all three of you awkward parents," the trio chuckled lightly, "I need to talk to your daughter."

As Amy and Rory stood up, Minerva remained with him, "But she might-"

"I need to talk to River," he whispered to her, but neither was aware that Melody had managed to hear. She was still confused about that name, what was so important about it?

Minerva stood up and and looked at Melody as she backed away to where Amy and Rory were. Melody moved over and knelt beside the Doctor, afraid of what was going to happen next. There was that fear feeling again...

"Find her. Find River Song and tell her something from me," the Doctor couldn't muster a normal-volumed voice anymore but still managed to be heard.

"Tell her what?" Melody raised an eyebrow. The Doctor tugged her jacket and she bent over to listen to what he whispered in her ear, "Hm, I don't think she likes you," she mocked a glare, making him smile nonetheless. She smiled back but didn't last long as the alien fell unconscious, completely this time.

"Okay, who's this River Song?" Melody looked back at her parents as she stood up.

Amy looked at Rory and Minerva and received a nod to go for it. She stepped towards the empty Teselecta, "Are you still working because I'm still a relative? Access files on River Song."

" _Records available_."

"Show me her. Show me River Song."

The Teselcta changed its physical appearance from Amy to River Song, leaving Melody stunned. She glanced back at the Doctor with a small, amused smile, "Oh, I hate him."

Minerva stiffened when Melody spoke in the same tone River Song would have spoken in, "What did he tell you?" she called to Melody. Melody's hands started glowing blue as she approached the Doctor, "Fiorella?" Minerva stepped forwards as she caught sight of her glowing hands, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just tell me, Moonie-Mummy, is he worth it? Is he really worth it?"

"Well, of course he is, I love him so that kinda makes me a bit biased..." Minerva realized she was rambling and was losing time, "...Fiorella, step away from him," she knew exactly what Melody was going to attempt and couldn't let her do it, "Fiorella-"

"What's she doing?" Amy picked up on the urgency in Minerva and instantly became worried as well.

"Something stupid, at least let _me_ do it," Minerva pleaded as she headed for them.

"No, a princess does her own stuff," Melody said firmly, stopping beside the Doctor. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands over his chest, "And this is my first decree."

~ 0 ~

Melody slowly awoke to find Amy's face hovering over her and slowly she realized she was on a hospital bed inside a hospital room. Soon, Rory's face came into her view as she woke up further.

"Hey," Amy greeted quietly.

"Hey. Where am I?"

"You're safe now," Amy shook her head, "Apparently, you used all your remaining regenerations in one go. You shouldn't have done that."

"Mother, I had to try," Melody said casually.

"I know."

"He said no-one could save him but he must have known I could."

"Rule one," the Doctor called from the side of the room, his arms wrapped around Minerva who stood in front of him, "The Doctor lies."

"And he refuses other people's help," Minerva added with a sharp look at him, "I could've done that too if you told me it'd work."

"Don't you dare," Melody made a face. "I did it, it was my responsibility to fix it."

Minerva softly smiled and shook the Doctor off her to move up to the bed, "I made something for you," she pulled out the familiar Moontsay bracelet River Song always wore on her wrist. Only this one was brand new, "I hope you like it," she held the bracelet for Melody to see.

"It's very pretty," Melody eyed the engravings it had along three baby-blue spheres.

"It's completely iced," Minerva explained, "I was able to conjure up enough ice to make it, probably my last powers for a very long time, but completely worth it," she slipped the bracelet into Melody's wrist, making sure the engravings were on top for everyone to see, "River," she pointed to the 'R', "Fiorella," she whispered as she pointed to the 'F', "Song," she finished with a normal tone and pointed to the 'S', "And this isn't just any old bracelet. This is a promise. Any time you need me you give me a call and your Moonie-Mommy will _always_ be there."

Melody fiddled with her bracelet with a touched smile, "Thank you, Moonie-Mummy."

"Mm, how's about you call me Moonie sometimes, hm? Cos sometimes, there's going to be certain me's, along with your other parents, that don't know who you are," Minerva suggested as she looked at the others, all smiling at the irony that _she_ created the short nickname.

"Moonie," Melody acknowledged it with a nod.

"Here's one more gift," the Doctor came forwards, "From the outcast of this whole awkwardly parental moment..."

"Shut up," Melody playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, there's River," he muttered as he set down a brand new TARDIS journal on her side table with a thin red ribbon over it.

"She's still coming to smack you with water," she warned then looked over to Minerva, "If I gave up my cycle, does that mean my powers are gone? For real?"

Minerva blinked as she considered it, "Um, don't know...but I'll find out for you, I promise," she assured, "In fact, I'll go to the Monsoon right now, had to go anyways. Be good and stay out of trouble please," she kissed Melody's forehead and looked at the Doctor, "Think you can take me?"

"What about us?" Amy asked and looked at Rory.

"You can catch up with your daughter," the Doctor suggested, "But no spoilers," he warned and led Minerva out.

He would've hurried back to the TARDIS if it hadn't been for Minerva's health condition. But now that he thought of it, Fiorella had definitely been found now...meaning...

"Oh Minerva?" he called just as the ginger headed for the doors of the TARDIS, the Monsoon waiting on the other side.

"Yes?" she looked back with a yawn.

"Fiorella is found, and your health is a big no-no," he wagged a finger at her and she rolled her eyes, "Meaning a certain Queen has to live up to her word for a certain Martian."

Minerva returned to him and took his hands, "And a deal's a deal, but I really have to go deal with things on the Monsoon right now. I swear as soon as I come back you can run all the tests you want."

"And get you to have a real night's rest?" he raised an eyebrow.

Minerva nodded, "I solemnly swear," she had a raised hand.

"Deal," he leaned down a gave her a short kiss.

"Mm, water please?" she swallowed hard as she stepped back.

The Doctor pulled out the last water bottle he had in his jacket and handed it to her, "And maybe even ask Mayar to hand you some vitamins for your body. You've worked yourself to near death."

"Will do, go back to Fiorella and the Pond's please? I don't want anyone to try and hurt her for saving you."

"Of course."

Minerva smiled and went for the doors, about to speed walk when she felt light headed. She stepped out of the TARDIS to be greeted by her grandfather along with two guards, one of them Veren's boyfriend.

"Oh my," Mayar was in horror of his granddaughter's appearance, "Kaeya, are you feeling well?"

Minerva ignored the concerned looks as she headed for the doors of the room, all the meanwhile the TARDIS de-materializing, "You can stop the search for Melody, she's been found."

"She has!?" Mayar quickly followed. He hadn't been too pleased to find out that his first great-grandchild wasn't even completely his. Minerva sure did love to complicate things but that was slowly becoming a norm for them. Still, the baby was technically family and was therefore to be searched under rocks if needed.

"Yes, but she's a grown woman now," Minerva was now walking slower in the hallway, able to hear the TARDIS de-materializing, "She's River Song now, she'll be making her own way around, but she'll still be making her trips here. I want a room just for her in this palace, get Zohar to do it as soon as she comes back."

"Of course," Mayar nodded and was eyeing Minerva, something about her face was telling him it would turn bad soon, "Uh, Kaeya..."

"Oh, and...one thing," Minerva blinked rapidly as she drank more from her water bottle, "I seem to have lost my powers..." her legs gave out just about the time her mind shut down.

"Kaeya!" Mayar caught her just before she fell to the floor, but the ginger was completely unconscious, "Kaeya! Kaeya!" he looked at the guards with urgency, "Get her into the medbay now!"

The guards took the Queen and headed for the medbay as ordered, Mayar frantically shouting for them to hurry up. Minerva had finally pushed herself over the limit and God knew what would be the consequences.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

First of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating last week. An online midterm, an essay and a long reading piled up for the weekend so I had no opportunity to come around here. It's that time of the semester where you're like half dragging yourself to the finish line . so please bear with me.

Sooo...what do you think is going on with Minerva? :O Poor thing doesn't get out of one problem when she's already in another one *sigh. What are your guesses?

 _ **For the Review:**_

I'm so sorry for making you cry that wasn't my intention honest! :o. I do like a little drama though so maybe I was a little guilty. I hope this chapter was a little less emotional xD.

Yes, I've been meaning to bring Jenny back lol and this is definitely not the last time you'll see her! ;). Yup! River carries a part of Minerva's genes in her DNA making her like a Quarter Moontsay but a Moontsay nonetheless! The dopplegangers live then :). Well, I didn't mean like the days I would update for the third story I meant more like which OC story I would publish lol. Thanks for that other input though, it kinda gives me like an idea of the schedule if I were to publish it now.

Thanks! Hope you liked the new chapter! :)

* * *

Sooo...next chapter we find out what's going on with our Clever Girl :o and of course the creepy dollhouse episode .-.


	9. The Moon Child

When Minerva awoke she found herself in the palace's med-bay with her grandfather right beside her and Zohar on the other. She could see a nurse fiddling with some of the machines at the other end of the room.

"What...what the hell happened?" Minerva scrunched her face as she felt her mouth incredibly dry again, "Oh, I need water..."

"Here," Mayar quickly grabbed a glass of water that had somehow already been waiting for her. Minerva quickly drank all of it and rested her head back on the pillow again, "More water?" Mayar asked her.

"No, not right now," she whispered and looked at a needle that was stuck inside the back of her wrist, "What the hell?"

"It's giving you your nutrients," Zohar quickly explained, "It should've been done a while ago but since it's-"

"Zohar," Mayar sharply looked at her, making the woman go quiet.

Minerva watched the moment with suspicion, "What's going on?" no one answered her, "Really? Must I give the _order_ to be answered?" but still no one gave her a response. She looked past them to the nurse, "Monica, what's my current state?" she raised an eyebrow.

The nurse turned around with a small smile, "Sorry your highness," she looked at Mayar who shook his head at her. She quickly left the room and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on? Please, someone just tell me. I have to get back to the Doctor and he'll completely freak if he sees me strapped to all these things," Minerva sighed, "He's been wanting to run tests on me for the past two months and I told him I'd let him do it as soon as I came back."

"Well, we went ahead and did them for him, sweetheart," Mayar passed a hand through her hair, "And we've got the results."

"How bad is it?" Minerva assumed by all the silence and little looks everyone in the room gave it couldn't be any good, "And, on a scale from 1 to 10, how bad is the Doctor going to react?"

Zohar scoffed, "20," she smirked to herself, "at the least."

"Zo?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, far more suspicious than before, "If someone doesn't tell me right now what's wrong with me I will get up myself and get the results."

"Kaeya, do you remember all the stories your mother used to tell you before she had you?" Mayar began, his hand still stroking her hair.

"Yeah," Minerva nodded.

"And, do you remember how she told you what she felt before she knew she was pregnant?"

"Yeah she felt nauseous and lightheaded," Minerva shrugged, "What does this have to-"

"And she also went through a deep dehydration period," Mayar added, perplexing her for the moment.

"Come again?"

"Sometimes, when a Moontsay is pregnant, the body enters a state of dehydration to give the new embryo the water it's going to need to start developing," the more Mayar said the bigger his smile spread, "Hence the lack of powers for the mother."

"Okay, um," Minerva scratched the side of her head, "So, uh, what you're trying to tell me is..."

"Minerva," Zohar nudged her, "You're having a baby."

Minerva's breath hitched and her eyes widened, her hands slowly reaching to her stomach, "I-I-I'm...I'm..." she swallowed hard, "...I need more water," she started breathing heavier as she tried processing.

"Woah, Minerva, calm down," Zohar put a hand on her arm, "Save that for the contractions in eight months."

"C-c-contractions, I'll be having contractions," Minerva repeated and looked at her grandfather, completely frightened, "Grandfather, I'm gonna have contractions."

Mayar handed her the glass of water she needed and helped her drink seeing her hand was trembling, "I'm very aware you will, sweetheart," he held the glass, "Why aren't you happy?"

"N-no, I'm happy," Minerva quickly assured, "But I'm freaking out inside! There's a...a..." she slowly sat up and looked at her stomach in what Zohar thought was a comical view, "...there's a person inside my stomach."

"You might want to revise that sentence," Zohar chuckled, "It's called a baby, or, well..."

"I'm..." Minerva put a hand on her head then stared at the needle, "...this thing...?" she pointed at it and lowered her hand.

"It's giving you some water," Mayar explained, "As well as the baby..." he couldn't help but feel amused at the reaction his granddaughter was having. He could remember her mother acting nearly the same way, and even his own wife. He rubbed Minerva's back and tried to soothe her, "It's okay, sweetheart. There's no need to be frightened about this-"

"Frightened?" she looked at him with her half-wide eyes, "Who says I'm frightened? I mean, I just lost my first daughter cos I totally failed being a mother then. Now I discover _I'm_ carrying a little baby inside of me that I'll have to take care of for the rest of my life and I'll need to do a good job or else I'll fail him or her and-"

"Kaeya," Mayar put his hands on her arms, " _Breathe_ ," Minerva nodded and did as told, "Now, let's move on from the fear stage and focus on the good, _amazing_ part."

"Like?"

Zohar chuckled and even Mayar had to let one out as well, "Well, and I'm just throwing this out there..." he stared at her for a moment, "...you're going to have a little baby," he whispered, "And it's going to call you Mommy, and it's going to love you and follow you around much like you did with your own mother and father," Minerva started to smile, "And it's going to crawl into your bed in the middle of the night asking if they can stay because they're scared and you'll get to be a good ole Mom and protect them."

"That...that _does_ sound kinda nice," Minerva fiddled with her fingers, "Will it love snicker doodles too?"

"And probably even have one of its own little screwdrivers," Mayar playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that'll be the day!" Minerva exclaimed, "We are _not_ giving him or her a sonic screwdriver," she gasped and smiled, "Look at me, I just decided something about my baby...I set a rule like a real Mom..."

"The first of many," Mayar chuckled and patted her cheek, "Congratulations, sweetheart," he hugged her tight.

"Thank you," Minerva hugged back, still slightly shaking as she pulled away, "I'm gonna be a Mom...again," she glanced back at Zohar, "Is that correct? I mean, I literally just sent off my first child off to the world like she if she was at college. I didn't even get to carry her...nor raise her..."

"Don't think you have much of a choice now," Zohar shrugged, "But I think it'll be fine, what happened to River wasn't your fault. And, now she's gonna be okay. Plus, you can give her the news too, she's going to be a big sister."

"Wait a minute," Minerva made a face as she thought, "Then that would mean River _always_ knew about this," she hugged her stomach, "I mean, if I carried to term-"

"Which you _will_ ," Mayar wagged a finger, "We will see this baby in eight more months."

"I'm having a baby," Minerva finally processed the news, "A real life baby..."

"Can you please tell me how the Doctor reacted, _please_ ," Zohar clapped her hands together, "I placed money he was gonna faint."

"With who?" Minerva shot her a look. Zohar quickly pointed at Mayar and made Minerva's mouth drop, "Grandfather!"

"What? Just because we're on better terms doesn't mean I can't have some fun," Mayar looked around innocently, rubbing the side of his neck.

"You're both awful," Minerva spat sarcastically and went to stand up.

"You have to be careful, sweetheart," Mayar warned as he quickly helped her, "You're not all that great with your health and the pregnancy is going to make you even more delicate. You have to take care of yourself, starting with a good nap. You look awfully tired."

"I know, I know," Minerva nodded, "The Doctor's been saying that too. Now I guess I'll have to tell him and he'll go even more ballistic. You've called him?"

"No, we haven't had the chance," Zohar explained, "We got you in here and took some tests and put your nutrients and water."

"I get to give him the surprise," Minerva smiled softly and looked at her stomach, "Oh, and I've got the perfect idea..."

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was going all around the console flicking several switches while Minerva watched him from the stairs with a knowing smile, anxious to get her surprise going. The Doctor stopped a part of the console and remained looking down, "Minerva, I'm not one to complain when you stare at me but..."

Minerva rolled her eyes and couldn't help but wonder if their baby would have his ego. Those were the kind of thoughts that had been running through her mind ever since she left the Monsoon - what characteristics their baby would have from each of them.

"...but the smile you have on is kinda creepy," the Doctor finished and pulled her from her thoughts. He was now looking at her with curiosity and a bit of a concern, "Why don't you go take that nap, or _sleep_ for a couple days, I've been telling you about?"

"You mean _nagging_ me about," Minerva came down the final step and went towards him.

"Well I have to get you back somehow for not allowing me to run those tests on you like you _promised_ ," the Doctor pointed at her, still upset about that. She'd come in a couple hours ago from the Monsoon and just when he thought he would finally get her into the med-bay to examine her, she declared no tests would be ran on her anymore. The Doctor tried and tried to change her mind but nothing could happen and he couldn't very well force her to get examined.

"I told you I feel fine," Minerva stopped in front of him and cut in between him and the console, "But I do have a little present for you."

"For me?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "It's not here though, it's somewhere outside," she pointed to the door, "You wanna come?"

"Anywhere with you, my Clever Girl," the Doctor tapped her nose and watched her spin around and rush around the console setting in a new destination for them, "Can I get a clue of where we're going?"

"Nope!"

"Not even a little clue?"

"No!"

The Doctor frowned and simply held onto the console as it shook. Minerva clapped excitedly once they were there and ran for the door but came to a stop when she felt something funny in her head, realizing she was light-headed from the quick run she just did. Mayar did warn her she'd have to take a bit of extra precautions during the first couple of months of the pregnancy, just because she was a first-timer. Still, as ridiculous as it seemed, it was meant to do good to the baby and so she would comply.

"Come along, Martian," she called as she opened the doors and stepped out.

The Doctor followed her out and closed the doors of the TARDIS. He looked around and found themselves in the Chinese park he proposed to her years ago. There were the same trees surrounding them in a circle but this time there was one large paper stapled to the trunk of the tree right across them.

"What's going on?" he decided to ask after he observed the place.

"I told you, I have a present," Minerva bit her lip and pointed to the tree with the paper, "It's over there!"

"Over there?"

"Mhm, go get it!"

The Doctor shrugged and went towards the tree, pulling off the paper that had been folded up. He took it and opened it up then read it, " _What has ten fingers and ten little toes, two sleepy eyes and a cute button nose? What has two feet and a belly to tickle, and can cause a craving for ice cream and pickles..._?" he slowed down once his mind stated making the connections, " _With just one more hint, I'm sure you will see the answer to this riddle begins with a..._ "

"B," Minerva finished for him and made him turn to see her holding something behind her back, "Now I've got one last riddle for you, more like a poem..." she took a breath before beginning, " _Let's just say that it happened this way. I couldn't wait another day. I was bursting at the seams, to tell you what was in our dreams...and now our dreams have come true..._ " she pulled out two small baby boots in her hands, one colored pink and the other blue, " _...will it be pink or blue?_ "

"Minerva..." the Doctor let the paper he held drop to the ground, "...that present you were talking about..."

"I promise it'll be here...in eight more months," her smile widened on her face.

"Y-you're..." the Doctor tried to point but his finger was shaking too much. Minerva knew what he trying to ask and so simply nodded. The Doctor nearly fell forwards in his attempt to run to her. Still, when he reached her he took her into a great big, spinning hug, making her laugh as she dropped the baby boots on the ground, "Baby! There's a baby on the way! There's a _baby_ on the way!" he cheered as he set her down.

"Yes, yes, yes! But don't spin me around because the nausea is going to be kicking in soon," Minerva laughed and set her hands on his shoulders, laughing even harder when she saw the horror in his face.

"S-sorry!" he quickly stepped back, "Are you okay? Nothing...hurts?" he eyed her carefully.

"Why are you over there?" Minerva walked up to him and took his hands, " _We're_ right here," she looked down to her stomach.

The Doctor's gaze fell to her stomach as well and smiled like an idiot, "You're right there...both of you," he looked up at Minerva, "And I promise you I will take good care of you both," he took her head into his hands and gave her a soft kiss.

"I don't doubt you will," Minerva chuckled, "Cos I can already feel the cravings coming on...this one's gonna be wild."

"Our little Martian," the Doctor placed a hand over her stomach.

"Uh, well, it'll be a girl so it's gonna be our Clever baby Girl," Minerva put her hand over his, "Remember?"

"Mm, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a boy..."

"Well, _I'm_ the mother, _I'm_ the one carrying it, and I say it's going to be a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, contemplating on how their future arguments are going to be regarding their baby's sex. He couldn't wait to get those arguments started, "Boy," he whispered to Minerva before kissing her again. Minerva gave up on the argument as she fell under their kiss, the happiness of the new addition taking them over completely.

~ 0 ~

The TARDIS materialized in front of a large building consisting of dozens and dozens of flats. Amy and Rory were the first to step out into the dark night environment and look around. Rory was already making faces as he looked at the messy garbage piling out from the dumpster and onto the floor, "No offence, Doctor..."

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and let Minerva come out first, "Meaning the opposite," the Doctor called.

"..but we could get a bus somewhere like this," Rory finished and turned around to the two aliens.

"Oh what do you know, it was the complete opposite," Minerva chuckled as she closed the doors of the TARDIS.

"Well, I suppose it can't all be planets and history and stuff, Rory," Amy acknowledged with a small shrug.

"Yes, it can! Course it can! Planets and history and stuff. That's what we do!" the Doctor pointed at them, "But not today. No," he took Minerva's hand and pulled out the sonic to scan the courtyard ahead of them, "Today, we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe - a child's bedroom," the two aliens glanced at each other with a knowing smile.

After they'd returned from the Chinese park, they'd greeted Amy and Rory a good morning. They decided not to tell the pair the big news after Minerva had shared her nervousness about it with the Doctor. They'd literally just lost River, and Minerva didn't want to make them feel worse by announcing that there was a new baby to arrive, one that would certainly not be lost to the Silence. The Doctor agreed with her but did have to point out that eventually they would have to tell them...because it would only be a matter of months until Minerva started showing.

Thankfully, there was a new adventure to encompass while giving Minerva some time to think about how she would announce the news to their companions. The Doctor had received a 'cry for help' on his psychic paper, one from a child asking to save him/her from the monsters. They'd traced the call back to the building they now had in front of them.

"Please save me from the monsters," Rory read off the psychic paper while the group waited for the elevator to come down, "Who sent that?"

The Doctor closed the wallet and slapped Rory with it on the head, "That's what we're here to find out."

"Sounds like something a kid would say," Amy remarked casually.

"A very _scared_ kid," Minerva corrected, "So scared that somehow its cry for help got through to us. In the TARDIS."

"Yeah, but you've traced it here?"

"Yup," Minerva nodded and the elevator doors opened up for them, "Now off we go because I can't stand a child afraid," she bit her lip and glanced at the Doctor with a small smirk.

He smirked back and put a finger on his lips, oh the secret would be a bit harder to keep wouldn't it?

~ 0 ~

The group had decided to split up to go to flats and try to locate the scared child. The Doctor took Minerva's hand and wouldn't budge to let her go and search on her own. Minerva feared that was the beginning of the overprotection she was doomed to be in for the next eight months. Still...she wasn't complaining...she kinda liked it.

That was how they found their selves trying knocking on the door of a random flat. An older woman opened the door and looked at the pair with confusion.

"Hello," the Doctor waved, the woman still only stared.

"Um, we're from...we're supervisors," Minerva blinked as the excuse hit her in the head, "...of the building...?" she glanced at the Doctor as the words came out in the form of a question, "We're doing check ups..."

"Is it about the bins?" the woman interrupted her.

"Pardon?" the Doctor frowned.

"The bins, the ones that practically in ruins!"

"Oh, right we did see that..." Minerva crinkled her nose, "Not the bins, no, Miss?"

"Mrs Rossiter."

"Right, well, Mrs. Rossiter, we're here for checking-"

"I've already got a new hip," the older woman continued without a care, "I'll be able to manage when I get the knees. Up and down them stairs like Sherpa Tensing then."

"Can we come in?" the Doctor spoke up, getting tired of being cut off when there was a real problem at hands.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Rossiter shook her head and answered, "Course not! You could be anyone!"

"Could be, but we're not," Minerva tried to say but Rossiter slammed the door on them, "Well she's rude," she commented to the Doctor, "I thought when you're pregnant no one's supposed to be rude to you cos then they feel bad. I was looking forward to that."

The Doctor laughed as he took her hand again and led her down the corridor, "Well, to be fair, no one can tell, love. You'll have to wait a couple months..."

Minerva shrugged and went on, "Come on."

~ 0 ~

The pair now stood in front of a new door, 100% certain that the scared child was in that flat. They'd seen a young boy peering out the window beside the door and so sent off Amy and Rory to continue searching while they dealt with the child. It was far easier and less scary for a kid to deal with strangers.

After knocking on the door, a man, Alex, answered and the Doctor held up his psychic paper, "Oh. Right. That was quick," Alex breathed.

"Was it?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, eyeing the man who seemed more than nervous.

"Claire said she'd phoned someone. Social Services."

"Yes," the Doctor took a look at the psychic paper and saw what the man had said, "Yes!"

"It's not, easy, you know... admitting your kid's got a problem," Alex sighed.

"But it's the first step to getting him better," Minerva smiled, "I'm Minerva," she held her hand to be shaken.

The Doctor put away the psychic paper and shook Alex's hand next, "And I'm the Doctor. Call me Doctor. What can we call you?"

"Alex," the man opened the door wide for them to walk in.

As soon as the pair stepped inside they took notice of a door with the name 'George's Room' that seemed to be drawn by a child. Minerva couldn't help smile as she lifted the sign up, wondering if her drawing skills would be inherited by the baby, "So... tell us about George," she looked back to Alex with her smile.

Soon, Alex had brought the pair into the living room and gotten out several photo albums for them to see. The pair sat on the long sofa with albums held by each.

"Ever since he was born he's been a funny kid," Alex was talking about George from his spot across them.

"Oh but funny's good," Minerva looked up, "Who'd want a grumpy little kid, right?" she glanced at the Doctor for an opinion.

"Oh, we like funny," the Doctor agreed with her but noticed the concerned look Alex had on and had to remake his question, "...don't we?"

"He never cries," Alex continued and sighed, "Bottles it all up, I suppose. Tell him off, he just looks at you."

"You don't want that," Minerva said quietly as she closed her album, thinking back to her human childhood, "Believe me, one day that will all build up and..." she shook her head and focused on the important child, not her own crappy childhood, "So how old is he?"

"He was eight in January. He should be growing out of stuff like this, shouldn't he?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows, feeling ashamed she didn't know, and glanced at the Doctor again, "Should he?" she really needed to get one of those books about kids because if she couldn't answer a simply question like that then...would she be able to help her own baby when it needed help?

"Maybe," the Doctor said distractedly as he looked through the baby pictures in the album he had, never noticing the sudden nervousness Minerva was in as he looked up to Alex, "It's got worse, though lately?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "We talked about getting help. You know, maybe sending him somewhere. He started getting these nervous tics, you know, funny little cough. Blinking all the time. But now it's got completely out of hand. I mean he's scared to death of everything."

"Pantaphobia," the Doctor blurted in thought.

"What?"

"That's what it's called. Pantaphobia. Not a fear of pants though, if that's what you're thinking. It's a fear of everything, including pants, I suppose, in that case..."

Minerva reached over and covered his mouth, "Anyways," she smiled at Alex, "What kind of fears? Rational? Irrational?"

"He hates clowns."

"Understandable," the Doctor said muffly through Minerva's hand.

"What? But clowns are so cute!" she frowned, "How could anyone be afraid of them?"

The Doctor made a face as he lowered her hand and looked at her, "They're _cute_?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Anything more, Alex?" she ignored the crossed alien sitting beside her as best she could while Alex continued to list off more of the things George was afraid of.

"Old toys. He thinks the old lady across the way is a witch. He hates having a bath in case there's something under the water. The lift sounds like someone breathing!"

"You might want to breath," Minerva eyed his frantic face, "And maybe breath some more after that..."

"Look, I don't know," Alex sighed, "I'm not an expert. Maybe you can get through to him."

"We'll do our best," Minerva promised as she stood up with the Doctor.

"Cute?" the alien was still hung up on that detail, making her groan.

They heard a crashing sound from George's room which made Alex run off. The pair quickly followed him into the child's room where Alex was picking up a lamp from the floor, "Oh. Never mind. Were you having a nightmare, son?" he was asking the boy sitting on the bed beside him.

"Wasn't a nightmare. I wasn't asleep," George corrected. He noticed the pair at the door and made a face, "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor," he went first but was interrupted when George gasped loudly, clearly in fear.

"A doctor!? Have you come to take me away!?"

"N-n-n-no, don't worry," Minerva lightly smacked the Doctor for his error, "He's not taking you anywhere. Hi, my name's Minerva and we're just here to talk. That's all."

"What about?" George eyed them both, still slightly suspicious they were lying.

"About the monsters," the Doctor answered and moved further into the room.

Minerva looked around and picked up a Rubik's cube then smiled as she tried putting it together, recalling the rapid way in which Liv, her late, adoptive, eldest (and human) sister would put it together. She could recall how Liv would sit her down and try and teach her to put a cube of her own. There even used to be snacks around, like apples...oh, an apple. That sounded good suddenly.

"Maybe it was things on the telly, you know?"

Her head snapped up as the conversation that was going on suddenly broke through her thoughts. She saw Alex pacing in the room while the Doctor had taken a seat on the edge of George's bed. Had she really drifted off over an... _apple_?

"Scary stuff, getting under his skin, frightening him," Alex continued giving off his theories, "So we stopped letting him watch."

Oh, you don't want to do that," the Doctor cut in and glanced at George with a smile.

"Then Claire thought it might have been something he was reading."

"Great! Reading's great. You like stories, George?" the Doctor turned to the child, "Yeah? Me, too. When I was your age, about, ooh... a thousand years ago, I loved a good bedtime story. The Three Little Sontarans. The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes. Snow White And The Seven Keys To Doomsday, eh? All the classics."

"Dear," Minerva cleared her throat with a small smile, "Um, I think those are not stories...children around _here_ read," she said in amusement and walked over to them, "I think I broke this," she gestured to the Rubik's cube she held, "Sorry, I thought I could get it like my sister used to. Where do I put it away?" she looked around and saw the cupboard across, "Bet it's in here, huh?" she nodded to the cupboard and flinched when George gasped loudly again, "No...?" she asked quietly, "Sorry, not in there, then?"

"It's a... thing," Alex began to explain, "A thing we got him doing ages back. Anything that frightens him, we put it in the cupboard. Creepy toys, scary pictures, that sort of thing."

"And is that where the monsters go? Yeah," the Doctor stood up from the bed and walked towards the cupboard, "There's nothing to be scared of, George. It's just a cupboard," as he went to open it a loud knock on the front door startled them all.

"Front door," Alex apologized and went over to answer.

The remaining trio in the bedroom started listening to the adult conversation about the rent. Once it started going a bit bad, the Doctor moved back on the bed until he was sat against the wall. He took out his sonic and activated, garnering fairly fast the attention of young George. Minerva carefully made her way back to the bed, there were a lot of toys spread throughout the room and the last thing she needed was to be extra clumsy.

"Is that a torch?" George looked at the screwdriver in awe.

"Screwdriver!" the Doctor corrected and reached out for Minerva, helping her sit on the bed, "A sonic one. And other stuff."

George got on his knees, "Please may I see the other stuff?"

"Aw, so well mannered," Minerva chuckled as the Doctor used the sonic on the toys on the floor, making them light up and move around.

"Ah, pretty cool, eh?" the Doctor nudged the boy but he was too fascinated watching his toys move around all at once, "That's better. No tears from George. That's what I've heard. Go on, give us a smile. There's a brave little soldier," he leaned to Minerva, "Bit rusty at this," he remarked quietly.

"Well that's not good, one of us has to know something," she honestly looked worried.

The Doctor chuckled and pecked her lips before moving up, "Anyway, let's open this cupboard, eh?" he started scanning it with the sonic, "There's nothing to be..." he took a long gas when the sonic did a high pitch noise, "Off the scale," he breathed and stumbled back until he sat on the bed again, "Off the scale! How...?"

"What is it?" Minerva frowned, he wouldn't react like that to a simple cupboard, something was wrong with it for sure.

"Right. Sorry about that," Alex returned after finishing up outside, "So, have we got this thing open yet?" he went straight for the cupboard.

The Doctor quickly jumped up and stopped Alex, "No! No! No, no, no! You don't want to do that!"

Alex gave him an odd look, "Why?"

"Because George's monsters are real," the Doctor breathed.

"Real!?" Alex scoffed and shook his head, "What are you going on about?"

"No, I mean it. Those monsters are real, deadly, real and-"

Minerva stood up and cut between the two, "Shall I remind you there is and child in the room? Why don't we go outside and discuss this," she gave both men sharp looks and pointed for them to go.

As soon as they were gone she returned to George and picked up a small car, "Here you go," she smiled, "And don't listen to the Doctor. He likes to be silly, a very silly doctor," she patted George's head and walked out the room, hoping the boy wouldn't be more terrified.

She found the two men in the kitchen and the Doctor was searching through the cabinets. Alex was following him around, scolding him for the words said, "You're supposed to be a professional! I'll never get him to sleep now!" the Doctor took out some teacups, "It's so... irresponsible."

"Story of his life," Minerva tried to humor as she joined them.

The Doctor came up to her, nearly pleading her to believe him, "It's bad, it's very, very bad..."

"What's in the cupboard?" she sighed.

"Exactly? I don't know," the Doctor shook his head, "But there's something else. Something I've missed. Something staring me in the face."

"Look, I'd like you to leave, please," Alex said but the Doctor continued preparing for tea, "You're just making things worse," he snatched the cups from the alien, "Will you stop making tea!? I want you to leave!"

"No!" the Doctor took back the cups and handed them to Minerva so he could go into the fridge.

"Is there an apple in there?" Minerva leaned forwards, "I really want an apple," she sheepishly smiled.

The Doctor assumed her cravings were beginning make their selves present. Just as he was about to take an apple out, Alex shut the fridge.

"Leave! Get out!"

"Aw," the Doctor heard the low mumble Minerva gave of disappointment.

The Doctor straightened up and opened the fridge, "All feelings set aside," he began as he looked at Alex, "My wife's pregnant and if she wants an apple then she gets an apple," with that, he reopened the fridge and got an apple for Minerva.

"Sorry," Minerva shyly apologized to Alex as she received her apple.

"Look, maybe this was a bad idea," Alex sighed, "We should sort out George ourselves."

"You can't," the Doctor bluntly said as he took out a carton of milk and poured it into the cups

"No-one's going to tell us how to run our lives. I don't care who you are or what wheels have been set in motion. We'll sort it!"

"I'm not just a professional. I'm The Doctor," the Doctor pointed Minerva to one of the cups, offering her one but she still didn't like tea.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex demanded.

"It means we've come a long way to get here, Alex. A very long way," Minerva answered, "George sent a message. A distress call, if you like. Whatever's inside that cupboard is so terrible, so powerful that it amplified the fears of an ordinary little boy across all the barriers of Time and Space."

"Eh?!" was all that came out from the human.

"Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire. Through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities," the Doctor added, "You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you, Alex... monsters are real."

Alex came to the rapid conclusion, "You're not from Social Services, are you?"

"First things first," the Doctor looked around, his eyes scanning the room, "You got any Jammie Dodgers?"

A while later would find the three adults in the living room, the Doctor once again looking at the albums Alex had taken out for them earlier in the day, "What is it with these photos?" he muttered, frustrated he wasn't getting it quick.

"Set it down and cool off," Minerva lowered the album and gave him a pointed look, "Distract your mind and it'll come to you, you'll see."

"Good advice as always," he winked at her then drank from his cup.

"Well as a person who gets very impulsive when she's angry I've gotten to learn a couple tricks," Minerva smirked then got to business, "Should we or should we not open that cupboard?"

Alex spat out the tea he was drinking, "What?!"

"Should we?" even the Doctor joined in, making Alex rethink.

"Well..."

"Got to open the cupboard, haven't we? Course we have! Come on, Alex! Alex! Come on! How else will we ever find out what's going on here?

"Right. But you said..."

"Monsters!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Yeah, well, that's what I do! Breakfast, dinner and tea. Fight the monsters. So this... this is just an average day at the office."

"And that's just his workday," Minerva smirked, "Though he's awfully bad at it..." the Doctor mock-glared at her, "...but usually it all ends on a good note," she added quick afterwards.

"Okay, yeah, you're both right," Alex sighed and nodded.

"Or maybe we shouldn't open the cupboard!" the Doctor suddenly thought and looked at Minerva, very conscious that he would not only be putting _her_ in danger but now their _baby_ , "We have no idea what might be in there! How powerful, how evil it might be!"

"We don't?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Alex! Alex! Come on! Are you crazy?" the Doctor jumped to his feet, "We can't open the cupboard!"

"God, no. No, we mustn't!" Alex quickly shook his head, trying to keep up with the Time Lord.

" _Alright_ ," Minerva rose her voice and made both men freeze, "Here is what we're going to do, listening?" both nodded, "We are going to go open the cupboard and we are going to deal with what's behind it and win like always. _Got it_?"

"Got it," her husband and the human nodded their heads.

Minerva smirked as she crossed her arms and swayed her way towards George's room, "I'm pretty good at this whole mom ordering thing..." she said to herself in pride.

Soon, the trio were back in George's room, facing the cupboard. Little George was sitting on his bed watching the cupboard full of fear while the Doctor started walking towards the cupboard. Minerva had wanted to open it with him at the same time but the Doctor had outright told her 'no'. She huffed and glared and scowled but nothing worked.

Quickly, the Doctor turned the latch and yanked the cupboard open, ready to fight whatever laid behind...

"I don't understand," Minerva eyed the several toys and clothes inside the cupboard, "I thought you said it was the cupboard," she made a face at the Doctor.

The alien turned around, confused himself, "The readings from the sonic screwdriver, they were..." his mind once again drifted back to he photo albums and so ran out to the living room to pick one up and returned with questions for Alex, "How old is George, Alex?"

"What? How old?" Alex repeated in confusion, when did his son's age become so important.

Even Minerva was confused at the Doctor's words, "What's going on?" she asked him as she moved over to his side and glanced at the couple of pictures in the album.

"How old is George?" the Doctor repeated, more demanding than the first time.

"Well, I told you. Just turned eight," the human finally answered.

"So you remember when he was born then?"

"Of course!" Alex said indignantly.

But the Doctor was getting closer to the truth, "'Course you do! How could you not? I sure wouldn't forget, but look at this: you and Claire. Christmas Eve. 2002, right?" he turned the album to Alex so he could he see a Christmas photo.

"What?" Alex gazed at the picture, "Er...yeah."

"Couple of weeks before George was born. Tell me about the day he arrived. Must've been wonderful."

Minerva blinked as she realized what the Doctor was getting at, "Oh my God," she mumbled as she took the album from the Doctor to gaze at several other pictures of the period Claire was meant to be pregnant in.

Alex started of very great, "Best of my..." and then his mind stopped, "...life."

"Sure?" the Doctor stepped closer.

"Yes."

"You don't sound sure."

Alex composed himself as the fear crept into him, "What are you trying to say? Look, I don't like this," he shook his head, "I've told you before, I want you to go!"

"What's the matter, Alex?" Minerva looked up from the album, "Something...NOT on your mind?"

"Oh, this is scary!" the human turned to the side as he tried to think of the day when his son had been born.

"No, Alex. _This_ is scary," Minerva had to remark as she flipped the page of the album to one with Claire and the newborn George in her arms, "Claire with baby George. Newborn, yes?"

"Yes," Alex nodded.

"Less than a month after Christmas," Minerva pointed out.

"So?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "So _look_ ," he pointed to the photo of Claire, "Claire's not pregnant."

"What?" Alex blinked and stared at the photo longer.

" _Not_ pregnant," Minerva slowly repeated for him.

"Well, of course not. Claire can't have kids!" Alex blurted then froze in his spot when he realized just what he'd said.

"Say that again," the Doctor pointed.

The memories started rushing back to Alex's head, "We tried everything. She was desperate. As much IVF as we could afford, but... Claire can't have kids. How... How can I have forgotten that?"

The trio slowly turned and looked at George who sat still on his bed, "Who are you, George?" the Doctor cautiously asked the young boy.

"It's not possible! This isn't..." Alex shook his head again, it was impossible!

"George?" Minerva tried stepping towards the boy when the room started shaking like an earthquake.

Light shone from the cracks of the cupboard while the bedside lamp switched on with an intense, bright light. The doors of the cupboard swung open and pulled the three adults towards it.

"George...! George, what's going on?" the Doctor shouted during the struggle to break free, "Are you doing this?"

George pulls his legs up under his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs as he shut his eyes, completely terrified as he repeatedly said, "Please save me from the Monsters! Please save me from the Monsters! Please save me from the Monsters! Please save me from the Monsters!"

"George!" the Doctor shouted again but it was no use, the cupboard was bringing him, Minerva and Alex closer.

"He's scared!" Minerva tried making him see, the boy kept repeating his famous words without opening an eye.

It was no surprise they were taken into the cupboard.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was the first one to come around and realized he was on a new floor. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around for his missing ginger wife. She was just raising her head, groggily looking about, when he came to her and helped her up, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he quickly checked her, "Is the baby alr-"

"Sh, hey," Minerva put her hand over his mouth, "I am fine, er-I mean _we're_ fine," she smiled amusedly as she looked down at her stomach, "Gonna take some time to get used to saying that..."

"We went...We went into the cupboard," Alex slowly stood and took observation of the new environment they were now in, "We went into the cupboard! How can it be bigger in here?"

"Doctor, take a look at that," Minerva points at the table beside them that had a chicken on a plate, "Doesn't chicken usually smell?"

The Doctor agreed and sniffed the chicken, getting no usual odors from it, "Right..."

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

"Minerva?" the Doctor turned to the ginger.

"A dollhouse," she breathed, "I've played with enough dollhouses to recognize them."

"Surprise, you're the doll this time," the Doctor went to her with a small smirk, "An adorable, little doll."

"Oh and what a doll I am, huh? One with a bun in the oven," she had to laugh, "I'll sell worldwide!"

Alex hadn't quite understood and so ran to the pair, "Did you say the dolls' house?!"

"In the cupboard. In your flat," the Doctor confirmed, "The dolls' house!"

"No, no, just slow down, would you?"

"That'll be the day," Minerva lightly scoffed, "But seriously, look," she pointed at the table, "It's a wooden chicken," she moved over and tapped the chicken, "The cups, saucers, plates, knives, forks, fruit, chickens! Wood!" she lightly gasped, "I want my old dollhouse back..."

"That'll be touchy considering Tamara warned there were no givies-backsies," the Doctor pointed at her making her chuckle.

"Maybe she'll share with the baby, you know, since it's gonna be a _girl_ ," she smirked and headed out the room.

"BOY!" the Doctor gave a call then followed after her with Alex.

~ 0 ~

"Look, will you stop?" Alex continuously called to the Doctor and Minerva as they strode down the hallways. When he grew tired, he managed to grab the Doctor and stop him, "What is he?" he demanded, "What is George? And how could I forget that Claire can't have kids? How?"

"Perception filter," Minerva glanced at the Doctor, "We should really be getting better at those," she casually added.

"Well this is some kind of hugely powerful perception filter," the Doctor countered then looked at Alex to finally give an explanation, "It convinced you and Claire. Everyone. Made you change your memories. Now, what could do that?"

"And in the form of a _child_ ," Minerva wondered and they all continued walking.

"So, Claire can't have kids and something responded to that," the Doctor reviewed, "Responded to that need. What could do that?"

"I thought you were the experts, fighting monsters all day long," Alex challenged, "You tell me!"

"Oi, listen, mush. Old eyes, remember? I've been around the block a few times. More than a few."

Minerva snickered and added, "In fact, they're so old the blocks he's been around have been knocked down twice and rebuilt."

"You're just as old as I am," the Doctor frowned.

"You calling me old?" she raised an eyebrow, challenging him to begin on that topic.

" _No_ ," the Doctor quickly looked away, wanting to step _very_ far away from that topic. Aliens or humans, the topic of age was very delicate and he was a smart man when it came to reminding his wife she was centuries old.

"Doctor," Alex tapped the alien's arm, "The lift," he made both listen to the noise, "It's the sound that the lift makes. George is scared stiff of it," he then saw the electric candles near them switching off one by one, "Five times."

"What?" Minerva noticed his staring at candles.

"The lights," he pointed at them, "It's happening five times. It's like one of George's habits. We have to switch the light on and off five times."

"Now you're getting it," the Doctor remarked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you tell George to do, Alex, with everything that scares him?"

"Well, put it in the... cupboard," Alex realized and looked around, knowing the dollhouse had been one of those scary things they'd placed in the cupboard.

"George isn't just an ordinary little boy. So, anything scary he puts in here. Scary toys, like the dolls' house. Scary noises, like, like the lift. Even his little rituals have become part of it. A psychic repository for all his fears, but what is he?"

"Oh, my God!" Minerva cried at the sight of a large doll with a rather big head entering the room.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and used it on the dolls but found it had no effect on them. Alex frantically looked between it and the dolls, "A gun? You've got a gun?!"

"It's not a gun. Wood! I've got to invent a setting for wood. It's _embarrassing_ ," the Doctor put away his sonic and grabbed Minerva's hand before they broke into a run and chase.

At the end of the room where another door for their escape was they found a large, purple children's safety scissors which they decided to pick up for their defense.

"Don't run away. We just want to play."

They ran towards the main stairs of the room, still defending themselves while the Doctor thought outloud to save their lives, "Massive psychic field. Perfect perception filter. And that need," he handed the scissors to Alex, "That need of Claire's to, to... Stupid Doctor!" he slapped his forehead, "Ow! George is a Tenza. Of course he is."

"He's a what!?" Minerva exclaimed, racking her head for the word she may or may not know about.

"A cuckoo. A cuckoo in the nest. A Tenza. He's a Tenza," the Doctor went for another door but found another doll and quickly shut it, "Millions of them hatch in space and then whoomph! Off they drift, looking for a nest. The Tenza young can sense exactly what their foster parents want and then they assimilate. Perfectly."

"George is an... alien?" Alex was baffled and without words.

"Yup!"

"But he's... he's our child!"

"Of course he is, stupid," Minerva went for the stairs.

"The child you always wanted. He sensed that instinctively and sought you out, but something scared him," the Doctor added as they followed Minerva, "Started this cycle of fear. "

"Doctor..." Minerva's voice trembled as now three dolls advanced on them from below.

"It's all completely instinctive. Subconscious. George isn't even aware that he's controlling it," the Doctor thought and thought as he pulled Minerva behind him.

"So then we have to make him aware," she exclaimed.

The Doctor quickly agreed, "GEORGE! You're the only one who can stop this, but you have to believe! You have to believe, you have to know you're safe! I can't save you from the monsters. Only you can! George, Listen to me! George! Listen to me!" he quickly stopped when he heard a scream from Minerva.

Minerva had bumped into Rory back to back and believed him to be a doll, "Oh...RORY!" she smacked his arm, "You scared me!" she gasped as she saw two more dolls trying to advance from Rory's side, "Where's Amy...?"

Rory pointed at the red-haired doll that was trying to fight them as well. The Doctor grew more frantic, "George! George, you have to face your fears. You have to face them now! You have to open the cupboard or we'll all be trapped here forever in a living death! George! George, listen to me! George! George listen to me! George! Please! George, you have to end this! End this end this. End this now!" and just like that, the dolls stopped. The Doctor peered over and saw George standing in the center of the room, "George! George! You did it! You did it! It's OK, it's all OK now. Everything's going to be fine," but then the dolls moved again although they went for George this time, "No. No. No, no, no, no, no! George, you created this whole world. This whole thing, you can smash it! You can destroy it!" George shook his head, unable to stand up for himself, "Something's holding him back. Something's holding him back. Something..."

"He was afraid in the beginning!" Minerva suddenly exclaimed, "Remember? He thought we were there to take him away..."

"That's what the trigger was," the Doctor realized, "He thought you were rejecting him. He thought he wasn't wanted. That someone was going to come and take him away."

"Well, we... we talked about it," Alex confessed.

"Yeah, and he heard you, Alex," the Doctor snapped, "A Tenza's sole function is to fit in, to be wanted, and you were rejecting him."

"We just couldn't cope. We needed help!"

"Yes, but George didn't know that. He thought you were rejecting him. He still thinks it."

"But how can we keep him? How can we? He's not..."

"Not what?" Minerva poked her head around the Doctor, "So he's not your biological child, big deal. I'm adopted too and my human family loves me as if I were one of them. So what are you gonna do, then?"

"DAD!" George called in plain horror.

Alex took a breath and pushed the scissors to the Doctor then ran down the stairs. Just as the dolls were surrounding George, Alex arrived and pushed them all out of the way and hugged George, "Whatever you are, whatever you do, you're my son. And I will never, ever send you away. Oh, George. Oh, my little boy."

"Dad," George sniffled and hugged back, ending the nightmare of the cupboard.

A bright light shone through the windows and returned everyone to their rightful place outside the cupboard, even turning a certain doll back into a ginger human.

~ 0 ~

Early in the morning, Claire returned home and walked into the flat, "Hi!" she called and peered into the kitchen to find George sitting on the counter playing with one of his toys while Minerva, the Doctor and Alex walked around cheerfully making breakfast.

"Hi!" Minerva spun around and shook her hand, "You must be Claire. I'm sorry about the mess but these two," she pointed a thumb at the Doctor and Alex, "Wanted to make...kippers? What are Kippers?"

Claire tried keeping up and when she found she was confused she looked over to Alex, "Um...?"

"They sent someone. About George," Alex went ahead and explained, "It's all sorted."

"Yeah, we had a great time, didn't we?" the Doctor looked at George while Claire went to check on him.

"Yeah!" the boy cheered,

"See, he's fine," the Doctor told Claire.

"What? Just like that?" Claire blinked.

"Yes, trust us," the Doctor smiled then felt a nudge on his side. Minerva pointed to the doors, telling him it was time to go.

Quietly, they slipped out the house and started down the outside corridors.

"Doctor, wait!" Alex stopped them.

"Sorry, yes. Bye," the Doctor shook his hand while Minerva waved.

The human seemed perplexed as he tried to form a sentence, "You can't just... I mean..."

"It's all sorted," Minerva assured, "Don't worry about it. And hey, we're very proud."

"What, that's it?"

"Well, apart from making sure he eats his greens and getting him into a good school, yes," the Doctor nodded and thought some more on it.

"But he is going to...I don't know, sprout another head or three eyes or something?"

Minerva laughed, "Oi, just cos we're not humans doesn't mean we'll have two heads."

"He's one of the Tenza," the Doctor reminded, "He'll adapt perfectly now," he eyed George that had just stepped out the flat, "Hey! Be whatever you want him to be," he took Minerva's hand and walked off with her but stopped and looked back, "We might pop back around puberty, mind you. Always a funny time."

"Can't wait to see what our little one is gonna come up with," Minerva remarked with a small laugh.

They found Amy and Rory sitting on a low brick wall, probably resting from what had happened earlier.

"Come on you two," the Doctor called, "Things to do, people to see, whole civilisations to save."

"You feeling OK?" Minerva studied Amy.

"Erm, I think so," she nodded.

"Well, it's good to be all back together again. In the flesh. Come on," the Doctor motioned for them to follow into the TARDIS, ready for amother set of adventures.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor walked through the corridors of the TARDIS trying to find a certain alien with long, ginger hair who'd gone missing for some time now. She'd opted to go rest for a while after they'd finished having more adventures. According to her, the first couple months of being pregnant she had to take it easy, especially due to the fact this would be her first time. Her lack of water was also something to be cautious over. So, he urged her to take her rest. However, the TARDIS had started humming warnings that the ginger was up and about.

"Minerva?" he started calling out, hoping the TARDIS had rearranged the rooms to keep Amy and Rory away so they wouldn't wake up from his shouts, "Clever Girl?"

"In...here!" came Minerva's shout, though her voice sounded a bit strained, making the Doctor worry and pick up his speed.

He eventually came into the kitchen where he nearly had a hearts attack when he saw Minerva standing on a chair placed up against the counter, one foot trying to step onto the counter, "What are you doing!?" he nearly shouted.

"There's a...cookie...jar...MINE!" Minerva struggled to reach up to the shelf that had a glass jar full of cookies, "I want it and I can't reach it! Who's bright idea was it to put it all the way up there? I bet it was long-legged Amy!"

"Minerva please, just get down," the Doctor tried to grab her hand and force her down but found he could only just provoke an accident.

"It's just a shelf, I've done this before," she waved off and successfully stood on the counter.

"Yes, but the times before you weren't _pregnant_! Now, please, just get down!"

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Minerva scoffed, and tried taking a small step closer, "I'll be clumsy and I'll fa-" and just like that, her foot slipped. The Doctor lunged and caught her in time, "Fall," Minerva finished with a heavy breath, but none like the Doctor's.

"Minerva, you'll kill me," the Doctor whined and slowly, cautiously, put her on her feet.

Minerva sheepishly smiled and placed a hand over her stomach, "Alright, so I'm a bit clumsy. Sorry."

"Please, I know it's all new and out of the nowhere, but _please_ ," the Doctor stepped closer to her, putting his hands on either side of her face, "Refrain yourself from doing these types of things anymore. _I_ will do anything you need, okay? I'll stand on the chairs and get your cookies," Minerva blushed of embarrassment, "I'll pick up things on the floor when you can't bent down anymore, I'll make your meals and I'll throw out things that make you nauseous."

"Well...I really, _really_ , want those cookies," Minerva's eyes drifted up to the shelf.

"Say no more," the Doctor beamed and pecked her lips. He quickly got up on the chair and easily reached up to the shelf and grabbed the jar.

"Yay!" Minerva clapped, "I love you so much right now," she beamed as the Doctor stepped down from the chair holding her jar of cookies. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, leaving him hazed as she pulled away and took the jar from him.

"All this time, it only took a jar of cookies," the Doctor breathed as he composed himself.

"Shut up," Minerva smiled as she took the cap off the jar, "I just really wanted some cookies. Rory says I have a cookie problem."

"And it's about to get worse," the Doctor judged in amusement. He took the chair they'd used to get to the shelf and placed it back at the table. He sat down and tugged Minerva to him, sitting her down on his lap.

Minerva had taken out a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite, "Oh my God, if I'm already starting to eat like this I'll grow the size of an elephant by the time eight months pass."

"And still be looking lovely as hell," the Doctor tapped her nose, meaning every last word.

He actually couldn't wait to see the baby bump that was on its way. It was nothing new to him, he _did_ have other children before. This time, however, his newest child would be coming from the wife he had always wanted to marry, the woman he truly loved since they were young. This was the final act of their love that would leave them quite the (good) consequence: a little baby.

Minerva was busy munching on her cookie and looked at the Doctor, motioning her cookie to him asking him if he wanted a bite. Amused, the Doctor shook his head silently and watched her return to her munch. The cravings had made their appearance and it would be long before they disappeared, not that any of them cared.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Oh. My. Yowzah. BABY ON THE WAY :D. I've been waiting so long for this chapter honestly! Every time I saw a review having to do with a baby I was just like 'don't say anything don't say anything don't you dare say anything' xD. Whaddya think then? Did you think this was why she was 'sick'? ;).

 ** _For the Review:_**

I like dolls but this was just like a Halloween episode or something .-. no thank you!

* * *

Soo, next episode we get the famous 'the Girl Who Waited'! That's always an emotional episode! Until next time :)


	10. For the Girl Who Waited

"Apalapucia!" the Doctor exclaimed while going around the console flicking switches and knobs here and there, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from Amy and Rory.

"Say it again?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Apalapucia."

"Apalapu...?"

"Cia," Minerva called from her spot on the chair by the console. She was currently holding a jar of cookies, a brand new one since she'd eaten all the other ones already. She looked at her jar suddenly and felt like something was missing...

"Apalapucia," Rory tried his go at the word and was genuinely surprised to see he'd gotten it right.

"Apalapucia," the Doctor pointed at him.

"Apalapucia. What a beautiful word," Amy admitted.

"Beautiful word, beautiful world," the Doctor informed and turned to them, "Apalapucia, voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveler."

"Why couldn't we go to number one?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"It's hideous," the Doctor spat, suddenly upset, "Everyone goes to number one. Planet of the coffee shops. Apalapucia!"

"Wait a minute, I could go for some coffee," Minerva's voice rang from the corridors and made everyone look to see her hurrying back with her jar of cookies and...purple marmalade in another jar. She followed their gazes to her snacks and felt self-conscious, "...I felt like I needed marmalade..." she slowly hid her jars behind her back.

"You've got a cookie problem," Rory pointed at her, overall amused by her gimmicks, "Ever heard of the cookie monster?"

"I did, but I liked Elmo instead," Minerva nodded and slowly came back to them, "That's why my grandparents bought me a fish in a bowl and my elmo doll."

"Of course they did," Amy nodded, "Spoiled granddaughter."

Minerva made a face and went to the Doctor, "I heard coffee," she whispered, "Can I have coffee?"

"Um...how about you finish that," the Doctor brought her arms out to see the jars she held, "And then we'll go to the coffee shop." Although truthfully he didn't plan to considering it was really better if she didn't drink coffee in her state. But he believed by the time they got off Apalapucia she would have another list of cravings.

"I can't stop eating," Minerva whispered to him, genuinely concerned, though to him it was much more amusing.

It'd only been a couple weeks since they learned she was pregnant and already her cravings were skyrocketing through the roof. She'd gone through the entire stock of cookies and she was just itching to tell her grandmother the news of the pregnancy just so that Isadora would make her snickerdoodles...because she'd been craving them for several days now.

"So how about Apalapucia?" the Doctor suggested and took the jars from her to set them on the chair, "Maybe get your mind off it."

"Off what?" Amy called, she and Rory had gone to the door to await the grand planet on the other side.

"Cookies," Minerva went for the partial truth, "I really want cookies."

They still hadn't told either human of the pregnancy and Minerva knew it was better to tell them before they figured it out or noticed anything but she couldn't find the right way to tell them. She didn't want them to think she was replacing River with a baby she was going to carry to term. She loved River very much and could never be replaced by another child. But how could she make Amy and Rory see that?

"Cookie monster," Rory repeated and made her chuckle.

The Doctor returned to her side holding a cookie with marmalade for her and handed it over, "Let's go, then," he pulled her for the doors, "I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades! I give you..." he threw open the doors to find an empty, white spacial room on the other side with double gray doors.

"Doors," Rory finished for him, not very impressed.

"Doors. Yes. I give you doors," the Doctor rolled his eyes and stepped out with Minerva and Rory, "But on the other side of those doors, I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades."

"And perhaps coffee," Minerva quietly added.

"Have you seen my phone?" Amy called to them and made them look back to find her still inside the TARDIS.

"Your phone?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Your mobile telephone? I bring you to a paradise planet, two billion light years away, and you want to update _twitter_?" the Doctor couldn't quite comprehend that and shook his head.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Sunsets. Spires. Soaring silver colonnades. It's a _camera_ phone."

"On the counter, by the DVDs," the Doctor waved her off.

"Thank you," Amy gave a mock bow and headed back inside the box.

"Have I ever mention my thankfulness that you weren't one of those humans obsessed with their phones?" the Doctor looked down at Minerva as they headed for Rory by the gray doors.

"Guess that little part of you snuck in while I was human," Minerva remarked.

"How do we get in?" Rory asked them as soon as they were with him.

"I'm gonna go with the buttons right there," Minerva pointed to a panel with two buttons on the side of the doors, one a green anchor and the other a red waterfall.

Rory pressed the green button and the doors slid open to show a white room on the other side, only consisting of a white table and white chairs with a large magnifying glass on the center of the table. The trio stepped in and looked around the simple room.

"OK, so, rain check on the soaring silver colonnades," the Doctor frowned.

"It's a magnifying glass," Rory pointed at the glass on the table.

"Hey?" they heard Amy's voice on the other side, "Hey, it's locked!"

"Yeah, push the button," Minerva called to the other ginger.

Several seconds passed by and the door remained closed. Rory sighed and called out, "C'mon, Amy!" but there came no answer. He walked back to the doors and opened them up, finding his wife was no where to be seen, "Where is she? Where on wherever we are is my wife?"

The Doctor had taken a seat at the table in front of the glass and pressed a green button, making a blurry picture of Amy appear on the glass, "Rory... I think I've found her," he slowly called to the human.

"What do you mean you've found her?" Rory asked as he and Minerva joined by the table, "Whoa! No, but, she's not... she's not here! I can see her, but she's not here," he peered around the glass.

"Where am I?" Amy was calling, "In fact, where are _you_?"

The second door of the room opened up to reveal a white robot, a handbot, standing on the other side. It had a blank head but with real hands. Immediately, the trio put their hands up.

"That's freaky," Minerva blinked, "Robots always want to kill us..."

"Hands! Hello. Hands," the Doctor really hoped Minerva would be wrong this time and that the robots were actually friendly people, "Handbot with hands, Rory."

"Welcome to the Twostreams Facility. Will you be visiting long?" the handbot asked them.

"Er, Doctor. Something's happening," Amy called them back to the glass to see the image was fading.

"Amy!" the Doctor worked to restore the image, "Stay calm! Stay still! Ah, time's gone wobbly."

"Use the sonic," Minerva went with him and pulled out the sonic from his pocket and used it, hoping it would help.

"I hate it when it does that," he muttered.

"Will you be visiting long?" the handbot started following Rory.

"Good question, bit sinister. What's the answer to not get us killed?" Rory asked with clear honesty.

"Oh, she's back," Minerva cheered as the image of Amy returned to the glass, though this time the human ginger was sitting curled up in a corner of her room.

"Doctor, a little help. Minerva?" Rory called to them as he backed away due to the handbot still following him.

Amy looked up at the sounds of noise, "And _where_ have you been?" she asked, sounding upset.

"What do I tell it?" Rory was getting frantic seeing he was just being ignored while the handbot advanced on him.

"I've been here a week!" Amy snapped at them.

'A _week_?" the Doctor blinked, "I'm so sorry! Aha! Same room, different times. Two timestreams running parallel but at different speeds. Amy, you're in a faster timestream."

"Doctor, it's going again!" Amy cried as the image began faltering again.

"Doctor! Minerva!" Rory practically shouted.

"Come on. Gotcha!" the Doctor finally got the image on the glass working, "There. Stabilised, settled, shh!"

Rory was now cornered by the handbot and was staring at the hands, "Why has this got hands?"

"It's organic skin," Minerva turned around and walked to him, "Ultimate universal interface, grown and grafted, not born. It's actually seeing with its fingers, scanning the room."

"But why not just give it eyes?" the Doctor remarked.

"Will you be visiting long?" the handbot repeated its question.

"As long as it takes," Minerva answered it.

"Amy, what exactly did you do?" the Doctor began questioning her so he would know how to fix it.

"I just, I came in, and I pressed the door button."

"Ah..." Rory started realizing what had happened, "...Amy, there are two buttons," he moved around the handbot with Minerva and returned to the glass, "Green anchor, red waterfall. Which one did you push?"

"I pushed the red waterfall," Amy shamefully answered.

"Great," Rory grumbled and headed for the doors, glad to leave the handbot behind. He went out and pushed the red button but when he entered the room he found no Amy anywhere, "Amy?" he groaned and walked out, "I pressed Red Waterfall, and she wasn't there!" he said as soon as he returned to the room where Minerva and the Doctor were.

"So you can't follow her directly," Minerva sighed.

"You know, it's never simple!" the Doctor groaned and glanced at the handbot, "Hear that, Handbot? She just pressed the wrong button. We're aliens, we didn't know."

"Statement... rejected," the handbot said just as a red light on its chest brightened, "Apalapucia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a kindness facility for those infected with Chen7."

The Doctor nearly had a hearts attack and covered his mouth and nose with his mouth while doing the same for Minerva, "What?"

Minerva shot him a look and tried pushing his hand off her, " _One_ heart," she tried to say.

"Chen7, hmm?" even Rory had covered his nose and mouth upon seeing the Doctor doing it.

"The one day plague," the Doctor told him.

"What, you get it for a day?"

"No, you get it, and you _die_ in _a_ day."

"There are 40,000 residents in the Twostreams Facility. Please remain in the sterile areas," the handbot explained, "Visiting hours are now."

"Sterile area, we're safe," the Doctor breathed and immediately Minerva pushed his hand off.

"Rory and I were safe all along, we have one heart," Minerva reminded, misunderstanding his overreaction with her.

The Doctor looked around and knew he couldn't speak outloud, so he spoke with her telepathically, ' _You have one heart, but what about the baby?'_

Minerva blinked as she started considering that, ' _Moontsays have always had one heart. Even from the beginning, back on Gallifrey, the mutations altered them_.'

 _'But this time conception was with **one** Moontsay,_ " the Doctor couldn't help smirk at her, ' _It'll be a lottery for our baby and I didn't want to take the chance ours actually **has** two hearts. Your air is his/her air._ '

Minerva nodded slightly and had to agree with that, ' _See, this is why I need to get one of those pregnancy books cos I got nothing of motherhood skills_.'

 _'I doubt they make them for Moontsays...'_

Minerva rolled her eyes, and suddenly heard Amy calling from the magnifying glass, "What about me!?" she was obviously thinking the illness could get her.

"Chen7 only affects two-hearted races like Apalapucians," the Doctor explained as they returned to the glass.

"And Time Lords," Minerva added.

"Yeah, like me. In that facility, I'm dead in a day," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Time moves faster on Amy's side of the glass. Amy, you said you'd been here a week. What did you eat?"

"Nothing. I wasn't hungry," Amy slowly realized it.

"No, because Red Waterfall time is compressed. That's the point. The Time Glass syncs up the timestreams for visits. You could be here for a day, watch them live out their entire lives."

"And watch them grow old in front of your eyes? That's horrible," Rory frowned.

"No, Rory, it's kind," Minerva softly said, "You've got a choice. Sit by their bedside for 24 hours and watch them die, or sit in here for 24 hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?"

The Doctor picked up the magnifying glass and headed for the TARDIS. They heard the sounds of Amy in despair, "Doctor?! Doctor, don't leave me!"

"I'm here, Amy. I'm right here," the Doctor assured her.

"Where are you? Am I looking at you?"

"Turn left, just a fraction," he instructed the ginger, "Bit more, stop. That's it."

"Eye to eye?"

"Eye to eye to eye."

"Hello," Rory waved to his wife, Minerva joining in.

"Amy, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the TARDIS. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, then smash through, using the TARDIS to get you out," the Doctor promised, "Until then, you're on your own," he used the sonic on the glass.

"What are you doing?" Rory watched him in confusion.

"Locking onto Amy. Small act of vandalism, no-one'll mind," the Doctor assured just before the alarms went off.

"Oh look at that, they minded," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes.

"Find somewhere safe and leave us a sign, Amy," the Doctor ordered her, "Remember, you're immune to Chen7, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're alien. Their kindness will kill you. Now go!"

Amy nodded and headed for the door of her room. She pressed the button and the door slid open. Before going in, she glanced back to them, "Rory, I love you. Now, save me. Go on," she smiled and went in, the doors closing right behind her.

The trio hurried into the TARDIS and the Doctor placed the glass to the console like a switch, "This is locked onto Amy permanently. Play the signal into the console, the TARDIS'll follow it," he attached a cable to the glass but accidentally set off smoke on the console.

"Bad move! Bad move!" Minerva coughed with all the smoke rising.

The Doctor hurried over and grabbed a tool chest and opened it up, "Now then, I know you're in here. Um... erm.. Haha!" he put on a pair of black-rimmed glasses and looked up, "How do I look?"

"Like you finished the look of a total dork," Minerva smirked.

The Doctor made a face, "Glasses are cool," he took the glasses off and put them on Rory, "Oh, yes. Hello, handsome man."

"Oh, hello," Rory waved, a bit flustered.

"Hello, Rorycam!"

"Huh?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

Minerva sighed and pointed him to the larger monitor, "Sorry Rory, my husband's just an egotistical dork."

"And my wife is just _rude_ ," the Doctor frowned at her.

"Which I learned from _you_ ," Minerva crossed her arms.

"Oi, you were sassy and rude long before I showed up!"

"Um, guys," Rory cleared his throat and raised a finger, "My wife's still out there..."

"Sorry, Rory," Minerva quickly stopped but still a shot a look at the Doctor, "We'll continue this later," she warned and saw the roll of his eyes.

"So we're breaking into Twostreams," the Doctor began, "Now, I can't go in, the Chen7'll kill me, no regeneration. And, frankly, I don't want to risk Minerva either. She may have one heart but..." he eyed her as he racked his mind for an excuse, "...you never know..." that perhaps wasn't a very good excuse, "You will be my eyes and ears," he told Rory.

"Rory-cam. Rescue Amy. Got it," Rory nodded with determination.

"That's the spirit! Now, smashing through a timewall could get a bit hairy."

"Is it safe?"

"You know better than to ask that question," Minerva scoffed, "I suggest you hold onto something."

As suspected, the TARDIS wasn't very keen on breaking into the timestream. But, eventually, the TARDIS materialized into the room and allowed Rory to step out, wearing the glasses given by the Doctor along with the time glass attached to a belt worn across his body.

"Red Waterfall! We made it," he cheered, "How do we know that we're in the same Red Waterfall as Amy?"

From inside the console room, the Doctor stood in front of the scanner with Minerva at his side, "We locked onto Amy's timestream."

"Eyes front, soldier," Minerva called as the scanner's image drifted to the Venus di Milo's breasts.

"Right, yes, sorry," Rory apologized and continued on through the gallery.

"Apalapucians are the great cultural scavengers, Rory, this gallery's a scrapbook of their favorite places," the Doctor explained as they watched the human go through the different items the natives had gotten.

"Is that the Mona Lisa?" Minerva tried peering but Rory had passed it, "Hm, poor Da Vinci had to move on from the _real_ subject he wanted to paint," she innocently glanced at the Doctor, "Because someone took me away."

"It was against the rules!" he argued with her, knowing she was just peeved from their small disagreement earlier, "He was getting attached and I had to stop it."

"At least he thought I wasn't rude," she made a face and looked away. The Doctor made a face - was she seriously upset over that small detail?

"Where... is everyone?" Rory caught their attention as he walked through an empty room.

"Right, Rory, switch the Time Glass on and sonic it. I'll send a command to the screwdriver," the Doctor returned to business, "Amy's here somewhere. If I can just get a lock on her. I wonder what happens if we mix the filters?" in a flash, the alien pair saw the millions of people, all out of sync, appear on the scanner.

"40,000 time streams overlapping," Minerva breathed at the sight, "Red Waterfall isn't one time stream. It's thousands."

"Are they happy?" Rory wondered.

"Oh, Rory. Trust you to think of that," the Doctor shook his head, "I think they're happy to be alive. Better than the alternative."

As soon as Rory lowered the time glass, they all saw a person charging for him with a katana and dressed in warrior-like armor, "I come in peace!" Rory fell back to the floor with a sword at this throat, "Peace, peace, peace, peace!"

"Wait a minute..." Minerva leaned forwards on the screen at the sight of bright, ginger hair falling from the person's helmet.

"I waited," the warrior spoke through an enhanced computer voice.

"Sorry, what?" Rory was confused.

"I waited for you," the warrior pulled the sword off him, "I waited!" she lifted the visor and to reveal a noticeably older Amy, stunning everyone.

"Amy," Rory breathed, "Doctor, Minerva, what's going on?" he stood up, "Amy," he stood up and studied the ginger in front of him.

~ 0 ~

"'I think the time stream lock might be a bit wobbly," the Doctor found no words to describe the happenings in front of them.

~ 0 ~

Amy drew her sword as if to strike, scaring the living hell out of Rory, "No, please. Please!"

"Duck," she ordered and as put the sword through a handbot's head as soon as Rory obeyed. It fell back to the floor and so she quickly bent down beside it, "Handbots carry a black box in case they go offline. I've changed the cause of termination from hostile to accidental. 'Easy to re-program. Using my sonic probe," she replaced the box with one of her own.

~ 0 ~

From inside the TARDIS, the alien pair could only watch the older Amy at work...so casual-like...like she'd been doing it for several years now.

"Oh, we messed up big time," Minerva breathed, listening in to Amy practically telling then how they failed.

"You didn't save me," Amy was walking away from Rory.

"This is the saving! This is the us saving you! The Doctor just got the timing a bit out!" Rory frantically tried explaining as he hurried after his wife.

Amy stopped walking but didn't look at Rory, "I've been on my own here a long, long time. I've had decades to think nice thoughts about him, even Minerva. Got a bit harder to stay charitable once I entered decade four."

"40 _years_?" Rory's mouth fell open, " _Alone_?"

Amy took it the wrong way and scowled, "36 years. Thanks!"

"No," Rory quickly shook his head, "I meant...you look great. Really. Really."

"Eyes front, soldier," Amy mumbled.

"Still can't win, then!"

"In fact, I think I can now definitely say I hate them," Amy frowned, "I hate the Doctor and Minerva. I hate them more than I've ever hated anyone in my life," she stepped closer to Rory, specifically's glasses, "You can hear every word of this through those ridiculous glasses, can't you, Raggedy Man and crownless Princess?"

~ 0 ~

The alien pair exchanged glances and quickly worked to get the audio on. The Doctor flicked the last switch and spoke up for the humans to hear, "We put the speaker phone on!"

Amy didn't waste a chance and got straight to the blame, "You told me to wait. And I did. A lifetime."

"Amy...it was an accident," Minerva decided to cut in.

"You've got nothing to say to me," the human ginger spat.

"Oh yeah?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, " _Behind_ you!"

She could see more handbots coming in on the humans and felt the need to point it out. Fortunately, Amy was quick enough to deal with them.

"Good eye," the Doctor quietly remarked to Minerva, hopes of perhaps a small, civilized, talk could arise.

"...thanks," Minerva mumbled and stepped back from the console, "I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go get water."

"Well I...I have some," the Doctor, as casually as possible, reminded her.

He severely disliked being in situations like these with her, even if it was just small disagreements and not even a full argument. And, now that he realized, he should be trying his best to keep her happy and calm. She was pregnant! She had to be tranquil at every moment and he wasn't helping by snapping at her. She was going to go through changes and it would be more than normal for her to snap here and there...

"Are you going to give me it...or...?" Minerva felt awkward for asking when they weren't on good terms at the moment. But he kept looking at her and not saying a thing...and she was really thirsty!

The Doctor snapped out his thoughts and quickly dug into his jacket's inside pocket, "Yes, yes! Of course!" he pulled out a water bottle and held it for her, "Here you go," he flashed a small smile for her.

Sheepishly, Minerva took the bottle from him and gave a small nod as a thanks. She then moved around the console and remained on the other side where she couldn't face the Doctor. She didn't want to get into their disagreement, especially because she wasn't even upset anymore. If the Doctor still had some snaps in him she wouldn't have any comebacks.

The sounds of Rory's voice brought the two aliens back to the present problem, "OK, so we just take the TARDIS back to the right time stream, yeah? We can stop any of this happening."

The Doctor gave a solemn look to Minerva, both feeling awful for what they would be saying, "We locked on to a time stream, Rory. This is it," he quietly informed the human.

"This is _so_ wrong!" Rory groaned.

"I got old, Rory, what did you think was going to happen?" Amy mumbled as she walked down a corridor.

"Hey!" Rory grabbed her arm, "I don't care that you got old! I care that we didn't grow old _together_. Amy, come on, please."

"Don't touch me," Amy muttered as she pulled her arm away, "Don't do that," she warned then continued walking.

"It's like you're not even her," Rory breathed.

"36 years, three months, four days of solitary confinement," Amy shrugged then faced him again, specifically looking into the glasses, "This facility was built to give people the chance to live. I walked in here and I died. Do you have anything to say? Anything, Doctor? Minerva?"

"Where did you get a sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor curiously wondered, choosing to ignore her hurtful anger.

"I made it. And it's a sonic _probe_ ," Amy corrected.

Rory looked at her with surprise, "You made a sonic screwdriver?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Probe!"

~ 0 ~

"It's _so_ a screwdriver," Minerva commented to the Doctor without thinking, only realizing she said it when the Doctor laughed. She blushed and looked down, a small smile creeping on the corners of her mouth.

Once again, the voices of their companions broke through their moment.

Rory was staring a handbot with a smiley face drawn over its face, "Oh, you... disarmed it," the robot didn't have any hands whatsoever.

"Oh, don't get sentimental, it's just a robot. You'd have done the same," Amy shrugged casually.

"I don't know that I would have," the Doctor had to make an input.

"And there he is," Amy gave a groan as she turned to face Rory, "The voice of God," she rolled her eyes, "Survive. Cos no-one's going to come for you. Number one lesson. You taught me that."

It was Minerva's turn to roll her eyes and moved over to the speaker, "Oh shut up, Pond. That is _not_ what we have taught you. You know we _always_ come for you and yes, I know this time we were a bit...late..." Amy let out a large scoff, "...but this would be the first time we've left you for a bit longer. And I'm sorry, really, I am so sorry, but you _do not_ get to throw away all our positive lessons because of this. Cos I mean, by that logic, the Doctor and I would still hold over the fact you chose to vote to forget back on the Starship U.K."

"Oi," Amy had to interject, " _That_ was a mistake. I couldn't even remember doing it!"

"Well guess what, _this_ was a mistake as well!" Minerva did her best not to sound harsh nor angry herself, but Amy really was not making it easy for her. Yes, what happened was awful and even worse for Amy since she had lived a good part of her life but it was an honest mistake.

The Doctor watched Minerva in concern with her little outburst, that definitely was not the way to go about being 'calm'. Things only got worse when he heard a small little 'oh' escape from Minerva's lips.

She had a hand over her stomach and another over her mouth, suddenly looking a bit pale. He immediately forgot about what ever they were disagreeing on and ran over to her side, "Minerva? What's wrong? What hurts!?" he tried removing her hand off her mouth but she shook her head and pushed him away.

"Bathroom!" she managed to choke out before dashing away.

"Minerva!" the Doctor called after her, his hearts pounding with fear of what could be wrong. He looked between the monitor and the corridor in which she'd gone through.

He loved Amy, he did, and he was going to try and fix this whole mess...but his wife came first.

"Minerva!" he ran into the corridors as fast as he could. The TARDIS took care of rearranging the rooms and placed Minerva's whereabouts closest to him. As soon as he opened the door he heard the awful sound of his wife vomiting in the bathroom of their bedroom. He quickly ran to the bathroom and found Minerva on her knees, currently chucking up what ever it was she'd eaten that morning...which was a lot.

"Go away," the ginger shooed him off with a hand, "Don't look at me..."

The Doctor bent down beside her and pulled her hair back, resting a hand on her back, "I'm not going anywhere, love. I can't do much right now except grab your hair and for that I'm sorry. But I'm not going anywhere."

Minerva gave him a look, "This is awful, I look awful, I feel awful, go away..."

"Hey, it's okay," the Doctor rubbed her back soothingly, "It's all okay. Don't think about appearances, and most importantly...don't you _ever_ think I'm gonna let you go through any of this on your own simply because you're not looking your best."

Minerva gave a small smile, "I really don't look my best..." she said quietly, making a face as she tasted remnants in her mouth, "...nor smell my best..." she gagged again then covered her mouth.

"C'mon," the Doctor helped her up and grabbed a towel near the sink for her, "Use this and then take this," he pulled out the last water bottle he had in his jacket.

Minerva snatched it from him and drank nearly the whole bottle. She took a deep breath then hurriedly flushed the toilet, "I need to get out of here," she dashed out the bathroom and then took a fresh deep breath, "Much better. I don't even know where any of this came from," she rested a hand over her stomach and looked down at it, "Well, maybe one..."

The Doctor gently reached for her arm and turned her around, "And, maybe from your little conversation with Amy."

Minerva had to agree on that last one, but that didn't mean she regretted did, "Well I stand by my statements. She's being completely unfair," she crossed her arms, "I mean, her situation is bad, yes, but she's acting like we've always left her to fend for herself. That's _not_ true-"

"Hey, hey," the Doctor set his hands on her arms, "Calm down, it's really not good for you to be so upset. You're supposed to calm and taking it easy. Now, I would love to tell you that this whole nausea thing is going to go away...but it's not," at that, Minerva had to sigh, "But things that could help is keeping a calm attitude. Now I promise I will do my part but I really need you to do your own too. Not for me, not for you, but for our baby..."

Minerva nodded, "For our baby," she repeated in a whisper. She quickly threw her arms around the Doctor and buried her head in his chest, "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm really sorry, but can you please just hug me back?"

"Forget about it all, Clever Girl. It was nothing," the Doctor hugged her back, putting a kiss on her head, "Completely nothing."

Minerva closed her eyes for a good moment, knowing they still had a big problem to solve but perhaps for just a couple more minutes she could stay in her husband's arms.

~ 0 ~

After a long battle of arguments with the future Amy who refused to help herself for fear of her inevitable death, Minerva and the Doctor finally got her to agree simply by putting it in two words: Rory Williams.

Because no matter how grumpy and bitter the future Amy was...she still loved her husband. Of course, her younger self did help in that bit. The Doctor had managed to sync both Amy Ponds' time streams to allow for a conversation between the two. Now...now they were about to get started.

"OK, Doctor, Minerva, Two streams is back on air. Right, OK, so this is big news," the present Amy took a long breath as she realized what she was about to do, "This is temporal earthquake time. I am now officially changing my own future. Hold on to your spectacles. In my past, I saw my future self refuse to help you," she looked at the time glass where her younger self was in, "I'm now changing that future and agreeing. Every law of time says that shouldn't be possible."

"Yes, except sometimes knowing your own future is what enables you to change it, especially if you're bloody minded, contradictory and completely unpredictable," the Doctor nearly sing-sang for the future Amy, making Minerva giggle on his side.

"So basically if you're Amy Pond," Minerva decided to add.

"Oi, shut up crownless princess," the future Amy playfully rolled her eyes, "It's not about what I'm doing, but who I'm doing it for. I'm trusting you to watch my back, Rory."

Rory nodded with a determined smile, "Always. You and me, always."

"Cos here's the deal... you take me too in the TARDIS. Me too," Amy looked directly into the glasses for the alien pair to hear them.

Rory made a face at the request, "But that means that there'll be two of you, permanently, forever."

"And that way we both get to live."

"Two Amys together. Can that work?"

~ 0 ~

Inside the TARDIS, Minerva and the Doctor looked at each other with concern. It very well could not...

"We don't know...it's your marriage..." Minerva made a face, "...I hate lying to them," she whispered to the Doctor afterwards.

"Minerva!" Rory scolded her.

The Doctor scratched his head and thought for a moment, looking at Minerva, ' _You know there is no way this could ever work_ ' he decided to speak with her telepathically so the humans wouldn't hear a word.

Minerva nodded, ' _But if we tell them that then this Amy won't help us and then that means we'll never rescue our Amy_ '."

' _What should we do, then?_ '

Minerva bit her lip and looked at the scanner, seeing Amy waiting for an answer from them. She sighed, full of shame but performing a duty nonetheless, ' _We have to lie. We promise Rory we would save Amy and that is exactly what we're going to do._ '

And so, with that, Minerva turned to the scanner and finally answered to the humans, "If we shunted the reality compensators on the TARDIS, re-calibrated the doomsday bumpers and jettisoned the karaoke bar then we could probably do it...the TARDIS can...sustain the paradox," she swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

The Doctor took over and allowed Minerva to take her moment to process, "OK, Amy - Past Amy – stand by the door. Future Amy, you too. Future Amy, can I borrow your sonic scr... probe?"

"It's a screwdriver," the future Amy finally let him have it. She handed the screwdriver to Rory who used it on her and her past self.

"Rory, sonic it, double our power," the Doctor instructed, "Amy Now, you're our link to Amy Then. We need to get a signal through. That signal will be a thought. Amy Now and Amy Then, share a thought. Something so powerful that it can rip through time. Rory, sonic the plinth front. Inside you'll find three levers and a jumble of wiring. That's the regulator valve. After we've rebooted, you have ten minutes to get back to the TARDIS. "

"Okay," Rory said as he worked.

"Pull out the red and green receptors, re-route blue into red and green into blue. Leave red loose and on no account touch anything yellow. Come on, Rory. It's hardly rocket science. It's just quantum physics."

Minerva gave a small nude to the Doctor, "They don't teach that in high school you know. Not everyone has some stupid academy-"

"Hey," the Doctor pointed at her.

"Right, what am I saying, you never paid attention anyways," Minerva chuckled.

"I paid loads of attention thank you very much," the Doctor argued, "Just on the subjects I liked."

"Mhm," Minerva crossed her arms and looked back at the scanner while Rory finished up with the Doctor's orders.

"Oh yes," the Doctor moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Whenever this certain moon princess talked I listened to every last word she said."

"Yeah sometimes I thought that was just because you wanted a good snog before you left," Minerva mumbled and fiddled with the controls.

"Partly true," the Doctor acknowledged.

"Hey!"

"But it was also because when she spoke she had this sweet, angelic voice that just captivated me..."

Minerva blushed as a kiss was set on her neck, "Well..." she breathed and leaned back on his chest, "...guess that was kinda true."

The Doctor chuckled and kissed her cheek, finally looking at the scanner to see if Rory was done, "Now the lever, Rory," he called, "Throw them in order! Amys, start thinking the most important thought you've ever had. Hold it in your head and do not let it go! Lever one."

Minerva watched the future Amy do a funny little dance she immediately picked up, "...is she doing the Macarena? Why would she do that?"

"Some funny human custom?" the Doctor tried.

"Dunno," Minerva shrugged.

"Lever two, Rory," the Doctor instructed, "Level three!"

"Ah!" Minerva exclaimed as sparks flew from the console, pushing the pair back.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor quickly moved Minerva away from the console as it settled down.

"Yeah," Minerva shook her hand and turned it over to find a small burn on her palm.

"Oh, look at that," the Doctor quickly saw the injury and took her hand.

"Don't you dare use that energy on me," Minerva warned and snatched her hand back, "It's limited and you know it."

"But-"

"Plus, think about it, this kid is going to have half of your genes," she pointed to her stomach, "She'll be as clumsy as you are. Save that energy for her."

" _Him_ ," the Doctor pointed and rushed back to the console to avoid another disagreement, "Rory, Rory, take the glasses off. You're getting temporal feedback," he shouted to the companion as the glasses sparked.

"Doctor!" Minerva called as the console proceeded to spew out more sparks and even smoke.

The Doctor had no idea how to fix it and simply went ahead and spoke to the companions, "Rory, Amy, we've created a massive paradox and the TARDIS hates it. She's self-phasing, trying to get out of here. What's nasty Amy done to you? Just calm down, dear," he started cooeing the box, "Hang on in there. Rory, you've got eight minutes left. I'm sorry, you're on your own now."

Minerva saw the scanner turn to static, "Oh no...now what are we gonna do?"

"First of all, I'm gonna ask that you get away from this room," the Doctor turned to her and gestured for her to get to the corridors, "This is not a good, safe environment for you."

"I'm not leaving until we got Rory and an Amy in here," Minerva sucked in a breath and ran up to the console.

"Minerva-"

"No," the ginger cut off the plead and turned to him, "Now button it up and be quiet, do you understand?" she pointed.

The Doctor gave up and nodded, "Alright, fine," he rolled his eyes, "But at least go wait at the doors and stay away from the console."

"That I can do," Minerva agreed, "...mostly cos there was a Mona Lisa there..." she gave a big grin and ran for the doors.

"I don't even think it's that good," the Doctor called to her with a face.

Minerva stopped at the doors and glanced back, "And why do you say that? Cos it was painted by the man who looooves me?"

"He does _not_ love you!" the Doctor turned to her, more irritated than ever, "He can't love you!"

"But I think he does. Even wanted to marry, probably..." Minerva was having far too much fun teasing him. She liked it when he got jealous, it just reminded her how much he loved her and wanted her all to himself.

"Over my dead body!" the Doctor erupted into a shout, making it harder for Minerva to maintain herself from laughing.

"Can you imagine what would've happened if the human me had stayed with Da Vinci instead?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "I would've became _Mrs_ Da Vinci."

"MINERVA!"

Minerva started laughing, "You were jealous then and jealous now. Don't worry my dear Martian, I like some hot Time Lords instead," she opened the doors and walked out into the gallery, wondering how long it would be until the Doctor cooled off. It was rather funny provoking him.

After a couple minutes, the two Amy's and Rory came running into the gallery room, along with them came several Handbots. Minerva quickly stepped into the doorway, "Hurry!" she called to them.

"Go! I've got your back!" the future Amy assured her younger self and Rory. The young pair ran through the doorway that would soon lead into the gallery room.

However, the past Amy was confronted by a handbot and touched her on the side of her face and knocked her out with anesthesia. Rory managed to shut one handbot down with a trick Amy had taught him. He ran over and took the Mona Lisa painting to ram it over the handbot's head who touched Amy. As Rory picked up Amy and ran towards the console, something the future Amy was able to watch.

"Come in, come in, come in!" Minerva ushered as she held both doors open for them.

Rory ran in and set Amy on the floor, the Doctor hurrying over to check up on her. Minerva looked back at the future Amy with sad, teary eyes. The future Amy realized what was going to happen and so dropped her katana and dashed for the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry," Minerva shut the doors and locked them.

"What are you doing!?" Rory was appalled to see what Minerva had done.

The Doctor ran over to Minerva and took her away from the door, "It's okay, it's okay," he kissed her hair.

"No, it is _not_ okay!" Rory yelled at both of them, "What the hell did you do that for?" he ran for the doors to open them but the Doctor beat him to it and pushed him back.

"We lied to her, Rory," Minerva quietly said.

"Minerva? Doctor?" the future Amy was pounding on the door, "Let me in!"

"There can't be two Amys in the TARDIS. The paradox is too massive," the Doctor tried to explain to Rory.

"She'll die!"

"No, she'll never have existed," Minerva corrected him, "When we save our Amy, this future won't have happened."

"But she happened! She's there!"

"Minerva! Doctor! I trusted you!" the future Amy yelled from the other side.

"No, she's not real," the Doctor sighed and moved back to Minerva.

"She _is_ real," Rory argued.

"Rory, I'm sorry, but it's either you let that Amy in," Minerva pointed at the doors, "And we leave the young Amy out there for 36 years or we keep this young Amy and rewrite the future. Take your pick."

"This isn't fair. You're turning me into you," Rory frowned.

"You think I haven't been faced with terrible decisions during my reign?" Minerva challenged, "Or that the Doctor's had to make the decisions none of you can make? We're sorry, but this is reality. Who do you choose?"

"I, er..." Rory looked a the door where future Amy was still calling.

The Doctor took Minerva's hand and led them away from the doors, allowing Rory to make his decision. They both checked Amy again before heading over to the console.

"Rory? Please," future Amy placed a hand on the window of the door. At the sight, Rory did the same and put his hand on the glass, "The look on your face when you carried her. Me. Her. When you carried her away, you used to look at me like that. I'd forgotten how much you loved me. I'd forgotten how much I loved being her. Amy Pond, in the TARDIS. With Rory Williams."

Rory was in tears and about to give up, even turning the latch of the door, "I'm sorry, I can't do this..."

"If you love me, don't let me in," the future Amy realized what he was going to do and stopped him, "Open that door, I will, I'll come in. I don't want to die. I won't bow out bravely. I'll be kicking and screaming, fighting. To the end."

"Oh, Amy. Amy, I love you," Rory sniffled.

"I love you too. Don't let me in. Tell Amy, your Amy, I'm giving her the days. The days with you. The days to come."

"I'm so, so sorry."

"The days I can't have. Take them, please. I'm giving you my days."

Rory let go of the latch and stepped back, "I'm so, so sorry..."

With the decision made, the Doctor started the de-materialization process and finally got out of there, essentially rewriting the future and erasing the future Amy from the timelines.

~ 0 ~

After Amy had been rescued and woken up, Minerva and the Doctor had left her with Rory who would explain what had happened to her future self. Minerva had claimed she felt awfully tired and almost immediately the Doctor had her scooped in his arms and brought to their bedroom for sleep. And when he believed her to be asleep, he had left her to get conjure up a surprise for when she woke up.

So when Minerva woke up, she came to surprise to find herself alone. She huffed and got out of bed, not even changed to sleeping clothes as she fell asleep before they'd entered the room. She looked around for the Martian, "Doctor?" she called but received no answer.

She left the room and trusted the TARDIS to put the room he was in first. However, she got the most delicious scents and had to turn away from her mission. She followed the scents towards the kitchen and poked her head inside the room, her eyes widening and a gasp escaping her lips.

"You woke up a bit earlier than I guessed," the Doctor made a face as he came out the kitchen to greet her, "Surprise?"

Minerva started smiling as he led her into the room. The entire kitchen was covered in different plates full of cookies. Cookies of all kinds, including Earth and the Monsoon. They all smelled _wonderful_.

"Is this for me?" she stopped at the counter were odd, blue, squared cookies were piled into a plate.

"Just for you," the Doctor assured, amusingly watching her pick up the blue cookie and take a bite of it.

"Mm, this is delicious," she turned to him, "You want me to get me to the size of an elephant," she accused but still ate nonetheless.

The Doctor laughed and shook his head, "No, this is my way of apologizing for our little disagreement earlier in the day."

"Oh...oh no, don't...don't say you're sorry," Minerva set her half-eaten cookie on the plate, "It was stupid, completely irrelevant. The emotions and my lack of water is just getting to me and I'm taking it out on you. Don't say your sorry."

"I _will_ say I'm sorry because I should understand all that," the Doctor stepped closer to her, setting his hands on her arms, "You're going to be a bit more moody and I need to learn how to calm you... _not_ anger you. It's not good for you nor our baby."

"I'm sorry," Minerva felt the need to apologize, "I promise I'll make my effort not to snap at you. I'll just snap at someone else...like Jack, or Mickey...they usually can tolerate stuff like that."

The Doctor smiled in amusement, "Sure, why not."

"You're incredibly sweet you know..." Minerva smiled softly and moved closer to him, "...where'd you get all these cookies from?"

"Um, well...planets I've been to here and there," the Doctor looked around, "Asked for the most delicious ones and here we are," he picked her up and set her on the counter, "Only the best for my wife."

"Now I feel completely special," Minerva blushed, "And very calm," she leaned down and gave him a kiss, "Thank you, Martian."

The Doctor smiled and nodded, "I promise to get you all your cravings, alright? Anything you want, I am there," he tapped her nose.

"Well...since we're on the topic of cravings..." Minerva bit her lip as she looked around, "...I can't help but notice...there aren't snicker-doodles...I could really go for some snicker doodles. Like the ones my grandmother bakes, mmm..." she closed her eyes and savored the cookies.

"We could ask her for some," the Doctor offered, "But of course we'll have to tell her why..."

Minerva beamed, "Do you think we should?"

"Why not?" the Doctor pushed a strand of her hair from her face, "Tell her she'll be a great-grandmother, I'm sure that'll motivate her to bake you a batches and batches of cookies."

"Let's," Minerva agreed, "We'll tell everyone there and then we could tell Martha and Mickey, oh! And Donna and Shaun!" she gasped and leaned forwards, "What do you think Jenny and River will say? They'll be having a little sibling!"

"Well, I think River won't be that surprised, honestly," the Doctor shrugged, "She's bound to have already seen the birth."

"Oh I can't wait for that!" Minerva exclaimed, "Let's go tell them, then. And then, you know...Amy and Rory..."

"As you wish my goddess," the Doctor took her off the counter and set her on her feet while giving her a kiss.

Minerva playfully rolled her eyes, "My Martian," she pecked his lips and took his hand, practically buzzing with excitement as she wondered how her grandmother would react to the news, along with their family and friends!

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

I gotta be honest, part of the lack of updating is because I don't like this episode. I found it so incredibly OOC for Amy that it actually makes me mad xD. I had to quit editing several times because I just couldn't continue! But anyways, here it is and I hope it wasn't too bad!

Just a side note...can you guys believe this story is almost over? Like 4 more chapters to go! ;)

 ** _For Reviews:_**

Riiiight? I'm so happy for them! Baby time is cute time for them!

Weeeelll...it IS fair game in Doctor Who where anything can happen *evil smirks*. Am I that cruel? You pick ;). And happy belated Halloween!

* * *

Pretty much it for now! Have a good weekend and see you next time!


	11. All my Faith

"Chocolate snicker-doodles, I _love_ ," Minerva beamed as she ate away from her batch of cookies on the console staircase. The Doctor was at the console, leaning against it as he watched Minerva eat. He was highly amused by her eating antics as well as simply loving her get all excited when she had her cravings fulfilled. "No, wait," Minerva suddenly dropped the cookie she was eating back on her plate and looked up with an expression that told the Doctor there was a new snack she wanted now.

"What is it now, Clever Girl?" the Doctor leaned off the console, ready to go make another trip.

"Brownies," she whispered as her mind still raced to configure her newest crave, "With strawberry jam, mm..." she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well we've got brownies," Rory strolled inside the room with Amy who was indeed holding a plate with brownies, "Em, _half_ of brownies."

"They're really good," Amy apologized for her actions, "You think Isadora can make more?"

Minerva stood up and dusted her blouse of cookie crumbs, "I don't know, if I keep eating like this I'm going to become an elephant! I'm worried," she looked at the Doctor, "Do you think these cravings are normal? Cos I have one like every hour or so."

"Well, I would say it's perfectly normal," the Doctor shrugged and came over to her, "But if you want to be really sure, we can always pop back to the Monsoon for some proper exams."

"Why don't you just run them here?" Rory asked suddenly, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I mean...you've looked at your name, right?" Amy teased the Time Lord and chuckled.

"Ha, ha," the Doctor rolled his eyes and put an arm around Minerva's waist, "I would love to but our relationship's, um, reproduction aspects...are a bit out of my own skills."

The humans exchanged glances and soon started laughing, irritating the couple.

"It's not funny," Minerva rested a hand over her stomach, "Moontsays are technically Time Lords but not quite at the same time. I mean, we only have one heart. We're not even sure what our baby's gonna get, one or two. This pregnancy is a bit out of our hands so we want to be with others who could help us."

"So quit laughing," the Doctor scolded.

"We're not laughing _at_ you, we're laughing at the situation," Amy clarified, "I mean, if you look around, none of this is normal. What made you think your pregnancy would be the exception?"

"Shut up and give me my brownies," Minerva gestured for the plate.

Amy rolled her eyes and handed over the plate, "You think Isadora will make more?"

"Probably," Minerva shrugged as she started eating the brownies, "She seemed pretty excited when we told her she'd be a great-grandmother. I mean, she baked me all of this in one night."

Isadora had been more than excited when she'd heard the news. The moment Minerva had politely asked if she could have some snicker doodles Isadora jumped in the task and baked about three batches of cookies for Minerva, plus the other two batches of brownies. Isadora was overjoyed to hear there was a new addition to the family and had already began searching through her things for any baby clothes and even toys. All of Minerva's and Liv's things had been packed away, including Sophia's and Aaron's, and Isadora was confident they were still around somewhere. But Isadora wasn't the only one who was happy and excited, the news had finally made it through Aaron and Nicolas to the overseas with Martha, Donna, Jack etc.

There, of course, had been the teasing from Martha. Even though the woman herself was about to give birth, she still found enough control to laugh and tease Minerva on their new coming 'Elizabeth'. It sure left the alien couple with red faces while Martha proceeded to remind them of their early days as a couple and even the time before where they deferred their confessions of their feelings.

Minerva and the Doctor swore they would return the favor when baby boy Smith-Jones was born, which was, according to Martha, in about two or three weeks.

Minerva handed the plate back to Amy in an attempt to restrain herself from eating, "Okay, no more for now," she declared.

"Are you sure?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "Cos I'm pretty sure it's not good to stop."

"I'm good," Minerva assured, but found it difficult to have the brownies in sight, "Hold me," she whacked the Doctor on the arm.

The Doctor took hold of her from behind, "Are you sure, love? I really don't think there's anything wrong."

"Yeah, I mean, I may be a nurse for humans but I think the cravings stage is a lottery," Rory added for her comfort, "I've heard all sorts of weird cravings. There was the pickle with mustard," everyone made a face at that, "Ice cream with pieces of water melon, mangoes with-"

"Okay we get it," Amy stopped him then looked back at Minerva, "What my idiot husband meant to say was," she held out the plate of brownies again, "Don't think too much on it."

"You all just want me to become an elephant," Minerva mumbled but took back the plate anyways.

"No, we just want you to be at peace," Rory corrected, "First trimester is always the riskiest period so you have to be careful and calm. That includes fulfilling cravings, no matter the amount."

"Well...if I _must_ sacrifice myself..." Minerva mocked an innocent look before eating brownies again, "...I gotta say, you two being on board with this _really_ makes me feel all the more better."

"I can't believe you guys thought we'd be angry," Amy shook her head. She still couldn't get over the fact they had been actually afraid she and Rory would accuse Minerva of forgetting about River.

"It's like you didn't know us at all," Rory added with a bit of disappointment.

"It was a natural fear," Minerva shrugged and looked up at the Doctor, "But don't blame my Martian, he didn't have anything to do with that. He wanted to tell the whole world."

"I hope you understand, then, that we're completely ecstatic about the new alien in the TARDIS," Amy chuckled at how weird that sounded, "Boy, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

" _We'd_ been hoping to say that for a very long time," the Doctor smirked and gave a kiss to Minerva's cheek.

"Well you've got a little plenty of months until the 'little alien'," Minerva laughed, she really preferred 'Mini-Martian' or 'Clever baby Girl', "Starts making a fuss in the TARDIS."

"Ooh, can't wait," the Doctor beamed, "But how about, in the meantime, we take a lovely trip out?"

"Any ideas?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Ravan-Skala!" he gently tugged her to the console.

"Ravan-Skala? What's that?" Rory made a face at the name.

"Lovely planet," Minerva shrugged, "Been there once or twice. The people are 600 feet tall, you literally have to talk to them in hot air balloons," she laughed.

"And the Tourist Information Center is made of one of their hats," the Doctor added while he went around the console setting up the destination they spoke about.

"Sounds nice," Amy concluded and looked at Rory for his opinion.

"I'm all for it," he nodded.

Once the Doctor finished up, he wrapped an arm around Minerva's waist and pulled her closer to him. The TARDIS shook in its usual ways as it made its way through the vortex to their planned destination...

The Doctor was the first to step out of the TARDIS, and though the environment was no where near the planet he and Minerva had spoken about he seemed pretty excited overall. Minerva couldn't help make the face she did when she saw the hotel they were now in, "Um...this is _not_ it..." she mumbled.

The Doctor took her hand and led her to the staircase where he popped his head over to see down below. Minerva did the same, her hair flinging several inches below the rails. Behind them were Amy and Rory who were more than confused why they still remained in the new area when they'd been promised a lovely planet.

Amy decided to go over and peer down, "You said Ravan-Skala," she began, nudging Minerva, "The people are 600 feet tall, you have to talk to them"in hot air balloons and the Tourist Information Centre is made of one of their hats. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats."

"Don't blame me, _he's_ the pilot," Minerva pointed a thumb at the Doctor.

"Doctor," Amy scowled at the Time Lord.

"Amy, Beaky," the Doctor straightened up, missing the face Rory gave at his nickname, "This could be the most exciting thing I have ever seen!"

"Wow, nice to see where your unborn child ranks in the list of 'exciting things'," Minerva made a sarcastic face that alarmed the Doctor.

"No, shut up, I didn't mean it like that," the Doctor pointed at her. On no circumstance would he ever want anyone to get that idea. Ever.

"How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of Earth?" Amy brought them back to the topic, "Cos we checked, and it's Earth, it says so on the scanner."

"Because, assembled Ponds, this is not Earth. This has just been made to look like Earth," the Doctor said as if it were obvious, even pointing to the walls and plants nearby, "The craftsmanship involved... Can you imagine?"

"Then where are we?" even Minerva was curious to know their whereabouts.

The Doctor had become a bit too distracted with a potted plant nearby, taking a whiff of it and beaming, "I don't know! Something must have yanked us off course. Minerva, look at the detail on that cheese plant!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, a lovely plant. Can we go now? This place is giving me the creeps..." she looked around and hugged herself as she let the background music sink in, "...this music is like scary movie typical."

"Don't you want to know who built a fake Earth hotel?" the Doctor returned to her, a bit disappointed she wanted to leave already.

"Yes, but...this music is scary," Minerva made a face, "The baby doesn't like it," she put a hand over her stomach.

"The _baby_ doesn't like it?" the Doctor had to bite back the laugh that threatened to break out.

"It doesn't," Minerva insisted.

"See, I _would_ believe you, but that baby has half of my genetics, and since I'm pretty sure it's a boy-"

"It's a _girl_ ," Minerva muttered like a child.

"And since I'm pretty sure it's a _boy_ ," the Doctor continued on like nothing had been said, "He _definitely_ wants to explore the hotel," he smirked and tapped Minerva's nose before heading down the stairs, "C'mon!" he called to them.

Minerva huffed as she turned around, meeting Amy's and Rory's amused faces. Amy started chuckling, "Can you imagine if he's right, though? How are you going to handle _two_ Doctors?"

Minerva put a hand on her head, "Let's...let's not think about that," she headed for the stairs, doing her best to ignore the laughter of her two human friends behind her.

But Amy's question did leave Minerva a bit shaken...what _would_ she do with the Doctor and a mini-Doctor? That would be chaos with chaos...no, no, that wouldn't happen because it was going to be a _girl_. A little baby girl...she sincerely hoped.

~ 0 ~

Once arriving at the reception room of the hotel, the Doctor promptly hit the desk bell for some service, only instead they were assaulted by three people, a woman in blue scrubs, a young man and an alien.

At the sight of the woman holding a chair leg against them, the Doctor pulled Minerva behind him.

"We surrender!" the alien stranger declared.

Rory had his hands up, "No, it's OK, we're not..We're nice!"

"She threatened us with a chair leg," Minerva had to take note of the weapon in front of them.

"Who are you?" the woman in scrubs questioned, still holding onto the chair leg like her life depended on it.

Meanwhile, her young friend was taking a look at the room, seemingly surprised, "We're back in reception."

"We surrender!" their alien friend said once more.

"Never been threatened with a chair leg before!" the Doctor said then thought about it, "No, I tell a lie."

"Yeah, you do," Minerva nodded.

Amy was looking at Rory oddly, "Did you just say, 'It's OK, we're nice'?"

"OK, I need everyone to shut up now!" the woman in scrubs ordered and stepped towards the travelers.

"Rita, be careful, yeah?" her young friend cautioned.

"Their pupils are dilated," Rita was looking at the group with slight relief, "They're as surprised as we are. Besides which, if it's a trick, it'll tell us something."

"Nice analysis," Minerva commented.

"You're good. Oh, she's good," the Doctor agreed then glanced to Amy, "Amy, with regret, you're fired."

"What?" the ginger was lost.

"He's kidding," Minerva tried to say as an excuse.

But the Doctor didn't seem to get the message as he looked at Rita miming a phone to his ear, "We'll talk," he then moved on to the alien with her, "I take it from the pathological compulsion to surrender, you're from Tivoli."

"Yes, the most invaded planet in the galaxy," the alien nodded, "Our anthem is called Glory To Insert Name Here. My name's Gibbis."

"You with the face, Howie," the Doctor pointed at the young man, "You said you were surprised to be back in reception."

"The walls move, everything changes."

"What is he talking about?" Minerva looked back at Rita questioningly.

"The corridors twist and stretch, rooms vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like the hotel's alive."

The Doctor walked behind the desk and switched off the playing music, "That's quite enough of that."

"And it's huge," Howie felt the need to say, "With, like, no way out."

"Have you tried the front door?" Rory glanced back at the doors behind them.

Rita made a face and lowered the leg chair, "No, in two days it never occurred to us to try the front door. Thank God you're here!"

The Doctor moved to the doors Rory talked about and scanned them with the sonic. He opened them up but found a white brick wall, "They're not doors, they're walls, walls that look like doors. Door-walls, if you like, or "dwalls", "woors" even, though you'd probably got it when you said, "They're not doors.""

"Rambling, dear," Minerva headed for some curtains on the wall, "How about we try the windows..." she opened them up to see more wall, "Oh...right," she stepped back with a frown.

"It's not just that. The rooms have... _things_ in them," Rita felt uncomfortable as she spoke, something the Doctor didn't catch.

"Things? Hello!" he cheered, "What kind of things? Interesting things? I love things, ask anyone."

"I don't think they're good things judging by their faces," Minerva studied Rita and the others, "What are the 'things'?"

"Bad dreams," Rita looked down.

"How'd you get in here?" the Doctor wondered, slightly more on guard with the 'rooms'.

Rita sighed, "I don't know, I'd just started my shift. I must have passed out, because suddenly I was here."

"I was blogging," Howie tried remembering, "Next thing, this."

"Oh, I was at work," Gibbis raised a finger, "I'm in town planning. We're lining all the highways with trees, so invading forces can march in the shade."

"Ah," Minerva tried not to seem as disturbed as possible. She couldn't really understand why those aliens were so keenest on getting invaded.

"Which is nice for them," Gibbis shrugged.

"Yeah... So what have we got?" the Doctor looked around, "People snatched from their lives and dropped into an endless, shifting maze that looks like a 1980s hotel with bad dreams in the bedrooms," he pulled out a Rubik's cube from his pocket, "Well, apart from anything else, that's just rude."

"Finally, someone ruder than you," Minerva laughed as she took the cube from him and started walking back for the TARDIS. The Doctor mocked a laugh along but flinched when Minerva gave the call, "I know what you're doing!"

"How...?" the Doctor mumbled as they went after Minerva.

"It's called 'mum eyes' on the back of her head," Amy explained, "Never let's you get away with _anything_ ," she huffed and crossed her arms, "That's how I never got away with anything as a kid."

"Goody," the Doctor made a face at that. He didn't want Minerva catching him doing everything, what if sometimes he wanted to surprise her!?

~ 0 ~

The group was going up the stairs towards the TARDIS where hopefully they would get things all fixed up. However, they had the lovely surprise of finding no blue box. It had disappeared!

"Where's the TARDIS? You parked it there, didn't you?" Amy watched as the Doctor tried feeling for the box in case it was invisible.

"What's a TARDIS?" Howie raised an eyebrow, finding it all strange.

"Our way out," Minerva sighed, "

"Our way out," Rory sighed, "And it's gone."

The Doctor tensed as the music he himself had shut off suddenly started playing, "Okay," he breathed and looked from side to side, "This is _bad_. At the moment, I don't know how bad, but certainly we're three buses, a long walk and eight quid in a taxi from good."

"Rambling," Minerva pointed and took a breath herself. She looked at the others and wondered, "Are there any more of you?"

"Joe, but he's tied up right now," Rita announced and put an arm on the staircase rail.

"Doing what?"

"No, I mean he's... _tied_ up right now."

"Oh..." Minerva slowly glanced at the Doctor, questioning their next move.

~ 0 ~

Apparently, Joe was tied up in the dining room of the hotel, strapped to a chair at one of the tables. He wasn't alone, no, he was surrounded by identical ventriloquist dummies who were all laughing. However, when the group walked in, everything stopped...and the dummies' heads slowly turned to look at them.

"Why...?" was all Minerva could muster out at the creepy sight. She loved puppets and ventriloquists but this was beyond her likes.

The Doctor settled a hand on her arm and looked at her, "Stay here," he mumbled to her and didn't give the chance for a comment nor protest. He slowly approached the table where Joe was at, "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

"You're going to die here," Joe said languidly, and sounding as if he wasn't quite there.

"Well, they certainly didn't mention that in the brochure," the Doctor dismissed as he grabbed a chair, "Is Joe there? Can I have a quick word?" he sat across the man, studying his appearance for anything strange or simply not right.

"Oh, it's still me, Doctor, but I've seen the light," Joe corrected, "I lived a blasphemous life, but he has forgiven my inconstancy, and soon...he shall feast."

"Well, you've been here two days, what's he waiting for?"

"We weren't ready. We were still raw."

"But now you're what? Cooked?"

"If you like. Soon you will be, too. Be patient. First...find your room."

The Doctor tried following as well as making sense but it was all too odd, even for him, "My room..."

"There's a room here for everyone, Doctor. Even you," Joe assured.

"You said you'd seen the light now...?"

"Nothing else matters anymore. Only him," Joe exclaimed, "It's like these things," he nodded to the dummies around him, "I used to hate them! They make me laugh now," he laughed for show, "Gottle o' geer! Gottle o' geer!" the dummies joined in on the laughter, "You should go. He'll be here soon."

The Doctor stood up with a polite smile and grabbed a hand dolley as he went around the table, "I think you should come with us," he slid the dolley under the chair.

A slash of ice went around half the room, successfully cutting the heads off the dummies. Minerva crossed her arms and glared at the remaining half on the other side of the room, "Sorry," she apologized to the group for her abrupt action, "Their laughter is annoying and I'm in no mood for stupid bad dreams."

She walked out the room and ignored the stunned looks from the hotel prisoners. She'd recently gotten about a quarter of her powers back, explaining why she could only take care of half of the dummies. The Doctor had told her to take it easy, there was no need for her to use her powers...but she was rather moody at times and so that was the result...

~ 0 ~

Back in the reception room the group pondered on their next steps, the primary one being to get the TARDIS back. Unfortunately, there was nothing that came to mind at the moment.

"Why you four?" the Doctor was studying the four hotel prisoners, "That's what I don't understand."

Minerva walked around the desk and turned the music off once more, really hoping it would stay like that, "And that would be aside from all the other things you don't understand."

"What does it matter?" Gibbis questioned, "Sooner or later, someone will come along and rescue us. Or enslave us."

"Yeah, don't like that idea," Minerva shook her head, "I've got a kingdom to run, I can't be invaded."

"Okay, first, we find the TARDIS," the Doctor cut in, "Quick thing before we go. If you feel drawn to a particular room, do not go in, and make sure someone else can see you at all times."

"Joe said "he" will feast," Rita reminded nervously, "Is there something here with us?"

Before the Doctor answered, Joe barked a laugh, "Something to add, Joe?" the Doctor glanced back at the man still strapped to his chair.

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed, here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chop, chop, chop, chop."

"Can we do something about him?" Howie pleaded and took a step away from the chair just as Joe barked another, louder laugh.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor led the group down the hotel halls in a rather silent atmosphere (especially now since Joe had tape shutting his mouth). Suddenly, the Doctor stopped and looked around, realizing the directions had changed. Minerva tugged on his sleeve and pointed to another hall, hoping it was that one.

The alien walked closer to Joe and was probably the most terrified of the entire group, "Personally, I think you've got the right idea. Times like this, I think of my old school motto, "Resistance Is Exhausting."

Behind them was Howie and Rory who guarded the group from behind, "I've worked out where we are," Howie told Rory.

"Hmm?"

"Norway."

"Norway?" Rory raised an eyebrow, finding that to be far fetched.

"You see, the US government has entire cities hidden in the Norwegian mountains. Earth is on a collision course with this other planet, and this is where they're going to send all the rich people when it kicks off."

"Amazing," Rory mumbled.

"It's all there on the internet."

"No, it's amazing you've come up with a theory even more insane than what's actually happening," Rory clarified and went slightly ahead.

The Doctor stopped when the closest room door opened up in front of him and out came a PE teacher, "Hello," the Doctor decided to be polite.

"Have you forgotten your PE kit again?" the teacher demanded, "Right, that's it, you're doing it in your pants!" and with that, he went back inside the room.

"Um...was that anyone's room?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Cos it sure wasn't mine."

The Doctor playfully rolled his eyes as he turned to talk to the group, only to see Howie nearing a door, "Hey! Don't!" he shouted and ran for it, but it was too late as Howie had opened the doors.

Inside were several young women around Howie's age. At the first sight, it wasn't very bad and had no such concerns from the Doctor nor Howie. Minerva loudly cleared her throat as she felt her Martian was just a tad _too_ comfortable around there.

"Oh, look, girls, it's H-H-H-Howie!" the girls started laughing.

"What's "loser" in K-K-K-Klingon?" one of them teased.

Howie backed away from the door, "Shut the d-d...the-the door!" the Doctor quickly did as told, "This is just some m-m-messed-up CIA stuff, I-I-I'm telling you," he sputtered and took a breath.

The Doctor put an arm around his shoulders, "You're right, keep telling yourself that. It's a CIA thing, nothing more."

"We should continue," Minerva gestured, seeing Howie so worked up.

The Doctor agreed and took lead again with her. They made it down several halls bit with no TARDIS unfortunately, however they did find something else. Minerva and the Doctor was studying a wallpaper where there were few sconces and even plaster that bad been scraped off. Amy found a crumpled paper on the floor and picked it up.

Meanwhile, Rory bent down to tie his shoe and suddenly saw a fire exit, "Er...guys?"

"Look," Amy's voice went over Rory's unknowingly...right about the time the entire group heard a loud growl, "OK, whatever that is, it's not real, yeah?"Amy tried to be calm but it was harder than it seemed.

"No, no, I'm sure it isn't," the Doctor tried to say confidentially.

"But just in case," Minerva began nervously, "Let's run away and hide anyway...just in case."

The Doctor looked around for the nearest door and opened it, "In here!" he grabbed Minerva, who then grabbed Amy, and pulled then inside. He motioned to Howie and Gibbis to hurry inside as well while Rita pulled Joe into another room.

The only one left in the hallway was Rory, "No, this way! I've found a..." he looked back to where the fire exit had been but found it was no longer.

"Rory, come on!" the Doctor called to him from across the hallway.

Rory was spinning around to find the fire exit, "There was a..."

"COME ON!"

Rory gave up on the search and ran for the Doctor. The two quickly hurried inside the room only to find two Weeping Angels inside, "Aiiee..." the Doctor stumbled back.

"Good idea pushing the wife in here," Minerva had to comment while staring at the Angels.

"Sorry," the Doctor made a face.

"Just don't blink," Amy reminded them.

"What?" Howie was the only one not understanding yet he was still doing as told.

The lights started flickering and with it the Angels changed positions with their arms stretched out for the group. The Doctor panicked and looked around, seeing Gibbis was cowering inside the cupboard letting him know this was his room.

"Minerva, Amy, get back," the Doctor pulled both gingers back, "Why haven't they got us yet?" he studied the statues and even stepped forwards.

"Thy're not real," Minerva realized as the Doctor put a finger through one of the statues, "How did we not notice that?"

"What?" Amy seemed unable to believe that as she stared at the statues.

"Amy, this is your bad dream," Minerva turned to Amy while the Doctor returned to them, "That's all."

"I don't even think they're for us," Rory made a face just as Gibbis let out a scream from the cupboard, "Definitely not for us..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Minerva demanded from the Doctor as the Time Lord went for the doors.

"I'm sorry, I just have to see what it is. I just have to see," the Doctor looked through the peephole just in time to see the beast on the other side, "Oh, look at you... You are beautiful."

Minerva quietly sighed at her husband and looked down at her stomach, "...I really hope you're a girl," she mumbled.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor had jumped back from the door the moment he saw the beast looking through the other side. He took a breath and peered through the peephole to see the beast beginning to leave, "I think it's going after Joe."

"Should we do something?" Minerva hurried beside him.

The Doctor opened the door and stepped out in time to see Joe's body being dragged away across the hallway, "Leave him alone!" he shouted and broke into a run.

"Doctor!" Minerva called after him and moved after him, ignoring the calls from the others.

Together, they ran down the hallways in which they hoped Joe was going to be in. Eventually, they found Joe's cufflinks on the carpet and not a second later Joe himself propped against the wall on the floor.

"He's had the life sucked out of him..." Minerva remarked as the Doctor studied the man's face.

The Doctor stood quietly and put an arm around her waist, his mind already thinking on how to save the next one, no matter how bad that sounded.

~ 0 ~

The group had rejoined and headed back to the dining room where they placed Joe's body on a small dais. Minerva and the Doctor were trying to examine it with the sonic, hoping to get some type of clue of what the beast wanted. But there was nothing there, not one clue. With a sigh, Minerva covered Joe's body with a white sheet.

"What exactly happened to him?" Rita startled the two with a tray of tea.

"He died," the Doctor gestured.

"You _are_ a medical doctor, aren't you?" Rita looked at him sharply, "You haven't just got a degree in cheese-making or something."

"No!"

"Yes he does," Minerva joked quietly and managed to smile, "But he's good at other things too, especially cases like these," she glanced back at the body.

"There is no cause," the Doctor frowned with frustration, "All his vital organs simply stopped, as if the simple spark of life, his loves and hates, his faiths and fears were just..." he sniffed the cup he'd taken from the tray, "...taken, and this is a cup of tea."

"Of course, I'm British, it's how we cope with trauma," Rita smiled, "That and tutting."

"Well, thank you," Minerva took the cup meant for her and placed it on the table beside them, not wanting to be rude by saying she didn't even like tea.

"But how did you make it?" the Doctor eyed his perfectly made tea.

"All hotels should have a well stocked kitchen, even alien fake ones," Rita shrugged, "I heard you talking when you arrived. Look, it's no more ridiculous than Howie's CIA theory or mi...or mine."

"And that would be?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"This is Jahannam."

"You're a Muslim!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Don't be frightened," Rita chuckled.

"Ha! You think this is Hell?"

"The whole '80s hotel thing took me by surprise, though," Rita shrugged.

"Not to mention the unconnected fears and phobias," Minerva added, "Also the fact we're still here..."

"Maybe the cleaners have gone on strike."

"Oh, we like you," Minerva remarked with a laugh, "You're a right clever clog. But this isn't Hell, Rita."

"You don't understand, I say that without fear," Rita clarified, "Jahannam will play its tricks, and there'll be times when I want to run and scream, but I've tried to live a good life, and that knowledge keeps me sane, despite the monsters and the bonkers rooms. Gibbis..." she turned to her alien friend that had been trapped with her in the beginning, "..is-is an alien, isn't he?"

"Yeah," the Doctor slowly nodded, "Sorry."

"OK... I'm going to file that under "Freak out about later.""

"Doctor, Minerva, look at this," Amy walked over to them with the note she'd found in the hallway, "I found it in a corridor, I completely forgot I had it," she handed the note to the Doctor.

"Unlike you, Pond," Minerva wagged a finger as they settled to hear the note from the Doctor.

"Er... " _My name is Lucy Hayward and I'm the last one left. It took Luke first. It got him on his first day, almost as soon as we arrived. It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realise it could never have been anything else. I just saw mine. It was a gorilla from a book I'd read as a kid. My God, that thing used to terrify me. The gaps between my worships are getting shorter, like contractions. This is what happened to the others... and how lucky they were. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him._ "

"Praise him," Howie suddenly said, attracting the eyes of everyone in the room.

"What did you just say?" Minerva blinked at him.

"Nothing," Howie tried playing off like he wasn't currently fighting the urge to say, "Praise him!" he clapped his hand over his mouth with wide eyes.

Gibbis gasped and got up from his chair, "This is what happened to Joe!"

"God, it's going to come for me now," Howie blinked and looked around as if the beast were coming right at the moment.

"You'll lead it right here," Gibbis continued with the streak of accusations.

"We won't leave you," the Doctor moved over to Howie, "We promise, you have my word."

"I don't want to get eaten!" Howie exclaimed.

"Please try to calm down," Minerva said but even she knew there was no chance of that. She'd be shrieking as well if she knew some beast was about to eat her.

"He's going to lead it right here!" Gibbis exclaimed.

The Doctor looked around and mumbled to Minerva as he reached for his sonic, "Cover your ears," he advised her and as soon as she did, he turned the sonic on and made everyone stop talking with a loud, eerie noise.

"Thanks," Minerva smiled at him as she lowered her hands from her ears.

"Don't you see? He'll lead it right here!" Gibbis pointed at the spot he stood with utter horror.

"And what would you suggest?" Minerva glanced at him, willing to hear his suggestion just because out of everyone he seemed the more terrified.

"Look, whatever it is out there, it's obviously chosen Howard as its next course. Now...tragic though that is, this is no time for sentiment. I'm saying, if it were to... find him, it may be satisfied and let the rest of us go."

"Anyone else?" Minerva looked at the others after processing that horrid idea.

Gibbis plopped down on his seat again, "All I want to do is go home and be conquered and oppressed, is that too much to ask?!"

"It's OK, I'll stay with Howie," Rita offered, "You take the others and go."

"No. We stay together," the Doctor headed over to Gibbis and whispered slightly darkly, "Your civilization is one of the oldest in the galaxy. Now I see why. Your cowardice isn't quaint, it's sly, aggressive. It's how that gene of gutlessness has survived while so many others have perished. Well, not today. No-one else dies today. Right?"

"Yes," Gibbis mouthed.

"Brilliant," the Doctor then moved over to Howie and brought him to a table where the two sat across from each other, "Howie, any second, it's going to possess you again. When it does, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please try to answer them."

"I hope my mum's all right, she's going to be w-worried," Howie said but even then one could tell the change was happening.

"Howie... Howie?" Minerva called, worried it was already too late to save him.

The Doctor knew for the moment Howie was gone and decided to play along, "Howie, you're next, we're all dead jealous, so tell us...How do we get a piece of the action? Why isn't he possessing all of us?"

"You guys have got all these distractions," Howie tapped the side of his head, "All these obstacles. It'd be so much easier if you just let it go, you know, clear the path."

"Howie, do you want the beast to find you, then?" Minerva dreaded the answer, "You do know what it's going to do right?"

"Are you kidding? He's going to kill us all! How cool is that?!"

The Doctor rose from his chair and took everyone away from the table, "It's as I thought, it feeds on fear. Everything, the rooms, Lucy's note, even the pictures in reception, has been put here to frighten us. So we have to resist it. Do whatever you have to, cross your fingers, say a prayer, think of a basket of kittens, but do not give in to the fear."

"OK, but what are we actually going to do?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "Is there a plan?"

"We're going to catch ourselves a monster," the Doctor rubbed his hands together.

~ 0 ~

Inside the beauty parlor of the hotel, Minerva finished setting up a mirror on the wall. She ignored the sharp looks the Doctor gave her in the meantime. He wasn't very happy that she had practically obligated him to let her inside the room to talk to the beast. He wanted her to be out of the room with Amy or Rory, somewhere far from danger, but Minerva was adamant and did not give in to his suggestions. She glanced back to the Doctor for his opinion on the mirror. His answer was the cross of his arms and a frown, but not even that dimmed her smile.

Instead, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, "I'll be careful," she whispered and placed his hand on her stomach, "I _promise_ ," she would never endanger her own baby and would do anything to protect him/her.

The Doctor let out a big sigh, he really didn't like her being in here...but she wanted to be here and he couldn't force her to leave, not without starting a fight. Suddenly, the heard the stomps of the beast at the other end of the room, followed by Amy's shout to Rory to shut the doors on either side. The Doctor pulled Minerva farther away, somewhere they could catch the beast from the mirror's reflection. He shut off the lights of the room while the beast continued its way around, knocking several things here and there. It made its way towards the sound of Howie's voice (that secretly came through a speaker).

"That's quite enough of that," the Doctor pulled the wires from the speaker and ended the transmission, "Nothing personal. I just think we should take things slowly."

"Maybe get to know each other," Minerva added, "Ooh, I think we should start with the fact you take people's most primal fears and pop it in a room."

"Like a tailor-made hell, just for them," the Doctor nodded then listened in to the beast's growls which he translated, "Why? Did you say "they" take? Ahh, what is that word? The guard? No, the warden? This is a prison?"

"But clearly we're not cell mates...we're...lunch," Minerva swallowed hard.

"We are not... ripe?" the Doctor translated.

"That's what Joe said," Minerva reminded, "We're not ready? _How_ do we become ready?"

"You... what?" the Doctor moved over to the water feature, keeping a tight hold on Minerva's hand, "Replace"? Replace what? Fear? You have lived so long, even your name is lost? You want this to stop. Because you are just... instinct. Then tell me. Tell me how to fight you."

"My master, my lord," Howie's voice came from the hallways, "I'm here! Bring me death!"

"But that's Howie," Minerva turned for one of the doors, "No!"

The beast swung the water feature and sent the two aliens to the floor as the glass shattered. The beast made its way to one of the doors, "Rory, watch out!" the Doctor called but the beast had already shattered the glass of the doors and escaped. Amy and Rita flung open the door from the other side just as the two aliens stood up, "Pond, bring the fish," the Doctor pointed as he ran out of the room.

"What, the fish?" Amy looked back to the goldfish and rolled her eyes, "Oh, the fish!"

"Where did he go?" the Doctor asked Rory on the other side.

"Somebody hit me," Rory groaned as he sat up, "Was it Amy?"

Minerva chuckled and looked at the Doctor, "We need to go now," he opened his mouth but she covered it up and pointed warningly, "I get one more 'stay here' and I'll slap you," she then rushed off.

The two ran down several halls calling out for Howie. They rushed down the stairs and through more halls when they finally found something of Howie's, his glasses on the floor.

Not too far, they finally found Howie kneeling on the floor against the wall. They hurried over and checked Howie, but of course he was dead like Joe had been. They heard the footsteps behind them of Amy, Rory, and Rita while on the other side was Gibbis.

"He got free," the alien said sheepishly, "He overpowered me."

The Doctor helped Minerva up and quietly turned them around and led them back to the others, ignoring the other alien for the time being.

~ 0 ~

Minerva finished walking up the stairs to where the photographs of the hotel 'prisoners' were hung up on the walls. The Doctor and Rory were looking at them while Amy was giving the fish from the beauty parlor a new 'home' downstairs. On the last step she let out a small groan at the pain she felt on her back.

"I told you to stop walking," the Doctor came over and helped her walk more carefully.

From the fall of the water feature with glass, Minerva had hurt her back just a bit but enough to be a bother. She tried to keep hidden from the Doctor but the pains came without notice and quite with strength.

"I can't just stay still," Minerva sighed.

"I wish you would at least try," the Doctor made a face as he looked to the side.

He was blaming himself, honestly, for what had happened. He shouldn't have let her force her way into the beauty parlor. An argument now seemed far less worse than her hurt back. He was getting careless now, _distracted_. There were so many things on his mind that he was letting his wife get herself into danger. He couldn't do that to her, nor their baby.

"I'm fine, I'll just put an ice pack or something," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes. He was always so over-protective and this small injury would make him go haywire, she just knew it, "Hey Rory," she greeted him as they joined him, "Curious, but...did you find your room yet?" she wondered since there had been no more reports of room-findings.

"No, no. Is that good or bad?" Rory asked and looked at them.

"Maybe you're not scared of anything," the Doctor shrugged.

"Well, after all the time I spent with you two in the TARDIS, what was left to be scared of?"

Minerva tilted her head, "You said that in the past tense."

"No, I didn't," Rory said then looked at Howie's photo on the wall, "You know, Howie had been in speech therapy. He'd just got over this massive stammer. What an achievement. I mean, can you imagine? I'd forgotten, not all victories are about saving the universe," with that, he walked off.

"C'mon," the Doctor tugged Minerva towards the stairs, "We're going slow and you're not coming back up, got it?" he sharply looked at her once they stood in front of the stairs.

"Why are you so over-protective?" she put a hand on her hip, "Literally, I've hurt like an inch of my skin-"

"One inch too much," the Doctor wagged a finger.

"Oh dear Lord you are ridiculous," she declared and pulled him down the stairs. On their way, they bumped into Rita and quickly Minerva decided to bring her into the conversation before the Doctor found more ways to 'protect' her, "Rita! How are you? Not panicking, are you?"

"Oh, that's good," the Doctor pointed at Rita before the woman even opened her mouth, "Good, good. Because I am literally an otter's toenail away from getting us out of here."

"Why?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"Excellent question," the Doctor exclaimed and gently moved Minerva along.

"Um, no," Minerva stopped him and looked back at Rita, "Why what, exactly?"

"Why is it up to him to save us?" Rita nodded at the Doctor, "That's quite a God complex you have there."

The Doctor glanced down the rails to where Amy was accommodating the goldfish from the parlor, "I brought them here-"

"No, _we_ brought them here," Minerva reminded him, knowing exactly where he was going with it, "And they chose to come with us, just like Donna did before them, Martha, and even Rose and so many more.

"Offer a child a suitcase full of sweets and they'll take it. Offer someone all of time and space and they'll take that, too," the Doctor sighed and glanced at Rita, sadly, "Which is why you shouldn't. Which is why grown-ups were invented."

"All of time and space, eh?" that was all Rita had managed to understand honestly.

"Oh, yeah. And when we get out of this, we'll show you, too."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I have a feeling you just did it again."

"He just did," Minerva agreed and happened to look up to a security camera, her eyes widening, "Oh! Doctor!" she nudged him and pointed up to the camera.

"Ooh...got you, Mr Minotaur," he beamed and looked at her excitedly, "I'd suggest you stay but-"

"Sorry, can't hear you," Minerva backed down the steps, "I've gotta go check these cameras and whatnot..." she hurried away before he could begin arguing for her stay.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor had taken the lead in the search for the security rooms, hoping to take down any danger that could harm Minerva. However, he heard a voice calling, "Praise him, praise him, praise him..."

The Doctor stopped and looked around, suddenly drawn to a room, number eleven, and found himself walking towards it. He opened the door and looked inside, his hearts nearly stopping at the sight inside.

"What are you doing?" Minerva called for him in horror. She made a dash for him but when she got there the Doctor had already shut the door and placed himself in front of the door to barricade it, "What was in there?" she tried pulling him off the door, "Martian!"

"N-nothing, we, um...we gotta go," the Doctor stood off the table but grabbed both her hands and took her away from the room.

"Don't tell me it was 'nothing', I can see it wasn't just by the look on your face," Minerva frowned and forced him to stop, "What did you see?" she asked earnestly.

The Doctor looked at her in silence for a moment then brought her for a tight hug, hiding his teary eyes from her. Minerva didn't get her answer but she knew it had to been bad for him to react like that. But that still left the question, what could be so bad?

~ 0 ~

Things had not gotten any better after that. The beast had gotten Rita now as well, despite all the attempts of the Doctor to save her. Rita was content with the life she'd lived and was ready for the beast, something that truly confused the Doctor. Even now, as everyone left was back in the dining room, he couldn't understand the beast's 'job'.

"OK. It preys on people's fear and possesses them," he was reviewing, "But Rita wasn't afraid, she was brave and calm. Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between the four of you that'll tell me how to fight it."

"Yes. You keep saying that, but you never do," Gibbis shook his head, "And while we wait, people keep dying. And we'll be next!"

"Yeah, you're not helping," Minerva pointed.

"Look, he'll work it out, he always does," Amy assured the alien, "Just let him riff and move anything expensive out of his way."

The Doctor blinked as he finally made the connection, "Oh, no. Oh, no, no."

Minerva turned to him in concern, "What is it?"

"It's not fear. It's _faith_ ," he announced then thought again, "Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, external forces controlling the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose. Gibbis rejected personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith," he rubbed his forehead in frustration and guilt, "And all this time, I've been telling you to dig deep. Find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith. Show them what they needed."

"But it wasn't your fault, you didn't know," Minerva tried to point out and lessen his guilt.

" _Please_ tell me you haven't seen your room," the Doctor whispered to her, mentally beating himself for not having asked her that sooner.

But she smiled softly and shook her head, "Not yet."

"And you _won't_ ," he promised her and stood up.

"So, if I haven't been 'roomed' yet," Minerva started looking around the room, "Gibbis is also a no, Rory's not superstitious hence the fire exits, that would mean..." her eyes landed on Amy,

"Me?" Amy's eyes widened, "...but...why?"

"Your faith in me," the Doctor stepped forwards, "That's what brought us here."

"But why do they lose their faith before they die and start worshipping..."it"?" Rory put air quotation marks with his fingers.

"It needs to convert the faith into a form "it" can consume. Faith is an energy, the specific emotional energy the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her note, Lucy said..."

"Praise him," Amy said without thinking.

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded.

"No, Doctor," Minerva shook him a bit and nodded for Amy, "She just _said_..."

"No, oh, please, no," Rory rose from his chair and looked at Amy in horror.

From above, they could hear the beast coming for them...for Amy.

~ 0 ~

The group ran down the hallway in another futile attempt to find the TARDIS and get away from the beast. Amy stopped running and faced the beast at the other end of the hall.

"Amy!" Minerva shouted for the ginger, "What are you doing?"

"He is beautiful," Amy breathed.

"Leave her! Just leave her!" Gibbis called as the Doctor and Rory forcefully took Amy away.

All of them ran into a room, and what other room than _Amy's_ room. Inside, it was dark and little Amelia was sat on her suitcase waiting and watching for two aliens just like the real Amy had done all those years ago. Rory and Minerva tried keeping the door shut from the beast while Gibbis went and cowered under the beds.

"Doctor, it's happening," Amy dropped to her knees and put her hands on her head, "It's changing me, it's changing my thoughts."

The Doctor thought quickly and came up with one good idea, one that was ultimately hurtful but still good, "I can't save you from this, there's nothing I can do to stop this."

"What?" Amy looked at him in shock.

"I stole your childhood and now I've led you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens."

"Ah!" Minerva yelped as the door was finally pushed open and she and Rory was forced into the corner as the beast stepped inside.

"Forget your faith in me," the Doctor whispered to Amy, "This is all just...me," he didn't want her to think anything bad of Minerva because _she_ hadn't done anything, she never did, "I took you with us because I was vain, because I wanted to be adored by more. Look at you. Glorious Pond. The girl who waited for us. I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man in a box. And it's time we saw each other as we really are," he kissed Amy's forehead, "Amy Williams. It's time to stop waiting."

The beast growled and staggered back into the hall, allowing Minerva and Rory out from the corner. The Doctor stood up and walked over, taking Minerva's hand and making sure she was alright. Together, they walked into the hallway where the beast was already collapsed on the floor. The lights everywhere flickered and suddenly the 'hotel' broke down into what it really had been all along, a spaceship.

The Doctor bent down beside the beast with Minerva, "I severed the food supply. Sacrificing their faith in me. I gave you the space to die. Shhh, shhh."

"What is it, a minotaur? Or an alien? Or an alien minotaur?" Amy stepped closer to them as they stood up, "That's not a question I thought I'd be asking this morning."

"It's both, actually," the Doctor shrugged and headed for the control panel that had appeared, "Yeah. Here we go," he checked the information on the screen, "Distant cousin of the Nimon. They descend on planets and set themselves up as Gods to be worshipped. Which is fine, until the inhabitants get all secular and advanced enough to build bonkers prisons."

"Correction. Prisons in space," Rory clarified as he and Gibbis looked down a floor porthole that overlooked space.

"Where are the guards?" Amy looked around the dark room.

"There's no need for any," Minerva shrugged, "It's all automated. It drifts through space, snatching people with belief systems and converts their faith into food for the creature.

"It didn't want just me," Amy pointed and looked at the Doctor, "So, you must believe in some god or someone, or they'd have shown you the door, too. Minerva believes in the spirits and ancestors, but what do Time Lords pray to?"

The Doctor ignored the question and looked at the controls, "According to the in-flight recorder, the program developed glitches. It got stuck on the same setting, the fears from the people before us weren't tidied away."

The beast, still being alive for the moment, growled from the floor. Amy looked back at it in wonder, "What's it saying?"

The Doctor walked back to it and translated the growls, "An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocent, drifting in space through an endless, shifting maze. For such a creature, death would be a gift," he bent down and rested a hand on the creature, "Then accept it. And sleep well," as he stood up and turned away, the beast growled once, ""I wasn't talking about myself."

Minerva moved over and took his hand, gripping it tightly as they headed for the TARDIS. He gripped it back but not for the same reason, there was something coming and she had no idea...and it would stay like that.

~ 0 ~

"Okay, then, so I'll be done in a couple hours which can be like five minutes for you," Minerva chuckled as she pointed at the Doctor, the two now standing in their bedroom on the Monsoon, "If you decide to just skip ahead."

"I'll...see about it," the Doctor quietly said, gazing at her while she laid out an eligible gown to wear. He wanted to soak up every last moment he had of her.

"What do you think, though?" Minerva raised a long silver gown.

He managed an honest, small, smile for her, "I think you would look gorgeous in anything."

"Thanks, but I''m not sure," Minerva sighed and placed the gown on the bed again, "I'm looking at them and I can't help but wonder at what point will they stop fitting me. I'm about to enter my fourth month...things are going to get tighter...goodbye dresses. I'll have to ask them to fix them...or make new gowns altogether," she laughed again, of pure excitement, "I know I keep saying that I'm dreading the fact I'll look like an elephant but in reality I can't freaking wait," she rested her hands on her stomach, "I want to see my stomach growing because my baby is growing..." she waited for a response but it never came. She turned and found the Doctor just staring at her, making her sigh, "I'm sorry, you clearly have some things on your mind and here I am rambling on about stupid gowns and my clothing size..."

"It's not stupid," the Doctor spoke up and walked up to her, "You're excited and I love that," he smiled and rested a hand on her cheek, "And I want you to always to be this happy."

"Well it's impossible not to be happy when everything is just...perfect," she draped her arms around his neck, "The Monsoon is thriving, the adventures are nonstop, Amy and Rory aren't upset about this pregnancy, I'm pregnant, and I have you. This is all I've ever wanted since I was young."

"But...there's more things than just...me, right?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, confusing her.

"How so? What do you mean?" Minerva tilted her head.

"I mean..." the Doctor anted to be careful with his words, not wanting to put her on alert or suspicion, "...okay, what's the most important thing in your life right now?"

"Well...I guess that's you and our baby," Minerva nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, I just...I think right now I _shouldn't_ be on that list," the Doctor sighed, "Our baby should be number one, the ultimate priority."

"I don't...I don't understand, I can't care more for one or the other. How could I?" Minerva blinked and looked down at her stomach, "I love this unborn baby, to bits and pieces, and I would give my life without a hesitation for him/her...but that's all on the same level as you."

"Look, I've lost all my children in the past because I cared for something else, they weren't my first priority," the Doctor looked at her with soft eyes, yet guilty, "At first it was because I didn't want to fight, and then later because I wanted to end the war. I let them die-"

"No, you didn't," Minerva cut in gently, always disliking these touchy types of topics.

"Yes, I did. I let them die, and maybe...just maybe, if I would've thought about them above all...maybe they would still be around," the Doctor gently placed his hand over hers which were on her stomach, "And that is _not_ going to happen with this one," he blinked rapidly as the tears built in his eyes, the image of what laid inside his room flashing through his mind, "Because this time, I'm going to think about him/her, and you, above all."

"What's going on?" Minerva asked with full fledged concern, quickly reaching to his face, "Are you okay?"

"I just need some time to myself," the Doctor quickly excused, "Do you mind if I take off with Amy and Rory for a bit?"

"Yeah, go for it," Minerva urged him, "I'll give you a call when I'm done here. Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me? Something bothering you?"

"I'm fine," the Doctor nodded, putting on a fake smile for her.

He lowered down and gave a small kiss to her flat stomach, sincerely wishing he/she would forgive him for what he was going to do to his/her mother. He then stood straight and took Minerva's head into his hands, giving her a kiss of a lifetime.

When he stepped back, Minerva was just catching her breath, "Okay..." she mustered with a smile.

"I love you," the Doctor said as he backtracked to the door.

"Love you too," Minerva waved, her smile faltering the more she looked at him.

"Love...you," the Doctor opened the door and walked out.

Minerva put a hand on her heart, processing everything that had just happened, "Oh baby," she looked down at her stomach, "Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Oh my...anyone wanna guess what just happened there? ;). You guys, I'm so sad right now, I'm in the middle of writing of the Time of the Doctor for Minerva & 11 and I can't stand the fact it's the last chapter for 11 altogether *insert sobs here*. And, because of the Moontsay link you know Minerva is gonna have to change appearances too oh dear it's just so hard. And speaking of endings, this story has 3 chapters left before it also finishes. The only good thing about today was the new Doctor Who preview for the Christmas special. I miss 12 so much!

 ** _For Reviews:_**

Amy waving that katana was the best part honestly xD. I knoooow, like I said above I'm finishing 11 up and I'm still in disbelief. For me, I've stopped writing Amy & Rory a long time ago but it's still gonna be hard having to go back to proofread and see their characters again *sigh.

Hey there! Minerva still has her American accent but I envision her using those words because of the time she spends with the Doctor who's been practically English since she officially boarded the TARDIS back with 10. She uses British words because she's around English people all the time save Amy. Hope that clarifies! ^.^ And thank you so much for your words! It's always nice getting to hear someone openly appreciate one's work, especially with the OCs we create! Lol don't worry about lengthy reviews, they're a blast to read! Hope you liked the newest chapter!

* * *

Next time we get Craig! Can you believe it? And Alfie! *cheers*


	12. Out of Time

The Doctor stood in front of Craig Owens' doorstep, under a dark night sky, waiting to be received after knocking several times. He had a small smile plastered on his face to lower down the visible grimness that had taken custom to live on his face. But as soon as the door opened up, he exclaimed, "Hello, Craig! I'm back!"

Craig seemed stunned to see the Time Lord in front of him, "She didn't? How could she phone you?"

"How could who phone me? Nobody phoned me, I'm just here..." the Doctor peered inside, "You've redecorated!" he noticed and stood back out, "I don't like it."

Craig had to laugh at that, he hadn't changed much, "It's a different house, we _moved_."

"Yes, that's it."

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Craig peered outside the doorstep, clearly looking around, "And where's Minerva?"

At the mention of the Moontsay, the Doctor stiffened yet forced himself to answer on the spot, "She's um...busy," he lamely came up with. He was still trying to get over the mention of Minerva's name, it'd been quite a long time since he'd heard the name, "How are you?"

"I'm...fine..." Craig answered slowly, noticing a shift in the alien but didn't know what had caused it.

"This is the bit where I say. "I'm fine, too" isn't it?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow then Craig nodded, "I'm fine, too. Good. Love to Sophie, bye!" he turned around walked away but stopped when he noticed a light at the front door flicker, "Something's wrong!" he declared and turned around, rushing inside. He pulled out the sonic and started scanning the area, "On your own, you said. But you're not... you're not on your own!"

Craig had shut the door and was following the Time Lord up the stairs, "Just, shhh!"

"Increased sulphur emissions. And look at the state of this place," the Doctor looked around as he ran up, but didn't exactly take notice of what exactly those things were, "What are you not telling me?"

"Doctor, please!"

"Shhh!"

"No, you shhh!"

"Shhh!"

"Shhh!"

The Doctor had stopped in front of a bedroom door and turned to Craig, quite annoyed his instructions weren't being taken, "No, _you_ 'shhh'!"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor flung the room door open and had the sonic aimed at whatever laid inside, "Whatever you are, get off this planet!" he ordered in a shout as he went further inside the room.

Suddenly, a baby's cry went off and Craig ran over to a crib where said baby was crying, "Oh, you've woken him!"

The Doctor had finally realized he was inside a _nursery_ room, a blue room covered in baby furniture, toys, cloths, you name it. He didn't know whether to be horrified and get the hell out of there as fast as possible...or if he should stay and apologize to Craig and the baby for scaring them. He decided to go somewhere in the middle and simply backtrack out of the room where he could gather himself up. He'd been careful to avoid any thing baby-related, and for 200 years it had worked out semi-alright.

~ 0 ~

Craig had taken down his son, named Alfie, to the kitchen and placed him on his high-chair. The Doctor was poking his head into the freezer, unable to help the avoidance he was currently doing, "So when you said 'on my own'..."

"Yes, I meant on my own with the baby, yes. Cos no-one thinks I can cope on my own," Craig hadn't noticed the struggles of the Time Lord as he attended to Alfie, "Which is so unfair. Because...I can't cope on my own with him! I can't. He just cries. All the time. I mean, do they have off-switches?"

The Doctor shut the freezer and sighed, forcefully turning to face both humans, "Human beings. No. I've checked. Actually, when Minerva was human, there was only one way to get her to be quiet," he smiled in remembrance. What he would give to hear one his Clever Girl's rambles, even if it was from a distance. But in 200 years he had not stepped foot, nor gone anywhere near the Silver Monsoon. Perhaps she was doing her long rambles to someone else now, or perhaps their born child.

"No, I meant _babies_ ," Craig stood up from his chair.

"Same difference," the Doctor waved off then finally glanced at the crying baby boy only mere inches from him, "Although sometimes...this works," he slowly leaned beside the baby, nervous as hell, and put a finger on his lips, "Ssh..." and immediately, Alfie quieted down.

Craig was in utter awe, "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Probably not..." the Doctor moved away from the baby and took a moment for himself, though he slowly started looking at Alfie again.

"Oh, please come on, I need something, I'm rubbish at this," Craig rubbed his face.

"At what?"

"Being a _dad_. You read all the books, they tell you you'll know what to do if you follow your instinct. I have no instinct! That's what this weekend's about, trying to prove to people I can do this one thing well."

The Doctor sadly smiled at the man, "Oh Craig, I think you are a far better dad than others..."

Craig hadn't left Sophie during her pregnancy, he hadn't lied either, no. He had stayed with Sophie, probably cared for her the entire nine months. He'd probably gone out for her cravings, attended to her 24/7. He'd done everything right.

The Doctor didn't know how far along Minerva was, or if she had even given birth yet. He hadn't dared to make any sort of contact with her, the Monsoon, nor their companions and so was lost on how long it had been for her. He may have missed all her cravings, her monthly exams, her emotional trimester that he knew she would need a lot of help during that period. Most importantly, he may have very well missed the birth of their first son/daughter.

He had left Minerva on her own.

The Doctor glanced past Craig to baby Alfie, both his hearts constricting as Alfie gave a wide grin at him. It made him wonder how his own baby was at the moment. Had he/she been born yet? Did it look like him? Or Minerva?

"So...what did you call him?" the Doctor finally spoke up again.

"He's called Alfie," Craig replied as he studied the near silent Time Lord, "What are you doing here anyway?" he moved over to the counter to prepare for tea.

The Doctor had also moved but to Alfie as the baby gurgled, "Yes, he likes that, Alfie. Though personally he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All."

Craig glanced back, "Sorry, what?"

"That's what he calls himself."

"How do you know that?"

"I speak baby."

Craig seemed to worsen, "Of course you do! I don't even know when his nappy needs changing," he plonked down on a chair, "I'm the one supposed to be his dad."

"Oh, yeah. He's wondering where his mum is?" the Doctor looked around, "Where is Sophie?"

"Gone away with Melina for the weekend. Needs a rest."

Alfie had managed to make the Doctor chuckle a bit, the first one in such a long time, "No, he's your dad, you can't just call him 'Not-Mum'!"

Craig looked up ik confusion, "Not-Mum?"

"That's you. Also, Not Mum, that's me," the Doctor explained and leaned down to Alfie again to listen, "And everybody else is..."peasants." That's a bit unfortunate," though there was a smile on his face of pure amusement. He wondered if his own baby was that amusing (if it had been born yet). Did it make Minerva laugh?

"What are you here for?" Craig asked once more, slightly suspicious as the Doctor seemed to avoid a straight answer, "And where's Minerva?"

"I just popped in to say hello," the Doctor said quietly as he picked up a piece of chalk and nearly ate it, "I said Minerva was, um...busy."

Craig was not completely buying that answer, "I checked down stairs when I moved in. And next door, both sides, they're humans. Is it the fridge? Are there aliens in my fridge?"

"I just want to see you, Craig! Cross my hearts," the Doctor did air crosses over his hearts, "I've been knocking about on my..." he stopped when he realized he wad abput to give away the fact Minerva was not around, "It's farewell tour," he settled on, "One last thing, popping in to see you, then I'm off to the Alignment of Exedor."

"The Alignment of Exedor?"

"17 galaxies in perfect unison. Meant to be spectacular, I can't miss it. Literally can't. It's locked in a time stasis field, I get one crack at flying my TARDIS straight into it, if I get my dates right," the Doctor picked up a newspaper to look at the date, "Which I have.." and he'd even caught something more interesting.

"Sounds nice," Craig remarked.

The Doctor picked up the newspaper again, "So this is me popping in and popping out again. Just being social, just having a laugh," his voice slowed down, "Never mind that..."

"Never mind what?" Craig had picked up there was something wrong.

"Nothing," but the Doctor wasn't good at lying at the moment.

Craig stood up from his chair, "No, you noticed something. You've got your noticing face on. I have nightmares about that face."

The Doctor quickly covered his face and spun around, "Nope, given up all that, done with noticing things," the lohhtz flickered but he looked the other way, "Didn't even notice that, for example. Got to go. Good seeing you, Craig," he shook Craig's hand then moved to Alfie, "Goodbye, Stormageddon," he gave air kisses on either side of the baby's face.

As the Doctor walked away, Alfie started fussing, "No, no, wait, wait, could you do the shushing thing? Shhh," Craig went after the Time Lord.

"No, it only works once, and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains," the Doctor glanced back.

"Hang on, you said farewell tour? What do you mean, farewell?"

The Doctor put a finger on his lips, "Ssh..." and suddenly, Craig quieted down.

With that, the Doctor hurried out the house. He went down the street forcing himself not to look back, "Just go. Stop noticing. Just go! Stop noticing! Just go. Stop noticing. Just go. Stop it!" but he saw another streetlight flicker, "Am I noticing? No, no I am not," he pulled out the sonic, "And what I am not doing is scanning for electrical fluctuations. Oh, shut up, you! I'm just dropping in on a friend, the last thing I need right no is a patina of teleport energy, I'm going. Going! Not staying. Going," he came up to the TARDIS but didn't open it, "I am through saving them," he rested his his on the doors, "I'm going away now."

Of course he would...right after...

...he got a job in a toy department store to investigate.

He stood in front of a group of children ad he demonstrated a remote control helicopter, "It goes up-tiddly up, it goes down-tiddly down-down! For only £49.99, which I think is a bit steep but then again it's your parents' cash and they'll only waste it on boring stuff like lamps and vegetables, yawn!" suddenly, there came trouble with the controls, "Nobody panic, but I appear to be losing control," the helicopter came crashing down behind Craig who'd entered the store only a moment ago. The Doctor let the control go, "Oops," he knelt down on the floor and gathered the children around, "Guys, guys, ladies and gentlemen, while I deal with this awkward moment you go and find your parents/guardians! Try in lamps!" he gave one of the girls a high five, "Craig!"

Craig was getting over the surprise of the helicopter, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm the Doctor, I work in a shop now. Here to help. They gave me a badge," he pointed to his name bagde, "With my name on in case I forget who I am, very thoughtful, as that does happen."

"You were leaving... the alignment of Exeter, what about that?" Craig raised an eyebrow, "One chance to see it, you said."

"Well, I was on my way, saw a shop, got a job, you got to live in the moment, Craig," he turned away, "Mind Yappy."

"What?"

"Yappy. The robot dog," the Doctor picked up a robot, toy dog, "Not so much fun as I remember. You look awful!"

Craig shut his eyes for a moment, "I haven't slept, have I? I still can't stop him crying. I even tried singing to him last night."

"Yeah, he did mention that..." the Doctor listened to the baby gurgling, "...he thought you were crying, too. He didn't get a wink. Yappy, say goodbye to Craig and Stormageddon," he took on the voice of the toy, "Goodbye, Craig, goodbye, Stormageddon," he set down the toy right as something whizzed across the floor at the other end of the department store, "What was that?"

"You're here for a reason, aren't you?" Craig frowned, "You noticed something, and you're investigating it," meanwhile, the Doctor had gotten down on the floor to try and catch what ever had whizzed by, "Because it's you, it's going to be dangerous and alien."

The Doctor stood up and turned around, "It might not be."

"Doctor, I live here, I need to know!"

"No, you don't."

"My baby lives here, my son!"

The Doctor, of course, faltered with the baby, and agreed to say all, "Sheila Clark, went missing Tuesday. Atif Ghosh, last seen Friday. Tom Luker, last seen Sunday."

Craig reached for the newspaper on the stroller and looked at the front page, "Why's that not on the front page?"

"Page one has an exclusive on Nina, a local girl who got kicked off Britain's Got Talent. These people are on pages seven, 19, 22," the Doctor started pushing the stroller, "No-one's noticed yet, they're far too excited about Nina's emotional journey, which in fairness, is quite inspiring."

"And what else?" Craig followed him into the children's clothing department store.

"These funny old power fluctuations... which just happen to coincide with the disappearances."

"That's just the council, putting in new cables. Isn't it?"

The Doctor stopped in front of the elevator that was blocked by construction tape, "Oh, yes, that's it, mystery solved, oh, wasting my time, now you can go home and I can go to Exedor."

Suddenly, however, his sonic was shot out of his hand by a slash of... _ice._ The Doctor froze in his spot, not even minding that his sonic was a frozen particle on the floor. He knew that ice anywhere.

" _Or_ ," began a dangerously furious voice, "you can turn around and explain to me why the hell you _left_ me on the Monsoon!" the Doctor stiffened at the venom draped all over that lovely voice, "TURN AROUND!" she yelled and startled a good amount of people passing by. Slowly, the Doctor followed orders and turned around to find Minerva furiously glaring at him from across, "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do you bloody Martian!" she marched over to the Doctor, ignoring the fact there were several people looking at her, including Craig himself.

But even with the angry Moontsay in front of him, the Doctor was quite distracted with her _stomach_. It had _grown_ , meaning she was still pregnant, and probably much farther along than three months. And he was happy, for the first time in 200 years he was happy. His baby was still growing, still waiting to be born. And Minerva...she looked beautiful.

"You're...you're still preg..." but the Doctor couldn't form a proper sentence with so many thoughts forming inside his head.

Minerva followed his gaze to her stomach and frowned, "Pregnant? Yes, I am," she still glared at him, "And guess what, it's twins. You're having _twins_."

The Doctor's eyes nearly popped out, "What?" he whispered, stepping closer to her. However, she stepped back at the same time, "T-twins? We're having twins...?"

Minerva silently nodding, watching him process (or try to, anyways). She had to admit there was a bit of satisfaction when the Doctor stumbled back into a full-blown collapse on the floor.

Craig looked between the two aliens in confusion and awe, even Alfie had quieted down, "Minerva, you're having twins? Congratulations!"

Minerva turned to him with less of a glare, "Oh no, that was a lie."

"What?"

Minerva had started to smile as Alfie gurgled to her, "I just told him that to get back at him. He deserved that and more for what he did," she gave the Doctor a glance as she moved to Alfie, "Aren't you cute?" she cooed at the baby.

"What did he do?" Craig asked curiously.

"He left me, for two months," Minerva stood straight and looked at him, "No word, no contact, nothing. I figured the best revenge is to scare him with double parenting," she chuckled and rested a hand over her stomach, "But no, there's only one baby in here."

"I don't...I don't understand," Craig scratched the side of his head.

"You don't have to," Minerva sighed as she moved around the Doctor to get his sonic, "You just have to go home," she melted the ice over the sonic and used it on the elevator to fix it, "The Doctor may be an idiot but he's right, you need to go home and stay there. I have one of my friends Martha Jones giving me insight and she told me this area was being affected by some freaky electricity thing. You have a baby now, so just take him and keep him safe. I'll help the Doctor solve this - if I don't kill him first."

"But, what about the Doctor?" Craig pointed to the unconscious Time Lord, "I mean, he'll still think you're having twins..."

Minerva shrugged casually, "Let him squabble for 20 minutes, he deserves it. Now please, go."

"But what about-"

Minerva sighed and pulled Craig inside, "Just do it, alright?" she moved to get put of the elevator, "I have some stuff to take care of with the idiot of a husband and -" but the elevator doors slid shut in front of her, "Great."

"So what is going on here, then?" Craig decided to get demanding, "Cos the Doctor lied about you in the beginning, then about the alien thing here, so what is it? What freaky alien thing is going on here?"

Minerva sighed, rubbing the side of her head as she felt another head ache coming on. She knew it was bad but she barely slept at times in her search for the Doctor. So, in consequence, she would get mild headaches now and then. Hopefully, today would we be the last time.

"Look, I've only been looking into this from a distance," she began as she pressed the button to go down, "But what I've learned and assumed is that there's some sort of teleportation system inside this mall. The trouble is that there's no way to discover where the teleportation is actually in..." the lights flickered and suddenly the elevator disappeared inside some sort of ship, "...oh...never mind..."

"What?" Craig hadn't realized their environment change.

Minerva stuttered as she thought of a way out. She still had the Doctor's screwdriver and so her hand quickly searched for the specific 'app'. Meanwhile, she would try and stall Craig's realization, "Uh...so, the baby? Very cute baby, what's his name?"

"Alfie..." Craig knew something was up and so tried to look around for Minerva to put a hand on her stomach and give a short yelp.

"Ah! There's something wrong!" she cried and put the screwdriver behind her back as she searched for the button.

"What!? What is it!?" Craig immediately tried helping her.

"I don't know!" Minerva continued to fuss, "I've not known a thing about this pregnancy since day one!"

But, unfortunately, Craig happened to turn his head the wrong way and saw they were inside a spaceship, "Oh my God! What is that?"

Minerva straightened up and pulled out the sonic, "So I lied, I do that nowadays," she flinched when she heard a Cyberman coming for them, "And I also do this," she pointed the sonic at the Cyberman and activated it, returning them back to the elevator, "Quick reverse!" she cheered as the elevator doors opened, revealing a very crossed Doctor waiting on the other side.

"What the hell just happened?" Craig was scared out of his mind.

"Minerva!" the Doctor gave the usual cry. He'd woken up and his wife was gone with his screwdriver, inside a mall that was crawling with unknown aliens who could hurt her!

"It's Cybermen," Minerva pushed the sonic to him and stepped around him, "They must have linked the teleport relay to the lift, but I've fused it. They can't use that again. Stuck up there on their spaceship."

"You saw them!?" the Doctor was now in horror to know she'd been up close, "You could've gotten hurt!"

Minerva scoffed and turned to face him, "It's not like you care, right? I mean, isn't that why you _left_ me for two months?"

"What? No! No-"

"It's because you didn't care about me nor your child, isn't it?" Minerva put a hand on her hip, "Oh, sorry, children, cos they're twins...or are they? I can't seem to remember that since I lie like you!"

"I didn't...I didn't lie," the Doctor tried to keep her calm but he knew he had all this well deserved.

"Shut up! Just shut up because I don't want to hear about your lies, not right now anyways," Minerva looked around and realized she didn't want to have this confrontation in this public spot. "I will help you finish here and _then_ ," she gritted her teeth and pointed at him, "Then I will _allow_ you to give me a very detailed explanation for your reasons...are we clear?"

The Doctor swallowed hard and gave a small nod, "Yes," he couldn't look her in the eyes, not when hers were full of anger towards _him_. The worst part was he couldn't even argue back nor make an argument because he deserved it. He made the choice to leave her and their baby, not with happiness of course, and this was the consequence.

~ 0 ~

After another disagreement, it was decided (mostly by Minerva and Craig) that Craig and Alfie were staying to help, in order to both remain safe as well. The Doctor didn't like the idea of putting the two humans in danger, especially when there was an innocent baby mixed up in the matter, but Minerva pointed out that Craig would be better safe if he was informed of just what dangers lurked in his neighborhood. Plus, Craig declared it was safer to be near the two aliens than anyone else...and so off they went to search for anything mysterious in the mall.

"Good afternoon, Val," the Doctor headed towards a perfume counter where an older woman stood on the other side.

The woman smiled, "Hello."

Craig grabbed the Doctor's arm before he could reach the counter, "Where am I investigating?" Craig asked.

"Anywhere you want, Craig," Minerva had came across the other side of the room holding a cup of fruit. Apparently, her cravings had only simmered slightly because most of the time she was always found eating, "Ask questions, it's a bonus when you have a baby with you, people fall for it all the time."

"That's why we usually take a human with us," the Doctor added.

"So I'm your baby?" Craig frowned at the idea.

"You're the baby," Minerva cooed at him and laughed before taking another bite of her fruit, currently a piece of apple.

As Craig left with Alfie, the Doctor hurried after the ginger woman, attempting to make her have a civilized conversation with him, "Min-"

" _Don't_ ," she held a hand for him, one that held her piece of fruit.

"We have to talk-"

"Oh do we?" Minerva turned to him, frowning already, "Cos right now I feel more like punching you...and then maybe talk, maybe."

"This _is_ why you came, right? You wanted to know my reasons?" the Doctor reminded her, something she wasn't liking, "I just...I just don't want you walking around thinking I left you because I didn't care. I left because I loved you and I wanted you safe."

"Mm, compelling story, gonna need more details," Minerva turned around and continued walking, trying to remain as unemotional as possible. Of course, for a Moontsay, trying to be 'unemotional' would be the equivalent of not breathing.

Minerva walked up to the counter and set down her fruit cup, "Hi, I'm Minerva," she greeted Val, "I'm..." she glanced at the Doctor with narrowed eyes as he came up beside her.

"My wife," he finished for her, slightly offended she was deferring the title.

"We'll see," she mumbled and looked away, making him sigh.

Val raised an eyebrow, visibly surprised, "Wife? I didn't know you were married," she looked at the Doctor.

" _That_ is still under consideration," Minerva cut in.

The Doctor huffed and shot her a look, "No divorces," he reminded casually, and slightly smug.

"We'll see," Minerva put a hand on her hip.

Val smiled sadly at the pair, "You know, it's not good to argue in your state," she looked at Minerva's stomach.

"You know what else isn't good in 'my state', my husband leaving me," Minerva countered, leaving the woman quite surprised. She realized she was dumping unnecessary things on the woman and preferred to leave now, "Look, just answer us something please: has there been anything unusual around here, lately?"

"Well..." Val looked to the side, preferring not tell them it was them so far.

"Well?"

"Mary Warnock saw Don Petheridge snogging Andrea Groom outside the Conservative Club on his so-called day off 'golfing'."

"Yeah...maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," the Doctor acknowledged and put an arm around Minerva, or at least tried to anyways.

"Don't touch me!" she pushed his hand off her, "You don't get to touch me nor your child," she pointed at him, picked up her fruit cup, and headed off.

"We'll be going now..." the Doctor gave a small smile to Val and hurried after his wife.

"And then there's that silver rat thing," Val decided to say and actually managed to freeze both aliens in their tracks.

"What?" the Doctor looked back at her, his interest piqued.

~ 0 ~

Val took Minerva and the Doctor to the childrens' toy department and explained the 'silver rat' to them. The Doctor was under a table scanning with the sonic while Minerva stood near him holding a large net. She was peeved she could no longer be on the floor that easily like everyone else but was coping...slightly.

"So you said it was a silver rat with glowing red eyes," Minerva relayed and cautiously looked around for said 'toy'.

"Yes, then it zizzed off," Val pointed, "I wanted to get one for my nephew, but stockroom say there's no such item."

"I bet they do," the Doctor mumbled as he stood up and put away the sonic.

"Well, what was it then?" Val asked, "Answer me that."

And yet neither alien could.

Suddenly, they heard a sound not too far away, startling Val, "What's all that hullabaloo?"

"Our friend, I believe," Minerva answered and rushed off.

"Minerva!" the Doctor went after her.

"Don't touch me!"

Val sighed lightly and went off, hoping those two would fix their martial problems before their little one arrived.

~ 0 ~

When Minerva and the Doctor arrived to the origin point of the noise, they found Craig picking up the things he'd knocked over while Alfie cried from the stroller and a security guard and clerk were talking, or nearly incarcerating, Craig.

"Hello, everyone! Here to help," the Doctor exclaimed and cut in between the trio.

"Hello, Doctor," the clerk, Kelly, smiled.

The security guard, George, also perked up, "Hello, Doctor."

"Hi," Minerva pushed her way through and went to the crying baby in the stroller, "Hey there, it's alright," she picked him up from the stroller and tried bouncing him gently. She'd been trying to get the hang of this motherhood thing by going around the kingdom in the Monsoon and spending some time with the locals. She figured since the Doctor had just left she needed some other way to learn, hopefully now she could practice some of the new things she'd learned.

"Hello, has anyone seen a silver rat?" the Doctor decided to try his luck but received blank stares from the humans, "No, OK. Long shot, I see you've met my friend, Craig. Nice uniform George."

"Thank you, Doctor," George shrugged as he looked at Craig, "If he's with you, that's all right then."

"Sorry. I thought he was hassling me, 'cause that's the last thing I need today," Kelly shook her head, "'Cause Shona's not turned up, right, so I'm doing twice the work for the same money."

"Shh!" the Doctor pointed at her and immediately stopped the woman from talking.

" _Please_ teach me how to do that," Craig sighed and took Alfie from Minerva.

"What happened to this Shona woman you're talking about?" Minerva asked Kelly, intrigued since it could be another fault of the Cybermen.

"She's my supervisor and she was meant to be in today but never showed up."

"Where did you last see her?" the Doctor asked urgently.

~ 0 ~

Minerva stepped into the women's changing room, peering into one of the rooms for any non-human object (like an entrance) that lurked around. Behind her came Craig with the stroller and beside the Doctor.

"Neither of you should be in here," Minerva shot at them as she went ahead, "Except for cute Alfie," she added after she'd heard the baby gurgle for her.

"I'm not letting you get into any danger," the Doctor declared and flinched as she let out a loud scoff. He sighed and opened up a curtain from one of the changing rooms to help, only to have the misfortune of getting one that was occupied.

Minerva spun around as the woman in the room let out a scream, "Doctor!"

"Sorry, Madam," the Doctor said and closed the curtains, only for him to think for a couple seconds and re-open the curtain, "I'd try that in red if I were you," he suggested and closed the curtains again.

"Are you kidding me?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you might want to try the green one on," the Doctor shrugged casually as he made the remark, even displaying the green dress for her to see through their telepathic connection.

Minerva suddenly became self-conscious and wrapped her arms around herself, "It...wouldn't fit me anymore," she said sadly and turned away from them, "It wouldn't look good..."

' _3 months or 9 months, I think it would look completely lovely on you, beautiful in fact_ ,' came the Doctor's response inside her head.

Minerva wanted so badly not to feel anything with that response but it was impossible. Her face twisted into a relieved smile, her self-consciousness slightly fading...and her heart beat just a bit faster. She was angry with the Doctor, furious in fact, but the fact remained there: she still loved him.

She pushed her feelings away when they stopped at the last changing room, "Okay, here we are. So a Cyberman took Shona last night, then?"

"A Cyberman...I thought it was a little silver rat?" Craig made a face and looked between both aliens.

"It's not a rat. It's a Cybermat!" the Doctor corrected.

"All right don't have a go at me just cos I don't know the names."

Minerva stepped inside the changing room and looked around, "There's nothing in here," she declared after spinning around a couple times, "Oh..." she got slightly dizzy after a while.

"Come on out," the Doctor reached for her but she smacked his hand away.

"No touching," she snapped and went out on her own.

The Doctor sighed and followed her out of the changing room with Craig, and since Minerva didn't want to exactly talk to him he went ahead and explained to Craig the situation of the rat, "Cybermats are infiltrators. Very small, very deadly... they collect power like bees collect pollen. One of them's been sucking the electrical energy from this area. But why a shop, you know, why not a nuclear power station?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "Okay, why?" he asked for the answer.

"Let's ask it. We wait for the shop to shut, we stake the place out, and grab ourselves a Cybermat."

"And this is just a coincidence, is it?"

"What is?" Minerva looked back curiously.

"Aliens in Colchester? Aliens twice in my life, happening to me just when you two turn up," Craig pointed between both aliens, making them look at each other.

"This is not our fault, Craig," the Doctor declared, slightly offended.

Craig reached for Alfie as the baby started fussing, "Shh, shh. Look what you've done!"

"I don't think it's us he's fussing over. It's his _diaper_ , he's mentioned it twice."

That only served to annoy Craig even more, "I don't speak baby, do I?"

"There's a changing station over by electrical goods," the Doctor gestured.

"And of course, you'd know that. Come on, Alfie," Craig pushed the stroller off.

"Oh great, now there's another person irritated with you," Minerva huffed and went off in another direction.

"M-Minerva, c'mon," the Doctor followed after her, "We're going to have to talk at some point, right?"

"I don't know, I thought I wanted to hear it, but now I'm wondering if I really want to hear what made you walk out on your wife and unborn baby..."

"Hey, I did _not_ walk out on you," the Doctor grabbed her arm and forced her back to him.

"Really?" Minerva's eyes teared up, "Cos that's not what I've felt for the past two and a half months..."

"I'm _so_ sorry for all this, okay? But if there is one thing you need to understand and accept is that I didn't 'walk out' on you, I did it thinking of you and our baby. The best option for you two."

Minerva was about to respond when her eyes drifted to the side, past him, "...and so did that include Amy and Rory?"

"What?"

"Cos I know you left them too, I called them," she took back her arm and stepped away, "You left _all_ of us, and if you're going to face me then you should face all of us," with that, she turned him around to face none other than the Ponds themselves.

They stood across, never noticing the aliens as they were clearly shopping. A little girl came up to Amy asking for her autograph, confusing the aliens a bit.

"I...haven't talked to them, myself," Minerva admitted, "I spoke to them last month but I don't know how long it's been for them...so, are you going to face them?"

"Clever Girl-"

"Don't," she cut the Doctor off, "You don't have that right."

The girl that Amy had autographed for was pointing something to her mother, in the direction of the two aliens. They followed the pointed finger back to a wall with a promotional advertisement for perfume, starring none other than Amy.

"Petrichor," Minerva had to smile as she read the motto of the perfume, "For the Girl Who's Tired of Waiting..." she sighed, "...that's our Amelia Pond."

"She's still ours, then?" the Doctor looked at her with a small smile.

"Don't get too excited," was all Minerva had to say on the matter.

It was after hours at the shop and there was the trio ready for a search of a silver rat. The only problem was their constant hiding from the security guard, George, who was on patrol.

The Doctor took out the sonic and scanned the area as they walked around, "Right. Let's be having you then, Cybermat."

Alfie started crying at the sound of the sonic, "Can't you put that on quiet?" Craig tried calming the baby in his arms.

"No! It's a sonic screwdriver. Sonic equals sound!" the Doctor scolded.

"You might want to try this," Minerva suggested as she pulled out a green and white papoose from her bag.

"Where did you get a papoose from?" the Doctor questioned her curiously as she handed the item over to Craig.

"I, um...I was doing a bit of shopping...and, um..." Minerva scratched the side of her head, slightly blushing, "...I saw it, and...I liked it, okay? I thought it would be a good thing for the baby. A Queen's got a 24/7 job and I want to have my baby with me at all times..."

She actually didn't want to say she'd bought it because she thought the Doctor would never come around again and she didn't want to leave her baby alone. She was angry but even then...she didn't feel very comfortable making that kind of remark.

"And _why_ do I need a papoose?" Craig asked Minerva in confusion.

"Well, from what I've heard from Alfie, you're far too slow when he summons you," the ginger gestured to the baby who gurgled in agreement with her translation. "I'm not that good with baby talk that doesn't come from my own kind, but Alfie was really adamant for me to get this one right."

"When's he going to stop giving me marks?"

"Never. That's parenthood," the Doctor declared, "Couldn't you have got a babysitter?" Alfie decided to put an input and made Minerva laugh.

"Slow down there, Mister,you're not even one! You just need _a_ babysitter, not a ' _hot_ ' one," she tickled his stomach and walked slightly ahead.

"Look, I told everyone I know I didn't need their help this weekend, they won't answer my calls," Craig explained to them the situation, "I didn't know there was going to be an invasion of Cyberman," Alfie started fussing and Craig tried bouncing him a bit, "Sshh."

But, unfortunately, Alfie did not like the environment with flickering lights and fussed slightly louder, prompting everyone to try and calm him, "It's OK," Minerva was saying.

The Doctor had caught the Silver rat with the net by lunging nearly over it, "Ha-ha! That's very odd. It must be on low power. Or I'm better at that than I remember."

"Low power," Minerva informed, prompting a face on him, and that time she wasn't even trying to be rude...she was just stating a fact.

"Oh, is that it?" Craig eyed the rat as the Doctor returned to them, "Oh, it's quiet cute look at that. Look, Alfie, look," he tried showing Alfie who was still fussing.

But to their horror, the cybermat activated and opened its mouth of full sharp teeth, in 2 rows! Craig screamed and turned Alfie away while the Doctor used the sonic to deactivate the rat.

"Metal rat. Real mouth! Metal rat, Real mouth, metal rat, real mouth!" Craig was panicking even though the rat was still deactivated.

"Stop screaming. STOP SCREAMING!" Minerva was getting frustrated, especially since the screaming was only making Alfie cry even more "Sshh!"

There came another scream but not from any of them. The Doctor was, of course, the first to react, "Come on!" and he ran first.

Craig was trying to figure out the papoose, making Minerva groan and stay back to help, "Where is Sophie, anyways!?"

"I'm coping!" was Craig's loud response.

Minerva put her hands up in defeat, "Okay, got it."

And so the two finally ran after the Doctor, only for Minerva to have the living daylight scared out of her when they saw the Doctor laying on the floor, completely unconscious.

"Ah! Get up! Get up!" she shook him endlessly, "You have to get up, c'mon, Martian! Please!"

Thankfully, the Doctor was coming around, and even with a smile on his face, "You said Martian...and in a nice way," he would be beaming if he didn't feel like a brick had smacked his head.

"What happened?" Craig had to ask as they helped the Time Lord up.

"Oh, I've been chipped, chapped... Chopped! The Cyberman... it killed George, took him back to the ship."

"The Cybermen are here!" Craig exclaimed and turned to Minerva, "But you said."

"I don't know, it's _his_ sonic," she pointed at the Doctor, "I fused the teleport, I swear I did!"

"It should have taken them days to repair that," the Doctor frowned and rubbed the side of his head.

"Are you OK?" Minerva asked softly and even moved by him to see for herself.

"I should be dead..." the Doctor had remarked without thinking and horrified Minerva. He turned to her immediately and came up with something else, "But the arm it chopped me with, it was damaged, old spare parts. Must have changed those missing people," somehow," that wasn't better.

"They changed the missing into Cybermen?" Craig was horrified more than Minerva, "Why didn't they change you?"

"Long story. I'm not exactly compatible," the Doctor answered quickly then got to thinking on the real problem, "But why are they using spare parts, why? Everything I find out makes less sense!"

"Doctor, listen to me. If the Cybermen are here, then we're not safe, we've got to go," Craig looked at Minerva as well, "We've got to go back to base."

"I am kinda tired," Minerva admitted and put a hand on her back. She wasn't quite used to moving around like that anymore, especially with a growing stomach. Walk in a kingdom, great...running and hiding from aliens...not so easy.

The Doctor took a look at Minerva and nodded, "That would be good..."

"Don't even think about touching," Minerva had caught his look and frowned, "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

~ 0 ~

Craig had keys in his hand and a baby intercom in the other. He cautiously poked his head into the living room where Minerva and the Doctor were, both standing pretty far away from each other, "I'm going down the shops, we're out of milk," he informed the pair, "You know what to do if he cries..."

Minerva walked over and took the intercom from him, "Not a clue but I promise I'll put everything I've learned to practice."

Craig nodded, "Good...luck?"

"Hm, one of us is going to need it," Minerva mumbled as she turned to face the Doctor. As they heard the doors shut, Minerva set down the baby intercom on a table beside the couch, "You have until this baby starts crying to make your compelling argument on why you decided to walk out."

"I didn't walk out," the Doctor was getting tired of repeating himself.

"Ooh, then I guess I must have imagined the last two and a half months," Minerva crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Cos I distinctly remember you _not_ being around."

"I promise you I didn't leave because I wanted to," the Doctor tried to explain as he came towards her, "It was necessary."

"No, no, no, you _left_ me," Minerva stalked towards him and met him halfway there, "You gave me all this crap about focusing on the baby so I wouldn't search for you. _You_ decided to go somewhere else and leave me, and you tell me it was _necessary_?" her eyes watered as she looked at him, waiting for whatever else he had for her.

"It was, okay? I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with you, with our baby. You know for a fact I was ecstatic about the baby," the Doctor reminded, careful not to touch her. The last thing he wanted was to anger her more, "I wanted it even before _you_ wanted it."

"And yet you were no where to be seen," Minerva threw her hands in the air, "I had people searching for you, everywhere, and there was no trace of you. You _didn't_ want to be found," the tears finally were set loose and now freely strolled down her cheeks, "You _promised_ me you were going to be with me throughout this pregnancy, helping me when I didn't know things," she sniffled and turned away, getting angrier the more she remembered, "Well, I've read every damn book I could find about this pregnancy, tried learning and even practicing and I still don't have a clue!" she finally turned to him again, but remained where she was, "There's going to be a small, little, innocent baby that's going to depend solely on _me_ and I don't...I don't know how to take care of - AH!" she suddenly jerked forwards.

The Doctor, startled, rushed to her, "What's happening?"

"Ow, ow, ow," Minerva was breathing heavier and faster, a hand over her stomach, "Ow!" she gave a sharp cry.

"What is it!? What's happening!?" the Doctor frantically questioned her, feeling rather useless at the moment.

"Cramps, happens when I get too emotional - oh! It hurts!" Minerva exclaimed, "And also...a bit...bit dangerous!"

"Minerva!"

"Shut up, this is your fault!"

"How do you stop it, then?"

"Usually wait till it passes..." Minerva tried to say but her breathing took over speech.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and put an arm around her as he gently sat her down on the couch, "It's okay, it's okay, shh," he felt his hand being gripped tightly, close enough to break a bone, but it didn't matter as long as she felt better, "It'll pass, it'll pass, you'll see, shh," he sat down with her and moved his hand from her waist to her other arm, "Deep breath, Clever Girl," as Minerva did just that, she turned her head only slightly to look at him, "Calm down, okay? Don't let anyone, not even me, hurt you and our baby. There we go," relief washed over the Doctor as Minerva started returning to normal, "Everything is going to be okay, I promise," And without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Minerva closed her eyes and unconsciously leaned into his touch. She turned her head as soon as he'd pulled away. For a moment, her anger swayed while she and her husband were only inches from each other.

"What's the matter?" the Doctor asked worriedly as he watched more tears build in her eyes, "Does it still hurt?"

Minerva shook her head, speaking quietly, "It's just...I haven't had support like that since...since you left," he looked to the side as he as filled with guilt once more. Minerva had had enough and placed a hand over his cheek, turning his head back to her, "Why?" she whispered, "Why'd you do it? Why did you leave us?"

Now seeing how badly her emotions would affect her, the Doctor decided to give her some part of the truth, "Because...because something bad is going to happen and I don't want you getting hurt."

"What could be so bad you'd have to leave us?"

"Do you remember my room in the hotel we ended up in?"

"Yeah, the one you refused to show me...why?"

"Inside laid my most horrible fear...you, and our baby, dying at the hands of _my_ enemy," the Doctor swallowed hard. He'd tried pushing away that fear so much, but it was always there, reminding him whenever he felt like he would break and return for Minerva. The Silence were after him and if he wanted to keep her safe, she had to be far after way when it came time to...die.

"You left...because of a fear inside a room?" Minerva reviewed what she'd heard, "A room that wasn't even _real_?"

"It's real to _me_ ," the Doctor corrected, "People know me because they want to kill me, and the Silence are practically number one on that list right now. Look at what they did to River, hm? Look at what they did to you and Amy."

Minerva's brows knitted together, "But...that wasn't your fault..."

"Yes it was," the Doctor sighed, "It's _always_ my fault. To get to me, they got to you, to get to you, they got to Amy. Minerva, that room was a prediction, a warning. One of these days I won't be able to do anything and you'll die because of it, and with you goes our baby. I can't let that happen."

"And you thought leaving us on our own would be safer?" Minerva assumed the last part, "You thought leaving a pregnant woman on her own would be safer? I'm sorry, Martian but that doesn't make sense. This was a stupid idea of yours, probably the most ridiculous one you've ever had...and I've known you since we were young."

The Doctor looked to the side but still clutched onto her hand, "Understand me, please. Things are bad, really, really bad. I was just trying to protect you. I'd rather you hate me but while living and looking after our baby."

There was silence during Minerva's stare for him. He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, for fear of what else she might say. Minerva glanced at their interlocked hands and felt the warmth she'd missed so much. She was debating on what to do or say, part of her still angry for his stupid choice but another resigning to the fact she'd married an idiot Martian who would always try to protect her in the stupidest ways.

"Two hearts," she said after a moment of silence.

The Doctor looked at her in confusion, "Hm?"

Minerva sighed and moved their interlocked hands over her stomach, letting his hand go afterwards and putting hers over his, "Our baby has two hearts..."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised with surprise, "Really?" he looked between her and her stomach.

Minerva nodded, amused at his shifting looks, "When they told me 'both hearts were beating normally' I thought they were talking about _two_ babies. I nearly died right there and then."

She'd been nervous enough (and possibly scared) having her first ultrasound alone and when she'd heard "two hearts" she nearly had a heart attack. She had no idea how she would be a mother to _one_ baby, what would she do with two same-aged babies!?

The Doctor was still processing her last words, now comically looking between her and her stomach, "Two hearts...my baby has two hearts..."

Minerva's smile had saddened as she remembered when she'd found out the same thing. It had upset her, honestly, because it reminded her of her missing husband. It reminded her how she was taking the ultrasound on her own, one more baby thing he'd promised to do and hadn't lived up to.

"Is it a boy or girl?" the Doctor had brought her back to the present.

"...I decided to leave that as a surprise for the end," she admitted quietly, "I've no idea what it is."

The Doctor noticed her change again and put a hand on her cheek, "I will never finish apologizing to you, to our baby. The only thing I want you to know is that I do love you, and that's why I left."

Minerva's tears were quick in reforming, "But I needed you..." she sniffled and looked at her stomach, "... _we_ needed you."

"I'm here," the Doctor whispered, preferring to leave what was going to happen to him tomorrow.

"But you weren't," Minerva continued to sniffle. Her emotions were heightened with the pregnancy and were making their presence known.

"I'm here, I'm here," the Doctor nodded. He pressed a kiss to her stomach, "Daddy's here," he spoke to his baby for the first time, partially making Minerva stop her crying. He then looked up at her and leaned to her face, "Your Martian's here," he cautiously pressed his lips to her own, in case she'd reject him.

But it seemed Minerva wouldn't be doing that as she kissed back instead. She rested her hands on his lapels and gave into her love. At one point, she pulled back to ask a curious question, "How long were you gone?" she'd established it'd been two and a half months for her, but he hadn't mentioned how long it'd been for him.

The Doctor was almost ashamed to tell her the answer, "...near 200 years."

Minerva's breath hitched, "That long?" she whispered, her hands moving to his face, "You haven't seen us in _200_ years? Why, Martian, why?"

"Necessary," he looked down.

"Wow," Minerva had no words for that. She'd gone nearly had for two months and he'd had 200 years on his mark. Still, that didn't excuse his rude exit two months ago.

"But I promise you there wasn't a moment that I didn't think of you, both of you," the Doctor promised her, "TARDIS took care of that," he added, "She's taken custom of rearranging rooms so I keep walking into your old room as a human, your painting room, our bedroom, and even the nursery room."

Minerva had to chuckle but stopped when something didn't add up, "But...we didn't have a nursery room in the TARDIS."

"Exactly," the Doctor sighed, "It's a basic one, no real decorations but still hits the point."

"Good, you deserve that," she tapped his shoulder, "You don't ever leave me, do you understand? Try that again and I swear I will personally hunt you down and tie you up to a chair. There are no divorces on the Monsoon, and plus," she pulled him closer by the lapels, "No one dumps the Queen of the Silver Monsoon."

A small smile spread across the Doctor's face, "That...was _hot_ ," he had to declare, smirking when Minerva rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Shut up," Minerva mumbled.

The Doctor nuzzled his nose on the side of her face, taking the moment to savor her completely, her scent was unique and after 200 years all he wanted was to have her with him, "Why...? It's the truth."

"Yeah, talk to me when I've popped the kid out and I fit into my old jeans again," Minerva huffed and crossed her arms, "Oh, and when I stop eating 20 times a day."

"But none of that has made you any less hot," the Doctor tried to argue, "To me, you are the sexiest woman alive."

That left Minerva's face red as a tomato, "You're still a flirt, I see."

"Only with my wife, though, no one else," the Doctor assured and turned her head, "It's always you, love. Always," he leaned over and kissed her once more, only this time their interruption came from the sounds of a baby's cry from the intercom set on the table beside them.

"Perfect timing," Minerva chuckled while the Doctor made a face.

"He did that on purpose, I know it," he stood up and reached down to help her.

"I can still stand on my own, thank you very much," Minerva swatted his hands away and stood on her own just like she said, "See?" she put a hand on her hip, "There's still a couple months of that. Now let's go," the Doctor was about to take her hand when he stopped and looked at her cautiously, making Minerva roll her eyes, "I guess...for this one time...we can hold hands," she held her own, "I mean, it's not like you didn't snog me or anything."

The Doctor couldn't help feel smug as he took her hand and led her towards the stairs. Minerva elbowed him in the ribs and scolded him, though stopped when they approached Alfie's nursery room. The room was dark save for the nightlight. Even with his mobile projecting stars and playing soft music, Alfie still cried in his crib.

"Hello, Stormageddon. It's the Doctor," the Doctor opened the door and let Minerva inside, "And Minerva, here to help."

Minerva smiled and went up to the crib, reaching down to tickle Alfie on the stomach, "Hey, baby, it's okay. God, I'm suckish at this," she smiled as the Doctor came over with a stuffed bunny.

"Shh, there, there, be quiet, go to sleep," the Doctor tried his hand at making the baby stop, "Really, stop crying. You've got a lot to look forward to, you know. A normal human life on Earth. Mortgage repayments, the nine to five, a persistent nagging sense of spiritual emptiness. Save the tears for later, boyo. Oh, no!" he stopped there and then and rubbed his forehead, "That was crabby. No, that was old! But I am old, Stormy. I am so old. So near the end."

"Don't say that," Minerva frowned, "You're rusty, and I'm new. We just need practice."

The Doctor gave a small smile, wondering how badly she would react if she knew the truth of his words. Instead, he set the bunny on the table and reached for Alfie, gently picking him up.

"You know, Martha had her baby," Minerva patted Alfie's back, "Adorable just like this one."

"Really?" the Doctor looked at Minerva with surprise.

"Mhm, and guess what?"

"What?"

"...it was a girl," Minerva chuckled, "Surprised Martha and Mickey like no other."

"Didn't they think it was going to be a boy and what not? And they had everything ready, right?"

Minerva laughed again, "Yup! I had to loan them some of the things I'd bought so far. You wanna know her name? It's real good, I promise."

The Doctor nodded, not so much for the answer but for her happiness, "Your goddaughter, Elizabeth Viola Smith, awaits to be christened."

"Elizabeth?" the Doctor nearly laughed himself, causing Alfie to even give a small gurgle.

"Elizabeth, they have their own Elizabeth now," Minerva nudged him, "And she's adorable!" Alfie gurgled and made Minerva raise an eyebrow, "Oi, that's my goddaughter, slow down Mister. You're going to be the flirt, aren't you? Oh, Alfie Owns, you should _really_ slow down...cos everything's ahead of you right now," she smiled softly and tickled his stomach again, "You can do and be anything you want."

"You could walk among the stars," the Doctor added and looked up at the projected stars, "They don't actually look like that, you know, they are rather more impressive," he handed the baby over to Minerva.

She wasn't quite used to holding babies, and felt like she was being tested right now, "Alright," she placed him on her hip.

Meanwhile, the Doctor used the sonic to turn the projection of the stars into a more realistic view of the stars, immediately capturing the attention of the human baby, "Much better," he remarked and moved closer to Minerva, setting a hand around her waist, "You know, when I was little like you, I dreamt of the stars. Well, _we_ did," he looked at Minerva softly.

"Always," Minerva recalled their many talks of their plans to travel together, even if back then there wasn't much to do, "But you know, after everything, I think we have the privilege to say we lived up to our dreams. Have fun, Alfie, eat an apple and watch the stars, it's grand."

"Now, Alfie, quick note here," the Doctor began, "Your dad's trying his best, you know. Yes, I know. It's not his fault he doesn't have mammary glands."

Minerva laughed, "Totally not mom, Alfie," she tensed as there came a faint noise behind them, "Martian...?"

"Alfie, why is there a sinister beeping coming from behind me?" the Doctor turned around and saw the cybermat at the doorway, chomping its mouth at them.

"Doctor..." Minerva turned around and held the baby closer to her.

"Oh, no you don't," the Doctor quickly used the sonic on the cybermat and grabbed her hand, "C'mon," he pulled her towards the door, "It's only stunned!"

"Okay, okay, totally not ready to do another run," Minerva said as they ran down the stairs, "Especially while carrying a baby in my arms and another in my stomach."

The Doctor opened the door of the kitchen and took Alfie from her in an attempt to alleviate her, but in doing so he dropped the sonic without noticing. Once outside, Minerva shut the door and locked it.

"Cellphone! Cellphone!" the Doctor held a hand for Minerva. Without questioning, Minerva gestured to her right pocket since she had her hands full with Alfie.

The Doctor pulled it out and used it to call Craig to warn him about the rat. However, it seemed like the message had gotten through too late as they heard Craig's cry for help. The man was on the floor in the kitchen with the silver rat trying to gnaw at his face.

"We need to get in there!" Minerva exclaimed and moved for the glass doors.

"N-n-n-n-no!" the Doctor yanked her back with the baby, "Don't, not you, not either of you," he moved her to a safe distance from the door, "Stay here."

"But-"

The Doctor gave her a kiss and left her to go help Craig. He jumped through the glass door and grabbed the sonic off the floor.

"Where's Alfie?! Where's Alfie?!" Craig asked frantically while battling with the rat.

"He's safe, he's safe!"

"Get it off me!"

"I have to find the right frequency, shut it down!"

"Kill it!"

The Doctor groaned, "All right, all right, all right! MOVE!" he picked up a pot from the table and smacked the rat with it. Craig stood up just as the rat returned to gnaw at the Doctor's throat, "Ow! Baking tray, Craig, baking tray!" he managed to chuck the rat to the floor and Craig used the baking tray to hold the rat down, "Hold it down!"

"Get on with it!" Craig ordered as he struggled to hold the tray down.

"Ah, it must be shielded from metastatic energy! Of course!"

"Doctor!" Minerva called from outside, "Let me help!" she still carried Alfie and didn't want to let him go for any other Cyberman tricks but at the same time she wanted to go help the Doctor and Craig.

"No!" the Doctor shouted, not even looking back at her, "Stay there!" he managed to get the sonic working, "Craig, stand back!" and as son as Craig moved the Doctor fired at the cyber rat, finally killing it, "Success!" he cheered and turned to Craig, "That was amazing, you must be really, really strong. That thing should have had you easy."

Craig looked between him and the rat, our of breath, "Is it definitely dead?"

"Inactive, yes. Technically never been alive," the Doctor shrugged, "It was playing possum before, to take us by surprise. Bravo."

"What 'bravo'! Shut up!" Minerva came rushing inside with Alfie, "Don't applaud it!" she handed Alfie back to Craig then smacked the Doctor.

"Ow!" the Doctor jerked his arm away, "If you're happy then why are you hitting me? I saved you, don't I deserve a kiss or something?"

Minerva put her hands on her hips and gave him a look, "Well I see you're egotism hasn't changed. But I'll tell you what you deserve," she stepped forwards only to take a whiff of something that made her fill sick, "Oh..."

The Doctor became alarmed at the facial expressions she had on, "What is it? What?"

"I think it's the rush of things," Minerva put a hand on her stomach, "Excuse me!" she covered her mouth and ran off.

"Definitely did not think that was deserved," the Doctor sighed and watched her go off.

~ 0 ~

Later on would find the Doctor sitting on the couch working on the cybermat while Craig sat on the other couch holding Alfie. After Minerva had her small incident, the Doctor thought it was best she try and take a small nap to feel better and rest. He may have missed out on nearly three months of her pregnancy and was partially clueless on how the pregnancy worked he knew for sure that she wasn't supposed to be running around at six months pregnant. He'd brought her to one of the rooms upstairs and made sure she fell asleep comfortably. He also took advantage of that necessity to hold her close and in his arms, something he'd missed terribly for the past 200 years. She had accepted the action and snuggled up to him, falling asleep with easiness for the first time in three months.

"I'm knackered," Craig took a breath and got comfortable on the couch, though his gaze was stuck on the cybermat the Doctor held, "That thing was eating up the electricity...?"

"And transmitting it up to the Cybership," the Doctor confirmed, "But why? Why do they need power, why are those conversions not complete yet, and what are they doing up there?"

"You said you were going to look at its brain."

"I had to wipe its brain. Now I can reprogram it, use it as a weapon against them."

"The Cybermat came after us?"

"No, after _me_ ," the Doctor sighed at the fact, preferring not to talk about it but it was inevitable.

"They sent it after us?"

"After _me_ ," the Doctor corrected again and looked at Craig, "Because of me, Minerva, you and Alfie nearly died," he took off the loupe from his eyes, "This is exactly why I left Minerva in the first place, to keep her away from all this danger. How about you Craig, do you still feel safe with me?"

"You can't help who your mates are," Craig shrugged, "And besides, if Minerva's come back, don't you think that answers your question completely?"

"No, I am a stupid and selfish man. Always have been," the Doctor leaned back on his chair, "I should have made you go, I should force Minerva to go back to the Monsoon, even if she'd hated me for it. Or, better yet, I should never have come here."

"What would have happened if you hadn't come?" Craig inquired, "Who else knows about Cybermen and teleports? And, just imagine, what if Minerva just happened to be around and she came across the Cybermen, hm?"

"I put people in danger," the Doctor declared, mumbling the last part with utter pain, "My own wife and child nearly died..."

"Stop beating yourself up!" Craig scolded, "If it wasn't for you this whole planet would be an absolute ruin."

The Doctor put down the cybermat and sighed, "Craig, very soon I won't be here... my time is running out. I don't mean Exedor. Silence will fall when the question is asked. Don't even know what the question IS. Always knew I'd die still asking. Thing is, Craig, it's tomorrow. Can't put it off any more. Tomorrow is the day I..." he glanced over to Craig and saw the man and Alfie were both asleep.

However, there came a second voice that made his blood go cold, "...what?" Minerva stood at the threshold of the living room, her face stunned by what she'd clearly just heard.

"Minerva," the Doctor quickly stood up, already panicking this would affect her and their baby in all the wrong ways.

"What did you say?" Minerva stepped forwards. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. Minerva looked at him sharply and, with a finger, motioned for him to follow her.

The Time Lord picked up all the things he'd need and rushed after her. They walked out of the house and into the street, Minerva striding in front of him, now with tears in her eyes and a grim expression on her face, "So that's why you did it, then? Because you were going to 'die'," she stopped and turned around, looking at him straight in the eyes, "The Silence want you dead, and you, stupidly thinking leaving us would keep us safe, left us on the Monsoon."

"You shouldn't have heard that," the Doctor pointed, "You were supposed to be asleep!"

"Excuse me for wanting to be with my husband," Minerva crossed her arms, "He has, after all, been gone for two and a half months. But that's not the point," she stepped closer to him, making the Doctor nervous of what she would do, "The point here is..." she closed her eyes and heaved a shaky sigh, "...you are a very stupid man."

"Not very new information..." the Doctor mumbled.

Minerva opened her eyes, "You thought I'd just continue living on my own without you? Just like that?"

"You wouldn't be 'alone', you'd have our baby," the Doctor reminded her with a small smile, "You'd be the Queen of the Monsoon, raising our mini-Martian or Clever Baby Girl."

"But I wouldn't have _you_ ," Minerva's voice broke as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Do you not get that I love you? In what way do I need to say it or show you that I _mean_ it?"

"Well-"

" _No_ ," she pointed at him, "This doesn't end here. I, outright, _refuse_ ," she gritted her teeth, "And I _dare_ the Silence to face us, because I still have unfinished business with Kovarian."

~ 0 ~

Just as the department store was opening up, Minerva and the Doctor hurried inside to get things finished.

"Morning!" Val greeted as the pair came from the other side.

"Morning," Minerva returned with a small smile.

The Doctor decided to skip greetings and explain the situation when the human really had no idea what was going on, "Teleport's still fused. They didn't repair it. So the Cyberman last night, how did it get down here, how did it get out? And why, why, am I asking you?"

"Cos you're an idiot," Minerva decided to say with smugness.

"You found the silver rat?" Val asked them, oblivious to everything else.

"Yes...but the silver men are still yet to be discovered," the Doctor mumbled and went off in another direction.

Minerva went after him into the changing rooms, ignoring his pleads for her to go back and be safe, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Martian," she declared, "That's what the Silence want, for you to be alone-"

"And I _should_ be alone-"

"No," she turned him around angrily, "All this time you have kept me safe and protected and taken all the hits from the enemies. Not this time. I will help you, because my baby is going to see his/her mother _and_ father after being born. Dare defy me?" she raised an eyebrow, giving the Doctor a look that left him stepping back with fear, "Well? What do we do here?"

The Doctor took a breath, "Secondary teleport. No, there is no other teleport, they must have had a back-up system, something complicated, something powerful, something shielded," he opened the curtains of the last changing room, "Something like... a door. A door! A disillium-bonded steel door disguised as a wall! That is cheating!"

They watched the full length mirror swing out to reveal a carved tunnel on the wall, "Oh, they didn't teleport down, they climbed up," Minerva stepped forwards.

The Doctor held her arm and scanned the area. Minerva rolled her eyes and moved for the tunnel, putting a hand on the edge, "Scanning won't help," she informed and stuck a leg inside, "We best get inside."

"Hold on there!" the Doctor yanked her back, the ginger nearly collapsing on his chest, "We let the Martian go first, yeah?" he helped her stand straight, "And the pregnant Monsoon Queen comes behind me...or, she can be really obedient and simply stay here."

Minerva looked up at him innocently, "After you, then," she motioned for him to go first.

The Doctor sighed, he knew she'd never opt to stay, "You're impossible," he kissed her temple and started going into the tunnel.

Minerva rolled her eyes and followed him down. They discovered they were inside a cybership that looked in ruins. Easily, they found the conversion room that was in pretty bad conditions as well.

"Well, well, well, someone's been busy," the Doctor whistled as he took a look around the machines.

Minerva had walked only a couple feet away from the Doctor to find a pile of dirt on the floor, "Oh no," she breathed and bent down to pick up a name tag reading 'George'.

They heard a marching sound coming towards them and immediately got together as the Cyberman approached, "You have come to us."

The Doctor stepped in front of Minerva and kept calm like his pregnant wife was not in danger, "Took me a while, alot on my mind. Let's see, this ship crashed here centuries ago, no survivors, but the systems are dormant waiting for power. And then the council stick a load of new cables right on top of you. Bitey wakes up and channels the power, you start crewing up from the shop as best you can, not enough power, not enough parts."

Minerva forcefully moved around him to stand beside, "Enough," she ordered.

"When we are ready we will emerge. We will convert this planet to Cyberform," the Cyberman declared.

"What, the six of you?" Minerva scoffed.

"You know that is enough," the Cyberman countered, "You know us. You are the Queen, and the Doctor."

"Hm, you're keeping tabs on me now," Minerva crossed her arms and leaned on her side.

That didn't settle right with the Doctor. His enemies were beginning to get the memo he had a wife, "Deactivate yourself, or I deactivate you," he ordered at once and aimed the sonic at the Cyberman who stepped back.

"Ah!" Minerva gave a cry as her arms were forced behind her back by another Cyberman who'd snuck behind them.

"No!" the Doctor frowned and aimed the sonic at that precise Cyberman, "You let her go right now!"

"Cybermat, use the cybermat!" Minerva struggled against her retains.

In his frantic attempts to get the cybermat out, he dropped the sonic and the cybermat itself. He couldn't think straight with his wife behind hostage by a Cyberman, especially when she had no business being in it! She should be resting, taking it easy as she entered her final period of her pregnancy. She shouldn't be there with him, why did he always manage to get everything wrong?

"He must be the new leader,' the Cyberman in front of them said after taking notice of the cybermat.

"No. He is not like us," the second Cyberman pointed out, "Brain and binary vascular system incompatible. Neither are."

"Great, so we're of no use," Minerva felt the Cyberman release her and so she quickly rushed to the Doctor who took her into his arms.

He had no screwdriver, his cybermat was currently out of reach, and he was sure the Cybermen would decide to kill them for spare parts if he didn't do anything fast.

"They will be discarded. Other body parts may be of use," one of the Cybermen said.

"Over my dead body," Minerva declared and covered her stomach.

Out of nowhere, Craig appeared brandishing a scanner as if it were a gun, "Oi, Cybermen! Get off my planet, or I activate this."

"Craig, stop this, get out!" the Doctor waved for him to go.

"It's like you said, Doctor, got to believe you can do it!"

"You located us?" one of the Cybermen questioned.

"Teleport in the lift, bit rubbish. That little Cybermat never stood a chance. See what you're dealing with?"

"You are compatible. You are intelligent,b the Cyberman put a hand on his chest and shot electricity at Craig which made him drop the scanner. Another Cyberman appeared to grab him, right about the same time the Cyberman closed in on the alien pair.

Craig had realized his mistake and panicked, "I'm not intelligent, you don't want me."

"Do not fear. We will take your fear from you. You will be like us. You will be more than us," a Cyberman moved over to the conversion chambers to prepare it.

"No, no, no, no," Craig struggled against the Cybermen.

"Your designation is Cyber Controller. You will lead us, we will conquer this world."

Craig was brought, by force, to the conversion chamber, "Doctor! Minerva! Do something! Please!" clamps started sealing the man down to be converted.

"Craig, don't worry. I've reprogrammed the Cybermat, it'll drain their power!" the Doctor shuffled to get the remote for the cybermat, meanwhile the cybermat itself scurried across the floor.

However, one of the Cybermen stomped it's foot over it and crushed it, "You have failed, Doctor. Begin conversion! Phase one. Cleanse the brain of emotions."

"You van fight it, Craig!" Minerva called from her spot, "They can't convert you if you fight back! You're strong, don't give in to it!"

"Help me!" Craig cried.

The Doctor knew there was no way to escape the Cybermen with him and Minerva without one of them getting crushed, the only way was for Craig to fight on his own, "Think of Sophie, think of Alfie, don't let them take it all away!"

"Make it stop. Please make it stop!"

"Please, listen to me! I believe in you, I believe you can do this! I've always believed in all of you, all my life! I'm going die, Craig. Tomorrow, I'm going to die, but I don't mind if you just prove me right! CRAIG!"

"Begin full conversion," the Cyberman Rd eres just as the headpiece closed around Craig.

A monitor near them sprang to life with a footage of Val holding a crying Alfie. The Cyberman went over to check, "Unknown soundwave detected."

"It is the sound of fear," the second Cyberman reported, "It is irrelevant. We will remove all fear."

"Alfie! I'm so sorry!" the Doctor called, "Alfie, please stop! I can't help him."

"But this can't be it!" Minerva argued, "We can't just... _lose_ ," she angrily shook her head.

"Emotions eradicated conversion complete," the Cyberman taking care of the conversion declared, though missed the twitch of Craig's fingers, "Alert. Emotional subsystems rebooting. This is impossible," But energy began crackling around the headpiece, signaling ir wasn't so impossible.

"He can hear him. He can hear Alfie!" Minerva exclaimed excitedly, "That means we can still do this, right?"

"Oh, please, just give me this!" the Doctor took Minerva's hand and gripped it tightly, both hoping they were right, "Craig, you wanted a chance to prove you're a dad. You're never going to get better one than this!" as he spoke, a crak ran down the center of the headpiece.

"What is happening?" the Cyberman demanded.

"What's happening, you metal moron? A baby is crying. And you better watch out, cos guess what? Ha! Daddy's coming home!"

The headpiece opened up and released Craig, "Alfie!" he shouted as struggled to be free from the clamps, "Alfie, I'm here! I'm coming for you!"

"Ha! Yes!" Minerva cheered as they watched the Cybermen falter against the emotional onslaught they were now in.

"Emergency. Emotional influx!"

The Doctor rushed to help Craig, "You've triggered a feedback loop into their emotional inhibitors. All that stuff they cut out of themselves, now they're feeling it! Which means a very big explosion!"

"Which means RUN!" Minerva pointed for them to get going.

They ran to the doors only to find them locked, "Get this open, we need to get to Alfie!" Craig frantically said.

"They've sealed the ship!" the Doctor groaned as he tried the sonic on it.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"I know!" the Doctor looked around, "The teleport!" he took Minerva's hand and ran them to the teleport which he activated it with the sonic.

They crowded into the elevator and the Doctor pushed the button to get back to the department store. The Doctor held onto Minerva as tight as possible, terrified it could be too late for them. But fortunately, the lift bell rang and the doors opened up to reveal the department store.

Craig ran out and straight for Val and Alfie, "How did you get in there?" Val looked at the lift in awe.

"Alfie!" Craig was more interested in his son.

"Here's your daddy," Val handed the baby over to Craig. As soon Alfie was back with him he gurgled.

"That was another review. Ten out of ten," the Doctor declared with a smile.

"The Cybermen... they blew up. I blew them up with love!" Craig exclaimed as he hugged Alfie.

"No, that's impossible, and also grossly sentimental and over simplistic," the Doctor shook his head, "You destroyed them because of the deeply ingrained hereditary human trait to protect one's own genes which in turn triggered a..." he glanced cubed am elbow in the ribs that made him reconsider his words, "Uh... Yeah. Love. You blew them up with love."

Minerva shook her head, still amused however, "Idiot," she mumbled.

~ 0 ~

Later that day, Craig returned home after Minerva and the Doctor had mysteriously disappeared only to find the house completely cleaned and spotless, "Who's tidied all this up?" he walked into the kitchen and saw the same thing.

The Doctor held the kitchen door open for Minerva, "We always come back," the ginger declared, "And when he doesn't, I _make_ him," she shot the Doctor a look.

"How did you...?" Craig asked in confusion.

"Time machine!" the Doctor reminded, "But even with time travel, getting glaziers on a Sunday, tricky."

"You went back in time? That means you used up your hours," Craig blinked, "What about Exedor?"

"What about you being in trouble with Sophie when she comes back? I couldn't let that happen," the Doctor shook his head.

"You used up your time for me?"

"Course I did. You're me mate," the Doctor moved up to Craig with Minerva, "I notice Stormageddon's very quiet and happy. He prefers the name Alfie now. And he's very proud of his dad."

"He calls me dad?" Craig looked down at Alfie.

"Hey, don't call your dad thick," Minerva lightly scolded the baby in amusement, "It's rude and it's not true."

"Well... Now it's time. I have to go," the Doctor quietly said, glancing at Minerva who instead of being sad looked angry as hell.

"Doctor, I know that something's wrong, I can help you," Craig insisted.

"I'm gonna make sure it's alright," Minerva assured him while the Doctor moved to the counter.

"I hope Sophie won't mind, I need these," the Doctor took out the familiar blue envelopes.

"Where are you going to go?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"America," Minerva said with a sigh.

"Sophie will be home any second, are you sure?"

"I can't miss this appointment, Craig. Goodbye, mate," the Doctor took Minerva's hand, ready to go.

"Wait there. One second," Craig held a finger as he backed away for the other room. A couple seconds later he returned holding a Stetson, "From Sean's stag," he placed it over the Doctor's head.

"Wow," Minerva blinked, "Didn't think he could look dorkier."

"Oi," the Doctor shot her a look, "It's _cool_."

"Whatever floats your boat, Martian."

The Doctor gripped her hand as they headed for the doors. As they were leaving there was a knock on the front door assumed to be Sophie. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have the time anymore.

Once in the TARDIS, Minerva started making a round around the console, "I've missed this," she whispered and looked back at the Doctor.

"You should go back to the Monsoon," the Doctor declared as he moved beside her.

"No," she shook her head.

"You'd be safe and away from everything that's going to happen."

"I don't care!"

"Please allow me the certainty that you'd be safe, with our baby-"

"NO!" Minerva turned to him, "You're not getting this, and frankly I'm shocked that you're so willing to give up. Where's my Martian that doesn't give up, hmm? The one that fights for our lives? You're so willing to give up when it's _your_ life in danger. Well guess what?" she started moving around the console, flicking switches and pulling certain controls for dematerialization.

"Minerva," the Doctor was afraid she'd have a relapse because of this.

"They kidnapped our friend," Minerva continued like he hadn't called her name, "They engineered on my daughter," she bitterly laughed, "Experimented on me as well. And now they want to kill my husband," she looked at him dead serious, "Kovarian and I have business to resolve, I promised her that. If she wants war then let there be war," with that, she pulled the last lever and sent the TARDIS into motion.

The Doctor had no idea what Minerva had in mind and detested the mood she was in. If he was to die then all he wanted was for her and their baby to be safe. But it seemed Minerva wasn't so willing to stay out.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Oh my damn, this one was a wild one lmao. The lesson here is never mess with the Queen of the Silver Monsoon's husband. Can you believe the countdown for this story is just 2 more chapters? I already have the next story's tentative title and cover page - and spoiler it does not include either Minerva or the Doctor *gasp*. It's probably my favorite arc for Minerva's stories so far next to Star-Crossed.

And sorry for the late update, but it is Finals week for me so bear with me!

 ** _For the Reviews:_**

Oh yes, the Doctor decided to leave Minerva for her own good unfortunately. I think he didn't think about surviving xD but look at that, Minerva ain't letting him do anything without her. A virtual hug would be very nice actually, I love writing all the Doctors and each regeneration is hard even if it is just 'writing'. Yeees there was a preview and I hope you've seen it! The Return of Doctor Mysterio is on December 25th! I can't wait! (to find it online though lmao). OOh, was Doctor Strange good? I wanna watch it too but haven't gotten to it yet. I also really really really wanna get to Fantastic Beasts!

Thank you! I hope you love what comes next!

* * *

So, that pretty much covers it for this chapter lol. Until next time guys!


	13. Fiorella's Act

The Doctor felt like he _shouldn't_ like the fact his pregnant wife was currently yielding open a damaged Dalek's casing lid with his sonic...but that would be a lie. She should be resting and taking it easy, perhaps baby shopping if she'd like and _not_ going around the galaxy forcing enemies here and there to open their mouths about the Silence...but she looked pretty damn good doing it.

"Emergency, emergency, weapon system disabled, emergency!" cried the Dalek she'd just opened the casing lid from, "Emergency! Emergency!"

"Shut the hell up," she ordered with ease, "We need information from your data core. Everything the Daleks know about the Silence!" she held the sonic to the Doctor who took a look at the readings and gave her the 'ok' nod, signaling it was time to go, "Hm," she turned around and dusted off a part of her blouse like she'd just finished dusting off a room and not a Dalek.

She was angry as hell, and the Doctor knew it. In fact, he was afraid of just how angry she was because of the toll it could possibly take on her and their baby. This was the side he had never seen from her, and truly wished he never had to. She'd been forced to watch another woman carry a baby that was partly hers, have the baby taken from them upon a month old and forced to search for her day and night until the girl appeared ready to kill her husband. Next came the forceful months she'd spent alone, while pregnant, because of the Silence looming over the Doctor and now, they were threatening to use her daughter once more to kill him for good this time. She was past angry, past fury.

The wrath of the Moontsay was unleashing and pity the poor soul that had caused it.

~ 0 ~

In the Docks of Calist B walked Minerva and the Doctor down an alleyway, towards a rather hideous looking bar. The Doctor held open the door for Minerva and followed her inside the crowded place. Together, they approached the bartender who stood behind a grate.

"Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now," the Doctor ordered first.

The bartender didn't seem to care, however, "Who says he's here?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow and slammed the Dalek eyestalk on the counter, "Get. Him. _Now_ ," she rose her voice and watched with clear satisfaction as the bartender scurried off.

" _Very_ nice," the Doctor had to say as they headed for an empty table.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I shouldn't say it but you look pretty hot," he pulled her a chair and helped her sit down before taking his own seat next to her, "Sexy, even."

"You're an idiot," she playfully rolled her eyes but nonetheless blushed at his remarks, "But thank you," she looked at him with a soft smile, "It's good to know you still find me attractive when I look like this and chow down a package of cookies in two minutes. Seriously, you should get a medal."

"On the contrary, _you_ should get the medal," the Doctor countered, "You're amazing, withstanding everything thrown at us, at you. Hell of a Queen, hell of a mother, hell of a wife," he gave her a kiss over the table and smirked, "Hell of a couple of other things that I think I'll just keep between you and I," he pointed at her and made her chuckle lightly. He relaxed a bit knowing he'd simmered her anger down for the moment. He didn't want her to spend so much time being angry and let it affect her.

A man in a hooded cloak approached the table and sat down, lowering his hood to reveal his face that wore a black eye patch much like the Silence did.

"Father Gideon Vandaleur. Former envoy of the Silence. My condolences," Minerva regained her authoritative tone she used for business.

"Your...what?" Vandaleur barely had time to register.

"Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months," the Doctor informed and whipped out the sonic that was promptly aimed at the man's eye.

"We need to speak to the Captain," Minerva announced, ignoring the wince of the 'man', "And do I hope you hurry up because my patience has been awful for the past two and a half months. _Do it_."

After a couple minutes, once sure they were now speaking to the Captain of the Teselecta in the body across them, the Doctor spoke up, "Hello again! The Teselecta, time-travelling shape-changing robot, powered by miniaturised people. Never get bored of that! Long time since Berlin."

"Doctor! What have you done to our systems?" the Captain, Carter, demanded.

"Oh don't whine, it'll be fine if you behave," Minerva waved it off and leaned forwards, "Logic time: you can disguise yourself as anyone in the universe so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence...So, tell us about them."

"Tell you what?"

"Their weakest link," Minerva enunciated slowly for them to understand.

And the answer to that brought them a live chess arena where one of the best players was up against the Doctor. The player, a Viking, also wore one of the black eye patches from his work with the Silence. He looked at the chess board in front of him, rather nervous since it was pretty much gave over for him.

The Doctor was calmly leaned against his chair, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "The crowd are getting restless! They know the Queen is your only legal move. Except you've already moved it 12 times, which means there are now over four million volts running through it," he pointed out, "That's why they call it live chess. Even with the gauntlet you'll never make it to bishop four alive."

"I am a dead man. Unless you concede the game," the Viking pointed out in a quiet voice.

"But I'm winning," the Doctor said innocently, "And between you and me I'm kinda trying to show off for my wife," he nodded to the Moontsay standing with the crowd, front row who was staring at them both with sharp looks.

"Name your price," the Viking said and instantly, a smile spread across Minerva's face. The Doctor was allowing her to listen in on the conversation through their telepathy bond. She was no good at chess but didn't want to miss a thing.

"Information," the Doctor leaned on the table.

"I work for the Silence. They would kill me," the Viking said, already sounding afraid.

"They're going to kill me too, very soon," the Doctor shrugged, "I was just going to lie down and take it, but my wife had other ideas that made perfect sense. If I am to die then I should know _why_."

"Dorium Maldovar is the only one who can help you."

"Dorium's dead. The Monks beheaded him at Demons Run."

"I know. Concede the game, Doctor... and I'll take you to him," the Viking promised and so the Doctor 'lost' the game and with it upset the crowd except for one ginger.

~ 0 ~

The Viking led Minerva and the Doctor down an underground tunnel with a torch in hand. While Minerva didn't want to admit it, she was rather nervous with all the skulls that were propped on either side of her in endless shelves.

"The Seventh Transept. Where the Headless Monks keep the leftovers," the Viking explained, "Watch your step, there are traps everywhere."

"Ah!" Minerva gasped as she heard something scurry on the floor, "Are those rats? Please tell me those aren't rats..."

"I hope not, I hate them," the Doctor kept a tight hold on her hand as well as her waist.

"There are no rats in the transept," the Viking informed.

"Oh, good," Minerva relaxed a little.

"The skulls eat them," the Viking then said.

Minerva frowned, "I hate you," she declared and ignored the turning skulls that watched them walk by.

"The headless monks behead you alive, remember?" he pointed out to them and led them into a circular room with pedestals in the center holding wooden boxes.

"Why are some of them in boxes?" the Doctor inquired as he looked back at the skeletons on the shelves.

"Because some people are rich and some people are left to rot. Dorium Maldovar was always very rich."

The Doctor took out the sonic and used it on one of the boxes, making the latch unlock and its door slide open. The alien couple peered in and saw Dorium's blue head resting inside.

"Thank you for bringing me, Gantok," the Doctor said.

"My pleasure," they heard a click of a gun and turned to find Gantok aiming a gun at them, "It saves me the trouble of burying you. Nobody beats me at chess!"

Minerva looked less than impressed and happened to notice a trapdoor underneath him, "You might want to step forwards if I were you."

"And why would I-" Gantok was about to ask when he precisely did what she'd told him not to do. The floor underneath dissolved into a hole, pulling him down into a pit of skulls.

"I told him not to," Minerva turned away while the Doctor went over to try and help. It wasn't that she didn't care the man was going to surely die, but she wouldn't lie and say her desire to save him would've been better if he hadn't just tried to kill her husband.

With the Doctor's action of loudly shutting the trapdoor with the sonic, Dorium woke up, alarmed, "Hello? Is something there?" the Doctor returned to Minerva and both moved in front of the box where Dorium could see them, "Ah, Doctor! Minerva! Thank God it's you. The Monks, they turned on me."

"You don't say," Minerva bit back an amused smile, "...we hadn't noticed."

"Give it to me straight," Dorium warned them, "How bad are my injuries?"

"Well..." the Doctor made a face as he considered kind words for the man - er, head.

"Oh, your face!" Dorium broke into laughter.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright, we get it. It was a joke. But frankly, I can't see how being beheaded is ever so funny..."

"Oh, it's not so bad really, as long as they get your box the right way up. I got a media-chip fitted in my head years ago, and the wi-fi down here is excellent. So I keep myself entertained."

"We need to know about the Silence," the Doctor cut short.

"Oh," and suddenly, Dorium's happiness faded away, "A religious order of great power and discretion. The sentinels of history, as they like to call themselves."

"Or 'annoying prats', as I call them," Minerva flashed a sarcastic smile, "They want my husband dead, why?"

"No, not really. They just don't want him to remain alive."

That didn't please Minerva, "Your jokes will be the reason why I chuck your box to the other end of the room," she informed and moved forwards to do the deed when the Doctor held her back.

"What she means to say is-"

"No, I meant what I said," the ginger huffed and looked up at him pointedly.

"Moods, Minerva, control them, please?" he whispered to her, allowing her to see he was genuinely worried for her health. She wasn't supposed to be excreting herself like that, her emotions could turn to be the end of their baby...and even herself.

"Doctor, you're a man with a long and dangerous past. But your future is infinitely more terrifying," Dorium finally explained, "The Silence believe it must be averted."

"You know you could've told me all this, the last time we met," the Doctor frowned in irritation.

"It was a busy day and I got beheaded!"

"What could be so dangerous that a group of people would take it upon them selves to end someone's life?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "They're not _God_ or anything."

"On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature could speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked," Dorium recited, "A question that must never, ever be answered."

The Doctor pulled out a small notebook from his jacket and read off a page, "Silence will fall when the question is asked..."

"Silence _must_ fall would be a better translation," Dorium clarified, "The Silence are determined the question will never be answered. That the Doctor will _never_ reach Trenzalore."

"What's it got to do with him, though?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "This entire thing is ridiculous and quite frankly, annoying. I've got better things to do than hunt down my husband's murderer and daughter's kidnapper."

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight. Would you like to know what it is?"

'No, no, not at all, that's definitely not why we're here," Minerva rolled her eyes, "What do you think, you idiot?"

"Nice wife," Dorium remarked and earned a glare from the ginger.

"Hey, pregnant, tired, and angry," she pointed at him, "Not a good combination."

'Can you just tell us the question, please?" the Doctor sighed and placed a hand on Minerva's back, trying to calm her down.

"I shall tell you. But on your own head be it," and Dorium had another laugh before he finally revealed the question.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor went around the console dematerializing the TARDIS while Minerva let Dorium's box drop on the chair.

"It's not my fault! Put me back," Dorium demanded, "I've fallen on my nose. Have you got wi-fi here? I'm bored already and my nose is hurting! We all have to die, Doctor... But you more than most. You do see that, don't you? You know what the question is now, you do see that you have to die!"

Minerva shook her head and went up to the Doctor, "I refuse, how about you?"

"I refuse," the Doctor agreed with a nod.

"Doctor, please open my hatch, I've got an awful headache..." complained Dorium, "...which to be honest means more than it used to," Minerva rolled her eyes and returned to the box, finally opening the door, "It's like some terrible weight pressing down on my..." Dorium opened his eyes, "I see!"

"Why Lake Silencio? Why Utah?" the Doctor joined them.

"It's a still point in time. Makes it easier to create a fixed point. And your death is a fixed point, Doctor."

"Been running all my life. Why should I stop?" the Doctor inquired.

"You can't run away from this. Because now you know what's at stake. Why your life ends."

"Not today," the Doctor declared and pulled Minerva to the console.

"What's the point in delaying?" Dorium called, "How long have you delayed already?"

"Been knocking about. Bit of a farewell tour. Things to do, people to see, there's always more," the Doctor picked up the console phone and dialed a number, "I could invent a new colour, save the Dodo, join the Beatles!"

"You don't even know how to play guitar, you suck," Minerva laughed.

"Maybe I'll learn just to impress you," the Doctor tapped her nose and spoke into the phone, "Hello, it's me. Get him! Tell him, we're going out and it's all on me, except for the money and driving."

Minerva turned and leaned her back on the console, facing Dorium, "Death doesn't come for us so easily. There's a ton of stuff on our to-do list. We have a nursery room to construct in the TARDIS, baby shopping like hell, I'm thinking knitting lessons?" she glanced at the Doctor, "I really want to learn how to knit baby booties like my mother did for me."

The Doctor reached for her hand, "That would be lovely. I'll do the guitar lessons to play for you and our baby while you knit!"

Minerva laughed and nodded, "That'll be a sight to see!"

"Hello?" the Doctor spoke into the phone.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry, we didn't know how to contact you," a nurse was on the other line, "I'm afraid Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart passed away a few months ago."

Minerva noticed an immediate change on the Doctor's face, "What is it?"

"Doctor?" the nurse on the other line asked.

"Yes. Yes, I..." the Doctor didn't have words at the moment.

"It was very peaceful. He talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort," the nurse went on to say, "Always made us pour an extra brandy in case you came round one of these days."

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Minerva moved closer to him.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just..." the Doctor hang up and took a long sigh. He looked at his cost and pulled the blue envelopes from his pocket, "It's time. It's time."

Minerva frowned, snatching the envelopes from his hand, "Over my dead body," she declared.

~ 0 ~

Back at the bar, Minerva and the Doctor sat across Vandeleur, the Teselecta, with the blue envelopes in the middle of the table.

"Surely you could deliver the messages yourself," the Teselecta said as it reached for the envelopes, "Or at least your wife."

"It would involve crossing my own time stream..." the Doctor said slowly, "Best not."

"I have to get back the Monsoon," Minerva sighed, "Apparently," she muttered.

"According to our files, this is the end for you. Your final journey," the Teselecta declared, "We'll deliver your messages. You can depend on us."

The Doctor stood up with Minerva, "Thank you," he and her headed for the doors.

Vandeleur stood up, "Doctor, whatever you think of the Teselecta, we are champions of law and order, just as you have always been. Is there nothing else we can do?"

The alien pair looked at each other silently, gripping their interlocked hands.

~ 0 ~

April 2, 2010.

All was supposed to go well, the person who needed to die was supposed to die. But neither the Doctor nor Minerva had prepared for one thing: River Song acting exactly like her Moonie-Mummy. She refused to kill the Doctor.

Thus, she altered the time line.

Time stood still, albeit slowly disintegrating, but still. History and the future were happening at once. Those who were dead were now alive, and those who wouldn't be born for thousands of years more were born earlier. And somewhere in Winston Churchill's building the Doctor stood - imprisoned - telling Churchill what exactly happened that caused the disruption in time. However, the two men had somehow moved from one room to another, both holding weapons like they were in a fight...with something else.

The Doctor was studying his pike with confusion while Churchill did the same with his gun. "We seem to be defending ourselves," the Doctor looked up.

"I don't understand," Winston was making a face.

"The creatures that lead the Silence. Remarkable beings...they're memory-proof," the Doctor started putting the pieces together.

"But what does that mean?" Winston asked and backtracked out of the room.

"You can't remember them. The moment you look away, you forget they were ever there," the Doctor checked his wrist and saw a tallie of the Silence, "Don't panic. In small numbers, they're not too difficult," he changed the pike from his left hand to his right, only to see his right arm was covered in tallies.

Both men slowly looked up to the ceiling where the Silence creatures hanging like bats, a swarm. Suddenly, they heard a thud on the floor near them, coming from a black, cylindrical device that beeped.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Go!" he made a run for it and knocked Winston to the floor.

The device, seemingly a bomb, flash banged and burst out smoke. Armed soldiers entered the room from all sides, "Go! Go! Keep the Silents in sight at all times, keep your eye drives active."

Winston looked at all the soldiers in anger, "Who the devil are you?! Identify yourselves!"

The Doctor raised his head as a woman dressed in black sauntering towards him. It was revealed to be Amy, dressed in black with an eye patch on, "Pond. Amelia Pond," she announced.

"No!" the Doctor pushed down the gun Winston had aimed at the ginger, "She's on our side, it's OK," But then he saw the ey patch and assumed the worst, "No! No, Amy, Amy. Why are you wearing that?" his answer was a fire from Amy's gun right at the face, knocking him out.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor came around on a couch of a moving train, the words of a nearby radio filling his ears, " _The Government has again apologized for extensive radio interference caused by solar flare and sun spot activity_."

The Doctor looked ahead as he regained himself and saw Amy leaning on the doorway, "Amy?!"

"Those stun guns aren't fun, I'm sorry," she stood straight, "I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up though, we'll be in Cairo shortly."

The Doctor sprung up as he saw her eye patch again, "Amy Pond! Amelia Pond from Leadworth, please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together, we had adventures..." he tried standing but needed help from the wall, "Amelia Pond! You grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't, you can remember things that never happened," he picked up a small crafted TARDIS and held it to her, clueless as ever, "And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to..." he trailed off as he followed Amy's gaze to the crafted TARDIS, the bell finally ringing inside his mind, "Oh. Oh!" he looked around the office to see drawings of aliens and their adventurers, "Oh..."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You look rubbish," she declared, eyeing his long beard and hair, along with his tattered soothsayer clothes.

"You look wonderful," the Doctor countered.

"Can't say the same for you," she crossed her arms, "But don't worry, we have someone who could help you with that."

"Hm?" the Doctor looked at her slightly confused while Amy called out from the doorway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't yell," Minerva strolled into the room holding a hanger of the Doctor's usual attire.

The Doctor's eyes widened with joy and immediately ran over to hug her, chucking the hanger from her hands to hug her best. In all this, he hadn't known where Minerva had ended up. He was actually worried for a while that she had ceased to exist as that was a possibility. But now, holding her in his arms, he knew she was real, absolutely real and there.

"In all honesty I love you, but shave the beard," Minerva chuckled as she pulled away.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" the Doctor frantically asked, "Is ev-"

"I'm fine," Minerva swatted his hands away from her and laughed, "God, you can't stand to be away from me, can you?" she pretended to huff and be annoyed.

"I really can't," the Doctor decided to go ahead and answer to her reply honestly. Minerva shook her head then moved to pick up his clothes, only to be stopped by the Doctor, "Don't bend down!" he startled her with his loud voice, though making Amy laugh from behind.

"Oh m God, I'm not gonna break!" Minerva threw her hands in the air, "Who the hell do you think is the boss around here?" she headed over to the desk and leaned on it, "Amy?"

"Oi," the human ginger shot her a look, "I do a good job."

"I'm not Queen for nothing," Minerva crossed her arms and winked. She looked at the Doctor with a smirk, "You'd do good not to underestimate me."

"Oh, I know," the Time Lord raised his hands in defeat.

~ 0 ~

"Okay, you can turn around now," the Doctor declared as he picked at his longer hair. He'd changed back into his old clothes and shaved, but his hair was still flopping about more than normal.

"I was supposed to turn around?" Minerva leaned off Amy's desk and walked over to him, smirking as he flushed, "I thought it was a suggestion."

"Well...for _you_ ," he shrugged, making her giggle.

Amy shivered out loud and shook her head, "There's something I'd like to forget," she mumbled.

"How do I look?" the Doctor asked both gingers.

"Like a dork," Minerva answered not a second later.

"Ah, so, good, then," the Doctor ignored her word and looked around the room, "Cool office though. Why do you have an office?!" he looked at Amy, "Are you a special agent vice-boss lady? Not sure about the eye patch."

"I'm not a fan of it either," Minerva sighed and pulled out her own eye patch from her pocket. While she was dressed in black like Amy, her face was eye-patch free, "But it's necessary."

"Time's gone wrong and some of us have noticed," Amy agreed, "There's a whole team of us working on it... You'll see."

"And you've got an office on a train, that is so cool!" the Doctor cheered.

"It's the Orient Express," Minerva decided to point out, a soft smile spreading on her face, "I thought it was fitting...for us, you know?"

"Of course I know," he said quietly to her, kissing her head, "So, serious question: can I have an office? Never had an office before! Or a train. Or a train slash office."

"I'll think about it," Minerva made a face.

"That's not fair," the Doctor pointed at her, "You got a whole kingdom! I just want an office!"

Minerva looked back at Amy, "These are so not the arguments I ever thought I'd have with a husband," Amy chuckled.

"Speaking of husbands, where's the Roman?" the Doctor had noticed they were short one companion and started spinning around to find him.

"You mean Rory!" Amy pointed and the Doctor nodded, "My husband Rory, yeah?" she turned to her desk and showed him the picture, Minerva had already seen it before, "That's him, isn't it? I've no idea, I can't find him. I love him very much, don't I?"

"Very much," Minerva assured with a smile. She'd made it very clear to Amy of her relationship with her husband and she honestly was having trouble keeping her mouth closed on the truth of Rory's whereabouts.

"I have to keep doing this. I have to keep writing and drawing things. It's just so hard to keep remembering..." Amy admitted and leaned on her desk.

"It's not your fault, time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?" the Doctor cautiously asked.

"The lakeside."

"Lake Silencio, Utah. I died."

"But then you didn't. See, I remember it twice, different ways," Amy made a face as she clearly remembered both versions happening.

"Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment," the Doctor confirmed, "Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once."

"Does it matter? I mean can't we just stay like this?"

"Time isn't just frozen. It's disintegrating," Minerva sighed, "It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart."

The knock on the door made everyone look back and see Rory standing there, as a soldier, "Ma'am, we're about to arrive," he was speaking to Minerva, "Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Minerva huffed and held her eye driver in her hand, "I hate them!"

Amy shook her head, "What she means to say is thank you, Captain Williams."

"Hello," the Doctor said to Rory, beaming with excitement.

"Hello, sir. Pleased to meet you," Rory politely nodded.

"Captain Williams, best of the best, couldn't live without him," Minerva declared and glanced at Amy, "Isn't that right, Amy? After all, these were _your_ words."

"Of course," Amy shrugged, missing the importance completely.

The Doctor looked at Amy's sketch of Rory and laughed, "No!"

"What is wrong?" Amy eyed him sharply.

The Doctor put down the drawing on the desk and faced Amy, "Amy... You'll find your Rory, you always do. But you have to really look."

"I am looking," she made a face.

"Oh, my Amelia Pond," the Doctor took her head in his hands, " You don't always look hard enough."

"Why are you older?" she came out with instead, "If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing? Minerva's still the same."

"Well, in his defense, he's got 200 years over me now," Minerva huffed and smacked the Doctor on the arm, "Still crossed by the way," she told him.

The Doctor apologetically smiled, "And I will never finish making that up to you," he swore then looked at Amy, "But the reality is that time's still passing for me. Every explosion has an epicenter. I'm it... I'm what's wrong."

"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked curiously, never expecting the answer to be...

"I'm still alive."

~ 0 ~

Rory led the trio down some narrow steps inside 'area 51' which was a great big pyramid. As they followed, the Doctor was hesitating putting on the eye drive that had been handed to him by Rory.

"You have to put it on, sir," Rory repeated for the third time.

"An eye patch. What for?" the Doctor frowned and glanced at Minerva who'd already put hers on

"It's not an eye patch, it's an eye drive," she explained, "It communicates directly with the memory centers of the brain, acts as external storage. I've amplified yours and mine cos we're a bit..." she considered her choice of words, "...special," she decided on with a smile, making the Doctor do the same, "It's the only thing that works on them. Because no living mind can remember these things."

They entered a room full of containment chambers that held the Silence within fluid. Upon entering, the Doctor stiffened at such a sight and immediately pulled Minerva closer to him.

"It's okay, they're trapped," Minerva felt his concern for her and smiled, "We've actually captured over 100 of them now, all held in this Pyramid. Just put your eye drive on and, you'll retain the information. But only as long as you're wearing it."

"But the Silents have human servants. They all wear these," he frowned.

"They'd have to," Amy pointed out, "This is our advantage."

"This way," Rory led them down the room, and as they passed every single Silent turned their heads to watch the Doctor, making the Time Lord quickly put on the eye drive, "They seem to be noticing you," Rory remarked rather nervously.

"Yeah. They would," the Doctor agreed and held onto Minerva's hand.

"So why aren't the human race killing them on sight any more?" Amy inquired as the memory flashed in her mind.

"That was a whole other reality," the Doctor waved off, " What are the tanks for?

"Well, since they can draw electricity from anything the fluid insulates them," Minerva explained and looked at him worriedly, "And I don't like how the way they're looking at you. They don't even give me that that attention."

"Good," the Doctor nodded, somewhat relaxed by that. It would mean that the Silence was done with her and just wanted _him_ and only him.

Rory turned to Minerva, "Ma'am, I'm sure it's nothing, but I should check it out. They haven't been this active in a while," Minerva gave him the go and so he went for the other soldiers, "You two, upstairs, check all the tank seals. Then the floors above, get everyone checking."

"Sir!"

"You go ahead, Ma'am," Rory glanced back at the two gingers, "Miss Pond," he gave Amy a slight longer look.

"Thank you, Captain Williams," Amy nodded, "Doctor, this way."

"Captain Williams, nice fella," the Doctor remarked as they continued on, "What's his first name?"

"Captain," Amy answered before Minerva could, "Just through here."

"Just give us a moment, just need to... check something..." the Doctor gave Minerva a look, the ginger woman understanding and nodding, "Clever Girl," he saluted and looked back at Amy, "Ma'am!" he saluted and rushed off.

"Where is he going?" Amy raised an eyebrow at Minerva, sounding irritated the Doctor was making them wait.

Minerva gave an innocent shrug, "No idea, he's the Doctor, remember?" she went off afterwards.

~ 0 ~

Minerva led the Doctor into the main chamber of the place full of machines with scientists attending to them. Minerva walked down the front stairs and immediately was met by a female doctor, Kent, "You were right, ma'am. Just his presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly four chronons."

"Always having an effect, Martian," Minerva chuckled.

"Well..." the Doctor moved up beside her, rather smug about her words.

"Moonie, don't let him get all cocky," River called from her spot across the room, "I mean, I know this is all basically about him but I'd prefer not to deal with a conceited Time Lord."

" _Listen_ River-" the Doctor began for her when Minerva pulled him back.

"Children," Minerva scolded them both, "Seriously?"

River walked for them and revealed Madame Kovarian behind her, bound to a chair and not so pleased with the Doctor's presence, "The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?"

And suddenly the Doctor's smugness was back, "Did me best, dear. I showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days," he observed the room with satisfaction and looked at Minerva, "Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you swing all this?"

"Well, River took care of President Kennedy with hallucinogenic lipstick," Minerva crossed her arms, "And Cleopatra was a plain pushover. Can't be a queen is she has no bargaining skills."

"Love, she just couldn't go up against you," the Doctor tapped her nose.

"Really?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Oh most definitely," the Doctor nodded, "I know all your skills and they're perfect. You're not Queen for nothing, you know."

"Which is exactly why _she's_ there," Minerva shot a glare at Kovarian, "You thought it would be easy to kill him, that was your first mistake."

"Now, Minerva, hey," the Doctor gently turned her away from the woman, "First of all, emotions, remember? Be calm," she nodded and did her small breathing exercises to calm down, "And now, big problem," he glanced at River with narrowed eyes, "There is the small matter of reality falling apart because of you."

"Well excuse me if I didn't like the idea of killing my Moonie's husband," River crossed her arms and nearly huffed as a child, "I'm trying this thing where I don't become a murderer."

"This isn't funny, River," the Doctor scolded.

"No, it's not," she agreed.

"Then let's discover how to fix it," and with that, the Doctor charged for her in an attempt to touch her.

"Get him!" Amy called and soon soldiers had the Doctor yanked back.

"You're forgetting who's my mother, I'm a clever girl," River flashed a smile, "I know what happens if we touch."

The Doctor looked around with an innocent smile then once again charged for River, only this time he managed to actually grab her by the wrist.

"Get off me, get him off me!" River tried yanking her arm away.

"Doctor, no, let go!" Amy ran over to help get River away, "Please Doctor let go!"

Kent was looking after the computer screens, where one had the time, and she came to the surprise of, "It's moving! Time's moving!" she shouted.

For a couple of seconds, everyone was back in Lake Silencio, save Minerva, but it didn't last as the soldiers yanked the Doctor back.

"Cuff him," River ordered immediately after she'd gotten to a safe distance from him.

"This really isn't necessary," Minerva sighed and crossed her arms, rubbing the side of her head as she watched the Doctor be handcuffed by the soldiers.

"I'm afraid it is, Moonie," River nodded.

"River, we're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential, time can begin," the Doctor wondered how to make her understand the situation.

"And I'll be by a lakeside, killing you," River added with distaste, "Not happening."

"But time won't fall apart!" the Doctor nearly shouted, "Reality will continue. There isn't another way."

"I never said that," River shrugged.

At that moment, Amy felt drops of water falling on her head and put a hand over her hair to confirm, "Doctor...what's that?"

Everyone stopped bickering to look up at the ceiling and find it was covered with lines of water dropping down. The Doctor tensed as he saw more and more water building up, "Minerva, how many Silents do you have trapped inside the pyramid?"

Minerva was beginning to realize her mistake, "Um..."

"They're not trapped, they never have been," Kovarian swayed her head to mock her, "They've been waiting for this, Doctor... For you."

Rory flung open the doors and ran inside, out of breath, "They're out! The Silents, they're all out!"

"Barr the door!" Minerva quickly ordered the other soldiers who held the Doctor back, "NOW!"

Rory turned for Minerva after the door had been blocked with a plank of wood, "Ma'am, my men out there should be able to lock this down we have them outnumbered."

"For how long?" Minerva had to say and sighed again.

"And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think," she had the unpleasant moment to hear from Kovarian, "Oops!"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor looked at her demandingly.

Kent began yelling in agony as her eye drive electrified her, "Someone help her!" Minerva exclaimed, knowing her running wouldn't be so quick unlike the others.

Amy followed the order and ran to Kent, but it was too late, "She's dead..."

Minerva spun around when the Doctor groaned in the same pain as Kent had, "Eye drives off, now, remove them!" he ordered the entire room. Minerva quickly went to help him and pulled off the eye drive, "Quickly, yours," he urged her and wished he could do it himself but he was still currently handcuffed.

Minerva, with the help of River, took off her eye drive and chucked it to the floor, "Keys, now, unlock him," Minerva told River.

"The Silence would never allow an advantage, without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person..." Kovarian smirked as everyone panicked inside the room, "...either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one," Minerva noticed the woman beginning to flinch as her eye drive activated, "What are you doing? No, it's me... Don't be stupid, you need me. Stop it, stop that!"

"Look at that, you're going down with us," the ginger declared, not at all sorry the Silents were double-crossing her.

"River, we could stop this right now, you and I," the Doctor faced the curly woman, gesturing to the chaotic room for proof of what needed to be done, "Minerva, tell her."

" _No_ ," River snapped at both of them before the ginger could even utter the word, "Moonie you can't tell me to do this, not you," her eyes watered up as all she received were sad faces from the alien couple, "Not you..."

"We've been working on something," Amy came over and told the Doctor, "Just let us show you."

"That's my point, there's _nothing_ you can do!" the Doctor threw his hands in the air, "My time is up!"

"We're doing this for you!" Amy argued.

"Why don't you let them show you?" Minerva suggested to the Doctor, "It was all River's idea and I liked it, it's touching."

Now, at the request of his Clever Girl, the Doctor agreed, "Fine," he took Minerva's hand.

"Captain Williams, how long do we have?" Minerva called to Rory and even left the Doctor to check on the doors.

"A couple of minutes," Rory judged.

"Good enough," Minerva decided and looked back at River, "We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. Now."

River nodded and motioned for the Doctor to start following. The Time Lord didn't move until Minerva was with him, no one being surprised by that. However, Minerva stopped when Amy went back for Rory, "I'll be back," she tried to leave but the Doctor forced her to stay.

"There's Silents!" the Doctor pointed, "We have to go!"

"Those are River's parents," Minerva began calmly, "They've helped and protected me in this reality and I'm not leaving them to their luck. Plus, Amy took a machine gun," she whispered that last part, "And she's not American, can you imagine what could happen?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Oh..."

Minerva chuckled and nodded for them to continue, "Fiorella, show him for me, please."

"Yes, Moonie," River nodded and so Minerva hurried back for her co-parents.

She had the surprise of finding a pile of Silents dead at the door and no injuries from any human flesh, "Well, isn't this nice," she had to smile with pride.

"Good news, we're married," Amy declared with linked arms with Rory who seemed confused yet in awe.

"Nice," Minerva blinked.

"Help me," came the strained voice of Kovarian from her bounded chair.

Minerva looked at the woman who clearly was in distress but found no desire to help her, which even surprised her for a moment. Without a word to Amy and Rory, she walked for the chair, "You robbed me of the chance to carry my first daughter in my womb," she leaned down, "You kidnapped my friend and infused her with my genetics, and then you took our baby and hurt her. She's all grown up now but you took away her life with her parents," a ferocious glare settled in Minerva's eyes, "Tell me what do I do with you now?"

"But you'll still save me though," Kovarian argued meekly, afraid of the circumstances she now found herself in, "Because _he_ would, and you'd never do anything to disappoint your precious Doctor."

"Oh, maybe before I would have, but that was a different Minerva," Minerva gritted her teeth, "My dear enemy, you messed with the wrong woman - you messed with a mother. This was war, and I've won," she placed the eye patch back on Kovarian and smiled brightly, "You hurt my family, take this as a lesson...and remember me for what I did to you," with that, she stood straight and headed for the exit of the room, ignoring the stunned looks of Amy and Rory.

In another time before any of this, before meeting Amy and Rory, she would _never_ have done something like that. But that was a different Minerva, a woman who had never known the pain of losing a child. The Minerva before had focus only for the Doctor and the Monsoon, her kingdom and its issues, never on a child of her own. But she understood now what a mother was capable of doing for her children and she took to it completely. She would _always_ fight tooth and nail for her children and her family.

Anyone who dared harm them would suffer the worst fate possible, death.

~ 0 ~

At the top of the pyramid the Doctor had studied the distress beacon River had the idea to build, and frankly he wasn't pleased. In fact, he was losing his patience. They just had no idea what was really going on and they were only prolonging this senseless situation.

"River, I have to _die_!" he yelled for about the third time, "A fixed point has been altered, time is disintegrating. River, _please_."

"I can't let you die," River seemed in as much terror as anyone else.

"But I _have_ to die!"

"Shut up!" River yelled, "Try to understand me, I _beg_ you," she clapped her hands together and softened up, "I know we don't get along so well but I really do care for you, you're like...a stepdad. I don't want my little sibling to ask me why I killed his/her father standing outside my cell door."

"Believe me when I say I am _so_ sorry I have dragged you into this," the Doctor looked at Minerva for a moment, "If it were up to me, you and my Clever Girl would've had a far better life than this..." he paused for a moment and recollected himself, "But the reality is we are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die, and that includes your parents and your sibling."

"Don't ask me to do this," River whispered and looked at Minerva as well, "Say something, please, Moonie."

Minerva sighed, really hating the position she was being settled in, "Fiorella, I love you, and I feel completely useless for not being able to help...but what the Doctor is saying is the truth. If this doesn't happen, then we're all going to die."

River was stunned by her words, after everything...Minerva was just going to give up? That...didn't sound right.

Minerva knew River's mind was beginning to reveal the truth behind all this and so continued on with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Come here," she held her hands out for River. River silently walked over and took Minerva's hands, "Sometimes, we lose people, just ask me. I lost my parents, my adoptive sister, my adoptive grandfather, but we move on."

"Moonie-Mummy..." River was now looking at Minerva like she'd lost it, the suspicion even more big than seconds before.

"River, we move on," Minerva said with more emphasis and looked up at the Doctor, "We just have to look death in the eyes."

"W-what...?"

"Fiorella," the Doctor took over with more authoritative tone in his voice, as he took a step towards River, "We _look_ death in the _eyes_ ," he leaned closer for her.

For once, River did as told without a word of argument for him and took a good look at him. For Amy and Rory it was clear that something took over River because in that moment, her eyes seemed to gleam with a sparkle of...happiness?

"Fiorella," Minerva gently called again, "Your little sister or brother will _always_ know the truth. They are going to love you, because you are a wonderful woman and I'm pretty sure you're going to be the best big sister, along with Jenny of course. As your Moonie-Mommy, I order you to listen to your stepfather."

River had to smile in amusement at those words and looked at the Doctor for his input, "Well, what's your order, stepdad?"

"The world is dying and my wife deserves a nice, comfy environment to live out the rest of her pregnancy, help me fix it," he held his arms out for her, "And you have to listen to your stepdad, you heard."

River's eyes watered again as she left Minerva to hug him, allowing time to move once again.

~ 0 ~

Dorium's box was being carried down the tunnel once more, by a hooded man. Dorium was wide awake and complaining all the way there, "Who's carrying me? I demand to know...I'm a head, I have rights! I want my doors open this time," his box was placed on the pedestal and the doors promptly opened up, Dorium watched as the figure started walking away, "Is it you?! It is, isn't it?" the figure stopped and turned around, "It _is_ you, I can sense it. But how did you do it? How could you possibly have escaped?!"

* * *

 _"Is there nothing else we can do?" Carter, captain of the Teselecta disguised as Vandeleur, questioned Minerva and the Doctor as they headed out of the bar._

 _The alien pair looked at each other, their interlocked hands gripping tightly._

 _Minerva turned her head to look at the Teselecta, "Actually, there is. And I'm willing to pay the highest price to use your disguise game."_

* * *

The figure dropped its hood down to reveal a beaming Doctor, "Did I mention my wife is insanely clever? I shouldn't be proud about war but this was her first war as Queen and she won. A Doctor in a Doctor-Suit. Time said I had to be on that beach so I dressed for the occasion barely got singed in that boat."

"So you're going to do this, let them all think you're dead?" Doriuam raised an eyebrow.

"It's the only way. Then they can all forget me," the Doctor nodded his head, "I got too big, Dorium, too noisy...time to step back into the shadows."

"And Dr Song? In prison all her days?"

"Her mother is Queen of an entire planet and I'm sure there'll be privileges granted," the Doctor smirked, "And if not...then we'll have to steal her for a while."

"So many secrets, Doctor. I'll help you keep them, of course..."

"Well, you're not exactly going anywhere, are you?" the Doctor gestured to the dark place they were in.

"But you're a fool nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you... the fields of Trenzalore, the fall of the Eleventh," Dorium reminded, "And the question!"

The Doctor mocked a salute as he backed away, "Goodbye, Dorium!"

"The first question!" continued to call Dorium, "The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor who? Doctor who? Doc... tor... WHO?!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked faster, he had better things to do then listen to nonsense. He had a wife to get back to, after all. She was light years away and he intended to get her back!

~ 0 ~

On the Silver Monsoon Minerva was in her bedroom placing down a thick blue blanket on her bed. She was feeling partially cold, due to the pregnancy, and she would need extra blankets and possibly a heater to calm down. She heard the door open and gasped as she looked over, "Did it work?" she asked urgently as the Doctor shut the door and locked it.

"You are looking at a dead man," the Doctor gestured to himself with a quiet laugh, "And you are now a widowed Queen to anyone outside of the Monsoon... meaning you'll be getting suitors...hooray," he made a face that made Minerva laugh.

"Oh come here!" she exclaimed and rushed to hug him, her arms throwing around his neck, "I can't believe it, it worked. It actually worked!" she cupped his face and kissed him.

"Because your plan was insanely clever," the Doctor mumbled as he responded to her kiss and moved her back to the bed, gently pushing her down. He left her lips to trail around her neck, Minerva gasping when she felt a nip on the side of her neck.

"Hey!" she pushed the Doctor up to look at him, "Someone's happy," she chuckled.

"Minerva... _200 years_ ," the Doctor made sure to remind her of the small detail, "Meaning no Clever Girl at all, meaning no kisses," he pecked her lips, "No nothing."

"Right," she smiled sadly and rested a hand on her face, "I forget how long you've been without us."

"Never again," he promised her, "Especially now," he got off her and helped her sit upright, "There are five months left until our baby is born and I intend to be at your side taking care of you, like it should've been. From now on, we'll live in peace and you can take your knitting lessons and _I_ can take those guitar lessons. I'll take good care of you."

"I can take care of myself, Martian," Minerva rested a hand over her stomach, "I just want you to be with me, that's all. I'm a bit clingy now," she sheepishly smiled.

"And that's okay," the Doctor quickly assured her, bending down in front of her, "Completely okay. Anything you want, anything you need, I'll be here," he leaned to her and kissed her again. Minerva giggled into their kiss but suddenly pushed him away with a small gasp, alarming him he'd accidentally hurt her, "What happened!?"

Minerva looked down at her stomach, her eyes wide as could be, "I think...I think it just _kicked_ ," she whispered.

"K-k-kicked?" the Doctor repeated and immediately set a hand on her stomach to test it out. Sure enough, he felt a small thump underneath his palm that made him jerk away, "It kicked!"

"My baby just kicked," Minerva covered her mouth while her eyes teared up, "You can hear us, baby, you can hear us. Oh my God!"

"I bet he's telling us that things are going to be better now," the Doctor once again put his hand on her stomach, "Isn't that right?" they both felt another thump that made them chuckle.

"How do you know that?" Minerva asked the Doctor mockingly, "It can be saying anything, thinking it."

"Oh, I got it!" the Doctor leaned forwards with a smirk, "How's about a kick to tell us your a boy?" he cheered when there came a thump, "It's a boy, I told you! Ha!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Baby, kick if you're a girl," and sure enough there came a thump again, "Oh look at that, she kicked," she started laughing, "I'm sorry Martian but you're gonna have to keep waiting to know what we'll have," she tapped the Doctor's nose.

"Wait with you? Couldn't think of anything better than that," the Doctor softly smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

One more chapter oh my god! Unfortunately, that'll be a chapter for January! So, whaddya think about this one? Do not ever mess with the Queen of the Monsoon, like ever. This was one of my favorite ones because I think it shows to what extend Minerva will go for the ones she loves. And little does she know it but the Doctor ends up doing it to her in the next story as well, in one *cough cough* particular chapter. After this chapter there's only one more chapter to go until the next story is up :oo you guys wanna hear the tentative name? Just as a little Christmas present?

 ** _The Things We Remember_** ;)

I'll leave you to ponder just what that means for our little alien duo (and tell me what it _is_ that you think about). Also, I'm just gonna address this because of one particular question I got over DM last week (and had permission to talk about it) that I thought was pretty interesting. They asked how did I name Minerva because it was an uncommon OC name. And if anyone else wanted to know I think you're gonna laugh xD. I'm Latina and I absolutely love my soap operas - I've been watching them since I was like 5 - and really, I take the names of my favorite characters and name my OCs after them. Minerva? I got that off a soap opera from 9 years ago. She was my favorite villain lmao. So there you have Minerva's naming background xD (feel free to laugh now!)

 **Question** : This is actually nothing to do with DW but this is the last story I'm updating till January so I have to ask here lol. So for another upcoming story that has to do with superheros and villains I really really really wanna write a chapter that includes the famous Poison Ivy (as her powers kinda correlates with my particular OC for the story) but I wanna get Poison Ivy right. I don't wanna make her OOC because I was too lazy to research her. So if anyone has any references about Poison Ivy or where I can get to see her in action, please let me know? (Like a certain comic issue etc.). Thanks guys!

 **For Reviews:**

Yeah, our Doctor has his hearts in the right place but he just can't get it right lol. Good thing Minerva doesn't stand for things like that - she'll find you eventually. Nah, I don't usually get sick from movies like that lmao.

Yay! I'm glad you liked it and now I hope you liked this new chapter too!

* * *

So, that's pretty much it for now! I wanna wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! If I can update I will but the lack of internet is a big issue where I stay for vacation *sigh. In the meantime, I tend to use google docs for new chapters/stories so chances are by the time I come back I will have finished one new OC story (not DW though sorry) that perhaps you'll give a chance if you're into the superhero stuff? Plus, one shots. I like one-shots! Okay, rambling now, I'm gonna stop. Happy Holidays guys and see you (technically) next year, early January!


	14. The Doctor, the Widow & the Wardrobe

Minerva emerged from her bedroom bathroom on the Monsoon wearing a bathrobe while tying to dry up her hair with a towel. She came to a stop when she found the Doctor setting what seemed like a space helmet on the foot of their bed, and of course then she saw the space suit on the floor. She opened her mouth several times but the right words for the question didn't seem to come to mind.

"Nope, sorry, it's finally happened," she shook her head, "We've reached the point in our marriage where I don't even know how to ask what the hell you did."

"I can explain," the Doctor raised his hands, "It's not bad."

"Let's find out," Minerva dropped the towel on a nearby chair and took a seat on it, "Did it involve explosions?"

"Well..." the Doctor started looking around.

"Did it involve you running like hell?" Minerva continued calmly.

"That's a possibility..."

"Did you hurt every bone in your body?"

"Well..."

Minerva sighed and leaned on her chair, resting her hand over her stomach, "Oh baby, what are we going to do with your father? He's taking advantage of the fact I can't go running around anymore."

The Doctor smiled and came over to her, "That is _not_ it," he clarified and bent down in front of her, taking her hands into his, "I just got a little signal from a ship so I naturally went inside to see what was wrong and then...well...things went wrong."

Minerva still was not pleased with what she was hearing, "Martian, I promised I wouldn't exert myself anymore but that doesn't mean that you can go waltzing about in this universe _without_ me and nearly get yourself killed...without me."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor kissed both her hands, "But hey, you want to hear something cool?"

"I guess," Minerva shrugged.

"Well, before I got to the ship, the TARDIS malfunctioned-"

"Is she okay now!?" Minerva went into full concern for their box of wonders, "What happened!?"

"She's fine, she's fine, I just forgot to recalibrate a very important part so it went a bit haywire on me...and it crash landed..." he smiled mischievously which made Minerva wonder just what more trouble did he manage to get himself into, "...in a _desert_..." the Doctor leaned up closer to her, his smile trading into a smirk, "...precisely an _American_ desert."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, the puzzle slowly making itself whole, "...you don't think it was...?"

"I was frustrated, angry as hell cos I was trying to come and see _you_ , so, without thinking...I said 'we have to get back to Minerva'."

Minerva's eyes widened, "Oh my God," she covered her mouth, "That's it, that's the same words you said all those years ago. You were the one I saw..."

"Exactly, mystery solved," the Doctor tapped her nose.

"I had a suspicion you were talking about me, don't even know why," Minerva admitted, a small smile spreading across her face, "I could never have guessed you were actually talking about _me_. I thought you were some crazy man, but it turns out you were my future husband, trying to come back for my future pregnant self."

"And here I am," the Doctor smiled and went in for a kiss only to be stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Yeah, after you nearly got yourself killed," Minerva reminded him with a sarcastic smile.

The Doctor dropped his head with a sigh, "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"To _us_ ," Minerva pointed to herself and her stomach, "She's been quite active today and I'm sure she would love to hear what her daddy has in-store for us today."

The Doctor looked up at her and covered her mouth, "First of all, it's a _boy_ and _he_ will definitely love what I've thought of for today."

Minerva rolled her eyes, their arguments of the sex of their baby was still an ongoing thing and it seemed like it was only getting more and more frequent. Still, she loved them because in the end they would just laugh and/or kiss. It was all playful arguments which only made the arrival of their baby.

"And I think my Clever Girl will love it as well," the Doctor removed his hand from her mouth and pecked her lips, "How about it, then?"

"Well..." Minerva sighed as she swayed her head, "...I did just come up with a new plan for the economy, so I guess I deserve a reward."

"Come, then!" the Doctor rose to his feet and gently pulled her up, "New economy plan?" he inquired as they walked for the TARDIS placed at the corner of the room.

"Increased wages," Minerva waved off, "No biggie."

"Have I mentioned you are a brilliant Queen?"

"Not today you haven't," Minerva flashed a smirk.

"My apologies, then, you are a brilliant Queen," the Doctor pushed open the doors for them.

"And you...are still an idiot," Minerva said before entering the TARDIS. The Doctor mocked a laugh as he followed her in.

~ 0 ~

Decorating and upgrading a house for a 1930s family was the last thing Minerva could've guessed would be the Doctor's plans for the day. But, when she heard the reason behind his motives, she thought it was a fair response to the human woman who'd helped him find the TARDIS. The woman, Madge, had apparently gone through three years after meeting the Doctor and was going through a terrible hardship: her husband's death. It was clear the children didn't know the truth yet and so the Doctor thought it would be nice to make the Christmas as best as possible before Madge had to tell them the truth.

Minerva just wished she didn't feel so exhausted. Seven months of pregnancy were finally taking its toll on her. She couldn't run as easily anymore, standing up was becoming a bit of a struggle and her cravings were still quite common. Her sleeping schedule had begun increasing with the weeks and now she slept far longer than most Moontsays. She became tired easier nowadays. All perfectly normal, but still annoying. It was why the Doctor had told her that until she gave birth she wouldn't be exerting herself with his trips in the TARDIS. To make that work, he had to promise he wouldn't take those dangerous trips until she'd given birth.

But she wouldn't tell the Doctor how she was feeling for the moment, if she did that she knew she would be sent into the TARDIS to 'nap' and whatnot. Boring! She would much rather see the reactions of Madge's children when they saw the entire house.

Which was why she was anxiously watching the trio of humans enter the house with their suitcases, "Welcome!" she waved with a hand and hurried up to them as best she could, "Happy Christmas Eve! I'm Minerva, and please don't worry about the front door, my idiot of a husband will get it fixed...hopefully."

"Well, the back door is still, broadly speaking, operational," the Doctor tried to make an argument as he pushed the fallen door back into place, "Right, then, may I take your cases?"

"Thank you," Madge put her case down, prompting her daughter, Lily, and son, Cyril, to do the same.

"Lovely. Would you mind carrying them for me?" the Doctor walked around them to where Minerva was, "I need to show you round, and my wife can't lift that heavy stuff."

' _Sorry_ ' Minerva mouthed to them as they headed for the stairs.

"No, wait!" Madge called to them, "Who are you?"

The Doctor turned around with a mischievous smile, "I'm the caretaker."

"Meaning you should probably watch every step you take," Minerva warned since she knew about basically every 'upgrade' the Doctor had made in the house.

"But I don't understand," Madge shook her head, "Are you the new caretaker?"

"Usually called the Doctor. Or the Caretaker. Or Get Off This Planet," the Doctor pondered over that last one and had to retract, "Though, strictly speaking, that probably isn't a name," he moved up to the human woman and shook hands, "Hello, Madge Arwell."

"Hello," the woman said slowly, still trying to keep up.

"And Cyril Arwell. And Lily Arwell," the Doctor moved onto the children, "Now, come on, come on, lots to see. Whistle-stop tour. Take notes, there will be questions."

"There really won't be," Minerva told the truth as she moved everyone along.

~ 0 ~

The first stop of the tour was the sitting room. The Doctor opened up the doors for the family, "Smaller sitting room. Just chairs. Bit pointless without a television, so I made some repairs," he flicked a switch on the wall and suddenly the chairs in the room began moving around on their own, making the children gasp in awe, "I know!" the Doctor exclaimed, loving the gasps of awe.

The next stop was the kitchen where Minerva led the way for the humans, "I think that's a cooker, I haven't done this in the 30s, my bad. Oh! And this is the lemonade," she cheered excitedly, "I've been having a lot of cravings for lemonade so I take full responsibility for this one," she gestured to the knob with the label 'lemonade' over it.

"Both hot and cold, if I may add," the Doctor spoke up and looked at the children for their responses.

"Lemonade?" Cyril blinked, basically in awe.

"I know!" the Doctor nodded with a smile.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor seemed like it burned opening the door of the master bedroom, "Mum's bedroom, grown-up, your basic boring!"

"I made sure he left your room alone," Minerva whispered to Madge, "Although I can't say the same for the children's room," Madge lifted an eyebrow of question and dread.

The Doctor flung open the doors to the children's room and stunned them all by revealing a myriad of toys and games spread around the entire room, "Lily and Cyril's room! I'm going to be honest... masterpiece," the Doctor stepped inside, "The ultimate bedroom," he moved over to a bench, "A sciencey-wiencey workbench. A jungle! A maze! A window disguised as a mirror. A mirror disguised as a window! Torches for midnight feasts and secret reading. Zen garden, mysterious cupboard, zone of tranquility, rubber wall, dream tank, exact model of the rest of the house... not quite to scale, apologies... dolls with comical expressions, the Magna Carta, a foot spa, Cluedo, a yellow fort."

"Where are the beds?" Cyril curiously wondered as he looked around.

The Doctor made a mock frown, "I couldn't fit everything in. There had to be sacrifices. Anyway, who needs beds when you've got..." he rushed over to the wall by the door and pulled down a lever that made two hammocks drop from the ceiling, "Hammocks! I know!"

Cyril walked over to one of them and tried getting on, "But how do you get on?"

"Watch and learn, kid," the Doctor got into position to make a run for it.

Alert, Minerva quickly moved to his side, "Uh, Martian, maybe you shouldn't-" but her words came too late as the Doctor broke into a run and leaped to land on a hammock...only to fall on the floor between the two hammocks.

"For God's sake!" Madge was nearing her breaking point.

The Doctor sat up, stunned with the results, "This hammock has developed a fault!"

"Okay," Minerva moved over to go and help, "I don't care how many upgrades you want to make to the nurseries, my child is _not_ sleeping in a hammock."

"Sacrifices, Minerva!" the Doctor looked up at her urgently.

"Idiot, Martian!" she mimicked his tone and laughed.

"Can both of you please stop talking?" Madge suddenly called to them, making both look at her, "Can you please just stop?"

It was easy to see she wasn't pleased, prompting Minerva to try and help her, "Um, children, I think it's time for an adult talk. Go downstairs, please."

"Are we leaving?" Lily looked at her mother for an answer.

"Yes!" but Madge retracted, "No!" she sighed, "I don't know. Just go downstairs!"

"You don't need to shout," Lily muttered as she ushered Cyril out of the room.

"I don't think it was necessary to shout," Minerva agreed with Lily as she helped the Doctor stand.

"Why are you doing all this?" Madge demanded from both aliens.

"We're just... trying to take care of things," the Doctor shrugged, "I'm the caretaker."

"That's not what caretakers do."

"Then why are they called caretakers?"

Madge took a moment to recollect herself as she put a hand on her head and thought about everything, "Their father's dead," she decided to say.

"We're very sorry," Minerva whispered, understanding for the children how hard it was to lose a father.

"Lily and Cyril's father... my husband... Is dead, and they don't know yet," Madge continued on, partly explaining to them the situation and partly for her sake to let everything go, "Because if I tell them now, then Christmas will always be what took their father away from them, and no-one should have to live like that. Of course, when the Christmas period is over, I shall..." she sighed, "I don't know why I keep shouting at them."

"Because every time you see them happy, you remember how sad they're going to be, and it breaks your heart," the Doctor said what she couldn't.

"Mother, come and see!" they heard Lily calling from downstairs.

"Mother, you've got to see this. Come on!" called Cyril as well.

"Because what's the point in them being happy now if they're going to be sad later?" the Doctor continued for Madge, "The answer is, of course... because they are going to be sad later. Now, we'd better get downstairs. I think they may have found the main sitting room."

"He 'repaired' it," Minerva decided to give a heads up, "Meaning we should really get down there fast."

Madge gave a small nod and walked out the room first. The Doctor led Minerva to the doors and stopped at the doorway to look back at his masterpiece and laughed.

"Hammocks are cool," the Doctor argued quietly with Minerva.

"Never happening," she hissed and shut the door, "My baby is sleeping in a pink crib and that's that."

"Blue," the Doctor said casually and led her down the hallway.

"Pink!"

"Blue," the Doctor inconspicuously coughed and earned one of her sharp looks.

~ 0 ~

Lily and Cyril were anxiously awaiting for the adults to get downstairs so they could finally go poking around the room. There was a large Christmas tree placed at the center of the room with model trains and planes circling it. There were decorations all over the walls but what really captivated them was the large, blue present set just beside the tree.

"I know!" the Doctor cheered, loving he had gotten all the rooms right for them. The nursery room inside the TARDIS was currently being set up and since Minerva wanted to pain the walls in child characters and whatnot, he wanted to do something of his own for their baby. Minerva was crafted now in painting, and her specials chalks and paints he'd bought her were going to make their baby extremely happy, so the Doctor wanted something to come just from him. He thought some of the 'upgrades' he'd done around this house would go quite lovely in the nursery room. Now if he only just knew for sure it was going to be a boy then he could get all the best model cars and planes...he didn't want to get it wrong and accidentally be the cause of why their daughter cries due to the lack of dollies around. But he was mostly certain that wouldn't happen because it was going to be a boy...yes...absolutely...

' _Girl_ ', he was startled to hear Minerva's voice inside his head. He glanced at her and found her flashing a smirk, ' _Absolutely a girl_ ,' she established.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, the Doctor and Minerva had retired to the attic room where the TARDIS had been set. The Doctor was at a desk working on some wires when the doors of the TARDIS opened and out stepped Minerva in a silver sleeping robe.

"I thought we agreed you would get some rest," the Doctor reminded without looking up from his work.

"First of all, _you_ agreed on that, I never said a thing," Minerva closed the doors and moved to the side his chair, "And second of all, you try sleeping with this going on," she took one of his hands to place it over her stomach where an active kicking was felt, "I think she knows it's Christmas."

" _He_ definitely knows it's Christmas," the Doctor agreed with a small smirk.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Anyways, point is, I can't sleep. So what's going on here? No trouble happening yet?"

As if on cue, the attic door opened to let Lily inside, "You were lying about the panthers," she accused.

"Famous last words," the Doctor smiled.

As Lily walked further inside, her eyes became drawn to the TARDIS, "Why have you got a phone box in your room?"

"It's not a phone box, it's my... wardrobe," the Doctor remarked slowly, "I've just painted it to look like a phone box."

What are you doing?" Lily noticed the myriad of wires on the desk.

"Rewiring."

"Why would you rewire a wardrobe?"

"Honey, have you seen the way he dresses?" Minerva flashed a smirk at the Doctor, "It's absolutely necessary."

"Who are you? _Really_ , who are you?" Lily moved until she was right beside the two.

The Doctor noticed a blinking light in one of the wires and picked it up, "Your brother, where is he?"

"Sleeping," Lily shrugged.

"Could you please just check on him?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

With a shrug, Lily went off to do what she'd been told. Minerva looked at the wires confusedly, "What is it?"

"This thing," the Doctor gestured to the blinking light, "The present, remember?"

"You don't think they've opened it, do you?"

"Well, would _you_?"

Minerva's eyes drifted to the side, "That could possibly happen..."

Lily came back a couple minutes later with nothing new to report, "Still in bed, asleep."

"OK. Faulty, then," the Doctor relaxed somewhat and tried using the sonic on the wires.

"Why are you awake?" Minerva asked the little girl as the Doctor got to work again.

"Why are _you_ awake?" the girl countered with a small smirk.

"I'm the adult, you answer _my_ questions," Minerva pointed and leaned on the side of the desk, "But if you must know," Lily chuckled at her lack of word, "It's because my unborn baby thinks I'm a soccer ball."

Lily laughed again, "Cyril used to do that too."

"Ah! Meaning it's a boy," the Doctor pointed at Minerva with a laugh, "Absolutely a boy!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I'll have you know that my grandfather said I used to be a kicker and drove my mom crazy in the last trimester, _meaning_...it can very well be a _girl_."

"I keep telling you it's a boy," the Doctor mumbled.

"It is not, and when I hold to you a babygirl I'm going to laugh at you for hours."

The Doctor opened his mouth to retaliate when the device beside the wires beeped, "Lily, you're sure Cyril is still in bed?"

"Yes, I saw him," Lily assured but this time it was Minerva who spoke up against it.

"Maybe we'll just go and have a little check for ourselves," Minerva stood off the desk and headed for the doors.

The trio walked to the children's room and quietly opened the door. Sure

enough, there was a lump on the second hammock that could very well be Cyril.

"See?" Lily whispered to the couple.

"Hold on," Minerva pushed open the door entirely. She walked straight for the hammock and pulled down the blanket to reveal a teddy bear in place of the young boy, "Ha," she chuckled, "Hear me now, baby, you will _never_ get away with something like this. I was the master of dooping my parents to go visit the Martian," she cast a smirk at the Doctor who was coming for her.

"You used a teddy bear for your bed?" he asked her in amusement.

"Sometimes, other times I just used pillows. But I always got away with it," Minerva laughed, "Cyril's got a good hand in this."

"Where did he go, then?" called Lily from the doorway.

"I'm gonna go make the assumption that he went to Christmas tree with the big present," Minerva sighed, "Meaning, Doctor, get a head start on the running, no?"

The Doctor nodded and pecked her lips before making a dash for it. Minerva turned around and calmly went for the doorway where Lily remained, "What's the problem?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Um, well, remember how you were asking who we really were?" Minerva ushered her out of the room and closed the door, "Well, the answer is pretty obvious in that we're _not_ from Earth so naturally our gift to you guys wouldn't be from Earth either."

"And...?" Lily raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Um, uh...the present needed to be open at an exact time."

Lily began panicking, "So what happens if it's opened before?"

"We're about to find out," Minerva promised and made an effort to hurry her walk. She could still run but would prefer not to at the moment. Every time she did she felt nauseous afterwards and the last thing she needed was to throw up in the middle of danger.

~ 0 ~

In the main room the Doctor arrived just in time to see Cyril's hand reaching through the other side of the box to grab his flashlight, "Cyril!" he ran for the box and dropped on his knees to crawl inside.

"What's that!?" Lily exclaimed as soon as she and Minerva had arrived in the room, the girl's eyes glued to the now-opened, large gift where she could see snow on the other side.

"Your present," Minerva went over to the box and bent down, "Oh this is going to be a struggle."

"C'mon," she heard the Doctor from the other side.

As she could, Minerva crawled into the box and when she could, grabbed the Doctor's hands who then helped her step off the box and onto the snow-covered ground.

"It's a bit cold," Minerva closed her robe and shivered slightly while the Doctor went to help Lily next.

"I thought I was talking to a Moontsay," the Doctor joked as he set the girl down as well.

"A pregnant Moontsay," Minerva gestured to her stomach to remind him of that small detail, "You know my heating is slightly suspended."

"I'm sorry, here," the Doctor shook off his jacket and handed it over to Minerva. Once he made sure Minerva was warmer he returned to the problem at hand, "Cyril? Cyril?"

Minerva found a cracked sphere on the floor and went over to it, "What the hell is this?"

"Where are we?" Lily was looking around the snow-covered forest then back to the box where she could still see her living room on the other side.

"In a forest in a box in a sitting room. Pay attention!" the Doctor waved off as he looked at the sphere Minerva was holding then to the footprints on the ground, "He's about 20 minutes ahead of us."

"But we just saw him," Lily made a face. The Doctor had begun moving with Minerva and prompted Lily to rush after them.

"Time moves differently across the dimensional planes. What do they teach you in schools these days!?"

"Humans don't teach about dimensions, remember?" Minerva nudged the Doctor.

"First, no recreational mathematics and now this?" the Doctor groaned.

"I don't understand where we are," Lily came up beside Minerva, sensing she would explain better than the Doctor.

"We've sort of gone through a portal that...transported you to this place," Minerva gestured to the new environment, hoping that made sense.

"Well, what's that supposed to be? Where did it come from?"

"It was our present," Minerva reminded, "And remember how I said it was supposed to be opened at an exact hour? Well, this is what happens when it's not opened."

"Honestly, who opens their Christmas presents early?" the Doctor sighed then noticed the sharp looks Minerva and Lily were giving him, "OK. Shut up. Everyone."

"Don't you _ever_ tell me to shut up," Minerva wagged a finger at him, "Now c'mon, let's go," she motioned for them to move faster.

~ 0 ~

"I don't understand, is this place real?" Lily was still looking round in awe as they walked further through the forest, "Is it fairyland?"

"Fairyland?! Grow up, Lily!" the Doctor scolded,"Fairyland looks completely different," he stopped walking and bent down to look at the footprints they were following, "Now, these are Cyril's footprints, and these are the ones he was following. Notice anything?"

"I'm gonna go with the other footprints are getting bigger," Minerva put a hand on her hip, "Meaning not good. Also meaning we should hurry up," she frowned.

"Well, then we have to get after him!" Lily made a run for it and brushed against a tree, making icicles drop from above which formed into spheres. Lily gasped and jumped back, completely startled by it.

"It's OK, you're fine. Don't worry," the Doctor quickly told her and, with Minerva, walked to the tree.

"Is that tree... alive?" Lily gawked at the tree.

"Of course it's alive," Minerva smiled.

"But is it dangerous?"

"Well, every rose has its thorns," the Doctor bent closer to the tree to examine the dangling spheres.

"They're like Christmas tree decorations," Lily remarked, a growing smile spreading on her face. Once the fear faded one could really enjoy how beautiful it all was.

"It's like a naturally occurring Christmas trees," Minerva had to remain standing straight, "I was thinking of starting one at the Monsoon," she passively remarked to the Doctor, "What do you think? Maybe for next time?"

"Oh, like a snowy wonderland," the Doctor stood straight beside her, "That would be lovely!"

"I seriously don't understand," Lily muttered and leaned to the tree again.

"It's a big universe, Lily," Minerva set a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Everything happens somewhere. In my home planet, we have similar spheres like those," she pointed to the ones on the tree, "And they're edible."

Lily's eyes slightly widened, "No way..."

Minerva nodded in assurance, "Oh yes, I've been eating more lately with all these cravings. They're delicious!"

"Minerva..." the Doctor called with a new tinge in his tone, one that alerted Minerva something was wrong, "Do you know the difference between wind and trees talking to each other?"

That prompted Minerva to finally quiet down and listen, "Oh, oh, but that's weird," she looked around, making Lily frown in question.

"What? What is it?"

"Normally, trees can talk with the wind, sort of their little thing but don't you see it, Lily?" Minerva gestured to the still air, "There's no wind...and yet the trees are talking like crazy..."

"We've been here many times, but I've never heard the trees so active," the Doctor relayed, "Something's wrong. What are you doing? What are you up to?" he stepped closer to the tree and saw his reflection in one of the spheres change into a...tree with a face? He jumped back in alarm, "I'm sorry, Lily. I really am."

"Doctor, what is it?" Minerva unconsciously took Lily's hand into her own.

"There is something very wrong in this forest, and Cyril is right in the middle of it," the Doctor pulled out his sonic while taking Minerva's hand.

"Move, now, we've got to find him," Minerva panicked and hurried along with Lily and the Doctor.

"Why would you bring us to this place?" Lily began accusing the pair, both frustrated they weren't finding Cyril fast enough and that the footprints were getting even bigger.

"It was supposed to be a treat. This is one of the safest planets we know of," the

Doctor tried explaining, "There's never anything dangerous here," he was nearly cut off by a loud noise followed by the shaking of the ground.

"Martian there are just sentences you _need_ to stay away from," Minerva breathed and gripped his hand.

"It's just irresponsible!" Lily exclaimed and looked up between the pair, "How can you do this to my brother?"

"It was meant to be a supervised trip!" the Doctor argued.

"To the future?"

"The future, yes."

"On a different planet?"

"Yes, very different."

"Where Christmas trees just happen."

"Oh c'mon," Minerva cut in through the senseless arguing, "Bickering isn't going to find Cyril, is it?" she looked between the both with hard eyes.

"No," the Doctor and Lily answered quietly.

"Exactly, so, I'm going to propose we continue," Minerva pointed ahead, "Is that alright, children?"

"...yes."

"Hm," Minerva shook her head and dragged both the Time Lord and the human child along.

~ 0 ~

The footprints ended up leading the trio up to a wooden tower that seemed inactive and silent. The Doctor, of course, went first to the doors.

Lily was looking like he was losing it, "What, are we going in?"

"Cyril did," Minerva pointed to the small footprints on the ground.

The Doctor opened the door and walked inside to find a seated, wooden statue at the center of the circular room, "Interesting..."

"What's that?" Lily asked immediately, "What's that statue?"

"It's a king," Minerva smiled of amusement as she neared the wooden, "Believe me, I know a king when I see one."

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor rolled his eyes and backed her away from it, "It may be a king but it is _not_ a statue. Look at the floor," he whispered to them and made them see the larger footprints leading up to the statue, "This is what Cyril was following... the growing thing. Hatched from a bauble on a tree. Grew to this size in less than an hour, I'd say. Impressive."

"And so is this building!" Minerva remarked as she looked up at the spiraling staircase behind the statue, "Is this tower...grown? Like a, um, a group of trees that grew into this precise shape."

"That's why you're my Clever Girl," the Doctor planted a kiss on her cheek, "Clever Girl in a clever forest, ha!"

"Oh boy," Minerva made a face, "Why don't we focus on why oh why would a forest ever need to grow a building."

"Why would it?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's a trap, obviously," Minerva said with a mischievous smile, "Cos if there's people like me, and my husband, we can't ever resist a door."

"Very well said," the Doctor agreed with a nod.

"So, this is a trap? We've just walked straight into a trap?" Lily began panicking again, questioning herself why the two weren't alarmed like they should be.

"A people trap," the Doctor added, "Question is why does a forest need people?" at that question, everyone turned their heads to look at the statue.

"We should go," Lily breathed and started backtracking to the door, "We have to

get out of here. "

"Um, but, Lily?" Minerva called and pointed a finger up, "Don't you remember?"

"Cyril," Lily sighed and returned to the couple.

And so, slowly, the trio made their way up the stairs and came across a locked door. Since there was nothing else in the tower, they were sure Cyril had to be on the other side.

"Cyril?" Minerva knocked, "Cyril, c'mon out!" the Doctor pulled out the sonic from his pocket, "Can you hear me, Cyril?"

The Doctor slapped the sonic in frustration, "Of course, it's wood! It's rubbish at wood!"

Lily placed a hand on the door and frowned, "It doesn't look like wood, nor feel like it."

"It's disguised wood. Have you been listening?"

"How can trees grow into a building?"

"Never underestimate a tree, Lily," the Doctor shook his head, "I met the forest of Cheem once. She fancied me," at that, Minerva cleared her throat and looked at him expectantly, "But I immediately made it clear I was married," the Doctor inputted instantly.

Minerva rolled her eyes and continued knocking on the door, "Cyril?" she called, "Please, come out already!"

Lily walked over to the window and peered out, gasping at the sight, "Look at that!"

While Minerva did look, the Doctor continued fiddling with the sonic, "Busy, actually," he slapped the sonic again and scolded it, "Yes, I know it's wood. Get over it!"

"But there are stars. There are stars coming out," Lily gawked as small twinkling lights floated from the trees.

"That does happen, Lilly," the Doctor gave up on the sonic and went for the door.

"Doctor, these are coming out of _trees_ ," Minerva added that important detail and captured his attention. He rushed over and looked out the window.

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"Life force. Pure life force, just... singing," the Doctor blinked.

"It's kinda pretty," Minerva remarked.

"Beautiful," Lily corrected, "Doesn't it make you want to cry?"

"Crying when you're happy. Good for you," the Doctor smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, "That's so human."

They heard a hissing sound coming from behind the door and made them run back to it, more desperate to get inside.

"What's it? What is it? Tell me, what?!" Lily cried while the adults pounded on the door to be let in.

"Cyril!" Minerva shouted, "Can you hear us!?"

But everyone stopped as they heard a stomping from below, clearly that of the wooden statue downstairs.

"Oh, my God," Lily whispered in horror, "Oh, my God!"

"Work, work, work!" Minerva nudged the Doctor frantically, "Get it open!"

"Caretaker, it's coming," Lily was seeing the shadow of the statue nearing it, "Open it!"

"I'm trying!" the Doctor exclaimed as he indeed worked on the door.

"Open it!" Minerva hissed.

But the door unlocked on its own, startling the Doctor, "That wasn't me," he blinked.

"It doesn't matter!" Lily dashed inside the room and gasped as she saw her brother unconsciously sitting in a chair at the center of the room, a second wooden statue looming over him. Minerva and the Doctor ran over to check on the boy, "What's wrong with him, Caretaker? Is he dead?" Lily asked in terror while she stared at the statue.

"It's okay, he's just unconscious," the Doctor concluded and stood up along with Minerva, both turning for the statue, "So, what are you, then? Not a king, a queen!"

"The Queen Bee of the forest," Minerva added with a smile, "And I'm assuming that's the crown," she pointed at the circular ring around Cyril's head.

Lily was at the window of the room, staring out, "Caretaker! Look!" she made the adults peer over to see the lights lifting from the trees again.

"It's like..." the Doctor began and Lily looked up at him.

"Like what?"

"Like the life force is leaving the forest."

The king statue arrived in the room and made the trio turned around to see it heading for them, "What are they doing? Stop him!" Lily cried.

The Doctor took out the sonic again and used it on the advancing statues when Minerva elbowed him, "It's _wood_ , remember?" she gestured, "Aliens made of wood, how could you not prepare for that?"

The Doctor made a face and no effort to respond because she was indeed correct. He focused on the statues and noticed a change in their advancement, "It's OK. I think they just want to talk to us," he realized.

The statues looked at Cyril as the ring around his head lighted up. Cyril woke up and seemed calm despite the situation, "They're scared. Can't you hear them? The trees are screaming. Can't you hear?"

Lily ran for her brother while the Doctor used the sonic on the ring, "No. But you can. You're connected to them."

"Why have the stars left the trees?" Minerva questioned, "Or, life forces..."

"I think they're..." Cyril began but blinked and stopped.

"Just concentrate. What are they doing?" the Doctor bent down in front of the boy.

"Evacuating. They're evacuating."

"Why would they do that?" Minerva frowned, "What's the danger?" she knew evacuating would only be from danger like her own people had done in the past, meaning something was lurking through the forest, or someone.

"They're... frightened of the rain. The rain that burns."

"Caretaker, please explain. I'm frightened," Lily looked at the pair with desperate need to understand.

"Those stars. They're pure life force. Souls, if you like. And they're trying to escape because they think their home is going to burn," the Doctor explained.

"Why can't they just float up into the sky?"

"They need to travel inside a living thing," Minerva looked at Cyril, "That would be your brother apparently," she pointed at the ring, "It's not a crown, it's a relay. They're turning your brother into a lifeboat!"

"That's what this place is for, then," the Doctor glanced at the statues, "It's an escape plan, is that it?" the Queen statue reached to touch Cyril, "Don't you harm him. Do not touch that child!" the Doctor called but the Queen did so anyways only to communicate.

"Your coming was foretold," Cyril spoke in a distorted voice, one that belonged to the statues clearly.

"My God, what is that? Why does he sound like that?" Lily panicked and looked at the couple beside her.

"Deciding to speak up, now, I see," Minerva put a hand on her hip.

"We had faith. Your coming was foretold," the Queen said.

"Listen lady I believe in a lot of things but fortune telling is just not there," Minerva shook her head.

"We waited, and you came."

"So, you've got an escape plan. Why aren't you escaping?" the Doctor had to ask since it was clear they'd chosen Cyril.

"The child is weak."

"You mean he's a child," the Doctor assumed but was corrected.

"No, _he_ is weak. The forest cannot live in him. But there are others."

"There certainly are, and the good thing is, I look great in a hat," the Doctor started for Cyril, "So, let's get this thing off, eh?"

"No, Doctor, please don't," Minerva tried stopping him, even the Queen seeming to help.

"You are also weak."

"I'm really not," the Doctor scoffed, "Let's save a forest, Cyril?"

"Doctor, please stop it!" Minerva exclaimed.

"You are not the one. You are weak," the Queen added.

"I'm really not," the Doctor insisted and grabbed the ring off Cyril's head. However, as soon as his fingers came into contact with it he cried in agony.

"I told you not to do it!" Minerva shouted in frustration, "Let go of it, right now!" she ordered.

"Caretaker, let go of it! Just let go!" Lily joined in on the frustrated calls, "Please, just drop it!"

The Doctor would very much like to keep his wife calm and let go...but, "I can't!" and it was true since his fingers felt like they were glued to the ring.

Without thinking, Lily reached out and took the ring from him, "Lily, no!" Minerva cried but suddenly realized the intense glow it had when the Doctor was holding it had vanished. Lily was holding it with no problem, in fact it almost seemed like she was chuckling, "It's funny, isn't it? It's sort of... tingly."

"Tingly!?" the Doctor was getting over the struggle.

The Queen statue placed her hand on Lily's shoulder, "She is strong, but she is young."

Lily pulled away and gasped at what had happened, dropping the ring to the floor. The Doctor became thoughtful on the words of the statue, "She's strong, I'm weak. Interesting."

"Mummy?" Cyril was beginning to wake up from the trance he'd been under.

Lily rushed over to him, "Cyril, it's all right. It's me. Mummy isn't here, but we're going home to her right now. Aren't we, Caretaker?"

The Doctor looked at Minerva and both silently agreed it was best not to lie, "No, I don't think we are," and like on cue the rain began pouring down outside, "The rain that burns. Acid rain. We have to get out of this forest, we're in terrible danger. This tower won't protect us for long."

Minerva looked down at the ring with curiosity, "I wonder..." she spoke before bending down as swiftly as possible.

"Minerva, stop!" the Doctor made a move for her but it was too late, she'd grabbed the ring in her hand.

"It's tingly," Minerva made a face and looked at the statues, "I'm no good, either?" she asked in confusion and judging by the lack of movements of the statues she assumed she was right.

"Where's Mummy?" Cyril asked again, his voice covered in fear.

"She's coming. You know she's coming, because she always comes, doesn't she?" Lily reminded with a small smile.

The Doctor pushed down the ring from Minerva's hand and took her for the children, "Cyril, the way we came here, that door won't stay open for ever. Now,

I'm not even sure if I can get us through the forest safely, but if we're going to have any chance at all, we have to go now."

Cyril crossed his arms, looking like a child about to begin a tantrum, "No. We wait for Mummy. Mummy always comes."

The Doctor didn't want to sound rude as this was just a child after all but his first priority was his own child in danger and if he had to carry the human one over his shoulders he was well prepared.

However, before he or anyone else said something, the ground shook with a loud thud. They glanced at the window and saw a large robot-like creature coming for them.

"What's that?" Minerva frowned and hurried for the window to get a better look.

"It's an Androzani Harvester," the Doctor recognized the robot, "...but..."

"You recognize that thing?" Lily made a face.

"More to the point... I think I recognize the driving!" the Doctor had to laugh, "Madge has entered the forest! Come on, Madge, you can do it! You go, girl!"

"Shut up, you ridiculous oaf!" they all heard Madge call from the robot.

"Come on. This way ... you can do it, you can do it! Excellent driving! Hello!"

"Caretaker?"

"Yes!"

"You're fired!"

Minerva laughed while the Doctor made a sarcastic face, "Best decision she could've taken, honestly."

However, the robot tilted to the side and ended up falling sideways, alerting everyone in the inside, "Uh, it's OK, she's fine, don't worry. Stay here. Just stay here," he, along with Minerva, dashed out the doors. As they reached downstairs, Madge entered, "Madge, Madge! You OK?" the Doctor called to her.

She flipped back the hood of her tattered pink coat and laughed, "Stay inside, the rain is frightful! Lily? Cyril?" she made a run for the stairs.

The Doctor looked out the door to the robot on the ground, "It's too destroyed," he remarked with frustration, "I don't know if I can repair in time or...I don't..."

"Hey," Minerva forced him to look at her and see her calm like he wanted her to be, "You didn't survive a whole group of Silence to die by some stupid rain, okay? Worst comes to worst, maybe I can create a path for us with my powers."

"Your powers come and go, especially during these last months. I need to figure out a way," the Doctor began panicking again, "Or the rain is gonna-"

Minerva grabbed his face and kissed him to successfully get some silence, "There's a good boy," she smiled when she pulled away, her hands still resting on the Doctor's face, "Let's go get the others and we can hopefully escape with my powers."

The Doctor didn't get a word in when Minerva had already dragged him for the stairs. When they rejoined the others they came to the surprise of finding Madge sitting at the throne with the ring around her head.

"The stars are going inside her," Lily pointed to the trail of stars currently going inside her mother, "She's taking the whole forest!"

"Oh, this is marvelous," Madge looked around in an almost like daze, "Oh, this is really quite wonderful."

"Madge! Are you all right?" the Doctor asked once the stars had finished, "Talk to me. Madge, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Fine?" Minerva blinked, "I would like to point out that you have an entire world inside your head!"

"I know. It's funny, isn't it? One can't imagine being a forest, then suddenly one can," Madge chuckled, "How remarkable!"

"You're OK? She's OK?" the Doctor looked at the statues for answers.

The Queen put a hand on Madge's shoulder, "She is strong."

"That wasn't me," Madge blinked after she was let go, "This is all really rather clever, isn't it?"

"She's strong? She's strong?" the Doctor reviewed and suddenly got it, "Stupid me! Stupid old Doctor! Do you get it, Cyril?"

"No," Cyril shook his head.

"Lily, you do, don't you?"

"No."

"Minerva?"

Minerva sighed and motioned for him to just say it already, "My feet are hurting, can you hurry up?"

"Course you do! Think about it, Clever Girl," he rushed to her side, "Weak and strong, it's a translation. Translated from the base code of nature itself," he glanced at Cyril, "You and I, Cyril, we're weak. But _she's_ female," he threw a thumb at Madge, "More than female. She's _Mum_. How else does life ever travel? The _mother_ ship!"

"Then why didn't it accept _me_?" Minerva couldn't help as in a disappointed manner. Of everything he said was true then by all logic it would've chosen her first because she was there _first_. Yet, it didn't. Why?

"Because you haven't given birth yet," the Doctor tried to answer logically. "Maybe it didn't recognize you as a biological mother yet."

"Stupid," muttered Minerva.

The room disengaged from the rest of the tower and shook the entire room, ending such conversation.

"What's happening?" Lily exclaimed as they all wobbled about.

"No idea," the Doctor shrugged, "Do what I do: hold tight and pretend it's a plan."

As told, everyone held tight on the sidelines of the room as the ship entered the vortex. Once the shaking faded, the Doctor felt it safe enough to move to the window, "This is... amazing."

"Where are we?" Cyril asked as the rest moved to see.

"Technically, we're not anywhere. We've flown into the time vortex," Minerva explained softly so as to not scare the children.

The Doctor turned to the Queen statue, dead serious, "You've got what you wanted... those idiots down there can burn your old home and you'll be safe out here. But these people helped you, and they're in my protection. Now help them. How do we get home?"

The Queen answered through Madge, "Think."

"Sorry, what?"

"She must only think."

"Madge, did you hear that?" the Doctor went for Madge and knelt down in front of her, "You said it, but did you hear it? You've got to think."

"Think... what?" Madge wondered in confusion.

"Think of home, just picture it," Minerva called, "It's sort of telepathic but you have to feel it! Really feel it."

The Doctor went for the window and looked out, "Your mind is controlling this vessel. You can fly us all back for Christmas!"

"My head is full of trees, Caretaker," Madge said rather warily, "Can't _you_ fly us home?

"If you do that, we'll never get home," Minerva joked with a laugh.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and returned to Madge, "And, between you and me, I'm older than I look, and I can't feel the way you do, not any more. And you really need to feel it, Madge. Everything about home you miss, till you can't bear it, till you almost burst."

"Till it hurts? Is that what you mean, Caretaker?" Madge frowned, "Till it hurts?"

"Yes. Yes."

Madge reached into her pocket and took out the telegram that told her of her husband's death, "Well, then... home in time for Christmas!"

Everyone gathered around the throne to hold on while Madge led the way home through the vortex.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" Lily exclaimed as the speed increased.

"Show them! Show them!" Minerva looked at the wooden statues for help.

The Queen raised her hand and showed them what was outside.

"Ha! The time vortex. Your mother is flying a forest through the time vortex. Be a little impressed!" the Doctor nudged Cyril, "What are you going home for? What's pulling you there?" he called to Madge, "Please, try. Please, think."

A memory of Reg appeared, holding one of his children as babies. Another then appeared of him in his uniform waving goodbye.

"Reg!" Madge cried.

"Daddy!" Cyril cheered as more memories of his father appeared.

"That's it. Focus on Reg," the Doctor urged Madge, "Be careful, but focus on him."

Madge started faltering, "I don't know..."

"How did you meet? You and Reg, tell us how you met," Minerva questioned Madge in an effort to keep her going.

"He followed me home," Madge answered and the precise memory appeared before them, "I worked in the dairy, he always used to follow me home."

"Look at Father," Lily remarked, slightly amused, "He looks so young!"

"He said he'd keep on following me till I married him!" Madge continued, "Didn't like to make a scene!"

"Just stay focused. Think of home," the Doctor told her, "This thing, it works psychically... it'll find a signal and lock on," he used the sonic on Madge.

The good memories turned bad when Reg's ship appeared before them, "No. No, please, don't show me that! Please, don't show me that!" Madge begged, already teary as she knew what was going to happen.

"Is that Daddy's plane?" Cyril innocently asked.

"Please, I don't want to see that!"

"Madge, I'm sorry but you can't break the signal," Minerva sighed, "Please, just keep going!"

"Not the night he died! I don't want to see him die!" Madge continued to plead to no avail.

"What do you mean...the night he died?" Lily looked at her mother questioningly.

"Please don't make me watch him die!"

"Mummy? Is Daddy dead?" Cyril joined in on the questions, "Mummy!"

But Madge was too emotional to focus on the questions, "Goodbye, my love. Goodbye!"

And so the ship went on.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was the first to come around after the whole fiasco. He looked around and saw the entire Arwell family passed out near the throne. Minerva was only a couple feet away from him and was already stirring awake.

"Oh, I'm _not_ a soccer ball," she mumbled a whine as she turned, her hands on her stomach feeling the kicks of her unborn baby.

"So going to be a boy,"the Doctor chuckled as he helped her up.

"Shut up," Minerva muttered and looked about, "Lily? Cyril?"

"We're okay," Lily answered as she and her brother stood up.

Madge sat up just as the Doctor moved over to scan the statue of the Queen that laid on the ground.

"Are they dead?" Madge asked.

"No. They're just wood now," the Doctor bent down and tapped the statue, "They've been... emptied. The forest has gone from your head too, hasn't it?"

"But where is it now?"

"The life force of the whole forest has transmuted itself into a sub-etheric waveband of light, which can exist as a..." Minerva walked over and covered his mouth.

Instead, she gave a simpler answer that everyone could understand, "The souls of the trees are out among the stars, and they're shining, very happy. And you got them there. Well done, Madge," she then took her hand off the Doctor's mouth.

"And where are we?" Madge frowned as she saw the same wooden room, she flew it home didn't she?

"Home! Christmas morning!" the Doctor cheered as he rushed for the window to prove it, "We've taken a bit of a short cut. Haven't you always wanted to do that?"

"Mother?" Lily asked.

Madge turned to her children with open arms, "Look at you. You've been so brave," she stepped for them but the children moved back, "You... Look, we're home again, see?"

"What did you mean, watch him die?" Lily asked slowly, "Where's Father? Where is he? Where's Daddy?" she then noticed the telegram Madge holded, "Why are you holding a telegram? Well, what does it say?"

"Please, just tell us!" Cyril exclaimed.

"Tell us!" Lily demanded.

"I imagine you'd prefer to be alone," the Doctor quietly, already taking Minerva's hand to leave.

Madge glanced back, her eyes filled with horror, "I don't believe anyone would prefer that. Stay close, Caretaker."

"We'll be right outside," Minerva gestured and walked off with the Doctor.

However, when they came outside, they found something quite interesting they believed the Arwells should see. Since the Doctor could make a faster trip, Minerva stayed behind while he went to retrieve the others.

"Sorry to interrupt. You might want to pop out here for a moment," the Doctor motioned to Madge and the kids for them to follow him.

"Caretaker, I'm talking to my children!" Madge reminded, slightly annoyed.

"I know. And before you go any further, I think you'd better come and look."

Madge raised an eyebrow but gave in. They followed the Doctor out to where Minerva was...and a huge war plane.

"No stars to light the way, Madge? There was one," the Doctor smiled at her, "There was you!"

"Madge Arwell, who flew a whole forest though the time vortex... plus one husband!" Minerva laughed at the luck of events they'd struck.

"He did it again, Madge. He followed you home," the Doctor added as they watched Reg stand in front of the plane severely puzzled, "Look what you can do! Mother Christmas!"

"Madge! What am I doing here?" Reg finally called when he couldn't come up with an answer himself.

"It's Christmas Day, my love! Where else would you be?" Madge decided to humor and laughed.

"Christmas Day? How?"

"We took a short cut," Madge made a run for it with her children all the way to Reg for a big family reunion.

"Happy crying," the Doctor remarked, "Humany-wumany."

"Hey, in about a year we could have that kind of hug," Minerva pointed out with a hand resting on her stomach.

The Doctor agreed and his excitement for the arrival of their baby grew even more. Oh he could really love the kind of hug where his child ran up to him all wobbly because he'd/she'd just learned how to walk.

~ 0 ~

Later that day, in the evening, Minerva and the Doctor were all ready to go back to the Monsoon, or the vortex, which ever one seemed more appealing to them. Christmas wasn't yet an established holiday on the Monsoon and Minerva would rather stay in the Christmas mood, even if it meant decorating the TARDIS for one night. But she swore the next time Christmas came around there would be a large Christmas tree at the center of the kingdom and Christmas itself would be celebrated.

Before they left, though, Madge had popped into the attic after noticing their absence. She was surprised but not as much when she saw the TARDIS, "Of course! It's you, isn't it?" she pointed to the Doctor, "My spaceman angel, with his head on backwards!"

"How do I look the right way round?" the Doctor spun around.

"Funnier," Madge answered and made Minerva smile, but not as much, "So, you came back."

"Well, you were there for me when I had a bad day. Always like to return a favor," the Doctor shrugged, "Got a bit glitchy in the middle there, but it sort of worked out in the end. Story of my life."

"Thank you," Madge hugged him, "And you," she moved onto Minerva.

"This was all you, Madge," Minerva replied quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Madge had noticed straight away that something was wrong with the ginger.

"Um..." Minerva glanced at the Doctor for his opinion. He knew what it was and he actually hoped Madge could help out better than he could.

"It's the cycle, let me help you now," Madge insisted.

"I just don't want you to take it the wrong way," Minerva began and fiddled with her fingers.

"It's about me?" the blonde woman blinked.

"Not exactly, but in a way...yes," Minerva nodded and sighed, "See, when I got into the tower I tried taking the ring and I wasn't compatible. And I don't understand. By all logic, I'm a mother too, why didn't it want me?"

Madge understood the problem now and could see why Minerva was upset, "Maybe it's because you're not quite a mother yet. Your baby is still unborn," she gestured, "Believe me, the feeling you get when you hold your baby for the first time doesn't compare to anything before that. You're a mum, just not yet."

"But I have been..." Minerva thought back to River when she'd been born.

She had held River first while Amy recuperated and she did feel those feelings Madge talked about. But it had all happened too fast. In an entire month she never actually got the chance to be a mother. Any time she or Amy had River it was under supervision and only for a couple minutes.

"I've been a mom before," Minerva slowly returned to the present, "But I wasn't a good one. I didn't give birth to her, I didn't take care of her. They took her away because I didn't protect her good enough. She's all grown up now, she's okay, but I have to live with the fact that I never was a real mother for her," her eyes had teared up by that time as everything hit her at once, "That's why I wasn't chosen, cos I'm not a mother."

While Madge understood about a quarter of what Minerva had said, she still tried to comfort her, "Well let me ask you, your daughter, do you love her?"

"Of course," Minerva said instantly, "Ever since I heard she was on the way."

"And you did everything in your power to protect her?"

The Doctor took that one before Minerva could come up with a false one, " _Yes_. Absolutely."

"Then of course you've been a good mother," Madge chuckled, "If those statues didn't want you it's because you haven't experienced it all the way, but that doesn't mean it's your fault."

"That's always a fault I'm going to carry," Minerva quietly said.

"This Christmas, are you going to see her?"

"Um..." Minerva once again looked at the Doctor, knowing this would all affect him if they stopped by the prison for River, "I don't know. Right now most of our friends and family think he's dead."

"Oh," Madge blinked but recollected herself for what came next, "No, no-one should be alone at Christmas."

"I'm fine, we don't mind," the Doctor shrugged even though he was saying the biggest lie, "I'm really very good at..."

"I'm talking about your friends!" Madge snapped, "You can't let them think that you're dead! Not at Christmas!"

"Well it's actually very complicated," Minerva tried to defend the Doctor.

"You must tell them," Madge declared, "At once. Off you go."

Minerva blinked at the order, "Did you just... _mom_ me?"

Madge put on a sweet smile and tilted her head for show, "Until your baby is born, it's allowed."

Minerva looked down at her stomach, "Hurry up," she pointed and made the others laugh.

"Just go," Madge shooed them off to the TARDIS.

"Eyes on the box," the Doctor instructed as he took Minerva back to the TARDIS.

"Oh, Caretaker? What if I require you again?" Madge called to them before they opened the doors.

"Make a wish!" the Doctor pointed and finally opened the doors of the TARDIS. They de-materialized from the basement and after consideration of Madge's words they appeared at a very familiar place.

~ 0 ~

Amy Pond was not in the mood for carolers and so when someone knocked on the doors of her house, she was all ready to go, with a water pistol in hand, "If that is more carol singers, I have a water pistol!" she groaned when the knocking continued, "You don't want to be all wet..." she'd opened the door a bit and found the Doctor and Minerva standing on the other side, "...on a night like this."

"Not absolutely sure..." the Doctor looked around as he made his mental calculations, "...how long..."

"2 years?" Amy raised an eyebrow and squirted him with the water pistol.

"Okay, fair point," the Doctor cleaned his face.

Amy's eyes flickered to Minerva, "The only reason why I'm not doing this to you is because I would feel bad for squirting a pregnant woman."

"Accepted," Minerva nodded without argument.

"So...you're not dead?" Amy looked at the Doctor, surprisingly not...well, surprised.

"And a happy New Year!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"River told us."

"Well of course she did," Minerva chuckled, "She's a good girl."

"Well, I'm not hugging first," Amy looked to the side.

"Nor am I," the Doctor quickly took the challenge.

"Well I will because I smell cookies on the other side," Minerva smiled innocently and hugged Amy.

Amy laughed and hugged back, "Well I see the cookie cravings haven't gone away."

"Oh no now I'm pairing them with different meals," Minerva pulled away, "Snicker doodles with hamburgers..."

"Eugh, okay, no thanks," Amy made a face and allowed Minerva in. She hugged the Doctor next, "Mr Pond! Guess who's coming for dinner!"

Rory poked his head from the kitchen, "Woah!" he blinked at the sight of the two aliens, "Not dead, then."

"We've done that," Amy informed.

"And Amy also said Minerva could have all the cookies she wanted," Minerva put her hands together with a sweet smile.

"I said no such thing," Amy crossed her arms and made a face, "But we are having Christmas dinner, so if you stay you can very well have all the dessert you want afterwards.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Everyone's momming me tonight."

"Moming?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Course of events you missed," Minerva shrugged, "So, cookies?"

" _Dinner_ ," Amy pointed, "C'mon, we have places set for you."

"But you didn't know we were coming," the Doctor frowned, "Why would you set us a place?"

"Because we always do," Amy shrugged and shut the door of the house, "It's Christmas, you moron."

"Come on," Rory motioned for them to follow he and Amy to the kitchen.

As Minerva went to follow them she noticed the Doctor had stopped suddenly, "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned, and returned for him.

The Doctor didn't answer as he put a hand under his eye and came to the surprise of finding a tear. He chuckled and took Minerva into a big hug, surprising the ginger but nonetheless happy to reply with a hug of her own. He tightened the hug as much as he could without hurting her.

"Next year, our little baby is going to be right in the middle of us," he murmured against her hair, "and maybe a couple Ponds too."

Minerva laughed. "I will definitely look forwards to that."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes My Dear Enemy! Thank you to all those who have read, favorited, alerterd, and commented! It means a lot - really you have no idea! I hope the next story continues to capture your attention as we now slowly transition from the Ponds to Clara Oswald in... ** _The Things We Remember_**.

You can now view the story in my Story List on my profile! ;)

 ** _For the Review:_**

Haha, get ready cos 12 is coming! I can say Minerva will definitely like those guitar skills un-sucking xD. Thanks for the tip, I'm definitely checking them out cos I've got no clue lmao. And thanks for the wishes, hope you had fun for the holidays as well!


End file.
